Preparatoria Nintendo
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando un nuevo alumno con un mal carácter llega a la más prestigiosa escuela del mundo? Deja que esta academia te abra las puertas a un mundo completamente diferente, no solo con tus queridos personajes de Smash Bros. si no que también de Nintendo en general. Mi primer fic, por favor, no sean tan duros, se aceptan sugerencias :)
1. Prólogo

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¡Bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Nintendo!, este es el internado más prestigioso del mundo. Aquí son aceptados estudiantes y profesores de todas partes: de Hyrule, Lorule, Tellius, Mushroom Kingdom, Angel Land, Altea, Yllise, Dream Land… ¡Inclusive del espacio exterior!

Aquí nadie es menospreciado por su familia o situación monetaria.

Acompaña a nuestros queridos profesores y estudiantes desde los mas populares hasta los mas menospreciados en este nuevo año; Asi mismo, conoce sus historias, dramas, misterios, amistades, talentos y amores mientras cursan un nuevo año en la preparatoria.

Descubre lo que ocurre cuando un alumno nuevo llega a ponerles la vida de cabeza a los viejos alumnos.

Enterate de las actividades que nuestros alumnos disfrutan hacer cuando estan y cuando no están en clases.

Ve como se van fortaleciendo las amistades entre los alumnos, mientras más se conocen.

Aprecia como otro día normal se puede convertir en uno extraordinario en este internado… y como la suerte puede cambiar de estar de su lado…a estar en su contra…este pero mas que nada atrevete a disfrutar este nuevo año que la preparatoria Nintendo tiene preparado para sus integrantes y para ti!.


	2. Capítulo 1: El primer día

**CAPÍTULO 1: "EL PRIMER DÍA"**

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana del primer lunes de septiembre. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado. Era momento de volver a la escuela.

La preparatoria Nintendo ya había abierto sus puertas hace casi una hora, preparada para recibir a los diferentes alumnos que estudiarían ahí.

Esta escuela es el internado más prestigioso del mundo, ofreciendo una calidad de educación inigualable y, además de todo, un exquisito paisaje alejado de los ruidos de la ciudad.

En los amplios jardines externos vivían numerosos árboles frutales y el pasto era adornado por flores de todo tipo. En los mismos, había numerosas mesas y bancas para que los alumnos y profesores disfrutasen del paisaje y de las enormes montañas que había a lo lejos. El precioso fondo solo hacía más lucidor el enorme edificio anaranjado, el cual fácil tenía unos 5 pisos de alto y tenía anexado a él otros edificios de tamaños más modestos, siendo ambos exactamente iguales (quizá de unos tres pisos).

Los edificios tenían numerosas ventanas. Las del primero, eran grandes y revelaban que eran salones de clase. Mientras, las de los edificios anexos eran pequeñas, dejando entrever que eran los dormitorios de alumnos y maestros (el edificio de la izquierda era para los chicos, y el otro para las chicas).

Las puertas de los 3 edificios conectaban a una hermosa pero modesta plaza que era adornada por una enorme cantidad de flores que escribían el nombre de la academia. Enfrente del tranquilo jardín había además una calle, que se curvaba en forma de media luna, lista para recibir los diferentes vehículos en los que vendrían tanto alumnos como educadores y demás personal.

Para estas horas de la mañana, varios alumnos estaban llegando a esta escuela. Algunos eran traídos por sus padres, otros llegaban en taxis, otros llegaban a pie a la escuela y algunos otros, al ser de los más ricos en la escuela, llegaban en elegantes limusinas.

Al llegar a la escuela, algunos alumnos se reencontraban con sus viejos amigos para ver cómo se la habían pasado en el verano, otros simplemente saludaban a sus compañeros, y, aquellos que eran nuevos, (o de los que no se adaptaban a la escuela simplemente) tomaban sus maletas e iban a registrarse en su habitación, la mayoría acompañados por sus padres.

-¡Miren!- Un muchacho le dijo a su grupo de amigos. –Ahí viene la "Carne fresca"- Termino el muchacho de unos 16 años de cabellos rubios, enormes ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas que vestía con el uniforme escolar que constaba de una playera blanca con una pequeña "N" plateada bordada en la parte izquierda de su pecho además pantalones, tenis y chaqueta de color azul marino.

-Aaaww, míralos, parece que no tienen a donde ir.- Le contesto otro… emmm… ¿muchacho? Bueno, era un zorro que de alguna manera portaba el mismo uniforme.

-Hey Link, de seguro que te terminarán envidiando en cuanto te conozcan.- Mencionó un muchacho que tenía un par de alas blancas y cabello café hacía el chico rubio.

-Jajaja, hasta crees- Replico Link, tratando de simular modestia. -No veo razones por lo cual deban de envidiarme.-

-Oh vamos Link, no te hagas el modesto- Dijo un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules -Todos sabemos que eres el más popular…-

-… El mejor esgrimista…- continuó el ángel.

-… El novio de la chica más hermosa de esta preparatoria…- siguió el zorro.

-Chicos, chicos basta- dijo Link -van a hacer que me sonroje.-

En ese justo momento una limusina negra acababa de llegar a la escuela.

-Hablando de la reina de roma…- El rubio agrego, dibujando una sonrisa al ver el vehículo.

De ella se bajó una chica de como 16 años, de cabello largo y castaño que estaba elegantemente recogido en una trenza, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas. Ella sonrió al ver a Link a la distancia pero por lo demás le ignoro, estaba más ocupada bajando sus numerosas maletas

-Si… Zelda… la hija del rey de Hyrule…- dijo Link con un tono soñador -Tienen razón muchachos…-Volteo a ver a sus amigos -…soy muy afortunado.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zelda se encontraba reuniendo sus cosas cuando de repente alguien le empezó a llamar.

-¡Zeldita, Zeldita!- una voz chillona dijo.

La joven de cabello largo volteó y vio a una chica rubia corriendo elegantemente hacia ella.

-¡Peach!- dijo Zelda feliz y abriendo los brazos para recibir a su amiga, la cual la abrazó en cuanto la alcanzó -Oh Peach, te extrañé mucho- Después de el breve abrazo, ambas chicas se separaron –

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Oh, lo mismo de siempre.- dijo Peach tratando de parecer aburrida -Fuimos a la playa de paseo, de compras con mi madre y mi prima Daisy, viajamos por casi todo el país, me compraron el nuevo Iphone en rosita y una lap nueva a juego, al igual que maquillaje y-La joven cambio a un tono un poco molesto- recibí como 30 propuestas de noviazgo…si, unas vacaciones cualquiera.

La princesa de orejas puntiagudas tuvo que reír con el último comentario –Seguro.-

-¿y las tuyas, Zeldita?-

-Pues tranquilas. Me la pasé en el castillo con mis clases de etiquetas y de buenos modales que toda princesa debe tener y salí con Link un par de veces.

-Aaaaawww, que romántico, eres de las chicas más afortunadas de esta escuela.-

Zelda solo rió discretamente -Tal vez lo soy- le dijo a Peach mientras veía a Link con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un muchacho alto y de cuerpo atlético leía un libro mientras subía las escaleras hacía el edificio principal. Este chico tenía el cabello azul marino muy bien arreglado además de ojos del mismo color que eran ocultados por un par de lentes no muy gruesos. Cargaba una mochila negra con detalles grises y arrastraba otra maleta gris con la mano que no llevaba el libro.

Mientras subía las escaleras, alguien le puso el pie. El peli azul tropezó y cayó boca abajo en la escalera, haciendo que sus lentes se le cayeran de la cara, afortunadamente no se rompieron.

Levantó su cara hacia aquellos que le habían puesto el pie y se burlaban de él.

-Cuidado Marth, el piso puede ser engañoso a veces- Dijo su agresor mientras se burlaba de él.

-Oye Marth, ¿acaso tu libro trata de cómo ser el rey de los ñoños?- Agrego uno de sus acompañantes también burlándose de él.

Marth no contestó nada y se empezó a levantar poco a poco del piso, buscando sus lentes a gatas.

-¿Buscabas esto Marth?- Su agresor ahora sostenía sus lentes enfrente de él.

Marth se terminó de levantar del piso, limpiándose la tierra del uniforme. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia su agresor.

-Jajajaja, que chistositos chicos- dijo con un tono sarcástico -¿Podrías regresarme mis lentes por favor Link?

-Mmmmm, déjame pensarlo…- Link respondió, poniendo la mano en donde traía los lentes en su barbilla -¡NO!- y se volvió a reír, junto con sus acompañantes.

Marth tomó un pequeño respiro -Vamos Link, esto no es un juego, ¡regrésamelos!- Exigió, tratando de quitarle los lentes a Link pero el otro solo los movía para que Marth no los alcanzara.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago?- dijo Link con tono burlesco.

-¡LINK!, ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!- Una chica que pudo haberse hecho pasar por Marth dijo furiosa-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!-

-Oh vamos Lucina, Marth y yo solo nos divertimos.- Link se defendió, tratando de parecer inocente. Esto solo hizo que Lucina se enfadase aún más.

-Creo que tu definición de diversión es muy diferente a la de Marth.-

-Exacto, para Marth diversión es leer libros estúpidos y para mí es molestarlo- dijo con tono burlesco.

-O lo dejas en paz y le regresas sus lentes o…-

-¿O que, Lucina?- El tono de Link era uno desafiante -No te hagas la tonta, yo sé que tú estás loca por mí…- En cuanto dijo eso Link recibió un golpe en la pierna de parte de Lucina, haciendo que gritase y soltase los lentes de Marth. Lucina inmediatamente los recogió y se los dio a Marth.

-Sí, estaba loca por darte esa patada. Tuviste suerte de que no fuese en otro lado- Término, dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos junto con Marth que acababa de recoger el resto de sus cosas. Los compañeros del rubio solo dejaron soltar un "¡Uuuuuh!"

-Gracias Lucina, me salvaste el pellejo de ese cretino… por enésima vez, jeje- El tono de Marth no era el más alegre. Él se colocó sus anteojos antes de seguir con su lectura

-De nada Marth- dijo Lucina mientras le sonreía. Al poco tiempo esa sonrisa se borró -¡Es increíble que antes tú y Link hayan sido los mejores amigos del mundo y ahora él te trate como basura!-

Marth cerró su libro, suspiró y volteó a ver a su gemela -La gente… cambia, Lucina… y Link… bueno él…-suspiró antes de continuar -…siguió el camino que creyó correcto.

-Pues es un completo…- Marth no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Lucina, por curioso que parezca, coincidió que un claxon decidió sonar en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De una limusina negra bajaban dos chicas, una pelirroja alta de ojos rojos y piel azul, y una chica no tan alta de cabellos morados, ojos rojos y una piel pálida. La primera se veía contenta, y la segunda se veía muy seria.

-¿No es genial prima?- Dijo la pelirroja -Tu y yo estudiando en la misma escuela… ¡Que tremendo!

-Si… creo- Respondió la otra chica, no muy animada.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a su prima -Oh vamos Hilda- Le dijo con cariño -Solo será por este año, en lo que tus padres reconstruyen Lorule.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Midna-El tono de Hilda era un poco molesto, gracias al comentario de su prima -Eres de las más populares en la escuela.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, solo quiere decir que la mayoría de los chicos de 3° se mueren por mí, y que las chicas quieren ser como yo, y que quieren tener mis notas, y…

-¿Tu punto?

-Oye, el ser nueva no tiene nada de malo, además, me tienes a mí…

-¡Pero tú estás en tercero y yo en segundo!

-Y aun así voy a estar contigo. Es más, me aseguraré de que conozcas ahora mismo a Zelda de Hyrule, la chica más bonita de segundo y mi tutelada para ser la más popular de la escuela una vez egrese-Tomo la mano de su prima, pero esta la soltó de ella inmediatamente.

-No me interesa conocer a la "más bonita de segundo"- dijo Hilda haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Solo quiero que este año termine para poder volver a Lorule.

-¿Y piensas quedarte sola por TOOOODO el año? ¿No piensas conocer por lo menos a alguien nuevo? Chance y te consigues novioooo.

-Para ya, ¿Si?... ¿para qué conseguir novio si solo estaremos aquí un año?

-Por qué lo puedes ver en vacaciones.

-¿Lo dice la chica que los bota para disfrutar su verano soltera?

-¡Ese no es el punto, Hilda!- dijo Midna roja y enojada porque era verdad, cuando se calmó continuó -El punto, es que esto te servirá para conocer y convivir con gente nueva, además de tu hermano Ravio.

En ese momento apareció un muchacho menor que Hilda, cabello morado y ojos color verde, piel pálida, orejas puntiagudas, con un gorro de conejo y bufanda azul a rayas (lo cual se veía ridículo, pues era verano) y un pequeño pajarito azul que lo acompañaba a todos lados. Este muchacho cargaba varias maletas y las dejó en el piso.

-Pff, niñas, pareciera que traen todo su guardarropa- Dijo con tono cansado.

-Pues si tú hicieras más pesas, sería pan comido Ravio- Respondió Midna con todo burlesco.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, Midna!- Dijo enojado Ravio -¡Tú solo tienes que ver como tus sirvientes lo cargan!

-Claro, que no, una vez tuve que llevar mi bolsa…- El tono de la pelirroja cambio a uno apenado a media frase pero continuo con su tono normal. -Bueno, ¿estamos aquí para discutir o para divertirnos?

-Teóricamente estamos aquí para…- Ravio no pudo ni terminar.

-¡VÁMOS! les mostraré donde deben registrarse- Midna grito emocionada mientras corría hacia el edificio principal, dejando a los hermanos y sirvientes con sus maletas.

-¿En serio debemos pasar aquí este año?- Hilda le pregunto a su hermano. -Preferiría quedarme en Lorule a ayudar a nuestros padres con la reconstrucción.

Ravio soltó una risita antes de responder. -Vamos hermana, solo será un año, no creo que vivir aquí sea tan malo- Tomó una mochila y una maleta. -Anda, tenemos que registrarnos.

Hilda siguió el ejemplo de su hermano menor (muy curioso siendo que normalmente es al revés :P ) y tomó su mochila y algunas maletas antes de seguir a sus 2 familiares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Listo!, esa era la última- dijo un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello café y ojos color azul cielo, cerrando la cajuela de su Altima rojo, del cual bajó dos maletas color tinto y una mochila negra. Recargado en ese mismo auto, había un muchacho de cabello azul marino, al igual que sus ojos, era alto, y no mayor a 17 años, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y melancolía. El hombre castaño se acercó al joven, le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo con dulzura -Vamos hijo, ven- dicho esto abrazó al muchacho. Poco después se alejó de él, y le dijo: -Prométeme que esta vez te portarás bien. Esta escuela es muy estricta con cuestiones de comportamiento, y la directora Ashera conoce perfectamente tu historial…

-Dudo que ella pueda hacer algo para ayudarme- dijo el muchacho molesto viendo directamente los ojos azules de su padre -¿No le dijiste verdad?

El hombre dio un suspiro y después contestó: -Hijo, de eso hace ya 4 años, tienes que superarlo… las cosas no pueden seguir así- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, y continuó: -Vas a ver qué tiempos mejores llegaran y…

-Seguro… ¡como TU no fuiste quien estuvo a punto de morir, no te importa!- Dijo el peliazul muy enojado con su padre y quitándole las manos de sus hombros.

-No digas eso hijo- dijo el castaño al borde del llanto, tomó la cara del joven y después le dijo con dulzura -Sabes lo terrible que me sentí cuando te vi tan mal…

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- dijo el peliazul, aún más molesto y quitando la cara de la mano de su padre.

El hombre suspiró hondo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. El muchacho solo bajó la mirada. Después de unos momentos, el hombre mayor le dijo a su hijo -Llevas todo, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo el castaño -Recuerda que para cualquier cosa tienes mi celular, y trataré de llamar todas las noches para ver como esta todo, ¿Te parece bien?

-Pues aunque no me parezca lo vas a hacer, así que ya que.

-Bien.

El joven tomó su mochila y las maletas y se alejó de su padre, dándole a entender que no lo necesitaba para ese trabajo. El hombre volteó hacia su auto, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a abrirlo, se volteó hacia su joven hijo que se iba alejando.

-¡Ike!- le gritó. Este volteó con el rostro molesto, su padre se acercó a él, le dio un abrazo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo -Te quiero hijo.

El muchacho no respondió nada, y solo esperó a que su padre lo soltara, cuando este lo hizo se volvió hacia el enorme edificio. El castaño, al ver esto volvió a su auto con tristeza, lo arrancó y se fue.

 _-Yo también te quiero padre…-_ pensó Ike, mientras subía las escaleras.


	3. Capítulo 2: Compañeros de habitación

**CAPÍTULO 2: "COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACIÓN"**

Dentro del gran edificio principal existía un enorme lobby, con numerosos muebles, de color blanco y café, y muchos tipos de plantas. Su piso de madera revelaba que lo habían pulido hace no mucho. Numerosas pizarras adornaban las blancas paredes, aun con anuncios del año anterior. A los lados del corredor había dos pasillos, los cuales conectaban con los edificios de los dormitorios. Y por último, al fondo se encontraban las grandes escaleras que guiaban al siguiente piso, donde se daban las clases

Tanto alumnos como padres plagaban el lugar, tratando de registrarse para por fin obtener una habitación.

-…Y recuerden que tienen nuestros teléfonos niños…- dijo una señora de cabellos café con acento italiano, ligeramente canosa, no muy alta, delgada y de rostro bondadoso hacia dos muchachos. Ambos compartían el mismo tono chocolate y un bigote bastante poblado para su joven edad, siendo su mayor diferencia la forma de sus cuerpos. Uno era chaparro y gordito mientras que el otro era alto y delgado-…por si algún día nos extrañan chicos.- no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al decir la última frase.

- _¡Mama mía!_ mamá, no es necesario.- dijo el hermano gordito hacia su madre. Compartía su mismo acento-Sera el primer año de Luigi pero es la prepa.-

-Sí mamá-afirmó el hermano delgado con el mismo acento-Ya no somos niños.

-En eso tienen razón, Lovina-Le dijo un hombre con el mismo acento que los otros, alto, de cabellos y bigote negro, delgado, y con una entrada que empezaba a notarse en su cabeza- _Mi bella donna_ , ya no son unos _bambini_ , ya están en la preparatoria-

La mujer se secó las lágrimas antes de responderle a su marido –Lo se Antonio, pero para mí siempre serán nuestros _bambini_.- inmediatamente después, volvió al llanto.

Los hermanos y su padre abrazaron a Lovina, quién los abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Y nosotros siempre estaremos para ti, mamá- dijo Mario abrazando a su madre.

La familia se separó después de un largo abrazo.

-Bueno _bambini_ \- dijo Antonio- vayan a registrarse, hagan que el apellido "Mario" destaque como el de los mejores de esta escuela.

-Te aseguro que lo haremos papá- dijo Mario, quién inmediatamente corrió hacía el pasillo derecho, hacia el dormitorio de los niños.

-¡No los decepcionaremos!-añadió Luigi, corriendo detrás de su hermano-¡Estarán orgullosos!-Al terminar la frase, Luigi se perdió entre el resto de los estudiantes.

-Ya lo estamos…-Dijo el señor Mario mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien veamos…-los labios de la chica de piel tan clara como su cabello rubio, recogido en 2 coletas, dijeron-Shiida Talys, ¿verdad nena?-La joven peli azul a la que se dirigía asintió con la cabeza a la joven que empezó a teclear en su portátil-Muy bien, primer ingreso- buscó en su escritorio de madera una llave y una credencial con la foto de la chica frente a ella.

-Ten preciosa-dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba sus cosas a la chica-Tu habitación es la 104, y tu compañera se llama…-volvió su vista a la computadora-…Daisy Sarasaland. Esperemos que se lleven bien ¡bienvenida a la preparatoria Nintendo!- la joven sonrió hacia la peli azul, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó sus maletas y se fue.

-¡Siguiente!-se dirigió la rubia hacia la cola de chicas que se encontraba formada en el largo y rosado pasillo. Las paredes de este estaban llenas de numerosas puertas, que iban numeradas desde el 100 al 199

Midna era la siguiente en la fila para el registro-¡Robin!- La chica rubia volteó a ver a la pelirroja-¡es un gusto volverte a ver!-dijo Midna muy feliz-¿Me extrañaste?-

Robin rio dulce y discretamente antes de responder-Hola Midna. Claro que te extrañé ¿Cómo no extrañar a la pelirroja que SIEMPRE trata de hacerme un cambio de look?- volvió a reír como antes lo había hecho.

-Ay Robin, ni que no te gustara-dijo Midna haciéndose la indignada-en fin, ¿Cuál es mi habitación, y con quien compartiré esta vez?- dijo regresando al tema principal.

Robin rio un poco más –bien, bien, bien…-se volvió hacia su ordenador y buscó a la estudiante-…Midna Twilight…-tomó una llave y una credencial y se la dio a la pelirroja-…este año te toca estar en la habitación 358, con…-volteo su vista hacia la pantalla rápidamente, y después se dirigió hacia Midna de nuevo-…Samus Aran-

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- dijo Midna con emoción-¡GENIAL! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla!-Midna tomó la llave y su credencial y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras sus sirvientes trataban de seguirle el paso.

Robin rio discretamente de nuevo-Midna, no ha cambiado nada…eso es bueno-murmuró, poco después continuó-¡Siguiente!-una joven de cabellos morados se acercó temerosa, Robin volteó a verla-Hola nena-dijo con dulzura-¿Nuevo ingreso?-

-Mmm, no- dijo la chica nerviosa.-este, yo…yo soy…-

-No tengas miedo reina…-dijo la rubia con dulzura-…no muerdo…solo dime tu nombre y de qué grado eres si no eres de nuevo ingreso-

-Bueno, yo, emmm…-dijo la chica-…mi nombre es Hilda de Lorule, y yo voy en segundo…y yo soy nueva aquí-

-oh, ya veo corazón-dijo Robin. Se dirigió a la computadora para buscar el nombre de la niña-Hilda de Lorule ¿no?-volteó a ver la chica. Ella asintió. Robin tomó una credencial y una llave, y se la dio a la joven-bien, tu habitación es la 216 y tu compañera se llama…-volteo rápidamente al monitor y después hacia Hilda-…Lucina Lowell. Bienvenida a la Preparatoria Nintendo nena. Me llamo Robin Validar y estaré aquí para lo que me necesites.

-Gracias señorita Validar-dijo Hilda tomando sus cosas, antes de retirarse le preguntó-¿En dónde está esa habitación?-

Robin sonrió dulcemente, se levantó la tomó del brazo y le señaló las escaleras-Mira corazón, subes por esas escaleras, en el primer piso que te encuentres estarán las habitaciones de la 200 a la 299, tu habitación debe estar por ahí-

-Muchas gracias señorita Val…-Hilda fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Solo dime Robin pequeña- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Hilda tomo sus cosas y lo que Robin le dio, y se dirigió a donde se le indicó. La rubia regresó a su asiento a continuar con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡MUY BIEN SEÑORES, EL SIGUIENTE, RÁPIDO, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!-gritó un joven con un cabello tan azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, de ojos del mismo tono y de piel clara, era bastante musculoso…y apuesto :3.

La estancia de los chicos no era muy diferente a la de las chicas, la diferencia era el color de las paredes y del piso, que era de un azul cielo.

Otro peli azul se acercó al escritorio del otro joven.

-¡Marth!-exclamó el chico tras el escritorio al ver al otro peli azul-¿Cómo está mi alteano favorito?-dijo felizmente.

-Hola Chrom-dijo Marth con una ligera sonrisa-Pues todo bien, Elice tiene todo bajo control en Altea.

-Pues eso me alegra-dijo Chrom dibujando una sonrisa, después se volvió hacia el monitor-Muy bien, Marth Lowell…-tomó una llave y la credencial del muchacho-…te toca la habitación 236, con…-volteó a la pantalla, poco después su sonrisa se borró-…esto no puede estar bien…

-¿Qué ocurre Chrom?-dijo Marth un poco preocupado.

-Esto tiene que estar roto-murmuró Chrom preocupado.

-Chrom ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Marth más serio.

-Eh, Marth, yo…-empezó Chrom nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por Marth cuando se acercó a ver el ordenador, y lo que vio no pareció gustarle, pues fue esto lo que vio:

 _Marth Lowell Link Ordona Roy Pherae 236_

-¿¡ESTOY CON LINK Y ROY?!- gritó Marth furioso y sorprendido a la vez, volviendo al otro lado del escritorio de Chrom-¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE?!-continuó-¡Creía que solo podía haber dos alumnos por habitación!-

-Ni yo lo creo Marth-dijo Chrom alterado-Necesito hablar con la directora Justice para ver eso, de mientras necesito que resistas un poco para ver esta situa…

-¿¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA CHROM!?-exclamó Marth muy alterado-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE SOPORTE A LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE MÁS ME MOLESTAN DESDE HACE CASI UN AÑO!?-

-¡MARTH!, ¡RELAJÁTE POR AMOR A LOS DIOSES!-gritó Chrom perdiendo la calma ante las exigencias del Alteano, cuando se calmó continuo-Necesito que me tengas paciencia ¿sí? necesito hablar con la directora sobre esto, no es la primera vez que hemos tenido esta clase de problemas, pero no puedo ahora mismo, necesito terminar de registrar al resto de los alumnos, tenme un poco de paciencia ¿sí?...te prometo que en cuanto registre al último estudiante iré a hablar con la directora, ¿sí?

Marth suspiró-Bien…pero no te prometo seguir vivo para entonces- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Chrom suspiró _-¿Qué ocurrió?...Yo recuerdo que eran inseparables…espera, ya recordé…-_ volvió a suspirar, y después gritó-¡EL SIGUIENTE!

El día no pasó muy rápido para Chrom Ylisse, pues tenía el gran pendiente de que Marth estuviese siendo el compañero de habitación de Link y Roy, sobre todo con los hechos del año pasado. Esperaba poder arreglar todo para que Marth estuviese lo más alejado posible de ellos. Lo peor es que presentía que tendrían el mismo horario de clases, y siendo así, Marth no tendría momentos para descansar del dúo y sus pesadas bromas. No creía conocer a un muchacho con tantos problemas…hasta que…

-¡BIEN SEÑORES, NECESITO TERMINAR ESTO RÁPIDO, ASÍ QUE EL SIGUIENTE, ÁNIMO!-grito Chrom algo apurado después de haber atendido a Roy y a Link _–Que Marth me necesita…-_ pensó. Este trabajo hacía sentir a Chrom feliz, pues sentía que podía conocer a los estudiantes y ayudarlos aún más que siendo profesor.

Ike era el siguiente, y como Chrom, quería terminar este proceso rápido, pues estaba harto del largo viaje desde Crimea, su país de origen, hasta ciudad Nintendo, y solo quería llegar a dormir, pues si permanecía otra hora despierto, terminaría cayendo rendido en cualquier lugar en donde se encontrase.

-Adivino, eres de nuevo ingre…-pero Chrom fue interrumpido por Ike.

-Mira, dejémonos de rodeos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ike un poco molesto-mi nombre es Ike Gawain, y me inscribieron para 2° de esta "prestigiosa" preparatoria-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra "prestigiosa".

Chrom se sorprendió ante la actitud del peli azul-Vaya-dijo sorprendido mientras cruzaba los brazos, se recargaba en su silla y subía los pies al escritorio-veo que te gustan las cosas directas y al grano…bien, hagámoslo así…-descruzó los brazos, se sentó correctamente y buscó el nombre del muchacho en la computadora _-…Gawain… ¿No era ese el nombre de uno de los tipos esos que hacen coches o algo así?...Creo que ya lo he oído antes en algún otro lado…_ -lo miró rápidamente- _… No parece un tipo muy feliz.-_ pensó Chrom mientras hacía su trabajo. Tomo la credencial del muchacho y le dio una llave-Bien, Gawain, tu habitación es la 299, y tu compañero es…-Chrom se sorprendió al ver que al muchacho no se le había asignado compañero-…vaya, vaya…-dijo-…primero Lowell, y ahora tu…

-¿Qué?-dijo Ike molesto e impaciente.

-Pues mira-dijo Chrom con un tono a la defensiva-en todas las habitaciones debe haber 2 alumnos, y en una hay asignados tres y tú no tienes, debo hablar con la direc…

-No quiero compañeros, ¿Entiendes?-dijo Ike más molesto todavía-Déjalo así- tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-¡Oye, oye espera!- dijo Chrom levantándose de su asiento-¡Bien, no quieras más indicaciones!- se volvió a sentar-¡EL SIGUIENTE!-grito bastante enfadado y confundido a la vez _-Mas problemas, a ver si el año no termina lleno de ellos-_ pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-207… 208… 209…-_ Lucina buscaba su habitación, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si esa tal "Hilda de Lorule" sería una chica agradable, no como Peach y su séquito de chicas sin cerebro superficiales que no les importa la escuela y solo quieren verse lindas _-… 214… ya está cerca… ajá… aquí está-_ sacó la llave de la habitación, la cual estaba del lado derecho del pasillo y la abrió

 _-Bien Lucina, prepárate-_ entró y vio a la chica de cabellos morados mirando hacia la ventana _-…no sabes nada de ella…-_ Lucina respiró hondo y cerró la puerta tranquilamente.

La habitación era muy amplia, de color rosa pálido, y el piso tenía una suave alfombra de un tono muy parecido. Tenía dos camas individuales, las cuales tenían colchas de un rosa pastel, y tenían almohadas de varios tamaños, perfectamente acomodadas y de color plata. Ambas estaban al final de cuatro escalones no muy altos, una más arriba que la otra, y a los pies de cada una había un armario de madera para cada una de las chicas; también tenía dos escritorios blancos, uno a cada lado de la cabecera de la cama. La ventana era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas miraran a través de ella; debajo de la misma había un sillón para tres personas color blanco. Por último, encima de la puerta había una pantalla de televisión mediana y, un pequeño mueble con un DVD-Bluray suspendido al lado izquierdo de ella.

Cuando Lucina cerró la puerta Hilda dejó de ver hacia la ventana para ver a su compañera de habitación.-Oh, lo siento- dijo Lucina un poco apenada-No era mi intención asustarte de esa manera.-

-no te preocupes…-rio Hilda nerviosamente, añadiendo una ligera sonrisa

 _-Parece una chica muy linda…-_ pensó Lucina, después dijo-supongo que tú eres Hilda de Lorule.-

-Para servir a los dioses y a usted-dijo la chica agregando una reverencia, después se enderezó y añadió-y supongo que tú eres Lucina Lowell.-

Lucina rio discreta y dulcemente-La misma-hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ambas chicas-eemmm, yo… ¿ya elegiste tu cama?- dijo la peli azul tratando de romper el hielo.

-De hecho…yo quería que mi compañera eligiera primero

 _-Wow…sí que es tierna…pero ten cuidado Lucina…vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba-_ la Alteana inmediatamente le dijo a la Loruleana:-Oh gracias, eres muy amable...-volteó a ver ambas camas-…creo que prefiero la que está arriba…-dijo señalándola-…siempre quise saber que se siente tener la cama más alta-después pensó _-si es como Peach y su séquito le molestará no tener la cama más alta…_

Hilda solo sonrió-Seguro-después tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la cama que estaba por debajo del piso. A Lucina le impresionó que la chica se lo tomase tan tranquilamente, y solo la veía como acomodaba sus cosas en su lado de la habitación.

 _-Tal vez, no sea como ellas-_ sonrió, poco después su sonrisa desvaneció _-…solo espero que no pase lo mismo que pasó con Zelda…-_ tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió a su cama. Poco después volteó a ver a Hilda, quién seguía instalándose en su nueva habitación _-…pues también parecía tierna y una buena chica…_ -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelante.- una mujer de ojos y pelo como fuego, que vestía con un traje negro y adornado con plumas, respondió al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina. A. Justice era su nombre, si lo que indicaba su placa era correcto.

Dejo de mirar la pantalla de la portátil que estaba en su escritorio solo para ver como un hombre de cabellos azules entraba a su oficina.

-Chrom-dijo la dama con serenidad, mientras el cerraba la puerta-¿Cómo te fue en el registro de los alumnos?

-Mmmm…-pensó Chrom mientras se recargaba en la puerta-…lo de siempre…-contestó el peli azul-…enojones, frustrados, cansados, llorando por su mamá…Si, otro año normal.

-Bien, me alegro-dijo la pelirroja manteniendo la calma.-Por favor tus informes- Chrom se acercó al escritorio de la Señorita Justice, y dejó las carpetas-Bien, Chrom-dijo tomándolos-Puedes retirarte.

-De hecho Sra. Just…-Chrom fue interrumpido por la roja mirada de la dama-…oh, perdón…señorita Ashera…-la mirada de la señorita se tranquilizó y dibujo una leve sonrisa- venía a comentarle un par de errores que hay en el sistema, en la asignación de habitaciones de los alumnos.

Ashera serena contestó-¿Errores?... Chrom, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, yo no me equivoco cuando asigno alumnos. Los pongo juntos por alguna razón…-

-No dudo de su capacidad, Señorita Ashera-dijo el peli azul con mucha cordialidad y controlándose- sin embargo, un alumno se quedó sin compañero, y en una sola habitación hay tres alumnos. Quería ver si usted…

El gato de tono grisáceo, del que seguramente la directora era dueña, despertó y salto de su pequeña cama, acomodada en la esquina del despacho, para ir a acurrucarse con su dueña. Ashera tomó al gato y lo puso en sus piernas, después, mientras lo acariciaba, le dijo al Ylisseano-¿Y de qué grado eran Chrom?

-De segundo señorita- contestó con calma y alivio.

-¿Y sus nombres, Chrom?…necesito los nombres.

-Oh, seguro señorita- Chrom sacó un papel arrugado con cuatro nombres escritos en el-Los tres alumnos en la misma habitación son: Marth Lowell, Link Ordona y Roy Pherae…-volteó a ver a Ashera con curiosidad, ella solo escuchaba con mucha calma. Chrom continuó- Y el alumno sin compañero se llama Ike Gawain- El peli azul guardó el papel en su pantalón esperando la respuesta de su superiora.

La directora solo se quedó serena acariciando a su gato.- ¿Y?- dijo después de una larga pausa incómoda.

Chrom se quedó atónito con la reacción de Ashera-¿Disculpe?

-Sí Chrom, ¿Cuál es tu punto?- explico la directora sin cambiar su postura.

-Señorita…-dijo Chrom empezando a perder la calma-…se supone que deben ser dos alumnos por habitación, y bueno aquí el caso es…

-Yo sé muy bien las reglas Chrom-interrumpió la directora-sin embargo, ya deberías de saber que por algo hago las decisiones, y estoy consciente de este desajuste.

La paciencia de Chrom colapsó con las palabras de la directora, al punto que, enojado, puso sus manos sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja.- ¡¿ACASO SABE LO TERRIBLES QUE ORDONA Y PHERAE SON CON LOWELL?!-el peli azul exclamó con una combinación de furia y preocupación-¡¿SABE LO MUCHO QUE LO HAN HECHO SUFRIR DESDE EL AÑO PASADO?!-los ojos azules miraron furiosos a los tranquilos ojos anaranjados-¡¿LO SABE?!

A pesar de la escena mostrada por Chrom, Ashera no perdió la serenidad ni compostura. Mirando fija y serenamente los ojos de Chrom comenzó-Señor Ylisse, estoy al tanto de los problemas entre alumnos. Sin embargo, el alumno Ike Gawain ha mostrado tener terribles problemas de conducta…

-Oh vamos Ashera- dijo Chrom aún más enfadado, pero controlando más su voz-alguien tan joven no puede ser tan malo…

-Oh, ¿Eso crees?-la joven directora bajó a su gato, se dirigió elegantemente al archivero donde estaba la cama de su mascota y de él sacó una carpeta que parecía que iba a estallar. La llevó hacia su escritorio, se sentó y le entrego la carpeta a la persona frente a ella-Veamos si después de leer esto, opina igual.

Chrom tomó temeroso la carpeta. De verdad no quería leerlo. Por fuera se notaba que estaba llena de reportes, castigos, suspensiones y expulsiones de diferentes escuelas del continente. El peli azul casi deja de respirar cuando ve que en efecto es el expediente de Ike Gawain, trataba de un terrible ser que casi destruye su última escuela.

 **Hola que tal :p, solo quiero agradecerles a aquellos que dejaron review, me halaga el saber que les empezó a gustar este fic.**

 **Me gustaría comentar, por si hay alguna confusión o algo así, que en esta historia Chrom no está relacionado con Lucina o Marth, y Altea e Ylisse son países diferentes n.n'**

 **Bueno, si surge alguna duda o comentario, estaré ansiosa por saberlo.**

 **Nos leemos**


	4. Capítulo 3: Algunos antecedentes

**CAPÍTULO 3: "ALGUNOS ANTECEDENTES"**

Por más veces que Chrom leyera el expediente de Ike, él no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en un periódico de fecha de Mayo de ese año:

" _ADOLESCENTE CASI DESTRUYE SU ESCUELA"_

 _Ike Gawain, de 16 años de edad es expulsado de la preparatoria "Lomas de Crimea", después de ser sorprendido con un encendedor en el cuarto de gas de dicha escuela._

" _Este tipo de comportamiento no es tolerado en esta escuela. Nunca debimos de aceptar a ese muchacho tan problemático, solo causa problemas" Nos comentó el director de la escuela._

 _Se sabe que el joven ya ha presentado problemas de conducta severos y repentinos, de los cuales no se saben sus orígenes, pues a lo que se sabe, durante principios de la secundaria era un muchacho alegre y tranquilo._

" _Yo diría que tiene una clase de estrés postraumático, el cual, uno de los síntomas es una ira incontrolable. Sin embargo, del único problema de salud que es "oficial" por así decirlo, es uno de hipotensión que está siendo controlado." Comentó el médico de la misma institución._

 _El padre del joven, Greil Gawain, a quien llaman el nuevo genio diseñador de la Nissan, no quiso hablar con nosotros sobre esto._

 _El muchacho se dice que es inocente de lo que se le acusa, lo que hizo enfadar al director de su escuela, quien llamó a la policía criminiana para sacarlo de la escuela. Al día siguiente el muchacho regresó a la escuela para sacar las cosas de su casillero, su padre lo acompañó para firmar su baja. "_

Después de haber vuelto a leer el artículo por vigésima vez, Chrom cerró finalmente el expediente del peli azul, atónito de lo que había leído, pero a la vez confundido.

- _…Aquí algo no concuerda…_ -pensaba.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Chrom?- preguntó Ashera, igual de serena. Chrom solo volteó a verla, de la impresión se le había olvidado en donde y con quién estaba.-Este alumno no puede estar acompañado ¡Aún menos tratándose de Ordona o Pherea! pues ambos sabemos la clase de reacción que podría tener esa combinación…

-¿Y qué hay de Lowell?-dijo Chrom en cuanto salió del impacto-Él es un alumno tranquilo, y no causa problemas, él podría hasta ayudar a Gawa…

-¡No diga tonterías Chrom!-dijo Ashera con un poco de impaciencia. Inmediatamente recuperó la serenidad-Si Lowell es compañero de Gawain, este último se aprovechara de eso, y lo puede llegar a tratar hasta peor que Ordona o Pherea.

-¿Qué tal si no es así? ¿Qué tal si solo necesita un amigo con el cual poder contar? en ese artículo, el doctor de su escuela anterior dice que Ike tiene un estrés postraumático...

-No Chrom, dice que "cree" que lo tiene, mientras no sea oficial…-Ashera puso sus manos sobre su escritorio-¡NO…LO…TIENE!-golpeando el escritorio con cada palabra.

Chrom miró desafiante a la pelirroja-¿Pero qué tal si sí lo tiene? y solo tal vez necesita confiar en alguien para contar sus problemas…

-En ese caso…-sus ojos hicieron contacto desafiante con los del peli azul-…ese es tu trabajo. Para eso te contraté Chrom, para que cuides a los muchachos, y les ayudes con sus problemas.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el cual ambos educadores se siguieron mirando desafiantes. Esa última frase había matado todo el argumento de Chrom, pues es cierto, su deber era del cuidar y ayudar a los alumnos de todos los grados, trabajo que él se tomaba muy en serio, y que aparte adoraba hacer.

El celador peli azul respiró hondo. Había perdido el argumento de Gawain… pero no el de Lowell.

-Directora-empezó-entiendo el porqué de querer dejar solo a Gawain.

-Perfecto.

-Pero-continuó el celador-no veo la lógica de dejar a Lowell con sus peores pesadillas, si usted está al tanto de lo mismo…

-Chrom, conozco que existen esos problemas…sin embargo, yo no puedo tomar acción sobre Ordona o Pherea si Lowell no los acusa formalmente. Hasta entonces, yo no tengo el poder de hacer algo con ellos.-

Para el celador fue un rayo de esperanza. Si lograba hacer que Marth acusara a Link y a Roy, lograría cambiarlo de habitación. Terminando con Ike, logrando comprobar la teoría del doctor de su antigua escuela, claro, si convencía a Ashera de que debían ser compañeros de habitación.

-Bien-agregó la pelirroja cuando vio que Chrom ya no respondió nada-si no tienes nada más que comentarme, te voy a pedir que te retires y prepares a los muchachos para la ceremonia de apertura.

Chrom volteó a ver el reloj, eran ya las 3:40, había estado en la oficina de la directora durante casi una hora. Dicha ceremonia era a las 4:30, y tenía que movilizar a todos los muchachos al gimnasio. Estresado, frustrado, confundido y enojado abandonó la oficina de Ashera, azotando la puerta en cuanto salió.

 _-Espero grandes cosas de ti Chrom…-_ pensó Ashera mientras dibujaba una sonrisa _-…yo sé que lograrás TODOS mis deseos-_ La sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La frustración que Chrom sentía se notaba a kilómetros, muchos sentimientos se habían encontrado durante su plática con la directora.

-¡AARGH!-murmuró tomando su cabeza con ambas manos-A veces quisiera…-murmuró mientras cerraba su mano derecha y abría la izquierda-…tomar su cabezota y…- hizo un puño con una mano y golpeo repetidas veces la otra-¡TA TATATATATA ¡- exclamó con cada golpe en su mano mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su edificio-¡¿ ESTO PUEDE EMPEORAR?!

De repente, chocó contra una chica que iba corriendo cargando muchas carpetas. Ambos cayeron al piso, el cual se llenó de papeles y carpetas.

-¡AAAAAHHH!-exclamó Chrom rodeando su abdomen con su brazo derecho-¡Ten cuidado tú…!-

Chrom se detuvo al ver que la joven con la que había chocado (quién estaba en el piso retorcida del golpe en el abdomen) era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Robin!- el peli azul se levantó rápidamente en auxilio de la rubia-perdón.-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, cuando la rubia estuvo completamente sentada Chrom se sentó a su lado y la recargó en su hombro-¿Estás bien?

La chica de ojos café volteó a ver al joven de ojos azules, esta se ruborizó y sonrió levemente-Si Chrom tranquilo, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- dijo Chrom preocupado y ruborizándose-¿No prefieres que Rhys te revise?

Robin rio de una manera tierna y miro al peli azul dulcemente-Tranquilo Chrom, no fue un golpe tan severo.

Chrom agachó la mirada-Lo siento Robin…no quería-Dijo apenado-…no era mi intención, yo...-Robin puso un dedo en sus labios dulcemente, haciendo que el Ylisseano ya no prosiguiera, y se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Shh, tranquilo-la rubia colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla del celador-Yo lo sé- Los ojos café miraron a los azules con dulzura. Esto solo provocó que el Ylisseano se sonrojara aún más.

-Eh…Ah…Eh…-la cara de Chrom se puso completamente roja. Después reaccionó…Robin seguía en el piso, lastimada por su culpa-Deja te ayudo a levantarte-Levantó a la celadora con mucha delicadeza. Estando bien parada ya le preguntó:-¿Segura que te sientes bien Robin?

Robin volvió a reír tiernamente-Si Chrom, no te apures por eso.

Chrom esbozó una sonrisa-Es bueno saberlo-Poco después Robin se dirigió al piso para recoger los papeles tirado-¡Por favor Robin!- dijo Chrom apenado-¡Deja que yo los recoja!-no le dio tiempo a la rubia para contestar, pues inmediatamente se agachó a recoger las carpetas y papeles de Robin

 _-Bravo Chrom…-_ se dijo así mismo el celador _-…la chica que amas desde la prepa trabaja contigo, y tú le tiras su papeleo…me sorprende que no te odie…_

Cuando Chrom y Robin terminaron de recoger el papeleo, el celador ayudó a su compañera a ordenar los papeles.

-Bueno-dijo Chrom cruzando sus brazos nerviosamente-ya quedó…y realmente lo siento-dijo llevando su mano apenado detrás de su cabeza

Robin rio nerviosamente-Tranquilo Chrom, esta clase de cosas suelen pasar-añadió una sonrisa muy dulce, lo cual hizo que Chrom se volviera a ruborizar levemente.

La mente de Chrom volvió de repente a la realidad…tenía que volver a alistar a los muchachos para que estuviesen listos a las 4:30 en el gimnasio de la escuela.

-Yo, yo, yo…lo siento Robin…-dijo el celador nervioso-…debo irme…

-Oh, seguro Chrom-contestó la rubia-Yo debo ir con Ashera a entregarle este papeleo y preparar a las niñas, seguro entiendes.

-Claro que entiendo-soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa-entonces… ¿te veo después?

-Seguro- Robin añadió una sonrisa.

-Bien-Chrom también sonrió. Cada quién se dirigió hacia su destino.

 _-Es tan hermosa…-_ pensó Chrom yendo hacia el edificio de los muchachos. Volteó a ver a Robin, que se acercaba a la oficina de la directora _-...Haría lo que fuese porque ella fuera mía…-_ Chrom desapareció bajando las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡YA POR FAVOR!-gritó un peli azul desesperado-¡DEJEN EN PAZ MIS COSAS!

Un par de adolescentes, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo molestaban al peli azul, ambos estaban sobre cada una de sus correspondientes camas, estando el rubio en la de arriba y el otro en la de abajo, lanzándose los libros de su tercer compañero, este tratando de atraparlos. Las habitaciones de los muchachos eran iguales a las de las muchachas, lo único que cambiaba era el color de las paredes y de la alfombra, pues estas eran azul cielo.

-Awww, mira Roy- dijo el joven rubio hacia el pelirrojo-Marth quiere que le regresen su tonto libro de ciencia ficción.

-¡ESE LIBRO NO ES TONTO!- exclamó el Alteano muy molesto-¡TU ERES EL TONTO LINK!

Link aventó el libro hacia el piso y bajó desafiante de la cama hasta donde estaba el peli azul, nadie le llamaba tonto.

-¿Qué dijiste Lowell?- dijo el Hyliano, la furia y desafío se veía en sus azules ojos.

-Lo que oíste Ordona- le respondió el Alteano tratando de aparentar valentía a pesar de estar asustado.

-¿Sabes Lowell?-el rubio cruzó los brazos, tratando que controlar su ira, pero al mismo tiempo expresándola-Para ser el de mejores notas de la escuela, actúas como un tonto...

-Y para ser valiente, eres bastante cobarde para decir la verdad- el Alteano seguía asustado pero logro mantener su voz firme.

El Hyliano tenía la cara roja de ira, pues el Alteano tenía razón, por quedar bien con otras personas, engañó, mintió y traicionó a muchas otras… y Marth fue una de ellas.

El peli azul fue por su libro que yacía en el piso. Existía un silencio terriblemente incómodo en la habitación, el cuál fue roto por un megáfono.

 _-¡ATENCIÓN MUCHACHOS, SE NECESITA DE NUESTRA PRESENCIA EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA PARA LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA! ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS PERTENENCIAS EN SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES Y PRESENTENSE ALLÁ!_

El Alteano dejó su libro en su maleta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Link y Roy atrás. El hyliano furioso caminó por la habitación. El pelirrojo alcanzó a su compañero, bastante preocupado.

-¿Crees que fue muy malo hacerle eso a Marth?...

-Vamos Roy- dijo Link sin detenerse- Le hacemos eso a Marth todo el tiempo…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Link- Roy insistió. El Hyliano paró de inmediato, miró por un momento a su compañero, y después le contestó-Yo no tengo remordimientos de nada, si Marth realmente hubiese sido nuestro amigo, él lo hubiera entendido-Otro incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. El Hyliano fue por un suéter azul marino a su cama antes de salir de la habitación-Vamos- le dijo a su compañero-Que Chrom enloquecerá si no vamos.

El pelirrojo siguió a su amigo tristemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Detrás de los edificios naranjas existía un patio muy grande, de forma circular y con varias calzadas que dirigían al centro del mismo. Alrededor de él había varios jardines pequeños, algunos con árboles, y otros más solo tapizados en pasto.

Al final de este patio, residían otros tres edificios, siendo el del medio el más grande de los tres. Era blanco, con enormes ventanas y con un letrero rojo que decía Gimnasio encima de el. Los otros dos edificios eran significativamente más pequeños que el gimnasio en medio de ambos, siendo el de la derecha el más pequeño, el cuál era amarillo, con ventanas en la parte que daba al patio, con varias mesas tanto dentro como fuera del mismo.

Los estudiantes se caminaban por los blancos pasillos tapizados de trofeos del gimnasio. Todos, solos o charlando alegremente con sus amigos se dirigían al mismo destino: la cancha de basquetbol para sentarse en las grises gradas.

Una vez que los alumnos se sentaron y guardaron silencio, varias figuras se hicieron presentes en la cancha. Chrom, Robin y la directora Ashera no hicieron falta, la última llevando un micrófono para hacerse escuchar.

-Buenas tardes alumnos…-empezó solemnemente la pelirroja, extinguiendo todo sonido que venía de los alumnos -…y sean todos bienvenidos, tanto los nuevos como los viejos, a otro maravilloso curso en la Preparatoria Nintendo…-Seguido de eso, numerosos aplausos inundaron el salón. Cuando se acabaron los mismos, la directora continuó-…Para aquellos que no lo saben, mi nombre es Ashera Justice, y soy su directora. El día de hoy estoy aquí para presentarles al cuerpo de capacitados docentes que estará a sus órdenes durante el transcurso de este ciclo.-Sacó un largo papel de uno de los bolsillos de su elegante vestido negro adornado con plumas y dio lectura- Rhys Lights…-Un chico de cabello y ojos naranja, vestido completamente de blanco, dio un paso adelante-…nuestro médico general. Estará a sus órdenes las 24 horas, todos los días.-se escucharon algunos aplausos para el médico, el cual regresó a su lugar. Ashera continuo en cuanto los aplausos cesaron-Chrom Ylisse…-el peli azul dio un paso adelante-es el celador del lado de los varones, se encargará de que cumplan las normas, pero al mismo tiempo…-los ojos de Ashera buscaron rápidamente los azules ojos de Marth-…los ayudará con sus problemas…-los ojos naranja hicieron contacto ahora con los ojos de Ike-…no importa cuáles sean…-volvió su mirada al vacío mientras se oían los aplausos para Chrom, quien regresó a su lugar.-Robin Validar…-la rubia dio un paso adelante al oír su nombre.-…quien tiene asignadas las mismas tareas que el señor Ylisse, solo que ella será la celadora de las señoritas.-más aplausos se oyeron para la rubia, quien volvió a su lugar. –Tibarn Phoenics…

Así se llevó la señorita Justice presentando a todo el cuerpo de docentes y encargados de la escuela. Cuando terminó, les leyó a todos el reglamento de la escuela, las actividades y clubes extracurriculares y algunos eventos que estaban programados para la primera parte del ciclo (fiestas, torneos, bailes, concursos, salidas, etc.). Al terminar, dejó que los alumnos se retiraran a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes mencionarles que su publicación de horarios y grupos ya estaba en las mismas.

Los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus edificios. Eran ya las 8:30 de la noche y, según las reglas, no podía haber alumnos fuera de sus habitaciones desde las 9 para primero, 10 para segundo, y 11 para tercero, a menos que hubiese alguna clase de emergencia que demandase estar fuera de su edificio a tales horas.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, los alumnos se preparaban para dormir y descansar, o se dedicaron a conocer más a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación. Otros simplemente se dejaron caer en la cama, pues el viaje los había dejado exhaustos y querían estar listos para su primer día de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la habitación. Quién había gritado, había sido víctima de una horrible pesadilla, haciendo que la misma lo despertara y se recargara en un brazo sobre su cama, mientras el otro rodeaba su abdomen.

Estaba empapado de sudor, respiraba agitadamente, y sentía el corazón en su garganta. Poco después empezó a sollozar, aguantando el llanto.

 _-Está bien, está bien…-_ se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas _-…fue solo otra pesadilla… cálmate…-_ Su respiración se fue calmando, al igual que sus latidos. Lo peor había pasado.

Cuando se encontró más tranquilo, se volvió a recostar sobre su cama, aun con las imágenes de la pesadilla en su mente descontrolada. El joven intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo le fue imposible.

No tardo en levantarse de su cama, antes buscando a tientas una lámpara de escritorio que había instalado.

La pálida mano del joven tomó un botecito blanco, no muy grande, que tenía una etiqueta que decía "pesadillas", pero no se tomó inmediatamente una de las pastillas que había dentro.

 _-…No lo hagas…-_ una parte de él decía _-…tu sabes mejor que nadie el daño que te hacen…_

 _-…Tienes que hacerlo…el doctor te prometió que era solo por un tiempo, que después mejorarían las pastillas…no puedes pasar todas las noches gritando y llorando por las mismas…-_ Otra parte de él replicaba.

Dudo unos segundos más… y se la trago.

Dejó todo y volvió a su cama, ya empezando a sentir la debilidad y el cansancio que pronto vinieron acompañados por una terrible pesadez en su cabeza y un terrible calor recorrió por su cuerpo.

Trato de pedir ayuda por reflejo pero cada bocanada de aire era más difícil de realizar que la anterior, reafirmándole dolorosamente el pensamiento que se escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza _-No debí hacerlo.-_ Su cuerpo no tardo en quedar casi completamente quieto, siendo el lento y calmado latido de su corazón junto con una leve respiración la última indicación que él aún seguía vivo.

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto, pues estaré un poco ocupada, pero en cuanto pueda actualizaré, nos leemos : )**


	5. Capítulo 4: Viejos y nuevos alumnos

**CAPÍTULO 4: "VIEJOS Y NUEVOS ALUMNOS"**

Aún no salía el sol cuando el molesto despertador despertó a las muchachas. Una chica rubia dormía en la cama de arriba, y una pelirroja en la de abajo. La rubia se tapó la cara, negándose a levantarse. Su compañera no presentaba los mismos síntomas, pues empezó a prepararse para sus clases.

-¡AAAARG!- la voz de la rubia no se oía en su totalidad por la almohada. Después se la quitó de la cara -¿Por qué tenías que poner esa alarma tan temprano Malon?

La pelirroja volteó-Vamos Peach, ten en cuenta que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día, y además, debo ayudar a mi mamá en la cocina-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose el uniforme escolar, las niñas llevaban falda azul marina en lugar de pantalón.

-Ah cierto, lo olvidé…-dijo Peach recargando su cabeza en su mano-…eres la hija de la cocinera-dijo en un tono de desprecio.

Malon volteó a ver a la princesa molesta e indignada-No todos somos la hija del rey del reino Champiñón. Algunos debemos tra…

-¡Hiug!…-dijo Peach con asco y poniendo cara de asqueada-… ¡Ni si quiera lo digas!... ¡Eso es lo más repugnante que he tenido que escuchar!

Malon ofendida, le aventó una de las almohadas de su cama a Peach.

-¡HEY!-gritó Peach, quitándose la almohada de la cara. Para ese momento, Malon ya había abandonado la habitación. _-Bien…menos mal ya se fue…-_ la princesa se volvió a recostar en su cama _-…Al menos podré dormir un poco más…-_ La rubia intentó volver a dormise, tratando de olvidar la anterior escena con Malon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol empezaba a iluminar poco a poco la enorme escuela. Para ser las 7:30 de la mañana, estaba considerablemente iluminado por los calurosos rayos del sol. Algunos alumnos eran despertados por los mismos, y otros, como las chicas anteriormente mencionadas, eran despertados por el molesto sonido del despertador.

-Aarghghr…-Ike se quejó al oír el despertador, aun con los ojos cerrados _-…No por favor…otro rato más…-_ El peli azul estiró su brazo fuera de su cama para apagar la misma _-Por los dioses, ¿por dónde está ese maldi…?-_ El joven no pudo terminar su pensamiento, pues en el intento de apagar la alarma calló de su cama, por las escaleras de la cama superior-¡AARGHGGHGH!- se quejó con más fuerza aún y aún sin abrir sus ojos _-Bien hecho Ike, sigue así y algún día te matarás…suerte que no estaba tan alta la cama…uurghh…-_ El muchacho empezó a sentarse lentamente en el piso, con bastante dolor, pero sin nada roto.

-Urgh…-Ike se siguió quejando y se volvió a recostar en el piso alfombrado _-… ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera ahora mismo?... "¡Ike!, ¡Levántate, el piso es para pisar no para dormir!"...-_ el peli azul sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados imaginando a su padre diciendo lo anterior. El joven abrió sus ojos, acto seguido su sonrisa se borró por completo al recordar en donde estaba _-…Claro que, eso me lo diría si aún le importara y me siguiera teniendo en casa en lugar de enviarme lejos…-_ el joven dio un suspiro y miró el techo por unos momentos y se llevó su mano a la frente y respiró hondo _-…mi cabeza…-_ se quejó volviendo a cerrar los ojos _-…no debí de dormirme tan tarde anoche…ahora tengo una terrible jaqueca…ah pero mi padre quería hablar conmigo…-_ el peli azul llevó su mano de la frente a su abdomen _-… ¿Para qué hablar?... Cuando debimos hablar no quiso…ahora soy yo quien no quiere…_ -suspiró- _En fin…-_ El joven empezó a levantarse _-…Sea por los dioses…-_ Se limpió la ropa (aunque en realidad no había mucho que limpiar, ya que su alfombra estaba prácticamente limpia) _-…Veamos cuanto me soportan en esta escuela…_

El joven de ojos azules empezó a cambiarse la pijama por el uniforme escolar, agregándole al mismo una bandana verde en la cabeza. Terminando esta acción, el joven tomó su mochila, y después de asegurarse de traer consigo su credencial y su llave de su habitación, salió de la misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrom bostezó mientras su computadora encendía. Su noche había sido realmente mala, no durmió para nada bien, tenía bastante miedo de como se la estuviese pasando Marth en la noche.

 _-…Solo espero que este bien…-_ pensó el celador mientras se reclinaba en su silla, subía los pies al escritorio, cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Así que duermes en el trabajo?-dijo una dulce voz. Chrom se despertó asustado, y vió a una joven rubia delante de él.

-¡¿Ro..Ro...Ro Ro Ro… Robin?!-del susto el peli azul calló de espaldas de su silla -Urghh…- gruño de dolor. _-Bravo Chrom…-_ pensó _-…primero chocas con ella, y ahora actúas como un idiota frente ella… ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Robarle un beso por accidente?...ahora que lo pienso…eso no estaría mal…_

-¡Chrom!- sollozó Robin al ver esto, corriendo al lado de su compañero-¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué pasó?

El peli azul se tomó la cabeza y después de quejarse de nuevo dijo-Estoy bien pequeña-agregó con una linda sonrisa-Fue solo un golpe.

La rubia rio discreta y dulcemente-¿Es esa tu manera de despertar por completo en la mañana?

El celador rió ante el comentario de su compañera-¡Claro!, ¿Qué nunca oíste de ella?- dijo bastante divertido-Acabo de comprobar su completa efectividad.

La celadora no hacía más que reírse mientras se acercaba a Chrom-Pues es en ese caso…- Robin se recostó al lado del peli azul-…lo acompañaré un rato, antes que el resto de las niñas despierte.

Esto tan solo hizo que Chrom se ruborizara bastante-Aahh…yo…-estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar _-… ¡HAZLO!... ¡ROBALE ESE PRIMER BESO QUE NADIE TE HA DADO!..._

-Ajamm…-aclamó su presencia un joven al otro lado del escritorio, con lo cual ambos celadores se asustaron y se recargaron en sus codos para ver quién era.- ¿Chrom?... ¿Qué demonios…?...Oh, hola Robin-dijo el peli azul confuso que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Oh, hola Marth…-dijo Chrom nervioso y rojo-…este, yo…la silla y…bueno…

-¿El golpe te afectó la cabeza?- Marth arqueó la ceja confuso

-aaaaaah…yo…- el celador se puso aún más nervioso.

Robin tomó la palabra –Esque la silla de Chrom se aflojó y el calló- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Sí, si…-el celador siguió el ejemplo de la rubia-…y Robin venía a…a ver…que yo estuviese bien…

-Asi es…-también se oía nerviosa mientras se levantaba. Un ligero rojo empezó a invadir sus mejillas-…y yo…yo...mejor me voy…las niñas no tardaran en despertarse…-la rubia salió del edificio.

Chrom se volvió a sentar en su silla, apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, y suspiró _-…Robin…-_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su enamorado rostro.

-Veo que no está mal caerse de la silla de vez en cuando…-dijo Marth en broma y sonriendo.

Chrom seguía soñando despierto sobre Robin-Si…-suspiró.

Marth rió discretamente-Chrom, no tienes remedio…Estas obviamente enamorado…

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?...-el celador dijo con tono soñador-…desde que la conocí la he amado Marth…-se sentó bien, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa más grande, y se sonrojaron un poco más sus mejillas.

-Aaaaw…-dijo Marth haciéndose el tierno -…Que tierno…-dijo con un tono un tanto femenino.

Chrom salió de su fantasía en cuanto notó el último tono del estudiante-Marth…- dijo un tanto preocupado pero al mismo tiempo divertido -¿Sabes que acabas de hablar con un tono un tanto…?-continuo aguantándose la risa-¿…femenino?

Marth se puso serio y rojo con el comentario de Chrom-Oh vamos, tu sabes que no es queriendo.

Chrom no pudo evitar reír con la respuesta del alumno, eso solo hizo que Marth sonrojara aún más.-Hay muchacho…-dijo volviendo a tomar la respiración-…nunca cambies, eres genial.

Marth se hizo el indignado, poco después contesto-Sabes que necesitas más que eso para convencerme, ¿no?

Chrom volvió a reír, un poco más tranquilo-Si, lo sé su alteza- y agachó su cabeza mientras abría sus brazos, representando una reverencia.

-Bien…- dijo Marth manteniendo su orgullo-…menos mal…

Chrom rió discretamente, poco después su rostro se volvió serio, al igual que su tono- Oye Marth, y…- El celador se interrumpió cuando vió a Ike con su bandana.

-¡Hey Joven Gawain!-El joven peli azul no se paró, haciendo que el celador se enojara y fuera tras él, deteniéndole, haciendo que el muchacho se enojara.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- dijo Ike, demasiado enojando y zafándose de sus manos.

-¡¿Mi problema?!- dijo Chrom igual de enojado-¡Solo escúchame por los Dioses!

El muchacho renegó y el celador se calmó. –Escucha Gawain, no puedes agregarle accesorios a tu uni…

-No es un accesorio, es una bandana-dijo Ike aún molesto

Chrom se tuvo que contener para no gritarle al muchacho –Gawain, no puedes llevar nada externo al uniforme, por favor quítatelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿mi mad…?-El peli azul no terminó la pregunta, pues empezó a palidecer y sin poder mantenerse de pie.

Chrom se dio cuenta de esto y recordó lo leído en el periódico _"…del único problema de salud que es "oficial" por así decirlo, es uno de hipotensión que está siendo controlado."_ Por lo que fue a auxiliar al joven, a quién recargó en la pared. Marth se les unío.- ¿Estas bien Gawain?- le preguntó el celador al joven sentándolo con cuidado en el piso.- _¿A esto le llaman controlado?..._ pensaba un poco molesto- _…Será una suerte si no se nos desmaya…_

-¡No, no, no Chrom!-le dijo Marth, tomando el brazo del otro peli azul, y tratando de levantarlo- El piso no lo ayudará en nada, necesita comida, agua y aire fresco…

-¡No!- renegó Ike, tratando de liberarse de Marth. Cuando lo logró se recargó en la pared-No es nada.

-Amigo, estás pálido, y es obvio que no te soportan tus piernas.- le dijo Marth tratando de volver a ayudarle.

-¡A ti que te importa!- dijo Ike con algo de esfuerzo, y tratando de mantenerse parado.-No he desayunado, es por eso…

-Oye, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero ninguno de nosotros ha desayunado, y no estamos tan mal como tú.-Ike se quedó en silencio, mientras se sentaba en el piso, Marth se agachó y le dio la mano-Deja que te ayude, ¿De acuerdo?

El celador se quedó esperando a ver la reacción del otro joven, el cual solo estaba en el piso viendo a Marth, dudando si darle la mano o no.

-Estaré bien- dijo Ike muy serio y cerrando los ojos-No es la primera vez que me pasa, solo necesito estar sentado.

-Concuerdo con eso- dijo el Alteano sin cambiar su postura, Ike abrió los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo- sin embargo, es cierto que también necesitas aire y agua.

Ike se quedó en su misma postura, en silencio. El Alteano le seguía ofreciendo su mano amigablemente, e Ike solo esperaba a que la retirara.

-No voy a retirarla si eso es lo que esperas- dijo Marth de una manera amigable y tranquila mientras añadía una ligera sonrisa.

Ike seguía con su postura, sin embargo, ahora dirigió su vista al suelo.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-dijo mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al otro peli azul.

-Porque me pude haber ido, sin importarme lo que te pasara, dejándote al cuidado de Chrom…- se acercó un poco más a su compañero, y le susurró-…el cual, deja te informo, es terrible…

-¡oye!- dijo el celador indignado-no es cierto, el año pasado estuve al cuidado de Mido cuando se enfermó del estómago…

-Sí Chrom, acababa de vomitar y le diste leche para "que recuperara proteínas"- dijo el peli azul haciendo comillas-pobre Mido, terminó en el hospital por deshidratación.

Chrom iba a contenstar, pero en cambio, cerró su boca y sonrojó.

El príncipe Alteano regresó su atención al joven de Crimea, y le volvió a extender la mano. Ike suspiró, dudo unos momentos, y después tomó la mano del Alteano, el cual lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Recárgate en mí- rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su compañero, mientras hacía que el brazo de él rodeara sus hombros, y empezó a caminar lento hacia el patio trasero de la escuela.

-Me llamo Marth, por cierto- le dijo amigablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Ike- dijo con mucha seriedad.

Chrom los veía alejarse, estaba bastante impresionado.

- _Vaya…_ -pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos, aun siguiéndolos con la vista- _…así que Don "soy un maldito amargado, traumado antisocial" es solo Don "soy un amargado traumado"…_ -sonrió- _…interesante…_ \- regresó a su lugar, y se sentó, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro - _…puede que haya oportunidad de saber qué le pasa a ese muchacho…y de paso…ayudar a Marth…_ \- tecleó su contraseña en su computadora - _…será un año interesante…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaaagh…. _mama mia_ …-dijo un chico que era otra víctima del despertador, después volteó a ver a su compañero, el cual seguía dormido en la cama superior.

-¡por el amor de los dioses… _Raviolli_!, ¿Para qué quieres una alarma si no vas a despertar?- le dijo mientras le aventaba una almohada. El otro joven gruñó al recibirlo.

-¡Auch!- acto seguido vino un bostezo de parte de un joven de cabellos morados y unos ojos verdes hinchados, revelando la mala noche que pasó. Este se volteó hacía su compañero. -¡Luigi, por amor a las Diosas!

-Es tu culpa _Raviolli_ \- dijo Luigi levantándose de su cama para ir con su compañero, el cual se tallaba sus ojos, haciendo que se vieran más hinchados de lo que ya estaban-¿Para qué pones el despertador tan temprano, si no lo vas a apagar?

Ravio dejó de tallarse los ojos por un momento, y volteó a ver a Luigi –En primer lugar, no me llames "Raviolli", solo dime Ravio, y en segunda…-bostezó, después continuó-…no sabía que pasaría tan mala noche con esos gritos...

Luigi lo vio confundido-Pero _Raviolli_ , ¿Cuáles gritos?- volteó a ver rápidamente la habitación. Y después volvió a dirigirse a Ravio-Yo no oí nada en toda la _notte_ …

-Eso es porque…-empezó el Loruleano siendo interrumpido por un bostezo-…los gritos venían de otro lado…-volteó a ver a Luigi-…o eso creo...

Luigi se puso a pensar-Tal vez…-dijo con ese acento tan característico-…lo soñaste por leer la creepypasta de Ben Drowen.

Ravio volteó a ver su almohada, donde se hallaba su tableta con una página de dicha creepypasta, después, volteó a ver a su pajarito, quien estaba en uno de los bordes de la cama y le dio una ligera señal de que concordaba con el italiano. Ravio le acarició su panza-¿Tú también crees eso Shirio?...-suspiró-Bien, pues puede ser eso, solo una pesadilla-Se sentó en su cama, y volvió a ver a Luigi-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo mientras se bajaba de su cama-hay que desayunar e ir a clases-se empezó a poner el uniforme.

-Concuerdo contigo _Raviolli_ -Luigi siguió el ejemplo de su compañero. Terminó de vestirse y salió.

-Ravio…-murmuró el Loruleano, un tanto molesto saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo se oían los ruidos de las ollas, y se veía un humo que indicaba que los desayunos estarían listos en unos momentos. Dos mujeres, una joven de 16 años, pelirroja, y otra dama que era una versión mayor de la joven, solo que ella usaba lentes, estaban detrás de la labor para crear tales delicias en la cocina. La mujer mayor se veía contenta, pero la joven no tanto.

-Pero que bien huele…-dijo la mujer mayor a la joven muy entusiasmada mientras revisaba una olla-…hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo con la sopa Malon, seguro que a tus compañeros les encantará.

-Sí- dijo Malon, no muy animada mientras veía el piso de la cocina.

La mujer mayor se acercó a la joven para abrazarla-No me digas… ¿Te vuelven a molestar porque tienes beca en la escuela?

-Sólo Peach mamá…-dijo la pelirroja aguantando las lágrimas-…la detesto

-Nena, la gente rica es así, si pueden hacer sentir mal a los demás lo harán sin pensarlo dos veces…

-No todos son así mamá…-la joven empezó a llorar-…Marth Lowell no lo es, ni Lucina, ni Midna, ni…

-Bien, bien, ya entendí…-La mujer la interrumpió.-…Malon, no debes de dejar que te afecte, ella tan solo…

La mujer se interrumpió cuando escuchó que las puertas de su cafetería se abrían.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-dijo mientras soltaba a su hija y se dirijía a la entrada-Todavía no abrimos.

Cuando se dirigió al mostrador notó a un peli azul preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre?-dijo ella preocupada

-Señora Lon, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo este peli azul con un tono muy serio- ¿Nota a mi compañero?

La señora Lon miró al exterior y notó a otro joven peli azul sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados y muy pálido.-Sí, ¿qué le pasó?- dijo la cocinera regresando su atención al joven.

-No lo sé, pero necesito agua y algo para que recupere sus energías.

-Deja que vaya a cuidarlo, no vaya a ser que se nos desmaye… ¡Malon, tesoro ven acá!- llamó la señora a su hija-Mi hija te ayudará con lo que le pidas, deja atiendo a este muchacho- y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el enfermo.

La joven pelirroja acudió al llamado de su madre. Quedó sorprendida al ver quien había entrado a la cafetería.

-Hola Malon- dijo el mismo con una sonrisa, viendo a la pelirroja.

Malon solo sonrojó terriblemente, y se puso extremadamente nerviosa.

- _M…Ma…Ma…¡Marth!_ \- una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peli azul empezó a despertarse, nunca había dormido en una cama tan cómoda, la verdad deseaba dormir más, pero era el momento de ir a clases, entonces, decidió levantarse de su cama y cambiarse el uniforme.

-Buenos días compañera- dijo la voz de su compañera de cabellos morados-Dormiste bien al parecer.

Lucina se estiró y bostezó unos momentos, después contestó-Hola Hilda, sí, dormí de maravilla, y ¿tú dormiste bien?

-Seguro-la Loruleana ya tenía puesto su uniforme, la peli azul notó esto último.

-Oye Hilda, ¿por qué traes puesto el uniforme tan temprano?

-Pues, por costumbre desperté antes, y pensé en despertarte, pero te veías tan cómoda que decidí dejarte dormir, así que me empecé a arreglar y esperar a que despertaras.

-Vaya, que dulce- Lucina se volvió a estirar-Bueno, deja me arreglo yo-Se puso la ropa de la escuela, y después tomó sus cosas.-¿Lista Hilda?

La peli morada suspiró-Pues, sí - dijo la princesa tomando sus cosas también, mientras ambas salían de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos, los cuales empezaban a llenarse de chicas que estaban listas para su primer día de escuela.

 **Por fin pude actualizar :D, bueno aquí les dejo esto, espero que les haya gustado y que les siga gustando el resto de la historia…**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	6. Capítulo 5: Amigos y Capitanes

**CAPÍTULO 5: "AMIGOS Y CAPITANES"**

-¡Por última vez señora, Estoy bien!-dijo cierto peli azul con esfuerzo a la cocinera, que trataba de ver si el joven tenía temperatura.

-Eso no es lo que tu piel y respiración indican de tu salud-dijo la señora, poniendo sus dedos en la muñeca del joven para revisar la presión del muchacho. Pasado un tiempo dijo sorprendida -Tienes la presión baja muchacho-le tomó la cara-¿Estas enfermo del corazón?

El peli azul quitó su cara de las manos de la señora-¡Lo estaré más si usted no se aparta de mí!-cerró los ojos, como si ese último acto hubiese hecho que llegara a sus límites.

La señora con mucha calma tomó una silla, la acercó con el chico y se sentó. Esperó a que el peli azul volviera a abrir los ojos, después habló-¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

El peli azul respiró varias veces antes de contestar con esfuerzo-Ike.

-Bueno Ike, me llamo Reneé Lon, y soy la cocinera de esta escuela…-respondió la mujer amablemente

-Y eso que me importa…-dijo Ike entre dientes.

-Te escuché-le dijo seria Reneé. Después continuó-¿Eres nuevo verdad?

-Sí- Ike le contestó más calmado pero aún con esfuerzo.

-Eso explica porque tu rostro no me sonaba.

Ike dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ese chico de allá- dijo Rose refiriéndose al Alteano que estaba con su hija-¿Es tu amigo?

-Por favor señora-añadió una risita burlona-Lo acabo de conocer-Continuó enojado-No es mi amigo, apenas se su nombre…

-¿Y eso qué?, un amigo es una persona en la que puedes confiarle todo, es bueno contigo, se preocupa por ti, está a tu lado en todo momento…

-Su punto señora…

-Mi punto es que ese jovencito que te trajo hasta acá-señaló al joven a quién Ike volteó a ver-Hizo un acto muy noble en buscar la manera en que te mejoraras…Eso, ya lo hace tu amigo, a pesar de que tu no lo consideres así…

El enfermo seguía viendo al peli azul que le ayudó sin dudarlo- _Puede que tenga razón…_ -sonrió levemente, poco después esa sonrisa se borró- _…sin embargo es muy pronto para volver a confiar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Malon?-dijo el de lentes hacia la pelirroja.

- _Oh por las Diosas, realmente es hermoso…_ -pensaba Malon, mientras su cara se ponía más roja que nada.

-Malon, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el príncipe preocupado por la chica.

- _Aaaawwww, por las Diosas…_ pensó emocionada- _…se preocupa por mí…de acuerdo, tranquila, actúa natural…_

-Hola Marth- dijo con un tono un poco coqueto-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Mmmmm, ya te conté, necesito agua y algo de comer para mi amigo a quién al parecer se le bajó la presión.

Malon se sintió la más idiota de la escuela, e hizo que sonrojara aún más.

-Oh…eh…claro, yo te ayudo…- de inmediato fue por un vaso y plato- _…perfecto Malon, el chico que te gusta te necesita y tú te pones a coquetearle…_ -suspiró mientras servía el platillo del día, el cuál consistía de sopa de fideos, huevos cocidos, tocino frito y jugo de naranja, después puso todo en una charola y se lo llevó al príncipe.

-Gracias Malon-tomó la charola-Eres una gran amiga.

El Alteano se alejó de la pelirroja, la cual entristeció ante la última frase de su amor secreto- _…Sí…_ -pensó tristemente mientras lo veía alejarse- _…amiga…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero Midna, dame una oportunidad-dijo un joven alto y musculoso, pelirrojo y de ojos amarillos hacia la princesa del crepúsculo mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

-Por enésima vez Vilán- dijo Midna enfadada y viendo al muchacho-¡NO!, yo no salgo con aquel que boté…-después siguió su camino. El joven enamorado la siguió-¿Pero por qué Midna?

-¡Por las Diosas Vilán!- respondió Midna enfadada-Por duodécima vez, tengo que darle oportunidad a todos en esta escuela a que salgan conmigo, lo siento, son las políticas de Midna Twilight

La pelirroja notó a lo lejos a su prima con una peli azul que conocía perfectamente.

-¡Hilda!, ¡Lucina!-abrió los brazos y se dirigió hacia las chicas, las cuales se detuvieron al oír a la twili.

-No sabía que la conocías…-dijo Lucina a Hilda.

-Es mi prima.

-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Hola muchachas- dijo Midna llegando con ellas-Lucina no sabía que conocías a mi prima.

-Somos compañeras de habitación.

-Ah, eso explica mucho.

Las tres chicas empezaron a hablar mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, dejando a Vilán solo.

-Veo que te mandó por un tubo de nuevo Vilán- dijo un rubio acompañado de su grupo de amigos. El pelirrojo volteó, un poco sorprendido, pero se calmó al ver quiénes eran.

-Ah, hola Link, Roy, y demás que no me importa saber su nombre porque no están en el equipo de esgrimistas ó boxeadores…-dijo Vilán haciéndose la diva.

-¡Oye!- dijo Fox un poco molesto-¡Pit, Falco y yo, estamos en atletismo!

-¿Y?- dijo el pelirrojo, aun haciéndose la diva- Solo saltan y corren todo el día…

Link rió. Otro chico se acercó detrás de Vilán.

-no te hagas la diva Vilán…-esta última voz, era de ese muchacho, Vilán volteó y vió a un joven alto, era tan musculoso que su playera le quedaba un poco justa, ojos verdes y cabello azul zafiro un poco largo, era bastante apuesto, y el amor platónico de varias chicas.

-Ah, Zelgius…-dijo Vilán un poco más calmado, pues este joven le había asustado bastante-…no esperaba que aparecieras de repente…

Zelgius rió-Si, nadie se lo espera.-el joven de ojos azules después se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar-Por cierto hombre, te busca Little Mac, y de paso vengo a hablar con Link y Roy.-

-Oh- dijo Vilán sorprendido-De seguro es por la cuestión de la competencia, nos vemos chicos.-

Vilán se fue corriendo, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Zelgius solo rió más- Ese Vilán no cambia.- el peli azul volvió a aclararse la garganta y se volvió a dirigir a Link y a Roy-Como sea chicos, solo quería informarles que hoy empezamos entrenamiento de esgrima…

-Cielos Zelgius…-dijo Link un poco molesto-…hombre, te tomas demasiado en serio el hecho de que este año seamos los anfitriones…

-¿Y no debería?- dijo Zelgius algo enfadado-Link, no me puedo dejar el deshonor de perder, todos en mi familia han ganado esta competencia, y no pienso ser la oveja negra de la familia…

-Hombre te preocupas demasiado, vamos a ganar…-dijo Link confiado-…Zihark estará con nosotros…

-Nooo Link…-dijo Zelgius un poco molesto-…Zihark se graduó el año pasado, y además, hace falta uno en el equipo…

Link se puso rojo de vergüenza- Bu…bu…bueno…-empezó algo nervioso-…aún faltan dos meses para la competencias…

-Sí Link, pero hay que encontrar a quien complete el equipo.- Zelgius empezaba a impacientarse.

-Oh vamos, estamos completos, mira somos: Tú, Roy, él 4 ojos de Marth y yo, tenemos que ser 4…

-Si, 4 además del capitán Link- dijo Zelgius más molesto.

Link sonrojó aún más y se calló.

-Necesito que encontremos al 4to integrante…-les dijo más calmado-¿Alguna idea?- después cruzó los brazos observándolos.

Link y Roy se pusieron a pensar

Roy habló-¿Te parece si durante el taller de Grahim vas a ver a los alumnos, y quien te agrade lo invitas?

-No es mala idea Roy…-dijo Zelgius-…iré a buscarlos en cuanto encuentre a quién quiera que completa el equipo, debo de ir a desayunar y buscar a Midna…

-¿Para qué a Midna?- preguntó el ángel al peli azul.

-¿Qué no oíste que Midna terminó con Vilán?...Voy a darle una lección, es uno de mis propósitos de este año- El capitán se alejó orgulloso y con prisa a la cafetería.

-¿Cuánto a que ella lo bota antes que él?-dijo Fox.

-Por favor, Zelgius es listo- dijo el ángel- sé que él la botará después de ganar la competencia de esgrima.

Los amigos avanzaron hacia la cafetería apostando quien botaría a quién.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Y entonces ella salió de la habitación sin siquiera pedir disculpas…-dijo una rubia a una castaña en una mesa de la cafetería mientras jugaba con su comida inconscientemente.

La castaña terminó de pasarse la comida que estaba ingiriendo y le contestó-Pues, creo que ella tenía razón, puesto que la ofendiste y…

-¿¡Zelda!?-la rubia la interrumpió sorprendida-¿De qué lado estas?, ¿Quién es tu amiga del alma?

-Pues tu Peach…-dijo la Hyliana un poco confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Entonces debes apoyarme a mí-dijo la princesa del reino champiñón mientras se señalaba así misma con la cuchara-Zeldita, no puedes apoyar a personas como Malon, no son como nosotros...

-¿Y porque no apoyamos a Lucina?-dijo Zelda un poco molesta y confundida-Ella es princesa también…

-Porque Zeldita, ella no es una princesa fina y delicada, como Daisy, Rosalina, tu ó yo

La princesa castaña se quedó confundida.

-Un ejemplo…-dijo Peach al notar esto-…Normalmente las princesas les gusta usar vestidos y ser femeninas y hermosas… ¡y a ella le gusta usar armadura de caballero y se parece a su hermano Mark!

-Es Marth, Peach…-dijo Zelda interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Mi punto es- dijo la princesa rubia-que solo tenemos que ser amigas y apoyar a quienes son como nosotros…-pensó unos momentos y después agregó-…y a nuestros pueblos…

Zelda lo reflexionó por unos momentos.

-Tal vez tengas razón Peach…-se dijo después de meditarlo un rato.

-Que bien que me entiendas Zeldita…por algo somos mejores amigas

-Si- dijo la castaña añadiendo una sonrisa.

Las dos princesas empezaron a chismear, con el tiempo, sus otras dos amigas (Daisy y Rosalina) llegaron a hacerles compañía. Mientras las cuatro hablaban, dos chicas y un chico llegaron a hablar con Zelda.

-Hola Zelda- la princesa volteo, y vio que quien lo dijo fue una chica rubia, que tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo, piel blanca, ojos azul zafiro, y labios color carmesí. A su lado estaba una chica de cabellos largos y plateados, piel blanca y ojos color rubí, con una extraña marca en su mano, y un muchacho, de largos cabellos verdes muy obscuros, tanto que a primera vista parecían negros, ojos rojos, tez muy blanca, y con una extraña marca en su frente.

Zelda los reconoció de inmediato:-Hola Calill, Soren, Micaiah...-le respondió alegre-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada malo Zelda, solo quería avisarte que iré al taller de la señorita Palutena-respondió la rubia.

La hyliana se quedó un poco dudosa -¿Porqué, que ocurre Calill?

-Tranquila nena, no es nada malo- le respondió Calill.

-Lo único que pasa Zelda- respondió el joven peli verde-es que, Calill quiere completar al equipo, pues el año pasado se graduó Pelleas…

-…Y necesitamos estar completos para las competencias…-continuó la chica del cabello plateado-…Si no, ellos ganan por default.

-Y mi deber como capitana es guiarnos a la victoria-dijo la rubia con mucha seguridad.

Zelda se sorprendió. Había olvidado por completo las competencias contra su escuela rival: La preparatoria Final Fantasy. Cada año, con el propósito de que los odios entre estudiantes de ambas escuelas desaparecieran, las directoras organizaban competencias amistosas, estas duraban 3 meses y abarcaban las siguientes categorías: Magia, Esgrima y Atletismo. Esta última categoría, era apoyada por la preparatoria Sega, pues la escuela rival no tenía equipo de Atletismo.

A pesar de que las competencias eran para crear amistad y sana competencia entre las escuelas, los alumnos de ambas instituciones las veían como una oportunidad de humillar a la escuela perdedora, y demostrar cual escuela era la mejor.

-Bien…-dijo la capitana al ver que Zelda ya no decía nada-…entonces, te veré al rato. Vámonos chicos.

Los muchachos siguieron a su capitana, atravesando la multitud que había en la cafetería.

-Sigo pensando que ese peinado no le queda…-dijo Peach, aun jugando con la sopa.

-Yo creo que se ve bonita…-dijo la princesa de Sarasaland.

-Comparada contigo…si, es una diosa-dijo Peach notoriamente molesta con el comentario de su prima, la cual solo bajó la cabeza, realmente triste.

A la Hyliana le partía el corazón que su amiga le hablase así a su prima, ella sabía, que aunque la diva no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía mal por lo de Malon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _…Gawain…_ -ese nombre resonaba en nuestro querido celador desde el momento que registró al muchacho, ahora mismo fingía observar su plato del desayuno, pero en realidad veía a Marth y a Ike, el primero se veía alegre y tratando de entablar una conversación con su compañero comiendo alegremente, mientras el otro se mantenía frío y cortante, sin interés alguno en comer- _…Gawain…Dioses, parezco chica enamorada…_ -se rascó la cabeza apenado- _…es que, yo sé que he oído antes ese apellido, pero también me intriga su comportamiento…No entiendo por qué no quiere comer, ni tener compañía…Por los Dioses, necesito una mejor memoria y mayor habilidad detectivesca…_

Chrom suspiró y volteó a ver su desayuno. Volvió a suspirar, tomó su cuchara y le dio un sorbo a la sopa, sin embargo, sus pensamientos ocasionaron que se empezara a ahogar.

-¡Por los dioses!- una voz femenina se acercó, dejó su bandeja y auxilió al joven celador con la maniobra de Helmich, hasta lograr que Chrom escupiera los fideos, haciendo que el volviera a respirar y tosiera un poco. La chica acercó una silla hacia él. Chrom se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho. La chica puso cariñosamente la mano en su espalda.

-¿Estas bien Chrom?-le dijo la muchacha con tono de preocupación y con mucho cariño. Chrom volteó a verla, reconociendo inmediatamente su voz.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar-Ro…Robin…-dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-Gracias, te debo una…

La celadora rió nerviosamente-creo que si- dijo apenada y roja, después entristeció-¿Seguro que estás bien?-dijo preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila…-Chrom tomó su barbilla suavemente e hizo que sus ojos azules se cruzaran con los café.-…estoy bien, no te apures.-le dijo dulcemente.- _…Dioses, sí que es hermosa…_ -

-¿Seguro?-dijo Robin con mucha preocupación y ternura, sin tratar de bajar su cabeza

Chrom le sonrió dulcemente-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Chrom- su compañera rió de una manera tierna.- _…Dioses…su risa me enloquece…y…su sonrisa…sus labios…_ \- Chrom estaba a centímetros de ella, entonces reaccionó, y se separó de ella nerviosamente.

-Chrom, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Robin un poco preocupada ante el comportamiento de su compañero celador.

-Ah, eh…ah…-dijo Chrom nerviosamente, buscando una excusa-Es que, creí ver que unos pelearían, pero ya ví que no, que solo jugaban, si es eso…oh, que delicia, tocino.-Después de eso, volvió a prestarle a tención a su desayuno. Robin, confundida, le imitó, desayunando ambos en silencio.

- _… ¡Fantástico Chrom, lo arruinaste!..._ -Se decía a sí mismo el celador, mientras ingería su desayuno- _…¡Ella estaba rendida, Chrom!...¡REN-DI-DA!...¡no se hubiese negado a un beso tuyo, aunque hubiese sido en el cachete!...Eres un maldito cobarde…_ -

Mientras estaba en una guerra con el mismo, notó a la distancia que Link y su grupito de amigos se acercaban a la cafetería, y se dirigían hacia Marth.

- _…oh no…_ -pensó- _…habrá problemas…_ \- se levantó, listo para defender al muchacho, estaba tan concentrado, que ni siquiera escuchaba a Robin. De repente, vio como Roy detenía a Link, este volteaba a verlo confundido, vio que Roy le decía algo y señalaba a alguien, cuando acabó Link volteó a ver a la mesa, algo dijo a sus amigos, y se fueron directamente por el desayuno.

- _… ¿Pero qué demonios?..._ -dijo Chrom sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Chrom!- dijo Robin, esta vez gritando, el celador reaccionó y sentó-¿Por los dioses, que te ocurrió Chrom?

Chrom observaba de nuevo la mesa de los dos peli azules, los cuales no se habían percatado de lo ocurrido, y seguían en las mismas circunstancias que estaban desde antes que Chrom fuera auxiliado por Robin.

-Solo…-dijo sin apartar la vista de los peli azules-…digamos que estoy a punto de matar dos pájaros de un solo golpe…- una astuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **Y bueno, ese fue otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, sus reviews son bienvenidos :D …ok si no quieren no, pero ojalá les siga gustando n.n'**

 **Yelai: Aun estas segura que es Malon? ¬w¬ juasjuasjuasjuasjuas**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	7. Capítulo 6: Twilis y Laguz

**CAPITULO 6: "TWILIS Y LAGUZ"**

-¿Por qué no tocas tu comida?- le dijo preocupado un peli azul a otro-No sabe mal…

-No se me antoja- dijo cortante el otro peli azul, jugando con su comida, evitando el contacto visual con su compañero.

-Creí que te pusiste así de mal por no desayunar…

-Me pasa a veces, ¿sí?- interrumpió molesto el peli azul, mirándolo por unos instantes a los ojos, después volvió a ver el plato-no era necesario que armaras un escándalo por una presión baja Marth…

-Bueno, me alteré. No se me hizo normal…-dijo muy tranquilo el príncipe alteano-…por lo menos come algo, ¿si Ike?- el joven de Crimea volvió a verlo a los ojos-Créeme que me sentiré más tranquilo y no me apurará que te desmayes en alguna clase...

Ike suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia su desayuno. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, muy incómodos para ambos, y el peli azul tomó la cuchara y comenzó a desayunar, en silencio.

Marth le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su compañero, quién se veía que disfrutaba del desayuno-¿Vez que no sabe mal?-Este último le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando terminó de comer Ike, aun viendo que había tiempo, Marth buscó tema de conversación.

-Y… ¿De dónde eres?- dijo de la forma más amigable posible.

-Crimea-le respondió el peli azul de manera fría y cortante.

-Oh que interesante, ¿De qué parte de Crimea?-dijo sin cambiar su forma de decirlo.

Ike suspiró molesto-Es un pequeño pueblo, dudo que lo conozcas.

-Te puedes sorprender. Dudo mucho que sepas cuanto se de geografía.

Ike volvió a suspirar, aun molesto- Nací en Zarzí, Gallia, pero cuando tenía 4 años, nos mudamos a Caldea, Crimea. Entonces, siento que ahí es mi hogar

-¿Caldea?, ¿No es ese un pueblo que esta al oeste de Crimea, en la costa?- dijo el príncipe sin dudarlo.

El Crimeniano miró al príncipe, tratando de ocultar su sopresa, después volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Yo soy de Altea.- habló el Alteano, tratando de animar a su compañero peli azul, el cual solo se limitó a un ligero –Mmm hm- desinteresado.

-Y…-al Alteano se le acababan las ideas - _…Dioses, este tipo es más duro que la piedra…_ -, después preguntó-… ¿Tienes hermanos?

- _… ¿Qué este no se cansa de hostigar?..._ -pensó Ike muy molesto. Respiró muy fuerte antes de contestar-Dos.

-¡Que coincidencia, yo también!- le sonrió-¿Mayores o menores?

- _… ¡ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAE!… ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!..._ \- pensó Ike, que se enfurecía cada vez más con cada pregunta que Marth le hacía. Volvió a respirar, esta vez más fuerte-uno mayor y una menor.-dijo casi hablando entre dientes.

-Oh que interesante…Yo tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y una que es mi gemela.

-Ah- se limitó a contestarle.

Otro incómodo silencio reinó con los peli azules.

- _…Por los Dioses, ¿por qué es a…?..._ -Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó algo en el cuello de su compañero- _...Espera… ¿Qué es eso?..._ -forzó un poco más la vista, se acomodó los lentes ,y aprovechó que el otro peli azul volteó a ver la cafetería…Entonces la vio…Vio una casi invisible discreta cicatriz que iba desde su oreja derecha y cruzaba su cuello hasta llegar a las costillas superiores (ó era por lo menos lo que Marth alcanzaba a divisar). Su compañero volvió su antigua posición, sin notar que el príncipe había visto su cicatriz.

Hubo un debate interno sobre si preguntarle sobre la cicatriz o no, el cual el resultado fue…

-Oye Ike, y ¿Qué clases te tocan?

- _… ¿Qué no piensa dejarme tranquilo?..._ \- Ike estaba a punto de estallar. Suspiró, y sacó un papel completamente arrugado, lo leyó, y lo guardo sin mucho cuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Teoría mágica de no sé qué multiuniversal.

Al príncipe le sorprendió esta respuesta, pues a él también le tocaba esa clase. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Puedo ver tu horario?-le pidió amablemente, su compañero bufó, vio al piso unos momentos, sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo aventó hacia él. El Alteano alcanzó a atrapar el papel en el aire-Gracias- Le contestó de la misma manera de la que le había estado hablando todo este tiempo, cosa que mantenía a Ike confundido, pues en sus anteriores escuelas, usaba la misma técnica para que lo dejasen solo, pero este chico parecía que no iba a ceder, no tan fácilmente…Pero el tampoco.

Ignorando completamente los pensamientos de su compañero, Marth analizaba ambos horarios, hasta que se dio cuenta que…

-Amigo…-le dijo más alegre de lo que había estado en ese rato, y regresándole el papel con cuidado-… ¡Vamos en el mismo grupo!, ¿No es genial?

Ike bufó, y le dirigió una mueca y una pequeña risa sarcástica- _¡Uff!, ¡Cuanta emoción, no la resisto! :'D ...Me vale un comino ¬¬…_

Marth notó esto, y sin cambiar de ánimo, metió su horario con mucho cuidado en la mochila, tomó sus cosas, se levantó y se puso al lado de Ike, quién volteó a verlo extrañado.

-¿Vienes?- le dijo con una amigable sonrisa, y le extendió la mano.

Ike bufó, molesto y cansado. Se levantó y tomó sus cosas ignorando la mano de Marth, quien a pesar de eso le guio hacia donde eran las clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y aquí estamos queridas!- dijo la princesa crepuscular hacía su prima y su acompañante a un salón que tenía un letrero que decía "2°A", en la pared contraria había un salón que decía "2°B".

-¿En serio somos solo dos segundos?- dijo la loruleana sorprendida.

La princesa de Altea río tiernamente. –No Hilda, en realidad somos más grupos, solo que sus salones están más alejados…

-Y casi no quieren hablar con nosotros…-le siguió la pelirroja-…normalmente se encierran en sus universos…

-No es cierto…-una voz femenina interrumpió el relato de la joven. Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a quién recién había llegado. Al voltear vieron a dos chicas, gemelas hay que decir, pues ambas tenían el cabello corto y anaranjado, unos enormes y penetrantes ojos morados, complexión atlética, altas, pero, en lugar de tener orejas normales, tenían orejas de gatos naranjas, y colas de gatos del mismo color. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que una traía una diadema verde y otra rosa.

-Ah, Lethe, Lyre…-dijo la twili sin estar sorprendida-…me imagino a que se refieren…

-Que hayamos sido de esos salones…-empezó la de diadema verde.

-…no quiere decir que no socialicemos con los demás…-terminó la de diadema rosa.

-Sí, si, si…-dijo la princesa crepuscular sin mucha atención.-no se hagan las indignadas chicas.

Las chicas con facciones felinas rieron mientras la peli morada las veía. No sabía si estaba asustada, curiosa, o ambas. Recordaba que de niña, sus padres le contaban historias a ella y a Ravio sobre humanos con la habilidad de convertirse en animales, la verdad, ni ella ni su hermano creían que esas historias fuesen reales, de hecho, ella solo creía que eran cuentos para dormir, ¡vaya error que cometía! Quería hablarles, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a ellas, no sabía quién era Lethe ni quién Lyre, ¿Se enfurecerían si las llamase de la manera errónea?

Lucina notó esto en su compañera, y decidió ayudarle.

-Lethe, Lyre…-las felinas la voltearon a ver-…les presento a Hilda de Lorule…-la mencionada saludó con la mano tímidamente, mientras se le coloreaban de un color rojo las mejillas-…es nueva, es mi compañera de cuarto y prima de Midna.-

Ambas felinas voltearon a ver a quién la Alteana les presentaba.

-Hola…-dijo alegremente la de diadema verde-…soy Lethe Chat, y ella es mi hermana…-la mencionada saludó-…Lyre Chat…

-Ho…ho…ho…hola…-dijo más tímida y sonrojada la princesa de Lorue.

Lethe rió dulcemente al ver la reacción de la chica-no mordemos, ¿Sabes?

-Meow…solo rasguñamos- dijo Lyre tratando de hacerse la graciosa, sin embargo, el comentario de la felina solo asustó más a Hilda.

-¡Lyre!- reprimió a su gemela de ojos morados, la cual respondió con un apenado "Meow". Después Lethe se dirigió hacia la twili (quién trataba de ocultar su risa) y la vio seriamente, quién empezó a extinguir su risa, después se dirigió a Hilda- Disculpa a mi hermana…-le dirijo una furiosa mirada-…dejó sus MODALES en casa…

-¡Auch!, tranquila Lyre…-una masculina voz se esuchó-…si sigues así terminarás transformándote…-El dueño de la voz se hizo presente. Poseía las mismas características felinas que Lethe y Lyre, sin embargo, él tenía cabello azul claro, que iba a juego con sus orejas y cola. Uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro tan azul como su cabello. Su tez era blanca, lo cual hacía resaltar sus facciones, era bastante más alto que todas ellas y el su playera le quedaba algo apretado, gracias a su musculoso torso.

Lethe bufó ante el comentario del gato recién llegado-Es que ella me colma la paciencia Ranulf…

-Y tú colmas la de todos Lethe- le contestó el felino. La pelirroja solo bajó la mirada y se calmó. El felino volteó a ver a su alrededor, y se detuvo al ver a la aún asustada loruleana y sonrió-Hola, ¿quién eres?-le habló amigablemente.

Al ver que su prima seguía aterrada, la twili habló-Ranulf…-el nombrado volteó a ver a la pelirroja-…ella es mi prima, la princesa Hilda de Lorule de quién te hablé.

-¡Ah vaya!- dijo sorprendido y volviendo su atención hacia la loruleana, y se acercó a ella. Hilda en esos momentos se quedó petrificada, pues vió que era notoriamente más alto que ella. El felino sonrió-¿Nunca habías visto a un laguz, verdad?

Hilda hizo un gesto negatorio con su cabeza, a lo cual el laguz respondió-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, en esta escuela hay muchos de nosotros.-la princesa contestó con un gesto afirmativo. El laguz volvió al lado de la felina de diadema verde-Por cierto Lethe, ¿Little Mac ya habló contigo?

-Sí-contestó la felina, más tranquila- sobre el quipo, ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué equipos?- Hilda había salido de su transe por la respuesta de Lethe.

-Ah, mira Hilda…-Ranulf tomó la palabra, pero se detuvo-… ¿puedo decirte solo Hilda, verdad?, ¿no debo llamarte por tu título, cierto?-la princesa rio tiernamente, y contesto con un gesto negativo con su cabeza. El laguz, aliviado continúo-Cada año, tenemos unas competencias "amistosas"…-hizo entrecomillas-…con nuestros rivales: la preparatoria de Final Fantasy…

-Es en 4 diferentes categorías…-continuó Lethe-…Boxeo,…-Lyre al oír esto bajo triste la cabeza por unos instantes, después la subió, fingiendo que nada había pasado- …Atletismo, Magia y esgrima.

-Meow…-esta vez fue Lyre quien continuó-…y los ganadores se llevan medallas :3

-espera…-dijo la loruleana con un brillo en sus ojos-… ¿magia?, ¿Qué clase de magia?

-De todo tipo…-dijo Ranulf haciendo memoria y contando con sus dedos-…de trueno, de fuego, de viento, de luz, obscura…

-Tu prima casi mata a Chrom con un hechizo-mencionó Lucina, la susodicha rio mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿En serio?- dijo la peli morada sorprendida y confiada, queriendo no estar asustada, aunque la verdad es que no resultaba.

-¡Juro por amor de las Diosas que fue un accidente!...-dijo Midna más roja que nunca-…Yo solo quería ir a ese taller de magia a mostrar mis obscuros y hermosos talentos, además, había oído que la maestra Palutena era fenomenal… ¡y sorpresa!, al abrir la puerta encontré a Robin, al parecer la maestra había enfermado y ella la suplantaría. No me malentiendan, Robin me cae bien…pero…realmente quería tener clase con Palutena…-la twili hizo un pequeña mueca que poco después desapareció-…en fin, ella nos demostró sus talentos, los cuales hicieron que mi cabello sufriera mucho T-T, y me pidió que mostrara los mios, he hice un hermoso hechizo que lance a la puerta justo cuando Chrom apareció ahí…menos mal que el tipo tenía buenos reflejos porque el hechizo era algo peligroso…-estas últimas palabras las dijo nerviosamente, llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza, apenada. Después continuó-… ¡Pero oh no señores!, Eso no fue culpa de esta twili.- se señaló así misma.

Los amigos de la pelirroja se rieron por su relato. No se habían percatado de que los pasillos empezaban a llenarse de más alumnos, se dieron cuenta hasta que lo que había empezado como murmullos y cotilleo, se había vuelto lo más parecido a un tianguis.

-¡Por las Diosas!- dijo Midna mirando la hora en su teléfono –Ya es casi hora de clase…-recoge sus cosas-… ¡Los veo al rato chicos!-la twili se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes.

-Meow…-maulló la felina de diadema rosa viendo en su celular-…pero aún falta rato…-dijo Lyre mostrando la pantalla de su celular.

Su gemela se acercó al teléfono de su hermana, después le da un golpe en la cabeza, quién respondió con un fuerte y doloroso "MEOW!" -¡Tarada!- le volteó la pantalla del celular mientras ella se sobaba la cabeza-¡Estabas viendo el teléfono al revés…otra vez!

-Aaaaah….entonces si va un poco tarde n.n'.

Su hermana se dio de golpes en la frente con su palma mientras Ranulf, Lucina e Hilda trataban de aguantar la risa.

Un fuerte aleteo causó que todos se fueran empujando por el pasillo, Hilda tropezó y chocó su hombro alguien más-¡Aaaah!…-se quejó doloroso-¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a escuchar sobre la multitud, cuando le iba a responder, fue empujada de nuevo y calló en los brazos de Ranulf. Sonrojada se reincorporó y se puso con mucho esfuerzo al lado de Lucina.-¿Estas bien?-le dijo esta última- ¿Con quién te golpeaste?- Hilda intentó ver entre las cabezas a ver si le reconocía…sin embargo, no era lo bastante alta para identificar bien su cara.

-No sé- su voz casi no se escucha entre el escándalo de quejidos y golpes. A lo lejos Hilda logra ver un halcón de plumas verdes amarillentas, con un enorme pico y filosas garras- _… ¿Qué hace un halcón aquí?..._ \- la respuesta de Hilda se contestó casi de inmediato cuando vio que el halcón se transformaba en un hombre de complexión musculosa, de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos, con algunos rasguños en su blanco rostro, en su espalda tenía adheridas las alas del halcón en el que se había transformado, y en su frente llevaba una bandana roja. El recién llegado abrió el salón con el letrero de 2°B.

-Meow…-dijo Lyre tomando su mochila-…será mejor que ya me vaya, a Tibarn no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.-se dirigió hacia la puerta recién abierta y desapareció entre la ola de estudiantes.

Al terminar de entrar, Tibarn cerró la puerta de su salón para no dejar que el ruido exterior afectara sus clases.

-A ver queridos…-una dama de largos cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color se abría paso entre los alumnos restantes-…dejen pasar a su maestra favorita…- La maestra abrió la puerta del salón, entró en él y su grupo la siguió.

Era un salón grande, espacioso (demasiado diría yo para solo 14 alumnos), bien iluminado, su vista daba hacia la entrada de la institución, había dos pizarrones verdes al frente, en la parte trasera había una tabla aun con anuncios del periodo pasado y un periódico mural.

-Mira Hilda- dijo Lucina a su compañera-aquí hay dos asientos- las princesas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

Vieron entrar a varios alumnos entre ellos un par de peli azules de los cuales, Lucina ubicaba a uno.

-¡Marth!- llamó a su gemelo. El nombrado volteó a ver, saludó a su gemela y después le habló al otro peli azul que le acompañaba, quién con una mueca ignoró al Alteano y se sentó hasta atrás del salón. El príncipe solo suspiro y se sentó detrás de su hermana.

-Oye Marth…-el tono de la princesa sonaba inquietante

-Dime-su gemelo contestó mientras sacaba sus cuadernos y plumas.

-dos cosas: una, ¿quién era tu….emmm…-dudó-…amigo?

Marth volteó a ver al peli azul de Crimea, quién llevaba puestos unos audífonos negros-ah él-volvió a dirigirse a su hermana- se llama Ike, solo sé que viene de Crimea y que se sentía mal en la mañana.

- _solo espero que no sea el Ike en el que estoy pensando…_

-¿Qué era lo segundo?

-¿Ah?

-Dijiste que me querías decir dos cosas, ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Ah si, ¿no son esos Link y Roy?- dijo preocupada señalando al otro lado del salón.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Marth sorprendido volteando hacia donde le señalaba Lucina. En efecto, vio a sus dos principales amenazas platicando.

-Soy Alteano muerto…- dijo Marth mientras se tallaba frustrado la cara por debajo de sus lentes.

-No te apures…-dijo la princesa, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor-…me aseguraré que no te hagan nada…

-Ese es el problema…-murmuró Marth, aun tallándose la cara.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, olvídalo…

-¡Bien chicos empecemos!- la peliverde llamó la atención de los estudiantes, quienes extinguieron cualquier ruido y se sentaron en sus lugares.-Me alegra volver a verlos a todos. Para aquellos que no me reconozcan, tengan mala visión o memoria, o que simplemente les valga queque la ceremonia de apertura, soy la señorita Palutena Angels, y soy su maestra de Teoría Mágica multiuniversal.-Empezó a caminar por el frente del salón-Para quienes se pregunten en que consiste esto o en que me servirá aparte de entrenar para futuras competencias de magia o terminar en mi lugar, lo cual es algo que no les recomiendo, sirve para poder manipular y conocer los diferentes tipos de magia en todos los universos, sus historias, curiosidades, orígenes…

-Entiéndase, una materia que solo a los nerds como Marth les interesa…- murmuró cierto Hyliano a sus amigos, los cuales rieron discretamente.

-…Te escuché Ordona…- dijo la maestra muy seria al grupito, el cual cesó sus risas. Palutena continuó-…muy bien, antes de comenzar formalmente con el programa, nombraré lista, si son nuevos al final quiero que por favor se pongan de pie, digan cómo les gusta que les digan, de donde vienen y sus gustos.- la peliverde se dirigió a su escritorio, de donde sacó una hoja y pluma para empezar con el nombramiento de lista.- Ampere Ambar…

-Presente…-contestó una joven rubia con un extraño corte de cabello y unos bellos ojos púrpura.

-Chat Lethe…

-Aquí estoy maestra Palutena…-la gemela de diadema verde respondió.

-Deku Saria…

-Presente Maestra…- respondió una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes muy cortos.

-De Lorule Hilda…

-Presente…-dijo tímida nuestra peli morada

-Gales Ranulf…

-Aquí estoy maestra…

El siguiente nombre la sorprendió sin intimidar, el nombre del estudiante Criminiano que ha estado en diferentes escuelas, expulsado de las mismas por diferentes acciones de las cuales sus compañeros y ella aún no saben los motivos.

-Gawain Ike…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si señor….-la directora hablaba al teléfono con alguien-…si, él está bien…no se me ha reportado alguna complicación…seguro, esperemos que no sea necesario…no es ninguna molestia…no, al contrario, gracias a usted por confiar a su hijo en nuestras manos…hasta la junta de padres…entiendo…yo le reporto todo…hasta luego…

Colgó el teléfono de su oficina, solo para dirigirse a los papeles en su escritorio, los cuales eran varios periódicos, fotografías y reportes. Eran expedientes de varios estudiantes.

Entonces su celular recibió una llamada, alguien simplemente llamado U.F, con quién se comunicó.

-Hola…-su voz se oía más obscura y sigilosa, era lógico pensar que no quería que nadie se enterara de esa conversación-…si, era el…no te apures, lo tengo controlado…-sus ojos se volvieron obscuros y malévolos-…si…tu plan es brillante…tu venganza no tardará en llegar…¿eh?...no…no llegará a ver el nuevo año…no…nadie más sabe de esto…créeme cuando te digo que puedo controlar todo el asunto para que no haya sospecha de ti y culparlo…¿su padre?...por favor, no se hablan desde que él estudió aquí…no es una completa amenaza…y el…no es muy inteligente que digamos, jamás sospechará de quién le dio la oportunidad de seguir adelante…exacto…la culpa caerá sobre él y quién tu odias sufrirá eternamente…al fin y al cabo…el dolor de perder un hijo es…-su voz se quebró por unos momentos-…in…inigualable…-volvió a la normalidad-…claro…te avisaré…adiós…

Cuando la llamada finalizó, la pelirroja la eliminó del historial de llamadas y volvió su vista hacia los expedientes. Tomó un par de periódicos y fotografías los examinó con cuidado para ver que fuesen los correctos, dibujando una muy ligera pero malévola sonrisa, los arrugó y tiró al bote de basura, tomó un encendedor y prendió fuego en el mismo. Su sonrisa se mantenía viendo como el fuego consumía todo aquello que pudiera ser evidencia contra su plan perfecto.

- _El resto…_ -el fuego se reflejaba en su malvada mirada- _…lo harán ellos…_

 **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Pues solo quiero decir que una parte de este capítulo es un intento de comedia, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado n.n'**

 **Si se les hizo un poco corto háganmelo saber por favor.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	8. Capítulo 7: Clases Desastrosas

**CAPÍTULO 7: CLASES DESASTROSAS**

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente con las palabras del Alteano rondando por su mente

" _Gracias Malon…eres una gran amiga…"_

- _¿Valdrá la pena estar enamorada de aquel que no te hace caso?..._

-Lon Malon…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tibarn la nombró.

-Pre-presente profesor- contestó nerviosa.

-Cuidado señorita…-le contestó el halcón anotándola-…por poco y se queda sin asistencia.

La chica suspiró aliviada, pues por su beca estaba condicionada a jamás faltar a sus clases (excepto que haya alguna causa mayor) o que sus calificaciones fueran menores a 75, pues si alguna de las anteriores ocurría, su beca sería anulada.

-Meow…-Escuchó detrás de ella su amiga felina-…Malon, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-N-nada Lyre…-le dijo tratando de calmarla-…todo esta bien…

-Meow, sabes que no te creo…-le contestó un poco enfadada-…Nosotros los laguz gato tenemos excelente oído…

-Al igual que los laguz halcón señorita Chat…- el profesor replicó molesto-…si tienen algo urgente que decirse, que sea afuera, pero si es así, le quitaré su asistencia.

-L-lo lamento profesor- replicó Malon con vergüenza- n-no volverá a ocurrir.

Lyre respondió con un muy ligero "Meow", a lo que Tibarn sonrió, continuando su deber de nombrar lista.

-Man Pac…

-waka waka

-¡Responda bien!

Algunas risas se escucharon, las cuales se extinguieron con la mirada asesina del laguz.

Pac Man suspiró pesadamente-Presente .

Mientras Tibarn continuaba con la lista Malon se volvía a inundar en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que apenas empezara el día y este estuviese siendo terrible, sobre todo cuando recordó que los compañeros de habitación también serían compañeros de clase, lo cual haría que nuestra querida Malon tuviese que ver a Peach todo el día.

- _Por las Diosas…_ -pensaba tristemente- _…que este día reinicie…_

De lo que ella no se había percatado era que un joven castaño le veía con cariño y suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en su ser.

- _Que hermosa eres Malon…_ -Pit suspiraba enamorado- _…no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti mi hermosa angelita…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Ash…_ \- la princesa crepuscular pensaba harta mientras escribía un resumen que el su profesor de historia les había pedido. Miró con odio a dicho docente, quién poseía un cabello demasiado largo y rojo hasta la cadera, completamente lacio, su cara tenía una barba muy poblada, además de unos ojos amarillos muy pequeños, era bastante fornido, y su cara era de completa amabilidad. Este leía un libro mientras esperaba que sus estudiantes terminaran lo que les encargó- _…esto es completamente aburrido…_ -Midna dirigió su mirada a su cuaderno, donde llevaba muy poco escrito- _… ¿Para qué quiero saber de historia?, yo seré algún día una magnífica reina, y la historia no me ayudará para esto…_

-Pssst…- una voz femenina detrás empezó a llamarla, susurrando-…Midna…

Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que le pasaban un recado-Sammy, ¿quién lo envía?- se dirigió a quien le pasaba el papel, tomándolo con cuidado.

La rubia de coleta le respondió-Zelgius…

La pelirroja se emocionó al oír ese nombre, pues desde hace tiempo le había puesto el ojo a dicho peli azul, solo que esperaba que él se fijara en ella. Tomó el recadito nerviosa, y lo leyó.

-Ajam…- la twili escuchó que alguien le llamaba la atención.

- _Maldición…_

-Señorita Twilight…-el docente la llamó con mucha seriedad-…¿podría decirme que esta haciendo?

-Leía…

-¿Ah si?...-Caineghis se cruzó de brazos-…¿el resumen, me imagino?...

Midna suspiró molesta, esta era la forma en que el laguz avergonzaba a quienes encontraba haciendo cualquier cosa, menos su trabajo-…No…

El docente sonrió-Entonces, creo que ya sabe que hay que hacer señorita…

Roja de la cara la princesa crepuscular se levantó, tomó la nota, y empezó a leer –"Hola Midna, por lo que me imagino ya sabes quién soy, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos en el almuerzo?, hay algo que me gustaría decirte", es todo maestro.

Algunas risillas se escucharon en el salón, a Samus le molestaba que Caineghis hiciera eso, pero, tampoco creía que pasarse recados era una actitud correcta. Al otro lado del salón, el oji verde sonreía, su plan empezó a realizarse.

- _Perfecto…_ -sonrió cerrando los ojos satisfactoriamente- _…mi plan de venganza contra Midna va en lo esperado…_

-¿Sabes quién es su admirador secreto, señorita?

Zelgius abrió los ojos sorprendido…se le había olvidado la siguiente faceta de su maestro: castigar tanto a quién envió la nota como quién la recibió.

- _…Estoy frito…Midna no se quedará callada…_

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Zelgius, la respuesta de la pellirroja fue la siguiente:

-No maestro…-sonrió astutamente-…tengo tantos admiradores que no sé quién la envía…

Mas risitas se escucharon por el salón, Zelgius solo estaba sorprendido.

- _…¿Qué quiere decir esto?..._

La amiga de la pelirroja compartía las mismas emociones que Zelgius

- _Midna…_ -pensaba la rubia- _…pero…¿Qué haces?_

El docente suspiró pesadamente- se aprovecha que estoy enfermo de los oídos, ¿no es así señorita?

-Maestro, me ofende…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-…sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que yo no sabía de esa condición de salud…

El laguz volvió a suspirar pesadamente-Bien, pero eso no significa que no se salvará de un castigo señorita…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé…

-Bien, creo que ya sabe que sigue señorita…-ahora el llevaba la sonrisa astuta. Midna tomó sus cosas aun sonriendo y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

-Bien…-el maestro llamó la atención de todos una vez que la pelirroja salió-…continúen…

Tanto Samus como Zelgius seguían sorprendidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- _Pero…_ -Samus pensaba- _…Midna si sabía, y normalmente no permite que sea solo ella la que sea castigada…¿Qué paso?..._ -Volteó a ver discretamente al peliazul- _…¿Acaso…si le gustará Zelgius…?_

- _Es solo otro de sus caprichos de princesa mimada…_ -Zelgius intentaba convencerse de otras posibles razones del cambio de actitud de la twili- _…si, es solo eso…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la quinta vez que Ravio casi cae dormido en clase, no porque se le hicieran aburridas las matemáticas o porque el maestro tuviera voz de Jigglypuff, si no por los terribles gritos que escuchó en la noche. Sin embargo, por más que preguntara todos le contestaban lo mismo:

- _"Es tu imaginación Ravio, yo no escuché nada…"_

- _¿Entonces…_ \- se preguntó cayendo como víctima del sueño una vez más- _…que escuché?..._

-¡Señor de Lorule!...- el maestro que impartía clases en ese momento le llamó la atención. Este profesor era calvo casi por completo, el único rastro de cabello blanco que le quedaba era uno que interconectaba ambas orejas por la parte trasera de su cabeza, además de tener unas enormes y exageradas cejas, igual de blancas que su cabello restante, unos pequeños ojos negros, piel blanca aunque un poco bronceada y compartía las mismas orejas puntiagudas que los hylianos-¿No dije al inicio de la clase cuanto odiaba que se quedarán dormidos en mi clase?, ¿o también se quedó dormido?

Ravio se puso rojo de vergüenza, pues lo último casi no lo había escuchado por el sueño.

El profesor le miró desafiante-¿Acaso no le interesa mi clase, señor de Lorule?...

-¡N-no!...-el Loruleano no podía estar más avergonzado-…¿C-como piensa eso m-maestro Gaebora?...

-Pues porque lo veo…-el maestro sacaba chispas del enojo, ¿Cómo osaba un alumno de nuevo ingreso desafiarle?, solo Midna lo hacía, al recordar eso, preguntó-¿De pura casualidad es pariente de la señorita Twilight?...

-¿Mi-Midna?...-el peli morado seguía nervioso, además de que no le gustaba hacia donde iba ese asunto, ¿Por qué preguntaba por su prima?, llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, nervioso- S-sí, de hecho es mi prima…

-Hmmp…-sonrió victorioso-…conque todo su clan es así de problemático, ¿eh?

Al príncipe Loruleano se le heló la sangre al oír eso- _¿C-como que nuestro c-clan?...se referirá a que…_

-¿a que se re-refiere exactamente maestro?...

-¿Con que también desafías mis motivos eh?...eres peor que tu prima…

- _¿C-como que peor?...yo intento ser un buen alumno…_ \- empezó a sudar frío-Maestro, y-yo intento ser buen alumno…

-Pues intento fallido…-Gaebora se molestaba cada vez más-…¿Por qué no sale y lo vuelve a intentar mañana?...

- _¿¡QUÉEE?!..._ -Ravio palideció y su cara cambio de una avergonzada a una sorprendia- _…¿M-me está…corriendo del salón?..._

-Y le advierto de una vez joven…-continuó amenazante el maestro-…le preguntaré a Ylisse si regresó a su habitación, si la respuesta es negativa…-sonrió malvadamente-…no le prometo que tenga una calificación aprobatoria en este parcial, ¿quedé claro señor de Lorule?...

Ravio estaba atónito, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, sin embargo, le enseñaron a respetar a sus profesores y obedecerlos sin chistar- Si…profesor…

-Entonces, retírese señor…

El oji verde tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del salón con la mirada decaída. Muchos se le quedaban viendo, entre ellos su compañero de habitación, quién se sentía mal por él.

- _P-pero…_ -Pensaba tristemente- _…el solo pasó una mala primera noche aquí…_

Una vez afuera, el príncipe se dirigió hacia el edificio donde estaba su recámara.

- _Le enseñaré…_ -pensaba molesto- _…que puedo ser un alumno ejemplar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Gawain Ike!...-era la quinta vez que la peli verde llamaba a dicho alumno, quién no ponía atención gracias a que en esos momentos se encontraba escuchando música a todo volumen. Algunos de sus compañeros esperaban a que el peli azul respondiera, sin tener mucho éxito, otros, temblaban de miedo al oír ese nombre, por todo lo que habían escuchado de él, y comenzaban a murmurar lo que él había hecho.

-He oído que casi quema su última escuela…

-Yo escuché que derrotó a un laguz con sus propias manos…

-Escuché que le grita a su propio padre…

-Oí que fue muy cruel con su última novia…

Los únicos que permanecían neutrales eran Hilda y Marth, la primera porque no le interesaban los chismes y el segundo porque no se la creía.

- _¿Pero…_ -decía sorprendido al recordar algo respecto a ese apellido- _…ese no era el apellido de un amigo de mi padre?..._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _-¡Papi!- unos pequeños de 8 años llegaron abrazando a su padre, después de que este regresara de un largo viaje. Este tenía los cabellos castaños, al igual que su fino bigote, pequeños ojos y barba que recorría todo el contorno de su cara, su piel era blanca y tenía una cara seria._

 _-¡Marth!, ¡Luci!- el hombre mayor correspondió el abrazo de sus gemelos. Después se separaron-¿Dónde están su madre y Elice?_

 _-Es una sorpresa- dijo la pequeña emocionada._

 _El mayor sonrió al encanto de su hija menor-¿Y porque no vas con ellas?_

 _La menor asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Tanto el mayor como el pequeño príncipe sonrieron al ver a Lucina tan alegre._

 _-Bien Marth…-le habló el rey a su hijo-…¿vamos con ellas?_

 _El menor asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano de su padre. Al caminar, el pequeño príncipe notó que la cara de su padre era más seria que la de costumbre, y que parecía tener una emoción que el rey no solía mostrar: Tristeza._

 _-Papi…-el llamado volteó a ver a su hijo-… ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo Galain?_

 _El rey rió discretamente ante el cambio de nombre a su amigo-Es Gawain, Marth, Greil Gawain y…-volvió a entristecer-…parece que podrá seguir adelante, a pesar de que la muerte de su esposa, quienes me preocupan son sus hijos…perder a su madre tan jóvenes…-volteó a ver a su hijo, cambiando de tema-...por cierto, los invité a que pasaran el verano aquí, cuando acaben las clases…_

 _A Marth le dio felicidad oír eso, casi no recibía visitas aparte de los molestos políticos o algunos familiares, sobretodo la siguiente frase que dijo su padre a continuación-"Su hijo más pequeño es de tu edad…"- pues casi no había niños de su edad por el castillo, aparte de su gemela, claro está._

 _-¿E-en serio?...-su alegría era muy notoria._

 _Su padre sonrió-Si Marth, es en serio…_

 _-¿Vendrá a jugar?..._

 _-Sí Marth…_

 _-¿Y nos desvelaremos?, ¿y comeremos dulces?...-su padre puso semblante serio-... ¿y veremos películas de terror?, ¿y seremos los mejores amigos?..._

 _-No lo creo, mucho menos, lo dudo mucho y…-sonrió-… ¿por qué no?..._

 _El principito se puso feliz, no podía esperar a que llegara el verano…_

 _FLASHBACK_

- _… ¿En verdad es él su hijo?..._

-¡Oiga!...-Ike se molestó cuando la profesora le quitó sus audífonos y se los llevó a su escritorio-…¡Eso es mío y lo estaba utilizando!...

-Esto, joven Gawain, es una violación al reglamento…-Palutena empezaba a molestarse-…el cual me temo no leyó, ¿verdad?

Ike sonrió burlonamente-es ahí donde se equivoca señora…

-¿Acaso osas desafiarme?...

-Mírelo como quiera doña…

La peli verde enfureció con la última palabra del oji azul, nadie la había ofendido de tal manera en toda su carrera-¿¡Doña!?

-Ahora, retomando lo de los audífonos…-Ike ignoró por completo a la docente-…el reglamento dice que no se permiten los audífonos en la hora de clase…

-Por eso se los quité joven…-la maestra no intentó calmarse-…Estamos en clase por si no lo notó…

-No...Estaba nombrando lista, jamás dio la clase por iniciada y el reglamento no dice nada de eso…

La tensión podía sentirse entre el alumno y la maestra, la cual estaba roja de ira.

-Le voy a pedir que se retire de mi clase…

Se quedaron en otro silencio demasiado incómodo.

-No…-esa simple frase rompió el silencio e hizo que la paciencia de Palutena llegara a su límite.

-¿Disculpe?...

-No tiene el derecho de hacer que me vaya del salón de clase…

-El reglamento dicta que puedo sacar alumnos de mi clase si rompen el reglamento…

-Exacto, pero, no he roto ninguna regla… ¿oh si?...

Palutena intentaba encontrar alguna manera de refutar el argumento de Ike, pero…no lo encontraba, ni siquiera por ofenderla podía sacarlo, pues en ese caso se hablaba con el padre del alumno.

-Hablaré con su padre…

-Avíseme si lo encuentra, y me lo saluda de mi parte…-la miró incrédulo-…¿en serio creyó que esa amenaza funcionaría conmigo?...

Los alumnos esperaban a que la maestra respondiera, pero ella había sido acabada por el rebelde, quién sonrió triunfante, fue hasta el escritorio, tomó sus audífonos y regresó a su lugar.

El silencio reinaba en el salón, era la primera vez que Palutena era ofendida y humillada así frente a sus alumnos.

-Hablaré con la directora…-tomó sus cosas y en la puerta del salón les dijo-…esperen aquí a su siguiente profesor, e investiguen las principales magias del mundo…

Salió del salón con un portazo, y los murmullos y revuelos regresaron…

-¡Es cierto lo que dicen de él!

-Es un demonio andante…

-Juraría que Palutena quería llorar…

Ike volvió a escuchar música con sus audífonos, importándole poco lo que hablaran de él.

- _Ignorantes…_ -pensó molesto subiendo el nivel de la música- _…ellos no saben nada…_

 **Pues, ¿qué puedo decirles?, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque varios hayan empezado mal el año u-u'**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Un mal día

**CAPÍTULO 8 "UN MAL DÍA"**

-¿G-Gaebora?- el celador escuchaba el relato del príncipe Loruleano.

-Sí…-el peli morado aún estaba en shock.

Chrom le sonrió amigablemente- Hey amigo, tranquilo, ese profesor así es con todos…

-¡Oh vamos!...-Ravio no le cría-…eso no es posible, no creo que sea así con medio mundo…

-Mmmmm…- Chrom sonrojó apenado-…si, si lo es…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _-Muy bien señores…-el profesor Gaebora dijo–…estos serán los temas que veremos durante el año…–empezó a escribir en el pizarrón._

 _-Oh interesante…-pensó un joven Chrom de 15 años, sacando cuadernos y plumas empezando a anotar lo que el maestro escribía en la pizarra._

 _-¡Señor Ylisse!...–Gaebora no se oía contento–… ¿Qué acaso no me escuchó cuando le dije que no me gusta que no me pongan atención cuando explico algo?, ¿o acaso también estaba escribiendo cosas sin sentido?..._

 _El joven de cabellos azules se desconcertó–P-pero…maestro…_

 _-¡¿AHORA OSA RECLAMARME?!_

– _P-pero…maestro…_

– _¡SALGA DE MI CLASE, Y REGRESE CUANDO DECIDA RESPETAR A SUS PROFESORES!, ¡Y LE PREGUNTARÉ A JANNAF SI VOLVIÓ A SU HABITACIÓN, SI LA RESPUESTA ES NO, TENDRÁ SERIOS PROBLEMAS JOVENCITO!..._

 _El alumno, pálido de la sorpresa recogió sus cosas en silencio y salió del salón avergonzado…_

 _FLASHBACK_

El Loruleano estaba más confundido por el recuerdo que Chrom le había compartido.

-Entonces…¿él siempre ha sido así?...

-Hasta donde sé, sí…

-Y… ¿Hasta dónde sabes?...

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta…-Chrom hizo tono misterioso-…la verdadera pregunta es…

Una llamada entrante del celular del celador interrumpió la que iba a ser una plática muy interesante. Su dueño tomó el celular extrañado, después parecía estar molesto al ver el nombre de la pantalla, simplemente colgó y se dirigió de nuevo a Ravio.

-En fin…-dijo actuando como si nada hubiese pasado-… ¿en que estábamos?...

El de ojos verdes notó algo de enojo en la mirada del celador– ¿Está todo bien señor Ylisse?...

Chrom sonrió ante la pregunta del alumno–El señor Ylisse era mi padre, tu dime Chrom.

El de cabellos morados sintió que había ofendido al de cabellos azules– ¿Su señor padre ha…?

-Eh… ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte para tu si-siguiente clase?... –interrumpió nervioso –…Y-yo le diré a Gae-Gaebora que fuiste a tu habitación…

El príncipe se extrañó de la actitud del celador, pero decidió irse de ahí.

El peli azul esperó a que el alumno se fuera para observar el celular, donde en la pantalla decía "llamada pérdida de Molestia Real"

- _¿Así que esperaste todo este tiempo para dignarte a volverme a hablar?.._.- bufó mientras la borraba del historial _-…no pudiste dejarlo atrás como yo… ¿no es verdad?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Le digo directora, es un monstruo!... –la maestra de verdes ojos le reclamaba furiosa a la directora de ojos naranjas–…¡Debería de sacarlo de esta institución!...

Ashera la veía con la tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaba y esperaba que Palutena se calmara un poco. Cuando eso pasó, habló con esa completa calma y serenidad que la caracterizaba–Querida Palutena, entiendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo, tenemos que tomar en cuenta que este alumno no será tan fácil de dominar, sin embargo, tienes todo mi apoyo para hacerle entender, y si te refuta con el reglamento, entonces…

Le indicó que se acercara, la docente obedeció y escuchó con cuidado lo que la directora le susurraba al oído. Sorprendida se retiró para ver la astuta mirada de su superiora.

–¿En serio con eso se callará?...

–Te lo aseguro…

–¿Cómo supo eso?...

La directora sonrió astutamente–Tengo mis contactos…

Palutena rio–Bueno, mientras funcione, no creo que haya problema…- la maestra, notoriamente más tranquila tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina de la directora.

– _¿Así que planeas pasarte de listo este año, no Gawain?..._ _–_ sonrió con maldad– _…muy bien…que empiece el juego…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Midna caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el enorme jardín trasero de la institución.

– _es increíble que me haya humillado yo solita…–_ sonrió– _…aunque, Zelgius lo vale…_

Sonrojó al pensar en el chico de ojos verdes con el que desde un inicio deseaba estar.

-¡Hey!... – escuchó no muy lejos–…¡Midna!...

Midna volteó a ver hacia donde le llamaban y vio a una versión femenina y pequeña de Link corriendo hacia ella. Lo tenía todo: ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio recogido en dos coletas y un flequillo orientado hacia su ojos izquierdo sin cubrírselo, la cual la hacía parecer aún más joven a pesar de tener 16 años, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo delgado, esto último la hacía correr aún más rápido de lo que ya corría.

La twili sonrió al verla, reconociéndola–¡Linkle!...¡hola!...

La rubia abrazó a la pelirroja, quién correspondió–¿Cómo te fue en el verano?, ¿tan pronto te sacaron de clase?...

La de ojos rojos se separó de la de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa fingiendo estar indignada–¿Te sorprende acaso?

Linkle rio un poco–no, la verdad no…

Midna se acomodó el cabello riendo también un poco–me lo supuse…

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, actualizándose sobre lo que habían vivido en el verano.

–Y, dime Linkle…–habló Midna después de un rato–…¿Vas a intentar otro taller este año?...

La rubia lo pensó un poco–…tal vez este año entre a las clases de la señorita Palutena…quiero adiestrarme en magia…

–Mientras no te pase lo que a mí, todo bien…

Rieron mientras seguían caminando. Poco después, vieron a lo lejos a la celadora, leyendo un libro a los pies de un árbol, con unos lentes no muy gruesos que le ayudaban a leer mejor. Ambas decidieron hacerle compañía.

–¡Robin!... –le hablaron ambas niñas al estar más cerca. La celadora volteó extrañada, pero sonrió al verlas.

–¡Midna!, ¡Linkle!, ¡Hola!, ¡Siéntense por favor!... –ellas obedecieron–…¿no les tocó clase?...

–A mí no…–dijo la de ojos azules.

–Yo sí, pero me sacaron…–la twili rio despreocupada.

Robin rio un poco–Adivinaré, ¿una nota en clase de Caineghis?...

–Sí…– se sorprendió un poco–…¿Cómo lo supiste?

La de ojos cafés puso sus dedos al lado de sus ojos e hizo voz misteriosa–Porque leeeeo la mentee…

Sus acompañantes se vieron entre sí, ¿era en serio?

Robin rio al ver sus caras–¡No es cierto!, lo que ocurre es que Caineghis me avisa por mensaje para meterlo en tu reporte estudiantil…

Las otras dos rieron al escuchar eso, rojas por haber creído en lo que Robin les había dicho.

–Pero ya en serio niña…–dijo Robin un poco más seria, lo cual hizo que sus acompañantes también se calmaran–…tienes que portarte mejor, otro reporte más y adiós a tu carta de buena conducta…

La princesa suspiró pesadamente–Si está bien…

Robin sonrió un poco–Inclusive las reinas necesitan portarse bien de vez en cuando…

–Sí, sí, sí…–se recostó en el pasto, enfadada. Eso siempre le decían en su casa, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

La celadora entristeció y bajo la mirada al oírla así, ella solo quería hacer su trabajo y cuidar de las alumnas.

Un silencio incómodo reinó, este fue roto por el timbre de la institución.

Robin levantó la mirada y sonrió tristemente–Es hora de ir a clase niñas…–les dijo de una manera dulce.

Midna se empezó a levantar y sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho al ver a Robin triste por su comentario.

–¿Ro-Robin?... –le habló preocupada

La rubia volvió a sonreír tristemente, mientras se volvía a poner los lentes–vamos Midna…–trató de ocultar la tristeza en su voz–…no querrás perder tu carta, ¿oh si?...

La twili asintió con la cabeza y se terminó de levantar tomando sus cosas. Su compañera le imitó–N-nos vemos Robin…y…–bajo la mirada, avergonzada–…perdóname…

La de ojos cafés sonrió tristemente una vez más–ya Midna, no pasa nada…ya ve a tu clase.

La princesa y su amiga regresaron al edificio con el semblante bajo.

–… _No debió de portarse así…–_ Linkle vio tristemente a la pelirroja– _…Robin solo la quiere proteger…_

–… _No debí de portarme así…–_ sus ojos rojos veían al piso, recordando tristemente la cara de Robin al recibir su respuesta– _…ella solo quiere mi bienestar…_

–… _No la culpo por portarse así…–_ la rubia pasaba solo veía las páginas del libro sin ponerles atención, resistiendo el llanto– _…no soy su hermana mayor ni nada para decirle como comportarse…pero…quiero darle lo que no tuve…alguien que se preocupara por mi vida académica…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su día iba de mal en peor. Se había peleado con todos los profesores, no le dejaban en paz, tuvo que recitar el reglamento dos veces por hora y ese peli azul todavía de le seguía y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era todo lo que pedía: soledad y tranquilidad.

Se encontraba en este momento sentado en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería, ya era hora de comer, al menos las clases ya habían acabado…

–¡Ike!...

…Pero su tortura seguía. El príncipe Alteano se sentó con su "amigo" con dos charolas con comida y le dio una.

–No tengo apetito…– mintió alejando suavemente la bandeja.

El peli azul le miró serio–no te creo Ike…–tomó la bandeja y se la volvió a acercar cuidadosamente.

–Ese no es mi problema…–volvió a alejar la charola.

Marth suspiró pesadamente–Ike, no haz comido nada desde la mañana…

–Que observador…

–…me preocupa tu presión…sobre todo porque vi que estabas interesado en el taller de esgrima, y necesitarás fuerzas…te lo digo porque lo se…

Ike no dijo nada. No le gustaba tener ningún tipo de relación desde el incidente en su antigua escuela, tenía que admitir que el príncipe le recordaba a su padre antes de todos sus problemas. Tomó la bandeja, aun en un silencio sepulcral. No pudo evitar alegrarse al ver el platillo: Carne con chile.

–… _por fin algo que vale la pena…–_ tomó la cuchara y probó un bocado. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo…Sabía tan bien…le recordaba a alguien…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _El pequeño peli azul de 8 años jugaba con sus carritos, tratando de evitar que su pequeña hermana de 5 años le destruyera la pequeña ciudad que había hecho con los bloques de Lego que tenía._

– _¡Ike!..._ _– se detuvo al oír que una mujer le llamaba–…¡tesoro baja a desayunar!_

– _¡Voy mamá!..._ _–dejó sus juguetes y bajo rápido por las escaleras de su pequeña casa. Por el momento solo estaban sus padres y su hermanita, su hermano mayor seguía en la escuela, y no iba a volver hasta el verano. Ya quería que fuera verano, quería volver a ver su hermano mayor._

 _Se sentó con algo de esfuerzo en una de las sillas altas de la mesa que había en su pequeña, pero muy limpia cocina. Su inocente cara sonreía al ver como la mujer de cabello azul largo recogido y ojos del mismo color le sonreía, con su platillo favorito en sus manos: Carne con chile._

– _¡Vaya amor!..._ _– le entregó el plato–…veo que ya creciste y que puedes alcanzar las sillas altas…_

 _El peli azul se enderezó alagado–¡Sí!, pronto alcanzaré a mi papá…_

 _La mujer le sonrió dulcemente sentándose en frente de él tomando otro plato–claro, ¿por qué no?_

 _Ella llevaba un saco y pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, que iba a juego con sus tacones. Ike llevaba el uniforme formal de su escuela._

 _Un hombre de cabellos castaños le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente –Eso lo veremos campeón…_

 _Este hombre llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra y tenis azules. Llevaba a su hermanita de la mano para subirla a una silla y le sirvió a ella y a él, sentándose junto a su esposa._

 _Su madre era de las mejores cocineras, o por lo menos eso creía. Nadie en el mundo se comparaba a ella. Ella era su mundo, su todo. No podía imaginarse la vida que tendría si ella no estaba, y agradecía a los Dioses todos los días por tener una madre tan buena y amorosa._

– _Greil…–la peli azul le habló a su esposo–…hoy te toca llevar a Mist…_

 _Greil asintió con la cabeza, tenía comida en su boca. Cuando la pasó, hablo cubriéndose la boca con su mano–¿Estas segura que no quieres llevarla tú?..._

 _La mujer le miró severamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba contestarle a su esposo._

– _Bien, bien…ya entendí…_

 _Cuando Ike terminó de desayunar su madre le dijo que fuera por sus cosas para ir al colegio, quién obedeció sin chistar. No quería hacer que su madre le mirase como acababa de mirar a su padre. Tomó su mochila y su GameBoy, estaba emocionado por mostrarle a su amigo Soren su nueva consola que su papá le había regalado, junto con ese juego tan popular que veía a todos los niños de su escuela jugar: Pokemon. Sabía que los pokemons si existían, y un día quería conocer alguno, y ese juego valían mucho para él. Sabía que su padre se había esforzado mucho en comprárselo y eso hacía a la consola aún más especial._

 _Metió el resto de sus cosas en la mochila y bajo nuevamente por las escaleras. Su madre estaba en la puerta esperándole. Antes de abrirle, vio como su padre la besaba y le decía algo, parecía estar triste…no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus papás tristes, por lo que fue a abrazarle. Sintió como la mano de su progenitor pasaba dulcemente por su cabello._

– _Ike…–la dama de ojos azules le dio la mano–…ya es hora…_

 _El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de su padre y su hermanita para dirigirse a una camioneta algo vieja pero en buen estado._

 _Su madre arrancó el auto y se alejó del edificio de departamentos._

 _El niño no sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro muy drástico…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–… _Ma-madre…–_ Ike no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al recordar esos últimos momentos con su madre.

–¿Ike?... –El noble Alteano se preocupó al ver a su compañero llorar–…¿te sientes bien?...

El peli azul sollozó–D-déjame…– le susurró.

–¿Qué pasó?... –el Alteano se acercó un poco más para escucharle y puso su mano en su hombro.

El criminiano enfureció al sentir la mano de su compañero–¡Que me dejes tranquilo!...

Marth se sorprendió con la actitud de su compañero, y se alejó de él tristemente, pero sin abandonarle.

–… _Él tiene sentimientos…–_ sonrió un poco. Después la borró y frunció el ceño– _…estoy seguro que no eres el animal que todos dicen que eres Ike…_

 **Addagsghsajkdd perdón por la tardanza u.u' pero fui abducida por aliens (?)**

 **Ike: si como no…**

 **Bueno, la verdad me había quedado sin inspiración u.u**

 **Ike: mejor nwn**

 **Bueno, espero no tardar mucho para actualizar n.n les invito también a leer mis otras historias: "Perdido y encontrado" y "Víctima inesperada"**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	10. Capítulo 9: Talleres

**CAPÍTULO 9 "TALLERES"**

Llevaba todo el día esperando para poder regresar al taller de esgrima. No solo porque era muy bueno en él, sino porque podía burlarse de Marth sin que a muchos les importara.

– _Además…–_ pensaba mientras se cambiada su uniforme por una túnica verde que por debajo iba un camisón blanco, con una malla de cadenas. Esta era sujeta por un cinturón café, llevaba guantes y botas del mismo color. Su pantalón era color crema, y su gorro iba a juego con su túnica. A su espalda llevaba una espada con empuñadura azul y un escudo del mismo color con un símbolo dorado con rojo – _…así puedo seguir impresionando a Zelda…_

Salió de los vestidores, viendo como había varios alumnos nuevos. Sintió cierta lástima por ellos cuando él les demostrara porqué iba a ser el siguiente capitán, aunque tenía que admitir que era la única manera en que el maestro Ghirahim concordara con Zelgius, pues este quería que Link fuera el nuevo capitán cuando se fuera.

Se sentó en el piso con sus otros compañeros, viendo a su maestro de piel gris y blancos cabellos. Sus excéntricas ropas eran blancas cubiertas por una capa roja. Un excéntrico diamante azul colgaba de su oreja, el único ojo que no estaba cubierto por el flequillo de su profesor resaltaba por el…¿maquillaje?...

–Buenas tardes a todos…–su voz apagó los comentarios de los alumnos–…yo soy el maestro Ghirahim…estoy aquí para enseñarles a usar la espada correctamente, a como reaccionar cuando tienen un enfrentamiento con otra, a defenderse de otros y todas esas cosas…

Link solo analizaba con mayor detenimiento cada comentario de su profesor, dándose cuenta que no había cambiado para nada desde hace un año. Aunque internamente ( y por alguna extraña razón) daba gracias por eso.

–…Empezaremos con una pequeña demostración de parte de nuestro selecto grupo de esgrimistas…– buscó entre todos a sus alumnos que formaban ese equipo. Una vez identificados, analizó con detenimiento que pareja haría una gran batalla. Cuando tuvo la combinación perfecta, continuó–¡Zelgius!, ven acá capitán…

El de ojos verdes obedeció poniendose de pie en el acto. Portaba una inmensa y pesada armadura negra y en sus manos llevaba un casco que iba a la par con la misma. Link siempre se preguntaba si hacía calor adentro, además del como el de cabellos zafiro lograba pelear con ella de una manera tan rápida y audaz a pesar de su notable peso. Su capa roja ondeaba ligeramente con cada paso que su portador daba hasta llegar a la zona del futuro combate, lejos de los nuevos.

–Muy bien…–volvió a ver a su equipo dispersado, buscando a quién anteriormente había elegido como rival del capitán –¡Marth!, ven acá…

El príncipe Alteano se levantó. En su cabeza reposaba una tiara dorada y tenía unos ropajes azules con varios adornos. Su capa era de una tela más fina que la que portaba su rival, la cual era prensada a sus nobles ropajes gracias a una gema roja. Sus guantes compartían el mismo tono de azul que la parte externa de su capa, ya que la parte interna era roja. Sus botas eran cafés y cubrían hasta la rodilla a su pantalón blanco.

Empezó a dirigirse con cuidado hacia su rival, evitando los pies de todos…

–¡Aah!...

…Menos los del hyliano que tanto aborrecía desde inicios de ese año…

–¿Te lo dije no cuatro ojos?... –dijo divertido el agresor–…el piso es engañoso…

El noble no respondió nada, colocándose los lentes antes de levantarse, para evitar de nuevo los hechos del día anterior y continuó su camino. No se había percatado de la mirada asesina que su hermana gemela le dirigía al rubio.

–… _Maldito Link hijo de…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inicio del combate. Sabía que Zelgius no se iba a detener por la discapacidad visual de Marth, pero también sabía que su hermano de iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente por algo así.

En este momento la pesada espada de Zelgius forcejeaba con la delgada espada del Ateano. El primero lo alejo con un save empuje para el, pero muy fuerte para su rival. Este último intentaba frenarse para no estrellarse con la pared.

Una vez que logró recuperar su equilibrio, corrió hacia su rival, listo para volver a embestirle, evitando las muchas ráfagas que le enviaba. Parecían ser simples e inofensivas, pero podían ser letales si el "caballero negro" o BK por sus siglas en inglés no medía su fuerza.

Al llegar a su alcance, el BK dirigió un corte horizontal que el príncipe esquivo a penas a tiempo, rodando hacia la parte trasera de su rival y haciendo un corte del mismo estilo, el cual no le hizo ni el mas minimo rayón.

Dio una vuelta de carro hacia atrás al apenas notar que su contricante dirigía la empuñadura de su pesada arma hacia el, sin embargo al ir callendo, no se salvó del segundo intento, siendo lanzado hacia los pies de las gradas.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, no iba a dejar que el combate terminara tan pronto, por lo que volvió a embestir contra su enemigo, quien bloqueó todos y cada unos de sus perfectos cortes, el también alcanzado a bloquear todos. En su último forcejeo, el sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo y su fuerte respiración empañaba sus lentes, su cuerpo le quemaba y le exigía un descanso, cada músculo le dolía, ya fuera por los golpes, o por el exceso de esfuerzo que su dueño demandaba.

Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar como su entrenador daba el combate por terminado. De seguro era por el estado del joven Alteano, pero a el no le importó. Tendría el descanso y agua que su cuerpo demandaba. Sintió un enorme alivio al sentarse al lado de su gemela, quién amigablemte le ofreció agua y unos pañuelos para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

–Buen combate compañeros…–el maestro aplaudió. El resto de los presentes imitó al profesor, realmente habían disfrutado del combate–…ahora vamos a lo interesante…Llegó el momento en el que uno nuevo se enfrentará a alguien del equipo de esgrima…esta vez será…

El leve silencio que dejó el profesor sirvio para que varios nuevos soltaran varios susurros donde expresaban una combinación de susto y emoción.

–…¡Link!... –la expresión del nombrado fue una mayor que la alegría. Podía demostrar por fin porque Zelgius quería que el fuera el siguiente capitán derrotando a un novato. Aunque el hubiese preferido derrotar y humillar a Marth.

–…Ahora, ¿quién será el nuevo al que te enfrentarás?…

Su ojo recorrío los asustados rostros de todos. Mostró interés en un rostro que parecía no mostrar interés alguno por ningún combate y que parecía esconderse entre las sombras.

–¡Tú!... –lo señaló. Este bufó y se acercó. Llevaba una extraña gabardina azul que tenía rasgada la manga izquierda, sobre la cual tenía protecciones en pecho y hombros. Debajo de la misma llevaba una camisa, la cual era roja. En su frente, llevaba la gabardina verde oliva prohibida por su celador. Sus pantalones eran unos blancos y unas botas cafés le cubrían hasta la rodilla. Levaba una capa que por la parte interna era de un café muy ligero y por la parte externa era roja. Sus brazos tenía unos guantes negros y por debajo unos vendajes, esto de seguro era para evitar lastimarse alguno de ellos.

Al acercarse la cara de Link expresó entre miedo y horror al reconocerle.

–… _¡¿La pesadilla Gawain?!..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía a todos desde una esquina del salón. Sus rubíes como ojos analizaban con detenimiento a cada uno de los que eran sus compañeros en el taller. No se había sentado en el piso como los demás porque temía que su blanco vestido se ensuciara con el piso, sin embargo, empezaba a cansarse, a pesar de estarse apoyando en su cetro morado con la trifuerza de su mundo en la punta.

Volvió a admirar su atuendo y como las telas moradas con simbolos de su nación combinaban perfectamente con las telas de su vestido. Sus brazos eran cubiertos con finos guantes blancos los cuales reacomodaron la dorada corona con una piedra roja que la hacían hacerse merecedora de su título: "princesa de Lorule".

–Hola…–una femenina voz le habló. La de cabellos morados volteó a verle. Era rubia y de ojos azules, se parecía mucho a un muchacho de su salón.

–Hola…–le respondió, un poco cortante.

–Eres nueva, ¿no?...

Internamente pensó en lo ilógica que le parecía esa pregunta, ya que nadie la había visto por ahí antes, pero simplemente respondió–Sí…

–¡Lo sabía!...

– _¿si lo sabía porque carajos me pregunta?..._ –le molestaba que le hicieran preguntas bastante obvias.

–Me llamo Linkle…–la chica le seguía hablando animada–…¿y tu?

–Hilda…

–¿Hilda?... –la rubia lo pensó un poco al sonarle el nombre–…¿eres prima de Midna, no?

No sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida, conociendo como era su prima podría tomarlo como ofensa, aunque también sabía que no era tan mala y halagaba mucho a ella y a su hermano al hablar.

–Si…–le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa–…soy su prima…

–ya veo, tu prima habla mucho de tu hermano y tu…

La sonrisa de la princesa se amplió, al saber que era por la primera razón por la cual supo que era la prima de la twili.

Entonces la maestra se hizo presente. Era aquella que se había presentado en la mañana, solo que ahora portaba un vestido blanco con una abertura hasta la cadera, adornado con bordes rojos y con finas lineas doradas en ellos. Una enorme piedra roja parecía sostener un cinturón café que adornaba las caderas de la mujer. Su cuello era elegantemente adornado por un enorme collar color bronce, el cual combinaba con algunos colgijes de su cinturón y de la mangas que cubrían sus delgados brazos. Uno de ellos llevaba un cetro azul y el otro un escudo dorado por dentro pero con un espejo al exterior. Por último, su cabeza era adornada por una hermosa corona dorada que la hacía parecer un ser divino.

–Bien señores, empecemos…

Entonces todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a la mujer. Hilda segupia de pie, terca en no sentarse para no arruinar su vestido, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban y le gritaban lo contrario. Palutena entonces la vio y le sonrió amigablemente, parecía mas tranquila que en la mañana después de la discusión con ese peli azul engreído y eso le alegraba.

–Esta bien…– le dijo sin dejar de sonreír–…acaban de limpiar el piso, tu vestido no se ensuciará…

No le importó como supo el porqué no había tomado asiento, simplemente obedeció la orden, casi casi tirandose de rodillas al piso, aun sin soltar su cetro y dirigió la vista hacia la docente.

–Bien, creo que la mayoría ya me conoce, pero para quienes no, soy Palutena Angels, y seré su maestra en el taller de magia, pero en lugar de aburrirlos con habladuría de que hacemos aquí, dejaré que nuestro equipo escolar les enseñe… –Buscó entre todos a sus alumnos y al encontrar al par perfecto, les llamó–…¡Zelda!, ¡Soren!, ¡al frente!...

El de ojos color sangre se levantó al mismo tiempo que la princesa de ojos azules. Hilda los analizó por un momento: el con cabello negro y ojos como los de ella, y ella…bueno…parecía una versión alterna de ella, solo con diferente colo en ojos y cabello, pero no le prestó más atención en cuanto el combate empezó.

El dio el primer golpe: un potente tornado que la hyliana evitó por muy poco. Entonces le lanzó un potente fuego de Din, quien evitó con gran facilidad. Ambos eran muy buenos, de lo mejor que se podía tener, era una dificil decición la que Callil tendría que tomar una vez que ella se graduara.

El combate siguío. Eran los vientos de el contra el fuego y magia obscura de ella. Pareciera un espectáculo de luces perfectamente planeado, como si cada golpe y movimiento hubiese sido ensayado durante todo el verano.

Entonces algo en el falló. No supo como pero no logró evitar el fuego de Din que la castaña le lanzó, el cual le quemó severamente, y el en su interior sabía que la chica había contenido gran parte de su poder.

La maestra dio el combate por terminado para que ambos descansaran, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor tanto por evitar los ataques como por atacar al contrincante.

–Bien, ahora porque no nos muestra el resto de la clase lo que pueden hacer…–Palutena continuó una vez que ambos alumnos tomaron sus asientos. Sin tener otra opción, uno a uno demostró sus talentos mágicos. Algunos eran buenos con la magia de trueno, otras con la de fuego, alguno que otro con la de viento, y el resto usaban otro tipo de magia. El unico tipo que casi no notó era magia obscura. Se sintió como bicho raro, pues era su especialidad.

–Bien…–la peli verde analizó a los alumnos una vez más para identificar quien no había demostrado su talento. Su mirada se posó en la princesa loruleana, a quien le sonrió–Faltas tu, ¿no?...

La princesa se quedó helada, ¿ya le tocaba?, ni si quiera sabía que debía hacer o decir, no estaba entre sus estudios o formalidades el improvisar, menos porque era la heredera, no podía hacer eso.

– _Pero al parecer…_ –respiró hondo poniendose de pie y dirigiendose al frente– _…este es ahora el plan…_

–Y dinos emmm….–la maestra hizo una pausa a propósito para que ella dijera su nombre al salón.

–Hilda…

–Dinos Hilda, ¿Qué clase de magia vas a realixar?...

La presión invadió a la chica. Sentía como todas las miradas curiosas la observaban con detenimiento, como críticos listos para reprocharle cualquier movimiento que haga, sea o no sea incorrecto.

–M-magia obscura…–el miedo ahogaba su voz, hacía años que no se sentía así.

–¿Obscura?... –la maestra sonaba incrédula, Hilda no entendía porque–…escuché que muy pocas especies la dominaban…

Algo dentro de Hilda soltó una terrible ira al escuchar esa palabra, ¿especies?, ni que fueran animales salvajes. Aunque cierto era que no se les conocía como "humanos" sentía que esa palabra fue usada de forma ofensiva de parte de su profesora.

–Bien…enseñanos…

Tan solo terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, la princesa cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en la creción de una red obscura que se enredó por todas las ventanas y cerró la única puerta. Sabía que podía hacer más cosas, por lo que decidió volver a concentrar su energía en invocar a la obscuridad que consumió cada gota de luz existente en la habitación.

Algunos de los presentes gritaron, unos de miedo, otros de sorpresa, sin embargo, su maestra y la capitana le veían asombradas, e intercambiaron miradas…

…ya sabían quien completaría el equipo de magia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El saco relleno voló al otro lado del salón. Era la quinta vez que Lethe los dañaba de esa manera. Claro está que du fuerza era mayor que la de cualquier humano que haya estado ahí…

–…Impresionante…

Exeptuando aquel humano que era el capitán del equipo de boxeo, quien a pesar de no ser de una gran estatura, poseía un cuerpo musculoso, además era agil y rápido, tal vez no tanto como un laguz, pero lo suficiente para ser el que tomara las riendas del equipo.

Su piel era bronceada, lo que hacía resaltar sus verdes ojos, esta misma función también era desempeñada por sus negros cabellos.

–Gracias capitán…– Lethe normalmente no siente esa clase de respeto hacia algún humano, sin embargo, ese humano era especial y diferente. No sabía que era, pero era lo que su sexto sentido le decía sobre el.

El capitán solo le sonrió levemente y después se dirigió hacia su entrenador Caineghis, quien le sonrió de la misma manera antes de dirigirse hacia los nuevos.

–Lamentablemente y a diferencia de otros grupos, nosotros solo tenemos un equipo de cuatro estudiantes, por lo que esta lleno… –Muchas quejas de disconformidad se escucharon, las cuales fueron apagadas por la severa mirada del profesor–…Sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedan entrenar durante este año, para calificar durante el siguiente para quedar en este grupo…les enseñaré igual que como lo he hecho con otras generaciones a que aprendan el arte del boxeo…

Lethe no se cansaba de escuchar al viejo león hablar con tantos ánimos hacia los nuevos jóvenes. Sabía que Caineghis era grandioso aplacando grandes masas y sabía que debía de hacer ante los nuevos. No le sorprende que haya sido alguna vez rey de Galia…

–Bien, escojan a un compañero y practiquen…–todos obedecieron sin chistar. Entonces llamó aparte al equipo que representaba con orgullo su escuela, para hablarles de un tema que no les extrañaba que el sacase…

–Este año, somos los anfitriones del torneo contra la escuela de Final Fantasy…–les habló con seguridad a los cuatro una vez reunidos–…necesito que entrenen más y mejor que el año pasado…no quiero que nos vuelvan a avergonzar…en especial cuando es en nuestro propio suelo…

Entonces la laguz recordó algo que no quería que la volviera a atormentar: su primer gran fracaso en la final del evento del año pasado.

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _La gente gritaba su nombre con emoción. Era la última ronda… ella y ese humano rubio de nombre Sabin iban empatados_

–… _solo un punto más…_ – _pensaba dando ligeros saltitos en su esquina, esperando que el ring sonara para que pudiera acabar de una vez por todas._

 _Entonces, el tan esperado sonido le retumbó en los tímpanos, haciendo que ella se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, quien para su enorme sorpresa no se movía. Daba la victoria por hecha…pero no esperaba que su rival usara el viejo truco de ponerle un pie para después golpear descaradamente su espalda._

 _Cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Ese golpe ni un laguz veterano podía habérselo dado con tal facilidad…algo estaba mal…_

 _Sus ánimos bajaron aun más al escuchar que la victoria era para ese rubio tramposo y con poco honor. Juró vengarse justo antes de desmayarse…_

 _FLASH BACK:_

–¿Estás bien?... –el gato azul le llamó preocupado a su compañera. Había olvidado que seguían en su salón de entrenamiento. Su equipo le miraba con una terrible preocupación y parecía no parpadear hasta que la chica reaccionase.

Ella, aún atónita por haber recordado eso solo asintió. Un silencio sepulcral llenó la pequeña reunión que estaban teniendo, siendo quebrado de nuevo por la grave voz de Caineghis.

–Eso es todo lo que quería decirles…–dijo sin despegar la mirada de la felino–…vayan a entrenar…

Se dirigió entonces hacia los nuevos, dejando al equipo de nuevo en manos de su capitán, quien los intentaba motivar para olvidar esa horrible derrota. Sin embargo, ni él podía superarla.

–… _Me vengaré…_ –Lethe solo enterró sus garras en su piel, sintiendo como el cálido líquido salía y manchaba lentamente el piso, sin embargo, le ignoró por completo– _…te habrás arrepentido de hacer trampa Sabin…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de otros talleres, el de atletismo se llevaba a cabo en un a cancha especial detrás del gimnasio. El viento acariciaba gentilmente todos los cabellos de los presentes. El cielo era azul y revelaba que era un hermoso día para practicar dicho deporte.

–Llegas tarde…

Para Tibarn no había nada más importante que la impuntualidad, y más cuando se trataba de hacer cumplir al capitán de su equipo con la misma. El muchacho, vestido de un traje de cuerpo completo color azul marino. Lo que este dejaba ver de su piel era que era tostada, sin embargo, no se dejaba ver el color de sus ojos ni su cabello, dado que estos eran cubiertos por un casco rojo con un águila dorada en él. Su cuello era rodeado por una pañoleta amarilla que iba a la par con sus botas y guantes.

–Si profesor, lo siento…–su voz se oía fastidiada, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí. A pesar de que el halcón lo notó solo le miró severamente hasta que tomó asiento en las gradas junto con sus otros compañeros.

–Como les decía…–continuó el instructor–…este taller es mucho más que solo correr, deben tener disciplina para poder llegar a su objetivo, agilidad para saltar los obstáculos y velocidad para poder hacer competencia de una manera equitativa contra sus rivales. Vamos a hacerles una pequeña demostración con todos los integrantes del equipo de atletismo.

Los nombrados se pusieron de pie de inmediato, desfilando por las gradas hacia la pista. El primero en bajar fue Pit, quien cambio su uniforme por una toga blanca, unas sandalias cafés cuyos listones le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en su cabeza reposaban laureles dorados, haciéndole ver como un ser angelical.

Le siguió Mario, quien usaba ahora una playera roja y un overol azul, sus botas eran cafés y su cabeza era adornada por una gorra roja con una M en ella y sus manos eran cubiertas por dos guantes blancos.

El tercero en bajar fue Falco, quien portaba ahora unos pantalones café con camisa y botas a juego, junto con una chaqueta blanca y una pañoleta roja que cubría su cuello (lo cual era extraño y tal vez hasta ridículo por el clima y el deporte que estaba a punto de realizar).

El cuarto que se les unió era Fox, quien portaba un traje similar al de Falco, la diferencia era que su camisa y pantalones eran verde olivo y sus botas negras con rojo.

El último en bajar fue el capitán, quien bajo con el mismo desgane que lo hizo al llegar.

Al llegar abajo tomaron posiciones mientras que su entrenador preparaba el cronometro y esperaron el silbato del mismo para dar inicio a la carrera.

El capitán con gran facilidad llegó a la cabeza, seguido por Pit, quien a pesar de tener alas que no le servían para volar corría como un demonio, al grado de casi alcanzar a su capitán. Mientras Fox y Falco peleaban por el tercer lugar, Mario se les adelantó por casi nada.

La carrera terminó con un empate en primer lugar, Mario en el segundo y Fox y Falco en tercero. El laguz miró el cronometro con satisfacción.

–¡un minuto cuarenta y dos segundos!... –vociferó a los cuatro vientos, orgulloso de su equipo, se sintió pavo real en lugar de halcón, pues su equipo acababa de romper su propio récord–…esto es lo que uno de ustedes puede lograr el siguiente año, me encantaría decir que este, pero el equipo está completo, por lo que-…

–Eso es incorrecto maestro…–le interrumpió el capitán. Tibarn le miró con furia, ¿a que se refería?

El alumno respiró muchas veces. Había practicado todo el verano para dar esa noticia a su maestro a penas regresando a la escuela, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, pero tampoco podía seguir fingiendo que amaba ese taller, por lo que se armó de valor y pronunció la oración que pudo haberle causado un ataque cardiaco a su profesor:

–Renuncio al equipo…

 **Aasgfasffsfagsfasfas por fin pude actualizar :D**

 **Lamento si fue mucho tiempo pero me encontré con dos problemas: inspiración y la casi muerte de mi lap. Pero en fin uwu volví y espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Guest: aquí esta uwu, espero no tardar más para el siguiente**

 **Ximena González: créeme que me alegré mucho con tu review uwu me alegra que te haya gustado desde el primer capítulo, y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Lo de Link molestando a Marth y su actitud tendrá sentido más adelante, créeme ;)**

 **Así es, todos tienen un pasado obscuro uwu poco a poco se irán descubriendo más y más.**

 **Me alegra que te gusten esos Marth y Ike**

 **Sobre el Zelink, por el momento si, y si te preguntas porque el "por el momento", te dejaré con la intriga porque no quiero hacer spoilers uwu y no, la relación de Ike y Marth no es yaoi, es simplemente algo que se transformará en amistad uwu**

 **Si, abrá personajes de Final Fantasy más adelante, y si, las batallas serán narradas mas o menos como lo fueron en este capítulo (afagfagfafa yo amo a Edgar uwu)**

 **No te apures, no la dejaré en el olvido y me alegra que te guste como va formándose uwu si intento hacerlos lo más largos posible, pero no tanto porque después siento que hartan .-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado uwu y les invito a leer mis otros fics: Victima inesperada y perdido y encontrado**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: El último integrante

**CAPÍTULO 10 "EL ÚLTIMO INTENGRANTE"**

Volvió a golpearse contra la pared. No podía creer que hubiesen pasado veinte intentos de golpear a la pesadilla…y nada…

Cada golpe que intentaba darle fallaba…y el salía volando por el gimnasio…no dudaba que más de la mitad de su esqueleto se encontrara fracturado en ese mismo momento…

Realmente no era broma todo eso que decían de la pesadilla Gawain era brutalmente fuerte y bastante bueno en esgrima, aunque aun se preguntaba quién era lo bastante valiente o bastante suicida como para enseñarle al peli azul a cómo usar una espada de esa manera.

Se levantó con mucho dolor nuevamente. A diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, veía a su rival con odio puro e infinito. Debía derrotarlo, no iba a ser el hazme reír ante sus compañeros y mucho menos enfrente de los de nuevo ingreso.

Volvió a embestirle, pero el peli azul le detuvo con facilidad, aplicó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en intentar por lo menos torcerle la muñeca. Sin embargo, lo único que torció, fue la mueca de su rival quién con un rápido movimiento se liberó del forcejeo. Link quiso hacerle un corte horizontal, sin embargo, el de ojos azules le esquivo fácilmente y con la empuñadura de su espada le golpeó la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que el Hylian gritara de dolor y cayera inevitablemente al piso, soltando a la vez la master sword.

Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, ningún musculo le respondía y los párpados se le empezaban a cerrar al mismo tiempo que sentía como si dentro de él hubiese un fuego que se extendía con rapidez por el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole casi imposible mantenerse consiente.

Ike lo veía entre desprecio y odio. No podía creer que gente tan débil como él se creyera lo bastante digno de desafiarle…

Sin embargo, recordó como el también durante un tiempo no costaba derrotarle y era muy fácil hacerle caer. Esto venía de la mano de varios dolores por todo su cuerpo.

Vio como el Hylian le veía con odio, sabía que había herido su orgullo, por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Link le respondió frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo poco después la conciencia.

Escuchó como los murmullos de los asustados estudiantes empezaban a hablar mal de él, cosa que la verdad ya no le importaba, no importaba ya si pensaban si era bueno o mal, cruel o bondadoso, despiadado o compasivo, no importaba ya nada.

Volteó a ver al capitán del equipo, le veía entre terror y asombro, así como el entrenador. Vio también como el peli azul que le había estado molestando desde la mañana le veía de la misma manera, pero lo que le asombró, fue ver que la chica a su lado sonreía y le aplaudía, ¿Qué acaso estaba loca?

Con un respingo tomó su espada y se dirigió a la salida, la clase había terminado desde hace rato y era hora de tomar su medicina para controlar su presión, además necesitaba una buena ducha después de ese combate que no le satisfago en nada.

– _Por fin alguien que pone en su lugar a Link…_ –Lucina dejó de aplaudir en cuanto el peli azul salió del lugar y vio con detenimiento como el rubio seguía inconsciente. Sonrió sabiendo que el karma existía.

Observó al maestro y a Zelgius como discutían de algo…

Pero, más que discusión, parecían estar emocionados por la pelea que se había llevado a cabo, pues sus rostros eran alegres y estaban recordando como Ike había derrotado a Link.

Ya habían encontrado al último integrante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿U-Unirme?...

La peli morada hablaba con su maestra de magia y la capitana del equipo, estas le ofrecían el último lugar en el equipo de magia. No sabía si aceptar o no, pues…

–Creía que mi especie era muy peculiar…–aun estaba molesta por las palabras tan groseras con las que su profesora describió a los Loruleanos.

La peli verde se mordió el labio inferior. Muy pocas veces se arrepentía de todas las palabras que a veces decía sin pensar. No creía que necesitaría retractarse en algún momento y necesitaba a Hilda para completar el equipo y mostrarle a la academia Final Fantasy que ellos también eran expertos en magia.

–Y-yo…– ¿cómo decirle ahora que se veía muy enfadada por su comentario que no lo decía en serio?, se veía que era terca, tal vez igual o peor que Gawain…

La capitana notó a su maestra y decidió apoyarla– La maestra Palutena suele decir muchas cosas sin pensar…

–¿Y para que las dice?... –la princesa se cruzó de brazos. No cedería tan fácilmente a disculpar a esa maestra, ¿quién se creía ella para criticar así a los seres obscuros?

Calill tragó saliva, por su mente cruzaron los mismos pensamientos que su maestra, pero no se daría por vencida, debía vencer a la academia de Final Fantasy…

Era cuestión de orgullo…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Se había mentalizado para el combate. Cada movimiento de Rydia lo había estudiado. Ella usaba magia obscura, fuego, trueno y hielo. Había preparado sus tomos de viento, trueno y fuego, conociendo el triangulo de las armas de su mundo. Solo que no sabía que magia era efectiva contra la de hielo, aunque por lógica dedujo que sería la de fuego._

 _Entró entonces al gimnasio de su escuela contrincante. Estaba obscuro y la única luz que los iluminaba era un hermoso candelabro. A diferencia de su escuela las paredes era de piedra y daba un estilo medieval, aunque al mismo tiempo macabro._

 _Llegó entonces al centro, frente ella estaba una joven de cabellos verdes y cortos, su flequillo solo mostraba uno de sus dos ojos negros, en los cuales se reflejaba suavemente la débil luz de las velas. Su piel era blanca y sus ropajes eran verdes, pero mucho más claros que sus cabellos, decorados por una tiara plateada._

 _Su escote era en forma de "V" y tenía unos delgados tirantes dorados. Llevaba un cinto dorado y su falda a pesar de llegar a la rodilla tenía aberturas en ambos lados de sus caderas. Una elegante capa verde cubría su espalda, así como unas mangas del mismo color y diseño cubrían desde sus codos hasta sus muñecas._

 _Calill notó que no llevaba ningún tomo, no se le hacía raro, pues desde el año pasado ya había visto personas que poseían tal capacidad._

 _Entonces se hizo presente el Gong que iniciaría el combate. Sin embargo, apenas Calill invocaba un hechizo de fuego, la peli verde le lanzó un potente hechizo de trueno, que por poco ella esquivó._

 _Así fue durante un rato, al ver Calill que la muchacha no cambiaba de magia, decidió utilizar magia de viento, para la cual cambió a magia de viento._

 _Sin embargo y al decir la última palabra de dicho maleficio, la de ojos negros le lazó un potente hechizo de fuego. Calill de la sorpresa no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que ella y su magia fueron lanzadas fuera de la arena, dándole una victoria automática._

 _FLASHBACK_

Desde ese día juró una y otra vez venganza, por lo que no podía dejar ir a la loruleana.

–Escucha…–empezó–…se que no te agradó ni poquito lo que dijo la maestra…

La roja mirada de Hilda se posó en la azul de la capitana.

–Pero cree en mi cuando te digo que no tendrás mejor instructora de magia en el mundo…

Solo le veía feo. Calill solo le rezaba a los dioses para que ella cambiara de parecer y dejara su lado el mal humor que tanto demostraba.

–…Exijo un tiempo de prueba entonces…–La princesa dijo para sorpresa de la rubia–…si me agrada como trabajan y veo que se equivocó me quedaré con ustedes…sin embargo, si no me convence o veo que solo era otro desesperado intento de ganar estos absurdos juegos, me retiraré…

Calill volteó a ver a su docente. No tenía opción. Tenía que aprovechar ese fresco talento que rodeaba a Hilda, por lo cual aceptó. La princesa entonces se retiró a su alcoba.

Ellas nunca sabrían que en realidad les dio la oportunidad por lástima que les tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _¿Dónde estará ahora?..._

Llevaba buscándola sin éxito desde hace una hora. No le gustaba perseguir a las chicas de esa manera, pues sentía que estaba en una prisión….

Como odiaba las prisiones…

Era donde la peor escoria de la humanidad era reunida por los policías, con solo recordad su combinación frialdad y humedad la piel se le erizaba del miedo…

No volvería…ni si quiera por él…

Sin embargo, la figura de la alumna que buscaba estaba dibujada en el piso le hizo salir de ese pensamiento. Robin dedujo que la chica había trepado a un árbol por la forma de la sombra y de donde venía la proyección de su dueña.

Dirigió su vista hacia la copa del árbol. Entre los verdes follajes pudo notar un sedoso cabello castaño cobrizo largo, fácil tocaba las caderas de su dueña. Sonrió al reconocer los cabellos de la chica…pues…

–¡Yuken, Ghya!... –era a aquella alumna que llevaba buscando desde hace rato ya.

La nombrada dirigió su anaranjada mirada hacia el suelo y sonrió al verle.

–¡Hola Robin!... –le saludó

La rubia le saludó con la mano y le hizo señas de que bajara un momento. La chica obedeció, bajando de un salto, Robin se preguntó como hacía eso sin que se quebrara un hueso.

–¿Qué pasa Rob?... –dijo la estudiante limpiándose la tierra del uniforme y acercándose a la celadora.

–primera, recuerda que Rob es mi hermano, no yo, segundo…–le acercó una tabla con unos papeles–…lo de siempre…

La de ojos naranja bufó molesta. Odiaba tener que jurar cosas que no quería prometer. Pero no había de otra si quería seguir en esa escuela.

–No me iré hasta que firmes…

Molesta puso su firma en ella.

–¿Ves?... –dijo la de ojos café tomando sus cosas–…no fue tan difícil…

–Lo hice solo porque el ya firmó…

–Eso es porque lo obligaste a tal cosa…

–Y no me arrepiento de ello…

La celadora rió con ese último comentario.

–Pero tu sabes que no prometo nada si le hace algo a Marth…

Robin negó con la cabeza–Roy ya no le puede hacer nada…

–De que puede, puede…otra cosa es que no haya querido…–tomó su mochila y sus cosas de los pies del árbol–…debo de irme, Pac Man me pidió ayuda para una tarea, nos vemos en la noche…

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica se dirigió al edificio.

La celadora le siguió con la vista, reflexionando lo que la adolescente acababa de decir…

Lo peor era que tenía razón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al celador peli azul le empezaba a dar una jaqueca con la discusión que se llevaba frente a él.

–¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos haces?!...

–¡No puedo seguir con las carreras!...¡No es lo mío!...

El halcón y el capitán de atletismo seguían peleando sobre el tema. Ninguno de los dos lo había superado o llegado a un acuerdo, por lo que decidieron que el celador tomara la decisión…

–¡Eso se llama traición!...

–¡Traición sería si sigo con esto!...

Pero no se podía llegar a un acuerdo si ellos seguían gritando y discutiendo.

– _Ve a tu lugar feliz…_ –se talló ambos lados de la sien para disminuir sus dolores de cabeza– _…Ve a tu lugar feliz ¡ya!..._

Pero resultaba inútil. Los gritos le retumbaban horrible en sus tímpanos, y le hizo imposible tener más paciencia y grito imponiéndose al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio…

–¡Cállense los dos!...

Tanto docente como alumno obedecieron, supieron de inmediato que habían colmado la paciencia del pobre Chrom.

El celador respiró profundamente y les habló tratando de controlarse.

–Simplemente…–empezó–…busquen a quien complete el equipo…

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos.

–ahora…–Chrom les miró con furia con su cuerpo aun tenso–…si no les molesta…tengo cosas que hacer..

El alumno lo vio unos momentos. No le gustaba ver así al celador, sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era dejarle en paz, por lo que se fue.

El peli azul respiró aliviado y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, tallándose la cara.

–¿Tan horrible fue?...

Miró a través de sus dedos al laguz quién no se había ido. Había entablado buena amistad con el desde que llegó a la escuela, por lo que sentía confianza de hablarle así.

–Horrible es poco…–cruzó los brazos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

El profesor solo rió.

–Es nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas?...yo te soporto con tus problemas y tu con los míos…

Chrom volvió a reír. Con cada carcajada sus músculos se relajaban cada vez más, hasta que volvió a ser el tranquilo celador que todos conocían. Dirigió su azulina mirada al halcón, quién también reía.

Poco a poco las risas de ambos se extinguieron. Chrom entonces se calmó y frunció un poco el ceño preocupado.

–Hablando de problemas…–recargó sus brazos en su escritorio–…tengo que contarte algo…

Tibarn frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué ocurre?...

–Es sobre tu sabes quién….

Frunció todavía más el ceño. El celador tomó su teléfono y le mostró los muchos y deferentes mensajes que aquella molestia le había estado enviando.

–Volvió a encontrarme…viene por mí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Secó su cara, cansado. El baño le había hecho bien y le relajó un poco después de ese no muy satisfactorio taller. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, preparado para descansar un poco antes de hacer la tarea.

Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos una llamada entró a su celular. El nombre de quién vio no le satisfago en nada, sin embargo contestó de una mala manera.

–¿Qué quieres?...

–… _Déjame explicarte…_

–¿57 cambios de número no son suficientes como para que entiendas?...¡Déjame en paz!...

– _Yo no tuve nada que ver…_

–No me vengas con ese bobo cuento…

– _Pero es la verdad Ike, mi osi…_

–¡Nada de osito!...¡Ya no somos nada!...¡Supéralo!...

Antes de que la llamada continuara colgó sin piedad. El peli azul estaba harto de esa chica. Harto de lo buscara, harto de tener que volver a cambiar de numero porque la princesita con ayuda de papi lo volviera a a rastrear…

Solo quería alejarse de Elincia y de todos aquellos que conoció en su preparatoria anterior…

Aquellos quienes lo apuñalaron por la espalda…

 **Sgsaghsghsghs aquí está el capítulo de hoy uwu espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Zay: Me alegra que te esté gustando como esta quedando uwu ojalá siga así :D**

 **Asgsahghsgas lo hizo (?) espero haya sido suficiente :v**

 **Me alegra que te guste :D**

 **Sinceramente dudo hacerlo, no soy muy fan de yaoi (no quiere decir que no lo respete o que lo lea) pero lo tomaré en cuenta ;)**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	12. Capítulo 11: Enfermos

**CAPÍTULO 11: "ENFERMOS"**

–Link…Link…

Escuchó a la distancia su nombre. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas gracias a ese último golpe que el de cabellos azules le había dado. Intentó abrir los párpados, pero estos le pesaban de una manera que nunca antes le habían pesado.

Sintió como alguien le movía con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reconocer su voz.

–Link…

Sonrió al reconocer por completo a la dueña.

–Z-Zelda…

Al abrir por completo sus ojos se encontró con la preocupada cara de su novia. Se encontraba tomando fuerte su mano, con ese bello vestido que la hacía merecedora de su título de princesa.

–¿Estás bien amor?... –la chica se removió los guantes para revisar la temperatura del joven–…Rhys dijo que el golpe que te diste fue uno muy fuerte…

Entonces reaccionó: el golpe que la pesadilla le había dado lo había enviado a la enfermería. Esa era la más grave humillación que había recibido en su vida.

Reunió algo de fuerzas para lograr sentarse en la camilla de esa blanca habitación. Vio que enfrente de él estaban los modulares de cristal donde el doctor solía poner toda clase medicamentos, así como sus instrumentos. Otras cuatro camillas aparte de la de él completamente vacías y separadas por plantas demostraban que él era el primero en el transcurso del año que visitaba dicho lugar. Eso le hizo sentir aún más humillado, lo que ocasionó que apretara con fuerza los puños. Si no hubiese traído sus guantes puestos, de seguro se hubiera lastimado.

Solo se calmó un poco al sentir la mano de Zelda en su hombro nuevamente, que le apretó un poco.

–¿Qué ocurrió?... –le dijo de la manera más dulce que le pudo haber dicho. Después de respirar varias veces le contó lo ocurrido en el taller. Al terminar su relato, la princesa le vio con terror, no sabía si era por lo ocurrido o por quién lo ocasionó.

Solo supo que la chica tomó con fuerza su mano.

–Link, prométeme que no buscarás venganza…–su voz reflejaba lo mismo que su rostro–…¡Promételo!...

El chico besó la frente de su novia e hizo que se recostara en su pecho.

–Te lo prometo…–dijo a la par que acariciaba su cabello.

Lo que la noble jamás sabría es que su novio cruzó los dedos a su promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como odiaba ser humillado así en clase de magia.

Cierto era que él al usar magia de viento era propenso a ser herido más fácilmente con magia de fuego u obscura.

Lo que no le cuadraba era que Zelda haya logrado hacerle quemaduras tan fuertes.

Pero bueno, el se lo había ganado por decirle la primera vez que se vieron y que ella entró que jamás sería rival para él, además de añadirle que cuando él fuera el capitán la echaría del equipo por poseer poco talento, cosa que ella juró que en las competencias demostró que no era cierto.

De seguro entrenó hasta morir para que el viera cuán equivocado estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír cómo se abría la puerta del consultorio. Pero en lugar de ver al doctor peli naranja, vio como unos ojos esmeralda le veían, así como que la dueña de los mismos entró, revelando sus cabellos morados.

Suspiró molesto. No sabía si era él o si Mía le seguía siempre. Primero se la topó en el comedor en las tres comidas, también camino a sus clases y a su taller, ¿ahora esto?

– _Dioses…_ –pensó molesto– _…¿Qué hice para merecer esto?..._

–Hola Soren…–la chica se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa, traía un traje de enfermera de color rosa claro y sus largos cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo–…¿en qué te podemos ayudar hoy?...

Sus ojos color sangre la vieron confundido, ¿podemos?

–No te ofendas Mía…–le dijo inexpresivo–…pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Estoy haciendo mi servicio social con Rhys…–le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Cierto. Había olvidado que aquellos que tenían beca completa tenían que hacer servicio social a la escuela. Se le hacía absurdo. Iban a estudiar, no a trabajar. Aunque después pensó que era como pagarle a la escuela el enorme favor de dejarles estudiar gratis.

–¿Soren?...

No se había dado cuenta que la chica llevaba tiempo llamándole. La vio de la manera más fría que podía verla.

–¿Qué? –le contestó de igual manera.

–Te pregunté qué te pasó.

–Zelda se vengó.

–¿Eh?

Solo dame una crema para las quemaduras…

–Ah…–la chica se dirigió al mueble donde estaban los medicamentos y tomó el indicado. El peli negro estaba preparado para colocárselo cuando notó que la chica se la aplicó en el brazo y frotaba suavemente.

–¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?... –el rojo invadió su cara, pero no era de quemaduras.

La enfermera le volvió a sonreír.

–Te estoy curando…

–Yo puedo curarme solo…

Mía borró su sonrisa.

–Pero…

El de ojos color sangre le quitó la medicina y empezó a aplicársela por su cuenta.

La chica se alejó de él con tristeza, resistiendo el llanto. Ella solo quería curarlo, quería que sonriera un poco, no le gustaba ver así al chico que le gustaba.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Soren vio por donde la chica había salido. Entonces se sintió mal por ella, tal vez solo quería ser amable con él, cosa que solo su viejo amigo Ike solía hacer, pero hacía años que no lo veía…

Desde aquel fatídico día…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Corrió buscando la habitación de su amigo._

 _En cuanto se enteró de aquel incidente, salió de la escuela a verle. Lo había estado pasando muy mal los últimos días, y lo sabía aunque no le dijera nada._

 _Al llegar ahí, lo vío dormido. Se le acercó un poco para ver que todo estuviera bien…_

 _Y entonces vio unas cuantas costuras en el cuello…_

 _¿Una cortada?_

– _Soren…_ – _volteó a ver a quién le llamaba. Era el padre del muchacho. Se veía que había llorado mucho. Debió imaginarlo…_

 _Una situación así era muy difícil de digerir…_

– _Quería saber cómo estaba…_

 _Greil se acercó lentamente al peli azul y le acaricio la cabellera_ – _el doctor dijo que necesitaba reposar mucho…perdió mucha sangre…_

 _Soren vio las diferentes heridas que se alcanzaban a notar en su amigo aparte de la del cuello._

– _Entiendo…_ – _dirigió su roja mirada al piso_ – _…¿podría decirle que me llame en cuanto pueda?..._

 _Los ojos azules del progenitor de su amigo le vieron con algo de tristeza, pero le sonrió un poco, a lo que Soren correspondió…_

 _Confiaba en que su amigo lo haría…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Entristeció al recordar como la muy esperada llamada de su amigo nunca llegó.

No supo realmente que pasó, pues poco después Ike se dio de baja de la escuela y no le volvió a ver más que en el periódico. Intentó localizarlo tantas veces que ya ni sabía si seguía viviendo en Crimea.

Tenía tantos deseos de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas…

Extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _Por lo tanto, la integral de 3x a la 45 dx es…_

Se le quebró la punta del lápiz nuevamente. El peli azul gruñó nuevamente tallando sus ojos debajo de sus muy delgados lentes. Si bien el oftalmólogo le dijo que no tenía problemas en la visión, a Ike le gustaba usarlos para no cansar tan rápido sus ojos.

Buscó en su cama el sacapuntas y lo usó. No sabía cómo fue tan estúpido como para olvidar su lapicera favorita en Crimea.

– _Pero bueno…_ –suspiró pesadamente respondiendo la respuesta en la hoja– _…ya que…_

Al terminar de anotar la respuesta estiró su cuerpo. Las matemáticas eran algo que se le facilitaban demasiado, y era algo que pocas personas conocían.

Tanto las amaba, que había pensado seriamente convertirse en algún ingeniero, matemático o inclusive en físico. Eran algo que junto con la esgrima le hacían olvidar todos los problemas de su vida.

Volteó a ver ese reloj de cristal que le habían regalado hace un par de años, el cual era más como un espejo.

– _Las 7:30 de la noche…_ –pensó. Notó entonces esa ligera cicatriz en su cuello y volteó rápidamente a otro lado, antes de que los recuerdos de cómo la había obtenido regresara. Se recostó y presionó su sien con tal de hacer desaparecer tanto el punzante dolor de cabeza como aquellos recuerdos que creyó haber borrado con esas miles de visitas a psicólogos y psiquiatras.

Revivió la escena inconscientemente. Aunque dio gracias que solo fue una pequeña parte de ella. Sintió nuevamente el dolor en su cuello cuando vio como esa arma punzocortante le hería.

Dolía…y mucho…

Después de varios jadeos e intentos logró recuperar la cordura. Miró al techo perdiendo su mirada, aun jadeando. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa con tal de cuando volviera a ver el reloj este le cubriera esa marca. Volteó lentamente su mirada a dicho objeto y sonrió un poco al ver que había funcionado. Pero frunció el ceño al ver la hora nuevamente.

– _¡¿11:39 de la noche?!..._

Revisó rápidamente su teléfono solo para comprobar que el reloj de la pared no se equivocaba.

Se alteró al ver que se le había pasado la hora de tomarse su medicamento. Intentó levantarse antes de que los efectos aparecieran. Sin embargo ya era tarde, pues sintió como la visión se le alteraba y sus miembros no le respondían. Volvió a jadear tratando de tomar algo de aire fresco. La cabeza le ardía y se sentía muy mareado.

Odiaba que la presión se le bajara así de fuerte y de manera tan repentina. Se removió varias veces en la cama tratando de hacer desaparecer los mareos. Sin tener ninguna clase de éxito, cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le hacían falta los abrazos de su padre para poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Él siempre lo había hecho sentir mejor desde que su madre había abandonado ese mundo.

Curiosamente, pensar en su progenitor fue lo que le hizo relajarse un poco y dormir.

Mañana temprano terminaría la tarea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba lo más sigiloso posible por el pasillo. Había evitado a los numerosos prefectos que rondaban tan tarde.

¿Cómo no notó que había pasado su toque de queda? Solo sabía que se había enfrascado demasiado en su tarea como para no notar que hora era.

En fin, la puerta de los dormitorios estaba a unos cuantos pasos…

Si pasaba desapercibido por Chrom, no hubiera habido ningún problema…

Claro que el hubiera apareció cuando una fuerte luz blanca golpeó su cara al pasar frente al escritorio del celador.

–¿A dónde tan tarde jovencito?...

Vio de reojo al celador peli azul, quien salía de la habitación que se ocultaba tras su escritorio. Traía puestos unos delgados lentes, de seguro era para que no se cansara tanto después de estar tantas horas frente a la computadora o la portátil, así como una pijama azul rey.

–¿Y bien Marth?

–mmmm…–se rascó la cabeza apenado–…me quedé hasta tarde en la biblioteca…

El celador se quedó en silencio analizando la situación. Aunque era algo evidente, Marth notaba lo fácil que el Ylissean detectaba a alguien despierto por los pasillos tan noche. Tenía dos hipótesis: era de sueño ligero en extremo o se quedaba hasta tarde despierto.

–¿Si sabes qué hora es, no?... –le habló tranquilamente después de un rato, a lo que el noble negó con la cabeza. El celador sacó su celular de un bolsillo de la pijama y le mostró la hora.

–Es casi la una de la mañana…–Guardó el dispositivo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. A pesar de la tranquila apariencia que el celador solía dar, cuando fruncía ligeramente el ceño difundía terror en su víctima, y esta vez le tocó al bueno de Marth–…¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?...

El de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

–No quería estar con Link y Roy…

El rostro de Chrom se suavizó. Esto calmó al príncipe. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio en lo que el celador analizaba con mayor detenimiento la situación.

–Eres un buen chico Marth…–le empezó a hablar–…esta es la última vez que te perdono la llegada tan tarde…–apagó la luz de la linterna y suspiró pesadamente–…vete antes de que los prefectos te vean…

El príncipe le sonrió y le obedeció inmediatamente. No esperaba que Chrom fuera tan comprensivo con su caso

Era lo bueno de portarse bien en la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Tu entiendes esta Hilda?

La peli azul bajó a la cama de su compañera para que le explicara un ejercicio de la tarea. Esta última aceptó, a pesar de estar medio dormida y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tenía la sospecha de que este último fue ocasionado por la maestra de magia, pues no dejo de insistirle hasta que aceptara a unírseles, y eso la hizo hartarse.

–Veamos…

Analizó la operación frente a ella:

–Mira, es muy sencilla…

Y a través de varias fórmulas y explicaciones, la Loruleana ayudó a su compañera a resolver el ejercicio.

–Gracias…–le dijo–…eres muy lista…

La peli morada sonrojó un poco.

–G-Gracias…

La Alteana volvió felizmente a su cama. La de ojos rojos notó una alegría extrema en ella.

–Te ves muy feliz…

–Lo estoy…–le contestó en extrema alegría–…hoy me enteré que el karma existe…

–¿En serio?

–Sí…pero no hablemos de mí, luces terrible…

Hilda le sonrió un poco, ¿era tan obvia?

–Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo…

–¿Quieres que le pida a Robin Ibuprofeno?

Esta vez la Loruleana rió un poco.

–No gracias, con dormir un poco bastará.

–¿Segura?

–Sí

–Bueno, apagaré la luz y usaré la del escritorio para que puedas dormir– la peli azul le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que la de ojos rojos correspondió.

–Gracias…

–Ni lo menciones…

Entonces la Alteana cumplió su parte del trato y apagó la luz para que su compañera durmiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer, ya que el dolor influyó mucho en lo último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez, el dolor era más insoportable…

Ya no podía ignorarlo…

Tenía que hacer algo…

Pero la cabeza le ardía tanto que no lograba respirar…

Los mareos hicieron que volviera a caer de la cama…

Sintió como si vidrios se incrustaran en todo su cuerpo…

Sentía que su sangre manchaba la carpeta del piso…

Aunque ya no diferenciaba la fantasía de la realidad…

Creía que moriría…

Como aquella vez…

 **Wuju! Por fin actualicé :D (saca confeti) ok no :v**

 **AngelTerra133: xD si Aqua, Ike es sexy *^* ya pues :v, y si, Elincia lo molesta….y mucho .-. pero después verás por qué ;) (P.D: yo también la odio (?) )**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: XD así es, pobre Link :v se lo ganó uwu…mmmm tengo otra sorpresa en lugar de un Ike x Lucina ;) xD es que es estúpidamente perfecta para ese papel (?) ok no :v si .-. muy en serio, ella no es de tomarse las cosas a la ligera (por algo pasó lo que pasó en A Link Between Worlds (?) coff coff) la de cabello verde después la conocerás ;) y si uwu abrá Ghya x Roy :D aunque aun falta xD y ya verás quien será el nuevo corredor uwu**

 **AegisVi: Hola :D y si, ya están completos, o por lo menos eso quiere el de esgrima. Y no (?) sufrirán si quieren a Ike con ellos wuajajajaj :v mmmm yo no diría nada (?)…y respondiendo tu pregunta, sí, Zelda está en ese equipo. Pronto sabrás uwu, bueno de hecho poco a poco :v**

 **Akemi Shizuka: Si :D lo es uwu amo su carácter de todo malote (?) y si .-. lo hizo y eso casi le cuesta tenerla en su equipo :B**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	13. Capítulo 12: Karma

**CAPÍTULO 12: "KARMA"**

–¿Vas a tardar mucho Link?

–Yo espero que no Roy…

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se encontraban en la cafetería, el primero le pasaba la tarea de todas las materias del día y el segundo las copiaba de la manera más rápida que sus manos le permitían. Sabía que Merlon se disgustaba con los alumnos que no traían la tarea a tiempo, y aprovecharía que no tenían la primera hora de clase para terminarla.

La verdad las matemáticas no eran algo que él amara o entendiera a la perfección, y sabía que Zelda podría explicarle, pero lo más seguro es que estaría dejando que Peach sea quien copie las respuestas de la castaña. Era tonto pensar que su novia no se las pasara, pero sabía que en lo que la princesa lo hacía el perdería tiempo valioso y podría no cumplir con la misma.

Por otro lado, al pelirrojo no le molestaba el hecho de pasarle la tarea a su compañero, mucho menos cuando estuvo inconsciente por toda la tarde por esa sesión de entrenamiento con un tipo tan bruto como lo era Ike Gawain.

–Por cierto Link…–recordó algo que le quería comentar a su amigo–…¿crees que volvamos a ver a la pesadilla en el taller?

–No lo sé Roy…–contestó molesto sin dejar de desatender lo que hacía–…y no es algo en lo que quiera pensar por el momento…–Borró algo y soplo las migajas del borrador, volviendo rápidamente a su deber.

–Y…–comentó preocupado–…¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

–Ya pensaré en algo…

Esa frase alarmó un poco al estudiante por el hecho de que un estudiante como Link se metiera con alguien tan problemático como Ike, el primero porque era terco y vengativo cuando le herían el orgullo, y aunque no conocía al segundo, conocía todo lo que había hecho gracias a los periódicos y noticieros internacionales. Después de todo, no era normal que a un adolescente se le terminara excluyendo de casi todas las escuelas de su país.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Bajó las escaleras de su casa, preparado para su entrevista con la directora Ashera de su posible futura escuela, notando al llegar en esa grande y glamurosa sala a ese hombre del cual había heredado casi todos sus rasgos, desde sus ojos azules y tez blanca hasta su gusto por el esgrima._

 _Esperaba quedar en ese prestigioso colegio donde su padre estudió, quedar en el equipo y portar su espada para enorgullecerlo como quería hacerlo._

 _Al llegar con él, notó que leía el periódico, una noticia que se titulaba: "ADOLESCENTE CASI DESTRUYE SU ESCUELA"_

 _No necesitó leer el contenido para saber que se trataba de ese revoltoso estudiante que se llevaba hablando desde hace ya casi dos años. No entendía como alguien podía ser así, y aunque no era noticia nueva, era interesante y entretenido hasta cierto punto, pues le hacía recordar que había personas que tenían peores situaciones o problemas que él._

 _Su padre hizo a un lado el periódico, negando con la cabeza. Supuso que acabó de leer la noticia del adolescente, pues su reacción era similar a las noticias anteriores relacionadas con el mismo._

 _Supuso que tal vez el chico era alguien interesante de estudiar para los psicólogos._

– _Bueno Roy…_ – _le habló, ofreciéndole una sonrisa_ – _…¿Listo para la entrevista?_

 _El muchacho asintió alegremente la cabeza, siguiendo fuera de su casa a su padre._

 _Debió de pensar que el padre de Ike tenía una enorme carga y le sorprendía que no abandonara al muchacho._

 _FLASHBACK_

–¡Por Hylia, no!

Sin embargo, el joven fue interrumpido de todos sus pensamientos cuando las quejas de sus compañeros llegaron a sus tímpanos. Volteó a ver la escena de su amigo tratando de salvar sus hojas de la tarea y las del pelirrojo del jugo que acababa de derramar.

–Iré por servilletas…–le comentó. Fue por ellas a la barra donde suelen recibir su desayuno, notando algunas risitas en el comedor. Las ignoró tomando las servilletas que iba a conseguir.

–¿Qué pasó bebé Roy?, ¿no aguantaste?

Frunció el ceño al oír la molesta voz de la chica pelirroja que era amiga de Marth detrás de él. Volteó a verla a esos irritantes pero atractivos ojos anaranjados, notando que llevaba su bandeja de comida junto con su amigo noble, quién permanecía neutral, pero al mismo tiempo resistía reír.

–¿De qué hablas boba?

La chica rió más, a la par con el resto de sus compañeros.

–Increíble que no lo hayas notado imbécil…

Acto seguido la chica señaló al pantalón del muchacho. Esté sonrojó al notar que parte del jugo le había manchado, de manera que se malinterpretaba la situación. Tomó varias servilletas y regresó a su asiento, aún siendo la burla del resto de la escuela.

Al llegar ahí, limpió rápidamente la mesa con ayuda de su amigo, sentándose después para limpiar con el resto de las servilletas la causa de risa del desayuno.

–Increíble que me ocurra esto–dijo molesto sin dejar de intentar secar sus prendas.

–¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta hombre? –Preguntó el rubio volviendo a sus deberes.

–No tengo idea…–el pelirrojo seguía atendiendo lo suyo. Realmente se le hacía extraño el no haber sentido como el líquido manchaba sus prendas, humedeciéndole en una zona que era de fácil malinterpretación.

Se detuvo al obtener la respuesta: el karma.

Y era lo más lógico. Él y Link humillaban a Marth a diario, ya fuera en público, ya fuera a solas, en clase, en su recámara, en el taller, comedor, la lista de posibilidades era infinita.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicieron, pero estaba seguro que se fue acumulando, al punto de resultar ser algo igual de humillante que el hecho que confundieran un jugo derramado en el pantalón con otra clase de derrame.

Pensó también que la forma en que Ike derrotó a Link fue el karma aplicado en el, ya que de manera personal, el Hylian odiaba que perdiera sin siquiera haberle hecho un solo rasguño y aparte ser enviado a la enfermería por el mismo, no tenía perdón de él.

El karma les cobró todas y cada una de las humillaciones hechas al Alteano en una sola y muy potente para ellos.

Se podría decir que ya estaban a mano con el universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿No fuiste un poco malvada Ghya?

Los ojos anaranjados vieron incrédulos al de ojos azules, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso cuando veía la situación?

–¿En serio Marth?... –le comentó de igual manera sentándose en una mesa en el exterior–…¿después de todo lo que te hicieron los defiendes?

–Bueno,… –se sentó frente a ella riendo un poco–…lo decía por el trato que tu y el firmaron al principio del año.

La pelirroja rio un poco, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, bajando su vista.

–Creo que te confundes querido amigo…–comentó dirigiendo su vista hacia él y sonriéndole un poco–…lo que firmé decía, y cito…–aclaró su garganta, se sentó correctamente y se señaló a sí misma–…"Yo, Ghya Rimmela Yuken, prometo no molestar a Roy Pherae, mientras este no moleste física, verbal o psicológicamente al Marth Lowell, siendo este el caso, tengo el derecho de hacer lo mismo que él"…

–¿Y traducido al leguaje de Ghya? –preguntó el peli azul esperando la divertida respuesta de su amiga.

–En lenguaje de Ghya sería lo siguiente: "si Roy te molesta, tengo derecho de hacerle la vida imposible, si no, no" y si lo quieres sin censura, sería así…

Curiosamente, un grupo de estudiantes probaron una guitarra conectada a un amplificador a todo volumen, haciendo imposible oír lo que la muchacha compartió con su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Como odio que suban la música a todo volumen–dijo el celador al halcón tallándose los oídos una vez que el ruido había cesado.

–¡Dímelo a mí!... –comentó el laguz tallando con fuerza ambos oídos–…¡Todo me retumba más que a ustedes!

–¡Lo noté! –gritó Chrom un poco molesto, pero mejor del dolor que el sonido les causó. Esperó a que el docente dejara de tallarse para poder reanudar la plática que se había interrumpido gracias al ruido. Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar–Bueno, me decías sobre el equipo.

–Ah si…–recordó Tibarn sobre lo que charlaban–…te decía que yo no puedo hacer nada sobre las deciciones de Falcon, por lo que pondré al segundo más rápido del equipo al mando…–aguardó unos segundos en modo en pausa dramática, y después continuó–…Pit…

El celador parpadeó perplejo e incrédulo.

–¿Pit?

–sí…

–¿Si sabes lo que implica que Pit sea el capitán, no?

–Si yo se que es muchísimo menos rápido que el equipo de la academia Sega, pero peor es nada…

Chrom vio incrédulo al docente, ¿se sentía bien?

–Oh Diosa,… –comentó molesto–…¿a quién engaño?, estamos fritos sin Falcon…

–De hecho están fritos con o sin él, ya que la competencia viaja a casi la velocidad del sonido y…

Pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la cara de molestia que le dirigía el laguz, aclarando su garganta un poco después para no quedar en un completo e incómodo silencio.

–Bueno…–rodó los ojos, se acomodó en su asiento y aclaró su garganta–…¿y tú que harás con la "molestia real"?

El celador se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la vista hacia la nada, pensando. La verdad dejó de un lado el tema y le dejó de dar importancia al ver que no insistió más.

–No lo sé…–contestó encontrando sus zafiros con su viejo docente e hizo una ligera mueca encogiéndose de hombros–…no ha insistido más…

–Pues si te vuelve a molestar, mándalo mucho a la…

Pero curiosa y nuevamente, se hizo una prueba de sonido con la misma guitarra que los molestó hace rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Ash!... –dijo una cierta rubia tapándose las orejas ante el ruido que se volvía a escuchar–…¿Porqué tienen que poner esas asquerosidades?

–En teoría Peach, no han tocado nada…

–¿Se oyó una guitarra, no?

–Pues sí, pero…

–Entonces la tocaron…

Zelda decidió a no reclamarle más. Sabía que su amiga estaba presionada por el hecho de tener a Malon como compañera por el hecho de ambas chicas no congeniaban. Peach era princesa, Malon granjera. Ella era vanidosa, la otra no. Una amaba el trabajo, la otra lo detestaba. Una era rubia y otra pelirroja.

– _Aunque…_ –pensó desayunando y viendo como su amiga se daba prisa en pasar la tarea de ella– _…sigo sin entender que tiene que ver su color de cabello…_

Recordó entonces que su amiga y ella tenían horarios diferentes, por lo que le extrañó que siguiera a su lado, haciendo la tarea que no hizo el día anterior por probarse infinidad de vestidos para el baile de inauguración de las competencias.

–Oye Peach…–le comentó–…¿no tienes clases?

–¿Tú no tienes, o sí? –comentó sin dejar de lado lo que hacía.

–Pues no, pero…

–¿Entonces por qué tendría clase?

–Porque estamos en grupos diferentes, yo estoy en el B y tu en el D…

Algo dentro de la rubia la hizo reaccionar, tomando con rapidez lo que había hecho, así como sus cosas y corriendo hacía su aula.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, pensando como a veces su amiga era demasiado dependiente de ella.

Dirigió una vista rápida por la cafetería, viendo a cierta peli azul noble platicar con esa chica del taller de magia que per formó la magia obscura de una manera increíble, tanto así que fue elegida para ser el complemento de su equipo sin pasar por ninguna otra prueba…

Le recordaba tanto a ella…

Sobre todo porque tenían algo en común: su amiga Lucina, quién seguía queriendo como tal aunque ella creyera que no era así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Increíble que fuera a llegar tarde, de por si no tenía una buena imagen frente a los profesores, no que le importara, pero si a su padre, y si padre no estaba contento implicaba el que no tendría todo lo que como su princesita se merecía.

Durante el trayecto, tropezó con los pies de un imbécil que de seguro se quedó dormido en el pasillo mientras esperaba clases. Se quedaría a gritarle y a decirle todo lo que, como idiota que era, se merecía, pero quería impresionar al profesor Merlon con que tenía la tare, por lo que solo le sacó la lengua antes de continuar su camino.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarse a ese hombre de piel azul y ropa del mismo color, ojos amarillos pequeños, una barba que parecía estar hecha de nubes que le llegaba a sus pies. Su extraña boca era un círculo verde con una estrella amarilla en el centro.

–Ya llegue profesor…–dijo jadeante mientras entraba al aula y se dirigía a su asiento.

Sacó sus cosas hasta que escuchó como su profesor se aclaraba la garganta. Dirigió su azulina mirada a esos brillantes ojos amarillos, quienes aunque parecían inexpresivos parecían verle con enojo.

–Sabe muy bien señorita Mushroom…–empezó con su regaño–…que no me gusta que lleguen después de mí…

–Y usted sabe profe que no puedo faltar…

–Ese ya no es mi problema jovencita, la clase empezó hace media hora, ¿Por qué no llegó?

–Por que desayunaba y terminaba su tarea–molesta, le mostró la dicha hoja maltratada por el viaje.

El profesor la tomó y pareció fruncir el ceño con solo leer la portada.

–Esta tarea es de Zelda de Hyrule…

La cara de la rubia no podía ser más blanca. No podía creer lo tonta que fue como hasta para copiar el nombre de su amiga.

–Quiero que se que usted y su amiguita me vean después de clases…

Y sin decir más, se dirigió nuevamente al pizarrón.

Peach se quedó atónita, pues sabía lo que seguía: llamar a su padre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le seguía molestando la cabeza. Increíble que desde anoche tuviera ese dolor a pesar de haber tomado su medicina y pasado más horas de lo normal. Inclusive había dormido, eso le ayudaba a desaparecer el dolor, y se sintió un idiota por no traer calmantes.

Lo que más le molestó fue esa estúpida rubia que se tropezó con sus pies y después le sacó la lengua, pero no estaba de ánimos para destrozarla, por lo que no le contestó ni le hizo nada. Sin embargo, si se cruzaba con ella nuevamente y se atrevía a ofenderle de nuevo, no tendría piedad. El hecho de ser mujer no le daba ninguna autoridad ni poder superior, aunque fuera una princesa. Si tenía la capacidad de ofender a alguien, debía tenerla para defenderse. Si no sabía, era solo otra rubia estúpida y oxigenada.

Escuchó un par de voces molestas que le empezaron a punzar en la cabeza. Una era de ese chico que no lo dejaba solo y la otra era de una chica que él aún no conocía, pero su risa le perforaba la cabeza.

Escuchó como se detuvieron de repente y como el peli azul le empezó a saludar.

–¡Hola Ike!

Pero decidió no contestar y fingir estar escuchando música con sus audífonos. Escuchó como ambos se acercaron y sintió como el chico le movió un poco el hombro. No podía fingir que dormía porque el Alteano le vio con los ojos abiertos, por lo que no tuvo más remedio de quitarse los audífonos y prestarle atención al de ojos zafiros.

–¿Cómo estás?

El peli azul bufó molesto. Ya había empezado ese estúpido interrogatorio.

–Bien.

–No te vi en la cafetería…

–Desayune temprano–le contestó de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo hacerlo.

–Ah…–contestó el Alteano –…Entiendo…

El dúo se quedó en un incómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por los pasos de la compañera del príncipe acercándose hacía ellos.

–Y bien…–le dijo Ike, sin dirigir su mirada a Marth–…¿Qué quieres? –lo hizo con el fin de hacerle ver que le estaba molestando.

–Ah si…–quería golpear su cabeza contra el muro, al parecer, en serio quería decirle algo más aparte de hola e interrogarle su había o no desayunado. Vio como el otro de mirada azulina le hablaba a su compañera. Alcanzó a ver que era atractiva, pelirroja, tez blanca y ojos anaranjados, por lo que alzó su mirada para verla mejor–…Quisiera presentarte a mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, Ghya Yuken…

– _Uy si, tu mejor amiga_ _…_ –pensó– _…ni que me importara…_

–Hola…–le sonrió la chica.

–… _¿Esta que piensa?, ¿que le sonreiré solo porque ella lo hizo?, que tonta_ _…_ –bufó molesto–…hola…

–Ghya, el es Ike…

Y como por arte de magia, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró.

– _Bien…_ –pensó frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo un poco de lado– _…ya sabe quién soy…_

–¿Ocurre algo Ghya?

La chica analizó mejor al peli azul que le presentaban, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–No…nada…

Un incómodo silencio les volvió a invadir. No pareció sorprenderle la actitud de la chica, y ni se inmutó al notar que le miraba como el resto de los estúpidos que conocía: como un animal salvaje y despiadado.

Su silencio fue roto por las varias voces y pasos de alumnos que tanto salían como iban a clase.

–Lo siento Marth…–la de ojos anaranjados tomó su mochila y demás cosas que traía consigo–Tengo clase con Red, y ya sabes que le molesta llegar tarde…

–Esta bien…–le contestó su amigo–…nos vemos…

–Adiós.

Ike vio como la pelirroja se alejaba de él. Odiaba que gente tan ignorante como ella se atreviera a juzgarle de una manera tan rápida solo porque para los periódicos era su manera de hacer vender más.

– _Pero bueno…_ –volvió a colocarse los audífonos, esta vez sí para escuchar música– _…así de estúpida es la gente…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Entonces piensas que es lo mejor el seguir así?, ¿solo ignorarlo?

–¿Ves alguna otra alternativa?

El celador lo pensó unos momentos. En cierta manera, sabía que el laguz tenía razón respecto a su problema, pero la vez pasada que lo intentó, el asunto terminó volviéndose muy tenso, al punto de casi ser llevado a la corte. Sin embargo, y gracias a los dioses, la directora Ashera logró hacer que todo ese embrollo terminara.

–Piénsalo…–le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas–…yo te dejo, debo ir a torturar alumnos…

El peli azul rió con la frase del docente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–No seas tan rudo…

–No prometo nada…–el docente rió mientras se transformaba en un halcón para, literalmente, volar a su clase. Chrom sacó sus lentes y unos cuantos recortes de periódico, así como su portátil para analizar el caso más a fondo de ese alumno que tanto le intrigaba.

–¿Qué haces?

No pudo evitar reaccionar tan rápido a la voz de su amor secreto, notando veía curiosa sobre su hombro. Sus labios rozando su mejilla, muy cerca de los de ella.

–Y-yo…–sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso con el simple hecho de pensar en probar sus labios en un beso, aunque fuera uno simple u no duradero, pero solo un beso de ella, uno que tanto había deseado por ocho años…

–¿Sí? –la rubia le volteó a ver, sonrojando igual o más que el al ver lo cerca que sus labios estaban, sus narices rozando y viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Se contemplaron en silencio, ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor. Ambos se dejaron atrapar por la magia del momento y cerraron los ojos, ladearon un poco sus cabezas y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro…

– _Sólo un poco más…_

Ya podía sentir el roce de sus labios, y el dulce aroma del brillo labial que desprendía…

Pronto ella sería la dueña de su primer beso…

– _¡Chrom Ylisse!..._ –esa voz molesta dentro de su cabeza interrumpió su momento. Se sobre exaltó al sentirla tan cerca y jadeante buscó en sus alrededores. Sintió un profundo alivio al ver que no se encontraba ahí…

–¡¿Chrom?!

…Pero se volvió a sentir como un idiota al recordar, que había vuelto a arruinar su primer beso. Volteó a ver nuevamente a la chica, quién le miraba con suma preocupación.

–¿Qué te pasó?, ¿estás bien?

¿Cómo decirle que fue una estúpida voz en su cabecita lo interrumpió? , no podía, sentía que si decía eso, cualquier oportunidad con ella se iría al caño, por lo que decidió…

–C-Creía que mi celular sonaba…

…Mentir…

Le mostró dicho aparato, que de hecho, tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

–Oh…–le respondió–...ya veo…

Se quedaron en silencio, uno muy incómodo de verdad, más para el celador que se dejó llevar por un recuerdo estúpido que arruinó su gran momento.

–Veo que estas ocupado… –la chica señaló al papeleo que el de ojos zafiros tenía sobre la mesa.

–Robin, yo…

–Te veré después…

Y sin permitirle hablar al peli azul, se dirigió nuevamente a su edificio. Este último se dio un par de golpes de frustración contra la mesa. Maldiciéndose nuevamente por dejarse llevar de una manera tan boba frente ella.

Al terminar con su tortura, talló con ojos y decidió concentrarse en la investigación sobre ese extraño muchacho que había llegado a las instalaciones de su colegio, pero sonrojó y sonrió mucho al traer a su memoria el dulce aroma de labios que estuvo a punto de saborear.

 **¡Hasta que subo! :v**

 **Lo hubiera subido ayer si no es porque la tarea salvaje me atacó con todo lo que tuvo que dar, así como una enorme molestia de la cual no es necesaria hablar n.n'**

 **Pero bueno, para quienes se lo pregunten aún, sí, Pit será el nuevo capitán :D (ya valieron uwu)**

 **Milenary: ya pronto veremos que pasará, aparte de hacer a Pit capitán ;)**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: todos lo amaron \:v/ se lo ganó uwu pronto lo verás ;) xD el es malo uwu y si u.u nunca llamó ;n; si u.u aun sufre y solo Marth sabe que no es malo ;n; tal vez :v xD Palutena hace que a todos les duela la cabeza (?) ya verás como les fue con ella juasjuasjuas no te lo diré (?) el karma es hermoso uwu u.u si sufre, y si :B RoyxGhya :v!**

 **Yelai: xD si uwu las ama xD tal vez (?) mmmm…suena tentador :3 me alegra que te guste uwu y si :v viva!**

 **Akemi Shizuka: si lo se u.u pobre, no sabe que no merece a Link u.u primero Malon, luego Mia, pobrecillas (?) en serio? :3 me alegra que te guste uwu espero este pequeño ChromxRobin te haya gustado también :D**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	14. Capítulo 13: El dolor pasado

**\:v/ boo!**

 **Bueno, antes de iniciar formalmente, quisiera decirles a quienes leyeron la versión original del capítulo anterior que lo actualice DX! No cambia mucho, solo lo que Ike piensa de Ghya al verla, las razones se las daré al final del capítulo**

 **Ike: esta idiota se dio cuenta que no concordaba eso con mi actitud original, ni con lo que va a pasar…**

 **¬¬ gracias Ike**

 **Ike: de nada -u-**

 **Ash, bueno, el ya lo dijo.**

 **Ya sin más que decir, empecemos.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: EL DOLOR PASADO**

–Muy bien clase, empecemos…

Los alumnos tomaron asiento, una vez que el halcón les dejó entrar a su aula. Para ser su segundo día sin dormir bien a causa de los gritos del segundo piso, y para empeorar la situación, Luigi no era de gran ayuda, pues se la pasaba diciendo que no eran más que inventos e imaginaciones suyas.

En cierta manera, estaba aterrado, nunca había oído gritos de dolor tan cerca de él.

Había olvidado cómo era escuchar el dolor y sufrimiento expresados en un grito, mas bien, lo hizo a propósito. No quería seguir pensando en los hechos que lo habían traído a su hermana y a él a esa escuela…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Despertó jadeante al escuchar ese grito a la distancia. Lo que más le asustó fue que no fue solo uno o dos, sino cientos._

 _Una luz le caló los ojos y no era la del amanecer, así como un calor que deseaba devorarle a él y a su hogar._

 _Salió de su cama justo a tiempo para contemplar como su hermana mayor abría la puerta de su alcoba, demasiado o más impactada que él. No tuvo que decirle nada, entendió con su mirada que la siguiera. Corrieron hasta lo más alto del castillo, solo para que al ellos salir al balcón vieran a su hermoso país siendo destruido por el fuego y demonios._

 _Admiraron la escena con horror, pues vieron que el fuego no solo consumía Lorule, sino también el castillo. Hilda se aferró a el rezándole a sus dioses por protección tanto de la familia real como de sus ciudadanos._

 _El se unió a la oración. Lamentaba no estar cerca de su trifuerza para asegurar que su deseo fuera realidad, y depositó su fe ciegamente en los dioses…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Si no hubiera sido porque sus padres lograron llegar a los triángulos sagrados, y desearon que el fuego y destrucción desaparecieran, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que ambos príncipes se encontraran en esa prestigiosa escuela.

Entendía en cierta manera el porqué sus padres no los querían ahí durante la reconstrucción, pues tenían pavor de que algo les pasara.

–de Lorule, Ravio…

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos momentáneamente sus obscuros recuerdos para contestar al nombramiento de lista. Quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él.

–Presente profesor…–respondió alzando la mano, viendo como el laguz le anotaba su asistencia.

Volvió a analizar su problema. Pensó detalladamente en los gritos escuchados en la academia. Eran parecidos y no al mismo tiempo. Ambos daban a conocer el dolor de su propietario, pero este caso, no era de dolor físico, no…

Era un dolor del pasado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó su tarea en el escritorio, completamente confiado en que alguien tan viejo como Merlon no se daría cuenta que copio la tarea o que lo hizo al último momento y regresó a sentarse en el asiento frente a Roy.

Vio como el cuatro ojos de Marth entregaba la suya seguido de ese odioso peli azul que lo había noqueado el día anterior. Rió al pensar que era un torpe musculoso andante que apenas iba a saber que uno más uno era igual a dos.

– _Pobre idiota…_ –pensó riendo un poco– _…le irá muy mal en cálculo integral…_

En lo que el profesor revisaba la tarea, murmullos y pláticas se escucharon en todo el salón. Link alcanzó a distinguir que varios eran comentarios de lo que ocurrió en el desayuno con Roy. Se le hizo tonto hasta cierto punto que se rieran de él.

– _Quiero decir, como si él fuera el único que le ocurriera eso…_

Notó entre ellos que la pesadilla estaba en su clásica expresión de estar molesto, con esos enormes audífonos negros que solía llevar.

Por la clase de persona que era, se imaginaba que estaría escuchando música pesada o de esa que en lugar de cantar pareciera que gritan todo el tiempo.

– _Digo, es un amargado, antisocial y bruto, no puede estar escuchando música bailable u ochentera, o clásica…_

Dejo soltar unas risitas al imaginarse a Ike escuchando dicho tipo de música con esa faceta de chico malo y bruto única e incomparable.

–Muy bien, ¡silencio!...

Ahogó su risa al escuchar como la vieja pero potente voz del docente callaba a todos. Miró rápidamente al celular. Eran las 10:15, el maestro se había tardado cinco minutos menos de lo que solía tardar en revisar la tarea y renegó un poco sabiendo que habría tiempo para que la tortura de él fuera plena en todo sentido.

–A la pareja que nombre, pasará al pizarrón a resolver lo que le diga…

Se puso un poco nervioso, pues eso significaba que había detectado tareas copiadas. Le rezó a la trifuerza porque él y Roy no fueran unos de ellos.

–Ordona y Pherae…

– _Ya valió…_ –se dio un golpe en la cabeza de frustración, pues no se sabía las formulas de memoria. Vio de reojo como Roy le miraba con preocupación y suspiró pesadamente dirigiéndose a su profesor.

Tomó la giza y pasó al pizarrón, esperando a que su amigo pasara también y les dictara la integral a resolver.

–Harán la integral…–empezó leyendo la tarea de dicho alumno–…numero 5: la integral de x cuadrada más 7…

Suspiró aliviado al saber que era de las sencillas y una de las que él se había aprendido a la perfección. Por lo que sin titubear anotó el procedimiento de la hoja de Roy, el cual a pesar de que no sabía de dónde salía, lo tenía muy en mente.

La desarrolló, quedando como resultado x cúbica sobre tres más siete x más C.

El profesor analizó el desarrollo de ambos, sus actitudes y reacciones. Link sabía que no podía estar mal al verlo asentir la cabeza y tachar algo en la tarea de ambos.

–Pueden sentarse…

Obedeció sin chistar, sintiendo un gran alivio, así como su amigo, pues la consecuencia por copiar tareas era la anulación de las mismas así como llamar a los padres, y el sabía mejor que nadie, que no podía defraudar al bueno de su padre.

Pensó en ese hombre castaño y de ojos verdes que solía leer y por ellos llevaba lentes para no cansarse tan pronto, que era muy inteligente y gran esgrimista, quién le consiguió un lugar en esa academia gracias a que él en su tiempo fue un alumno con honores.

Quería ser como él, pero, ¿Cómo decirle que su hijo era un bueno para nada que lo único que sabía hacer y aplicar en su vida era el esgrima?

Sentía que si le decía que era un asco en la escuela, se sentiría decepcionado de él y que no le volvería a hablar, ya que una vez le dijo:

–" _Link, a esta escuela a la que vas, no muchos entran y menos son los que se gradúan de ella, por lo que si no puedes con ella como yo lo hice, y no sacas por lo menos 9 en todo, estaré muy decepcionado de ti…"_

Sabía que su padre lo amaba, y que lo único que quería era que no tuviera una vida tan compleja como la de él, que tuviera un gran trabajo y que todo lo que quisiera lo tuviese.

– _Pero no puedo evitar sentirme estresado por eso…_

–de Lorule y Lowell…

Salió de su trance al escuchar el último apellido, teniendo la esperanza de poder molestar a Marth, pero recordó algo importante…

–¿Cuál de los dos Lowell?

…la tonta y obvia de Lucina estaba ahí también. Vio como el profesor leía el nombre del dueño, y después dijo:

–Lucina…

Sin embargo, notó que ambas fueron al frente del pizarrón con confianza, lo que tenía que admitir que le decepcionó, pues era una clara señal de que no era más que un malentendido. No es que odiara a Lucina, es solo que ella siempre se metía en como trataba a su gemelo, y eso le molestaba mucho.

Tenía que admitir que hubo un tiempo que se sintió atraído por ella, pero bueno, tantas cosas pueden pasar en un año.

Dirigió su atención ahora a la peli morada a su lado. Vio que se parecía mucho físicamente a Zelda, solo que más chaparra y de cabellos y ojos diferentes. No podía negar que era una niña bonita, y que si no tuviese novia intentaría conquistarla. Notó que además de bonita era inteligente, pues no titubeó en ningún instante al realizar la integral, la cual a pesar de no ser tan compleja, el no entendía nada.

Lucina también la hacía con confianza, aunque se trababa un poco. Se le hacía un poco ilógico que teniendo a un hermano tan estúpidamente nerd ella no entendiera tan bien las matemáticas.

Cuando ellas terminaron, vio como el maestro analizaba, asintiendo la cabeza alegremente. Dejo salir una larga y pesada queja al ver que no tendría con que molestar a Lucina ni echarle en cara algo vergonzoso.

–Gawain y Lowell…

Pero su suerte pareció cambiar al volver a escuchar ese apellido nuevamente, pues esta vez no podía ser Lucina, si no que eran Marth y la pesadilla. Sabía que la clase había cambiado a su favor, pues tendría de que reírse por el resto del día.

Vio como ambas víctimas pasaban al pizarrón. El segundo se veía molesto, como siempre, pero confiado hasta eso. Llegó a pesar que era su forma de decir que las matemáticas no le importaban en nada, como el resto de las cosas.

–Harán la integral 20…–algo dentro de él quería bailar de alegría, pues era la más difícil de todas–…esta es la integral de menos 45 medios de x a la quinta, mas raíz de x a la cuarta sobre dos, menos 3/18 raíz de x cúbica, mas 7 tercios de x al cuadrado menos raíz de 2 veces x dx.

Entonces ambos alumnos empezaron a desarrollar el ejercicio. Por dentro Link se reía imaginando la expresión que Ike debería de tener dentro de él tras ese sereno y frío rostro.

Sin embargo, la escena que se desarrolló frente él hizo que sus risitas internas callaran: la pesadilla se colocó unos delgados lentes y empezó a resolver el ejercicio sin titubear, llegando al resultado más rápido por cuestión de segundos a Marth, e inclusive se dio el lujo de simplificar el resultado:

 _-15/4 (x^6) +(x^3)/6-(x^5/2)/15 +7/9(x^3)-3x((2x)^1/2)+C_

Su puso que no era el único sorprendido, ya que nadie hablaba, solo se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver como el chico había terminado poco antes que el más listo del salón, quien estaba terminando de simplificar. El maestro le miraba con la misma sorpresa, era obvio de pensar que el chico hubiese copiado.

–… _Entonces…_ –sonrió de lado viendo como el malhumorado tomaba de nuevo asiento– _…eres un sabelotodo como Marth…_ –se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y viéndole con odio– _…creo que ya se como me vengaré…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _Entonces, primero causó una riña en segundo de secundaria…_

Llevaba leyendo todas las noticias relacionadas con Ike Gawain desde el incidente con Robin. A pesar que esto no dejaba de hacerle sentir como un idiota frente ella, le ayudaba a distraerse un poco del asunto.

En una hoja iba colocando cada uno de los hechos, desde el más antiguo que había encontrado que era el hecho que acababa de mencionar, seguido de agarrarse a golpes con el intendente de otra escuela 6 meses después, acto seguido, quemó la cocina de su siguiente colegio, y después casi ocasiona el incendio de la institución anterior.

Se talló los ojos debajo de los lentes, intentando encontrar alguna relación entre todos los casos.

– _Bueno…_ –empezó– _…en todos el empezó el conflicto, eso es seguro…_ –tomó su barbilla analizando todo– _…la cosa es porque…_

Entonces, sopló un viento que se llevó varios de sus recortes. Maldijo por debajo, colocando su avance debajo de su portátil para que no se lo llevara el viento. Terminó bajo los pies de un árbol, quien le ofrecía una fresca sombra a alguien, quien lo levantó, leyéndolo.

–¿Qué es esto Chrom?

El aludido se detuvo al ver que era Robin, quién leía ese libro que él le había regalado cuando se graduaron, creyendo que jamás la volvería a ver: Romeo y Julieta.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Lanzó sus birretes como todos los demás. No podía creer lo rápido que habían pasado tres años desde que el problema con la molestia real hubiese terminado. Volteó a ver por todos lado, buscando a Robin, pues quería felicitarla y regalarle algo para que lo recordara en la universidad de Plegia._

 _Al localizarla corrió hacia ella._

– _¡Robin!_

 _La rubia de ojos cafés volteó a verle y corrió hacia el abrazándole con fuerza._

– _¡Lo logramos Chrom!_

– _¡Así es Robin!..._

 _Se quedaron así unos momentos, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al separarse, Chrom vio feliz esos ojos grandes y bellos cafés, preguntándose si algún día los volvería a ver._

 _Entonces recordó algo._

– _Acompañame…_

 _No dejó que la chica respondiera y la llevó corriendo a la que había sido su alcoba por ese año. Le indicó que se quedara afuera y entró tomando un paquete envuelto con un papel dorado y moño rojo y se lo llevó a la muchacha._

– _Es…_ – _dijo con las mejillas coloradas_ – _…un regalo de despedida, sabía cuánto querías leerlo, y te lo conseguí…_

 _La chica solo miraba con asombro el regalo del peli azul y después le miró con una enorme sonrisa._

– _Gracias…_

 _El muchacho correspondió su sonrisa._

– _No hay de que…_

 _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Chrom aprovechó para acercarse un poco a la muchacha._

– _Robin…yo…_

 _No supo porque hasta que la muchacha volteó notó lo cerca que estaban ambos. El color rojo invadió el rostro de la chica. Se debatió internamente sobre si besarla o no, al fin y al cabo, sería la última vez que lo vería, ya no podría reclamarle nada…_

 _Pero cuando se había decidido…_

– _¡Robin!,¡ vámonos!..._

… _Su molesto hermano llegó a interrumpir la escena._

 _S-Sí Robbie…_ – _le contestó la rubia, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Chrom, quién le sonrió triste. Ella le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla_ – _…supongo que…te veré después…_

 _El chico se quedó inmóvil y con las mejillas rojas, y a pesar de que la vio alejarse para siempre de él, siempre recordaría y atesoraría ese beso que le dio, aunque no hubiese sido en los labios._

 _FLASHBACK_

Quién diría que un par de años después el destino le diera otra oportunidad de estar con ella, en el mismo lugar que la conoció.

–Chrom…–escuchó que le llamó y dirigió su vista hacia ella–…¿Por qué lees esto?...

La celadora le mostró el recorte donde se veía un adolescente en la cama de un hospital, con el encabezado _"CASI MUERE POR PASEO"_

Antes de que Chrom pudiera contestar, la directora Ashera le arrebató el periódico a la rubia, viendo con furia a ambos celadores.

–Yo también quisiera saberlo–les habló con firmeza.

Ninguno de los dos celadores supo contestar, por lo que solo vieron extrañados a la directora, quién les frunció el ceño.

–Ven Robin…

La rubia palideció a tal punto que Chrom creyó que se iba a desmayar, por lo que frunció el ceño y se colocó delante de ella, interponiéndose entre la chica y la directora.

–En primer lugar señora Ashera…–se quitó los lentes con molestia y le vio de la misma manera a esos ojos que parecían estar siempre en llamas–…es MI recorte, no de ella, así que si alguien irá con usted seré yo…

La pelirroja le miró desafiante, alzando la ceja.

–Y dime…–le habló con severidad–…¿lo leíste?

–mmmm….–lo pensó unos momentos–…no…

–¿Sabes de qué trata?

–No, pero…

–Entonces, solo necesito a Robin…

No sabía que le pasaba a Ashera, pero no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a Robin

–¡Ella tampoco leyó nada!... –la pelirroja lo vio extrañada. El peli azul se volteó hacia su compañera–…¡Dile que no leíste nada!

A pesar de que en su rostro parecía ser obvio que no entendía que ocurría, ella asintió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la derrotada cara de Ashera irse con el recorte de periódico.

Chrom solo la vio alejarse con odio, creyendo que esa mujer tenía demasiadas cosas que esconder.

–Gracias…

Salió de su trance al escuchar a la mujer que acababa de rescatar hablarle, por lo que dirigió su azulina mirada a esa mirada como la miel que tanto amaba y le sonrió.

–no hay de que…

Se quedaron en silencio, él volviendo a desear otra oportunidad para probar esos hermosos y rosados labios...

Desafortunadamente el timbre sonó, y eso significaba que las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy, ¿tan rápido había pasado el día?

–Bueno…– la chica se levantó y se quitó los lentes dirigiéndose hacia él, solo para darle otro dulce beso en la mejilla–…te veré después…

El celador sonrojó asintiendo hacia la promesa de su compañera, y admiró como se iba, preguntándose si algún día podría dejar de ser tan estúpido como para ganar su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Recuerden la tarea de mañana jóvenes…

Zelgius guardó sus cosas con algo de prisa. Llevaba todo el día esperando el poder buscar con calma junto a su maestro a Ike, quién per formo de una manera excepcional el día anterior en el taller de esgrima. Solo había visto una técnica así, y era del mismo padre del muchacho.

Bueno, realmente no la vio, pero su padre si, y siempre le contaba con lujo de detalle como per formaba ese hombre, y al verlo ayer, supo que era la misma técnica que su progenitor le contaba.

Siempre quiso ser el orgullo de ese gran señor, por lo que perder los juegos sería traerle deshonor, y eso es algo que jamás permitiría.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una joven le tapó los ojos.

–¿Quién soy?

La chica no necesitaba decir esa frase como para que el caballero negro descubriera quién era…

–Midna…

La chica retiró sus manos de los ojos esmeraldas quienes la voltearon a ver sonriéndole un poco.

–¿Me extrañaste? –le dijo de manera coqueta.

Zelgius rió un poco.

–Si sabes que solo llevábamos unas horas sin vernos, ¿no?

La chica le dio un leve golpesillo en el hombro.

–Déjame ser linda contigo, ¿no?

El peli azul solo rió ante las palabras de la chica y salieron del aula en silencio después de tomar sus cosas.

–Y…–la twili retomó la plática–…¿tienes taller?

–De hecho…–comentó–…iré a buscar al nuevo integrante del equipo…

–¿En serio?, ¿Quién será?...

–Ike Gawain…

El peli azul se detuvo junto a la pelirroja, quien le veía entre asombro y terror.

–¿la pesadilla Gawain?

Zelgius le vio extrañado.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–¿Está aquí?

–Sí, ¿porqué?

La chica solo sacó su teléfono celular y buscó en internet el nombre del muchacho, dando con una larga lista de noticiarios que mostró al joven.

–Es considerado uno de los jóvenes más peligrosos del mundo…–le contestó entregándole su celular al de ojos esmeralda, los cuales leían entre asombrado y aterrorizado todas y cada una de las cosas que aquel chico que deseaba que completara el equipo había hecho, dudando si quería si aun deseaba que así fuera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buscó con desesperación el encendedor entre sus elegantes cajones. Era realmente increíble que ese periódico hubiese llegado a manos de los celadores, pues si lo hubieran alcanzado a terminar de leer, su plan estaba arruinado.

Sonrió triunfante al encontrarlo y arrugó dicho papel tirándolo en el mismo bote de basura donde había destruido el resto de las evidencias que debían estar lejos de todos, quemándole de igual manera.

Se sentó tranquila contemplando cómo era consumido por el fuego, leyendo una última vez esa frase con la que empezaba el mismo, que ya había sido carcomida por las llamas:

"… _nes…el jo…de…gra…a…un…pa…mue…"_

Sonrió en cuanto se volvió cenizas, pues sabía que por el momento, todo estaría bien…

 **Hola \:v/**

 **Shsahshashassa ¡¿que le querrá hacer Link a Ike?!, ¿De que trataba la noticia?**

 **Pues no les diré, porque sería spoiler (?)**

 **En fin, espero hayan entendido él porque alteré el capítulo anterior, y si no es así, en el siguiente verán mejor porque no podía quedarse así uwu.**

 **Yelai: así es (?) y por eso es genial xD! (también fue el mio, pero lo siento, era necesario (?) ) espero te este gustando el ChromxRobin , y aunque falta para el RoyxGhya si aparecerá ;)**

 **Milenary: me alegra que te haya encantado :D xD concuerdo contigo uwu**

 **Ghya: yo concuerdo en muchas cosas con life…no soy grosera…solo soy…sincera en extremo (?)**

 **¬¬ ajá, esa ni tú te la crees**

 **Ghya: -n-¡**

 **Espero este también te haya gustado uwu**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD me alegra que eso pienses uwu :v no es listo, pero peor es nada :v xD y este capítulo lo prueba uwu así es :v de algún lado se debe comenzar uwu tal vez (?) no te puedo decir :v si u.u pobre Chrom y si (?) ya valieron con Pit al mando :v volvemos a lo mismo, no te puedo decir por aquí uwu pero no tardarás en ver porque ;) xD paciencia mi amiga uwu esque se me hizo la mejor manera que el karma le cayera a Peach (?) y si, alguien se quedará sin sus tarjetas uwu u.u así es, solo Marth le da una oportunidad, aunque Ike no se la dé (?) ejem, si , fue la molestia real u.u**

 **AngelTerra: T-T tranquila, no me molestan los reviews en anónimo uwu xD yo se que no, pero si uwu es divertido pensar como sería :3 aaawww uwu Marth y Aqua son los únicos que quieren sacarlo adelante uwu…bueno, eso si Aqua no se cansa :v T-T suerte mujer.**

 **En fin, los invito a leer mis otras historias y a dejar review uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Rumores

**CAPÍTULO 14: RUMORES**

Esperaba muy nerviosa afuera de la oficina de la directora. Adentro se encontraba Peach, a quien le estaban llamando a sus padres, por lo que ambas hicieron. Y es que parte del código de honor de la escuela el no copiar de los compañeros, mucho menos en un examen, el cual era motivo de expulsión.

Aunque para ella, una chica que solía portarse bien a pesar de todo, el castigo de llamar a sus padres para que ellos le dieran el escarmiento merecido era mil veces peor que no estudiar ahí. También el hecho de que el profesor haya interrumpido su clase para sacarla diciendo los motivos por lo que solicitaba a la señorita. Y para acabarla de empeorar, su compañera Ghya se encargaba de "informar" al resto de la escuela de lo que pasaba.

Cierto que era así solo con ella y sus nuevas amigas, pues cuando la conoció era muy discreta y no divulgaba nada. Pero desde aquella gran discusión, pelea y separación de Marth, Roy y Link, se había vuelto malvada con Zelda en el sentido de que ya no se podían llevar bien, no podían ni siquiera verse, y ahora que eran compañeras de habitación y clase, la cosa se había vuelto un infierno.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de esa gran pelea entre los muchachos que eran tan amigos el año pasado, y por más que buscara forma de explicarle, parecía que la pelirroja no entendía o no quería entender. Ella solo quería llevarse la fiesta en paz con sus compañeros y amigos, a pesar de que ellos, como Ghya y Lucina ya no la consideraban su amiga, ella si lo hacía así.

La verdad es que se sintió mal cuando por defender al Alteano en dicha pelea, ambos pelirrojos llevaron sus peleas al extremo. Lo que había empezado en serias ofensas, terminó en golpes. Daba gracias a Nayru de que nadie salió gravemente herido, implicó la expulsión de la de ojos anaranjados del equipo de magia de la institución. Esa noche…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Daba vueltas impaciente, esperando a la pelirroja de ojos naranjas, rezándole a la trifuerza por que no expulsaran a su amiga de la institución, pues ella solo se había abalanzado sobre el pelirrojo para impedir que su amigo recibiera un puñetazo de parte del mismo, quedando el bocabajo y ella torciéndole el brazo, siendo detenidos por Chrom y Robin, quienes los llevaron inmediatamente a la oficina de la directora. Ella, Marth y Link los siguieron, estos últimos no dejaban de discutir la culpa, siendo reprimidos por los celadores, logrando solamente dedicarse miradas de furia._

 _Vieron pasar a los padres de ambos estudiantes, llevaban tiempo discutiendo adentro, fácil tres horas o más. Logró escuchar las voces furiosas de los progenitores de ambos muchachos, así como la palabra "expulsión" de varios lados._

 _Por fin la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella tanto los señores Yuken, como los señores Pherae. Vio como su novio y el Alteano se acercaban. El último recibió a la llorosa pelirroja, abrazándole con fuerza, intentando consolarla sin éxito alguno._

– _¿Qué ocurrió Roy?..._ – _Link le preguntó a su amigo, tomándola de la cintura a su novia._

– _A mí me declararon inocente…_ – _el aludido respondió sonriendo un poco_ – _…por lo que solo tendré una semana de suspensión…_

 _Se sintió aliviada por su amigo, pero por los llantos de Ghya supo que ella fue declarada como culpable y su castigo había sido peor._

 _Se acercó lentamente a ella y colocó dulcemente su mano en su hombro._

– _Ghya…yo…_

 _Pero la chica se soltó de su hombro y le vio con furia. Zelda estaba más confundida que antes, ¿Por qué tomaba esa actitud con ella?_

– _¿Ya estarás feliz no Hylian?..._ – _los sollozos se habían vuelto rápidamente en palabras de odio y los ojos de la muchacha parecían estar hechos de fuego que consumía a la princesa_ – _…¡Me han echado del equipo!, ¡Ya podrás tomar mi lugar!..._

 _Seguía sin entender, era cierto que deseaba un puesto en el equipo de magia, pero no a costa de eso._

– _¡Ghya!_

 _Vio a la gemela del Alteano correr lo más rápido que podía a la chica, quien al alcanzarla la abrazó con fuerzas. Notó que intercambiaron un par de palabras, y al terminar noto que los tres chicos veían con odio al lado donde Link, Roy y ella estaban. Estos últimos miraron de la misma manera al grupo de los jóvenes de Altea, haciendo que su rivalidad diera un espantoso y horroroso nacimiento…_

 _FLASHBACK_

No importaba cuantas veces intentara hablar a ambas chicas, ellas solo se alejaban de ella. Fue cuando el grupo de Peach decidió recibirla como su nueva amiga, sintiéndose nuevamente cómoda, aunque no del todo, pues sentía que aun faltaban cosas que resolver con ambas, pero como hacerlo si no querían verla ni en pintura y sus nuevas amigas (sobre todo Peach), le decían que no debía seguir intentando, que ellas se lo perdían…

– _Tal vez…_ –suspiró tristemente– _…tienen razón_

Entonces la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir, sintiendo ese deja vú de la última vez que estuvo ahí al ver a Peach llorar.

–¿Qué pasó? –se acercó a ella intentando consolarla con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–M-mi papi…mi papi…–logró decir entre sollozos.

–¿Qué pasó con él?

La rubia sollozó un poco más antes de contestar.

–¡Me cancelará mis 25 tarjetas de crédito!... –tomó con fuerza a la princesa de Hyrule y la sacudió con desesperación–…¡Ahora no tendré con que pagar mi atuendo para el baile!

La castaña resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, pues su amiga tenía en su poder casi 89 vestidos, 100 pares de zapatos, y más de 1000 accesorios, estaba segura de que con eso lograría verse bien para dicho evento.

–Zelda de Hyrule…

Palideció terriblemente al escuchar a la directora Ashera hablarle de una manera tan fría, pero tuvo que entrar viendo como su amiga corría desconsolada hacia sus dormitorios.

La superiora le veía con esa serenidad tan característica de ella, aunque había algo diferente. Su oficina no olía a ese característico aromatizante al que solía oler, sino más bien a papel quemado, lo cual la ponía más nerviosa, pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos al ver el teléfono de la señorita Justice frente ella, sabiendo que ya estaba condenada a su sentencia.

–Marque el teléfono de su casa y ponga el altavoz–le ordenó.

Obedeció sin rechistar, pidiendo primero a la operadora el llamar a Hyrule y marcando después el teléfono de su castillo.

– _¿Hola?_ –era su padre, dio gracias a las Diosas que no había sido su madre, pues ella era mucho más severa en la cuestión de los castigos.

–Hola padre–respondió con nervios.

– _¿Zelda?, ¿Qué pasa hija?..._

–yo…–tragó saliva y dejó resbalar una lágrima porque sabía que venía lo peor–…le pasé la tarea a una amiga, y me descubrieron…

Un silencio incómodo reinó el lugar, donde la princesa soltó más lágrimas, ansiosa de lo que diría su progenitor a continuación.

– _Hablaremos de esto en vacaciones de invierno…_

Y la llamada se cortó de repente. Esas palabras no eran buenas, y menos con el tono de voz tan frío con la que habían sido dedicadas. No era usual en él.

–Es todo…–la voz de la directora le dijo con esa misma calma a pesar de que ella lloraba a mares–…retoma tus actividades diarias….

La joven salió dejando correr todas las lágrimas que tenía. Realmente nunca creyó que en algún momento descubrieran que ella le pasaba la tarea a la rubia a pesar de que hubiese duda de cómo una de las peores alumnas de la institución logró pasar primero. Muchos llegaron a creen que el padre de la muchacha había "motivado" a los profesores a pasarla de nivel. Sin embargo, era el secreto de ambas la verdadera razón de cómo llegó con sus compañeros de su generación: Zelda se dejaba copiar para todo, con el fin de que su nueva amiga siguiera en su mismo grado. Cierto era que desde que ambas se separaron de grupo, era más difícil ayudarla en todo, pero no impedía la copia de las tareas.

– _Me quedó claro…_ –la chica ignoró los llamados de Robin e intentos de dejarle hacer su trabajo– _…a partir de ahora le explicaré a Peach y no más…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿¡Que tú que!?

Al parecer su profesor Grahim no se tomó tan bien las dudas del joven sobre dejar entrar o no a Ike Gawain al equipo de esgrima como él.

–Es decir…–pensó en alguna frase que lograse convencerle de pensar mejor las cosas–…con todos sus antecedentes, dudo que sea buena idea tener a alguien tan agresivo en el equipo…

–La agresividad es algo bueno Zelgius…–su profesor le interrumpió–…¿no viste acaso que eso fue lo que desencadenó esos esplendorosos ataques hacia Link?

–Sí, pero no creo que sea correcto…

–Tampoco fue correcto que intentaran noquearte el año pasado a puñetazos en plena competencia y que las autoridades del colegio no hicieran nada, ¿o sí?

Mordió sus labios teniendo cuidado de no hacerles sangrar. No podía negar que deseaba justicia sobre aquel injusto acto, donde se rompieron las reglas y solo su maestro junto con su equipo se preocuparon por el

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _El ruido de dos metales luchando cesó por unos momentos cuando los dueños de las espadas forcejearon nuevamente. Por su enorme armadura negra y el sudor que producía el calor de combate y su atuendo, apenas lograba notar la disgustada cara de su pelinegro contrincante. Lucía más pálido de cuando los habían presentado y esto hacía resaltar su mirada de miel._

 _Aplicó mayor fuerza para librarse de esa situación, logrando separar al dueño de su arma. Escuchó como el árbitro marcó que el punto era para la preparatoria Nintendo, seguido de varios aplausos hacia el joven. Este se sentía orgulloso, pues si ganaba el siguiente encuentro, llevaría el trofeo de esgrima a la institución y llevaría el orgullo a casa._

 _Sin embargo, antes de poder volver a sus lugares de inicio, sintió como la ira de su contrincante iba a descargar en ese puño que iba directo a su cara, logrando detenerle con su arma. No satisfecho con ello, lanzó otro puñetazo a su torso, logrando detenerle nuevamente. Fueron varios los que intentó dirigirle, pero gracias a su agilidad logró detener cada uno de ellos sin atacarle por estar en desventaja. No fue hasta que el árbitro les separó que el asunto terminó, con varios abucheos y ofensas de parte de su escuela, así como vio que el árbitro negaba hacia los reclamos de su entrenador, diciendo que era tiempo fuera y que no tenía validez cuando había hecho el sonido que el encuentro se reanudaba._

 _FLASHBACK_

Cierto era que deseaba no volver a pelear con Zack, siendo que sabía que era muy impulsivo y que de seguro si ganaba un simple árbitro no le detendría tan fácilmente, mucho menos si era cualquiera menos él. Empezaba a entender el punto de tener a alguien tan explosivo como Gawain podría controlar a alguien como el pelinegro así como hizo con Link cuando este salió de control. Al final de cuentas, el noquear al contrincante no estaba prohibido entre las reglas de la competencia.

–Por tu cara noto que entiendes cual es mi punto de tenerlo…–habló su profesor–…el tenerlo con nosotros, significa tener ventaja sobre alumnos agresivos como Zack, pudiendo controlarlos e inclusive calmarlos, además, su técnica de combate es excelente y podría garantizarnos la victoria.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, la agresividad de Ike era más ventaja que desventaja, teniendo solamente que controlarlo ellos para no agredir a sus propios compañeros por su registro de actos de vandalismo y peleas. Daba gracias a las deidades que solo se había presentado un caso así y se tomó total acción sobre él hace un año.

–¿Qué quieren?

Sonrió al escuchar que su recado había llegado a su destino y se dirigió al joven peli azul de quién hablaban hace poco. Este lucía la misma cara de enfado que solía tener, pero no le dio importancia y se acercó a él con su profesor.

–Verás Gawain…–comenzó el entrenador–…necesitamos completar nuestro equipo de esgrima para las competencias con la escuela de Final Fantasy, de seguro ya has oído de ellas.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y les vio con aun mayor seriedad.

–¿Y que si digo que no lo sé?

Zelgius sintió que de ahora en adelante no tenía cuidado podía significar la pérdida de su futuro aspirante y vio como su entrenador analizaba con mayor cuidado la situación al ser un alumno muy difícil de manejar, aunque fácil de predecir. Había que atraerle con lo que a él le interesaba, golpes y acción de seguro, causar respeto y miedo podía ser también eso.

–Son competencias "amistosas" que organizamos cada año por estas fechas…–empezó su maestro–…dado a la rivalidad que ha existido todo este tiempo , las directoras pensaron que sería mejor gastar esas energías en juegos que en golpes y ofensas verbales…

–Ha sido así por casi 30 años…–aportó Zelgius–…las ramas de las competencias son esgrima, magia, atletismo y boxeo. Se premia por categorías y la escuela que tenga más categorías ganadas se declara ganadora por ese año y se lleva el gran trofeo a casa o simplemente lo conserva otro año…

–A todos los equipos al volver a clases les hace falta normalmente un integrante…–continuó el profesor–…ya que los capitanes se gradúan y queda un hueco para completarlos…

–Ese es nuestro caso…–retomó la palabra el capitán–…el primer día de clases ponemos a pelear a los nuevos con el fin de buscar el talento que necesitamos con nosotros, este año tu eres ese talento que necesitamos para alcanzar la victoria. Creemos que podemos ayudarte a desarrollar ese gran potencial que demostraste en tu pelea contra Link, uno de nuestros mejores integrantes, nadie le había ganado antes de que tú llegaras…

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices?... –el maestro le extendió amigablemente la mano–…¿nos ayudarías a complementar el equipo y derrotarlos?...

¿Quién podría negarse a un discurso tan conmovedor y convincente?

–No…

Al parecer, la pesadilla Gawain…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡¿Qué yo qué?!

–Quiero que seas el nuevo capitán, ¿alguna duda o reclamo?

Pit aun no lograba digerir los deseos de su entrenador de que el fuese el siguiente capitán. Tal vez era porque no lo esperaba del todo o porque los rumores eran ciertos. Le dolía en cierto modo la idea de reemplazar al capitán Falcon por el segundo más rápido del equipo. Ni siquiera con él habían logrado arrebatarles el trofeo en atletismo, es decir, ¿Quién podría ganarle a un equipo que va a la velocidad del sonido? Sinceramente, estuvieron tan cerca el año pasado con Falcon, ¿Cómo sería con él?, de seguro sería la burla de ambas escuelas si el tomaba las riendas ahora que el ex capitán les dejó porque deseaba realizar lo que realmente más amaba: las carreras automovilísticas.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡¿Por qué nos abandonas Falcon?!_ – _la molesta ave azotó la puerta del casillero del capitán, realmente estaba molesto con él, eso era algo que cualquiera que no fuera del equipo o conociera su situación sabría. Inclusive Pit temía que rumores sobre lo que ocurría con los atletas se hubiesen dispersara inclusive más rápido que la pólvora y se perdieran las esperanzas en ellos. El resto de sus compañeros estaban presenciando el espectáculo también, sintiendo el latente deseo de saber porque los dejaba. Tantas cosas pensaban a la ve, que eran malos, no tenían esperanza, se rindió antes de volver a pasar vergüenza frente las tres instituciones que presenciaban las competencias de atletismo, sinceramente se estaban mentalizando para la más cruel y dura respuesta de su parte, pero se sorprendieron al verlo sonreír, ignorando los groseros comentarios de Falco._

– _Porque ya no me siento completo corriendo yo solo…_

 _Lombardi frunció el ceño y le vio con ira._

– _¡¿De que demonios hablas?!_

 _El chico no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de la actitud del halcón._

– _La velocidad que alcanzo con mi cuerpo ya no es suficiente…_ – _explicó tranquilamente_ – _…y en verano tomé un curso de carreras automovilistas…_ – _la felicidad que irradiaba al narrar era realmente impresionante_ – _…me sentí tan vivo otra vez…_

– _¡Entonces ayudanos!_ – _el de las plumas azules se enojó más al escuchar sus motivos_ – _¡Deja el equipo con honor y no como cobarde!_

 _Esas palabras hicieron que callera un incómodo silencio en ambas partes de la discusión. Pit sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, deseando con fuerzas que eso resultara, por lo menos para que se quedara con ellos hasta que las competencias terminaran._

– _¿No sería de cobardes el dejarse llevar por los demás?_

 _Tras decir estas duras palabras, se retiró, dejando a los demás pensando si realmente estaba bien presionarlo para quedarse con ellos._

 _FLASHBACK_

¿Qué iba a hacer?, sabía que sería el hazme reír de las competencias, pero no quería ser tachado de traidor como Falcon, menos que se enterara la escuela de eso. Sabía que quien quiera que tomara el lugar del ex capitán, muy difícilmente lograría su victoria sobre Sonic y su equipo, pero al menos valía la pena intentar tomar el mando y calmar a sus compañeros, por lo que le dio una leve sonrisa a su entrenador y asintió con la cabeza. El maestro le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

–Bien, ahora solo hace falta completar el equipo…–comentó–…lo haremos mañana, a la hora del taller…

Pit asintió con la cabeza y tomó sus cosas para comunicarle la buena nueva a sus compañeros, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _Casi muere por paseo…_ –ese titular llevaba dando vueltas en la cabeza del celador. De manera constante trataba de recordar alguna palabra clave de la noticia, lamentando no tener una vista lo bastante buena como para lograrlo. Ni siquiera la fecha de la misma podía recordar, por lo que llevaba tiempo buscando algo relacionado en internet sobre eso. Lo extraño era que no tenía acceso a todas las páginas con esta oración, ya que le advertía que era un elemento peligroso y que no se debía abrir.

Se talló los ojos bajo los lentes, frustrado. No entendía como algo relacionado con una noticia impactante podía ser tan peligroso en la situación. Posiblemente no tenía nada que ver con Ike, pero no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber de que trataba, realmente no era algo de todos los días el saber que un adolescente casi moría por salir a pasear.

Decidió salir a despejar su mente, estaba harto de las líneas del tiempo y de hechos que lo único que al parecer tenían en común la actitud violenta del muchacho. Los reportes de dos días de sus profesores no eran una gran pista, pues la mayoría de sus quejas eran las mismas, aunque otra cuestión en común era que sus tareas eran impecables y para nada incompletas y que en su evaluación diagnóstico, empató con Marth en la calificación más alta o un poco más abajo. Fue ahí donde las cosas empezaron a complicársele un poco.

– _Quién diría que un problemático era estudioso…_

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, escuchando de vez en cuando a los alumnos murmurar entre sí información de diferentes tipos, pasándolas de largo y recordando como al principio también fue alguna vez el tema principal de un rumor.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Dicen que ese chico es huérfano…_

– _Yo escuché que era extraterrestre…_

– _Yo oí que no le gustan las playeras sin mangas…_

 _Rumores, rumores, rumores, estaba realmente harto de eso. No llevaba ni una semana en la escuela y no había día que en la cafetería se hablara de él como si fuese un animal extraño y salvaje. No se fue de su casa donde se le veía de igual manera para solo ser tratado así por más personas que no conocía. Empezaba a dudar que sus esfuerzos de escape no habían valido la pena._

– _¿Está ocupado?_

 _Cuando iba a negarle el asiento a la femenina voz que le habló, notó que era una bella chica rubia y de ojos miel. Sus blancas pieles resaltaban con el obscuro uniforme y le dedicaba una cálida y sincera sonrisa._

– _P-pero…_ – _bajó la mirada con tristeza y vio como a su alrededor volvían a murmurar sobre él y ahora de la chica_ – _…si lo haces hablaran mal de ti…_

 _Tenía que admitir que le sorprendió que la chica le sonriera y se sentara con el de todas maneras._

– _Eso es algo que no me importa…_ – _le extendió la mano_ – _…soy Robin, por cierto…_

 _El joven sonrió ante la actitud de la chica, pies era bonita y aparte no le molestaba estar con él a pesar de lo que se hablaba de él, ¿Qué mas se podía desear?. Le extendió la mano y le sonrió ampliamente._

– _Yo soy Chrom…_

 _Robin le devolvió la misma sonrisa._

– _Estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos…_

– _Yo también lo creo…_

 _No lo creía, su primera amiga incondicional…_

 _FLASHBACK_

– _Claro, amiga…_

Cierto era que desde el principio sintió algo más por Robin que una simple amistad. Lo que le sorprendía es que más de una vez se rumoreaba del romance entre otros, aunque tristemente para que eso pasara, tenía que estar ella involucrada.

No importaba como, siempre parecía arruinar algo que podría iniciar una relación más íntima entre la chica y se culpaba por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca la vio comportarse igual con alguien más, lo que le daba la esperanza de ser algo más con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró su portátil, aliviada de no tener que seguir bloqueando el acceso a varias páginas al celador. Realmente era agotador y cansado el tener que prohibir cada uno de los links con información que podría revelar lo que ella quería mantener como secreto de estado.

Sin embargo, sabía que seguiría intentado, debía detenerlo a toda costa.

– _Si él descubre lo que realmente pasó, el plan de venganza estaría acabado…_

* * *

 **¡Por fin! :D**

 **Lamento tardar pero mi imaginación estaba imparable y terminé escribiendo muchas cosas :B pero aquí esta xD :P**

 **Milenary: me alegra que te siga gustando xD me agradas por ser brutalmente honesta Life uwu me alegra mucho, espero este te haya gustado :3**

 **Yelai: Nuuu! Nuu hagas eso :'( yo amo tus fics uwu xD pronto (?) DX no es de Dios eso x) tu tranquila uwu :3 aquí esta xD**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD así es mi profe de mate :v si uwu solo sirven para eso :v! si, los calló a todos uwu y si ¬w¬ Luci es linda a los ojos de Link uwu muy guapo el. Pronto uwu y si :v Ashera es una $% &# y Robin adora el libro uwu ya veras uwu**

 **Akemi Shizuka: será sorpresa :v poco a poco iras sabiendo que pasó uwu todos amaban el Chrobin :v**

 **LaHermanadeLink: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :D xD espero escuche a su hermana :B xD si pobre u.u gracias :D nos vemos**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	16. Capítulo 15: Nuevo y viejo

**CAPÍTULO 15: "NUEVO Y VIEJO"**

‒ _Ahora, que si coloco la cuerda aquí, el balde le caerá en su cabeza…_

Nunca se le había ocurrido mejor idea para una broma, ¿Qué mejor para un sabelotodo que hacer que llenarlos de pescado y algas que apestaban tanto como ellos?, cierto que era consciente que no era la primera vez que una broma como esa era vista por todos, pero también era cierto que en lo que esta preparatoria llevaba de existencia nunca se había visto una broma así, justamente por el reglamento de la escuela.

‒ _Sería una lástima si "Ike" implantó esto para "Marth"...‒_ Sonrió malévolo, sabía perfectamente que nadie dudaría en creer que fue el peli azul con todo su historial. El plan era sencillo: Se aseguraría que Marth pisara la cuerda para que solo a él le cayera y no meterse en problemas. Sabía que todas las miradas acusadoras se dirigirían hacia Ike, siendo este un problemático, no sería de extrañarse que realizase su primer acto de vandalismo en el segundo día del ciclo escolar para llevarlo a cabo durante la clase de esgrima del tercer día.

‒ _Lo mejor de todo es que yo solo tendré que sentarme a ver como lo tratan nuevamente como un animal y ellos solos exigen la expulsión…‒_ pensaba mientras se subía a la escalera para asegurarse que la cubeta no fuese visible ante nadie así como la cuerda, tratando de hacer ver eso como un trabajo de la pesadilla y no como suyo.

Tal vez no era el más inteligente para las matemáticas, pero mucho cuidado si alguien como Gawain se atrevía a meterse con él, o como Lowell, que siempre le reprochó todo lo que hacía.

 _FLASHBACK:_

‒ _¡Link!, ¡Contigo quería hablar!_

 _Rodó los ojos al escuchar la molesta voz de su "amigo", pues sabía que venía a dedicarle un sermón por sus actos nuevamente, aunque sabía que esta vez se trataba algo más personal que simplemente burlarse de todos los demás._

‒ _¿Qué quieres Marth? ‒volteó a verle molesto, encarando la no muy común cara de furia del Alteano._

‒ _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!... ‒Fue lo primero que pudo decir entre su agitada y violenta respiración, pareciendo resistir darle un golpe al rubio‒…¡Creí que eramos amigos!_

‒ _¿Ah si?... ‒Comentó de manera indiferente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona‒…¿Y por que el "éramos"?_

‒ _¡Me traicionaste!... ‒el noble gritó‒…¡Juraste ayudarme y en lugar de eso me apuñalaste por la espalda!, ¡Un amigo no hace eso!_

‒ _¡Era una oportunidad única en la vida!... ‒el hylian se defendió frunciendo el ceño‒…¡¿Cómo no querías que la aprovechara?!_

‒ _¡Me usaste!... ‒El Alteano parecía que estaba a punto de explotar‒…¡Y no solo a mí, que es lo peor de todo, te aprovechas de la inocencia de ella!_

‒ _¡No la metas en esto!... ‒Apretó los puños con fuerza al sentir que estaba tratando de involucrarse más en el asunto‒…¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!_

‒ _¡Tiene todo que ver, Link!... ‒Espetó‒…¡Es por ella que discutimos!_

 _Un incómodo silencio calló sobre los presentes. Odiaba no poder negar ese último hecho que el peli azul tanto le reclamaba. Era increíble llegar a pensar que hace unos meses eran los mejores amigos._

‒ _Debes decirle…_

 _Vio entre confundido y enojado al Alteano con esa última demanda._

‒ _¿Disculpa?_

‒ _Debes decirle la verdad…‒repitió Marth, viéndole con firmeza‒…si lo haces, sabré que la amas de verdad y que yo perdí justamente…_

 _Frunció el ceño ante el comentario, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de sus sentimientos?_

‒ _¿O sí no que?_

‒ _Entonces deberías alejarte de ella y dejarla en manos de alguien que si la aprecie…_

 _Y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, el peli azul se alejó, logrando lo contrario de lo que deseaba obtener, sino que fue peor._

‒ _Ya veremos quien la aprecia más…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Un amigo de verdad hubiese entendido perfectamente su comportamiento: se le presentó la oportunidad con una maravillosa chica gracias a la compañía de Marth y el la aprovechó, ¿Por qué enojarse en lugar de estar feliz por él? Algo increíble le pasaba y este último le reclamaba que lo traicionó por no ser advertido o puesto al tanto de la situación.

‒ _Es un maldito exagerado…_

Cuando su trampa estuvo lista, tomó sus cosas y se alejó con cuidado de la escena, asegurándose de no ser visto, realmente divertido por lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente, poco antes del inicio del taller de esgrima, pues presenciaría una doble venganza dedicada a su viejo amigo y a su nuevo rival.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Entonces hace poco que hiciste el traslado?

‒Sí señorita Validar…

Había visto alguna vez a Roy Pherae y había escuchado de su hermana gemela de la que había sido separada de niño, pero nunca llegó a pensar que le tocaría conocer a Aleana Pherae, quién era una perfecta versión femenina del joven, solamente poseyendo una larga y rojiza cabellera, siendo realmente imposible de negar su parentesco.

La rubia le sonrió antes de continuar con su plática.

‒¿Tendrás de pura casualidad tus documentos y algún justificante con Ashera?

La pelirroja asintió y sacó unos papeles de su mochila.

‒Sí, me dijo que hace no mucho recibió a otra alumna con una situación similar y que sería mi compañera…

‒Ah si… _‒_ comentó tomando los papeles antes de leerlos con sus delgados lentes _‒_ …hace poco la registré en el sistema, de hecho creo que es la única chica que no tiene compañera.

Tecleó los datos de la nueva alumna, notando de reojo que estaba nerviosa. No era algo nuevo para ella, era algo que le tocaba experimentar cada año y que ella también llegó a sentir al entrar en cada escuela a la que ella llegaba.

 _FLASHBACK:_

‒ _Nombre…_

‒ _Robin Validar…_

 _La rubia vio como la mujer castaña buscaba en la lista de alumnos admitidos. Realmente se sentía nerviosa de estar tan lejos de casa a pesar de que sabía de que su hermano Robbie estaría estudiando ahí con ella, sentía que le faltaba estar en su hogar, pero debía hacer eso si deseaba continuar estudiando._

‒ _Aunque no se si necesitaba irme tan lejos…_

‒ _Señorita Validar…_

 _Volvió a poner atención a la celadora, quien tenía en su poder unas llaves y una credencial con sus datos._

‒ _Tu habitación es la 156, compartirás habitación con Sumia Flowers…_

‒ _Está bien, gracias…_

 _Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió su habitación, tratando de calmarse ante su primer encuentro con su nueva compañera._

 _FLASHBACK_

‒Bien… _‒_ Hizo sus recuerdos a un lado al terminar de capturar los datos de la alumna y se levantó de su asiento _‒_ …ya vuelvo, iré por tu llave y tu credencial.

Tras la alumna haber asentido con la cabeza, la celadora se dirigió a su habitación y encendió la luz. A pesar de ser pequeña era bastante cómoda, tenía un tocador blanco con un enorme espejo lleno de fotos con diferentes personas y épocas. Frente ella, una cama individual con colchas rosadas y varias almohadas y peluches abarcaba gran parte de la habitación. La pared era cubierta por un enorme calendario escolar así como un calendario más pequeño con fotos de ella y su compañero celador que le regaló en su cumpleaños del año pasado, así mismo, una tabla con varias llaves enumeradas estaban presentes. Un par de mesas de noche acompañaban a la cama, una teniendo una lámpara blanca con su libro favorito y la otra teniendo sus libros de magia de viento, fuego y cortina rojiza le daba la misma tonalidad a la recamara.

Fue donde se ubicaban las llaves y tomó la que tenía la etiqueta 275 y volvió a su escritorio solo para informarle que iría por su credencial a la oficina de la directora, dirigiéndose inmediatamente para allá, viendo a lo lejos a su compañero celador.

‒¡Chrom!... _‒_ le llamó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Vio como él sonrió y se tropezó con un alumno que leía por el pasillo, para después disculparse con él. Rio un poco al verlo así, realmente no había cambiado y era lo que más amaba de él.

Se sintió nerviosa al verlo caminar tan sonriente y rojo hacia ella, sintiendo que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento, justo como la primera vez que lo vio.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Realmente le molestaba su ruidoso salón. Solo pedía algo de paz y tranquilidad en lo que el profesor de matemáticas llegaba, con el fin de poder leer un poco antes de la clase._

‒ _Estoy a punto de saber si Axel logrará llegar con Lidenbrock…_

‒ _¡Muy bien clase, silencio!_

 _Por fin las palabras que deseaba escuchar, podría leer en lo que su maestro empezaba a nombrar lista, al fin y al cabo, su apellido era de los últimos._

 _Justo cuando se propuso a cerrar la puerta, escuchó como alguien la detenía de manera desesperada._

‒ _¡Perdone señor, aquí estoy! ‒por su voz, Robin dedujo que el joven había corrido todo un maratón con el fin de llegar a clase‒¡Por favor!_

 _El maestro lo pensó unos momentos y entonces abrió la puerta._

‒ _La última vez que lo admito señor…_

‒ _Gracias…_

 _La presencia del joven cambio el ambiente donde la rubia se encontraba. Ese joven alto, de largos cabellos azulinos y profunda mirada marina le hicieron sentir la chica más débil y tonta de la escuela. Era delgado y con una ligera sonrisa mostraba unos frenos que resaltaban con su blanca dentadura. Realmente era muy apuesto, tanto así, que olvidó completamente lo que hacía antes de verlo._

 _FLASHBACK_

Cierto que el tiempo nunca fue enemigo de Chrom Ylisse y lo comprobó el día que se volvieron a encontrar.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Había sido un largo y tedioso viaje desde Pleguia hasta ciudad Nintendo. Más de cinco horas a bordo del avión realmente la habían dejado exhausta. Solamente quería llegar a la habitación de celadora que Ashera le había asignado y descansar. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie por el momento, solo quería dejar a su cuerpo reposar._

 _Guardó ese preciado libro que su amor platónico le había regalado hace casi cinco años poco antes de separarse para cada quién continuar su vida y se preguntó si algún día lo volvería a ver._

 _Tomó sus maletas y bajó del avión, buscando algún cartel con su nombre, de seguro siendo alzado por algún profesor o la misma directora de la institución._

‒ _¡Robin!_

 _Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, por lo que volteó lista para ver al joven flaco, peli azul con frenos para recibirla. Pero al encontrar ese enorme cartel que proclamaba "Robin Validar", no creyó en un principio que era el mismo Ylissean que conoció hace tantos años. Creció mucho y no solo en estatura, sus brazos parecían más grandes y fuertes, al igual que sus piernas y su sonrisa brillaba sin ningún obstáculo en su boca._

 _Sonrió de felicidad al reconocerle por completo y comenzó a correr hacia el con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin importarle a cuanta gente golpeaba o empujaba._

‒ _¡Chrom!... ‒Gritó su nombre y sonrió al ver como el joven hombre en el que su amigo se había transformado tiraba el cartel lejos y corría a su encuentro, siendo abrazada por los musculosos brazos del peli azul, llegando a sentir que estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo: con su amor secreto._

 _FLASHBACK_

Por unos instantes llegó a pensar que no solo el físico había cambiado, sino también la personalidad del muchacho, pero se alegró mucho al ver que era el mismo viejo Chrom del cual se había enamorado, pero con una nueva apariencia que la hacía llegar al borde de la locura.

Había decidido terminar de enamorarlo aquel día que ambos se reencontraron y no solo porque el físico era aún mejor que hace casi siete años, no, sino porque mientras el siguiera siendo el mismo dulce, atento, de noble y leal corazón Chrom que por razones aún desconocidas escondía celosamente sus brazos ante varias mangas, ella sería feliz, no importaba cualquier nueva apariencia que él portara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Pero porque no lo deseas?

‒Ni que fueras mi madre para explicarte…

El capitán del equipo de esgrima estaba harto de tener que seguir a su preferido para completar la selección del equipo por toda la escuela, insistiendo entre él y su maestro para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

‒¿Dijimos algo incorrecto?... _‒_ el de plateadas pieles habló esta vez _‒_ …Porque en ese caso lo sentimos mucho…

‒¡Lárguense!... _‒_ les espetó _‒…_ ¡En serio son molestos!

‒Solo dinos porque…

‒¡No tengo que!

‒En serio necesitamos tu talento Gawain... _‒_ Zelgius habló la manera más tranquila posible y deteniendo al peli azul con su hombro. Este le vio de manera furiosa y quitó la mano de manera brusca.

‒¡Porque por idiotas como ustedes me han corrido de manera injusta!

Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta de su habitación de un solo golpe. Nunca se había sentido peor en su vida y eso que había tenido muchos intentos de humillaciones en toda su existencia, no era algo nuevo para él.

Pensó unos momentos en buscar a alguien más que llenase el hueco de esgrimistas, pero sabía que su maestro no lo iba a tolerar y muy dentro de él sabía que tampoco. Era un novato cuando se trataba del trato de personas tan difíciles como Ike "la pesadilla" Gawain, pero eso no le iba a detener en el objetivo de completar con él su equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gruñó tirando su mochila en el piso, solamente para frotar la sien contra sus dedos, con el fin de calmar sus ansias de querer arrancarle la cabeza, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Qué el iba a aceptar con tentaciones tan vanas como la fama y el respeto?, el ser esgrimista era algo más o eso le habían querido transmitir tanto su padre como su hermano mayor y, a pesar de que uno lo había alejado de él y el otro desapareció de la noche a la mañana tras la muerte de su madre, guardaba sus enseñanzas con recelo.

‒ _Nunca debí dejarlas salir…_

La potencia del dolor en su cabeza aumentaba de tal manera que sentía que el cerebro le estallaría peor que si fuese una bomba atómica al recordar a sus "viejos" amigos de la secundaria que lo forjaron a ser así y desde entonces prefería la soledad a los grupos o equipos escolares.

Cuando los oídos le empezaron a zumbar supo que su presión también involucrada al sentir que las piernas le dejaban de funcionar. Debía buscar su inyección para emergencias…

Pero supo que era muy tarde al caer inconsciente en la alfombra del piso, pudiendo recordar brevemente su vida antes de ese accidente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le había tomado mucho más el trámite de registro en las habitaciones de lo que había calculado. No sabía porqué la rubia había tardado tanto en ir por una simple credencial, ¿acaso era tan pesado?

Cierto que su vida no era sencilla tras el descubrimiento de ser hija de la persona más importante en Pherae: Eliwood Pherae, marqués. Menos aún ser la gemela de alguien tan fastidioso como Roy. Es decir, era su hermano y todo, pero, ¿Cómo podía estar en contra de alguien quién fue su amigo el año pasado?, ¿Más aún ser humillado así por que una chica lo golpeó?

‒ _Aunque debo admitir que el idiota se lo ganó…_

Tenía que admitir que quería conocer y felicitar a esa "Ghya Yuken" por poner a su hermano en su lugar, aunque aún en el fondo de ella, algo le decía que no tenía en su poder toda la información de los hechos.

Se detuvo al ver el número de habitación que la celadora le había indicado y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Ahí, observó a una chica de largos y hermosos cabellos negros con ligeros brillos rojizos y ojos púrpuras tan penetrantes que brillaban con intensidad en esas níveas pieles que esculpían un cuerpo perfecto, uno que de seguro muchas chicas envidarían hasta la muerte sentada en la cama más alta y viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

‒ _Esto no me agrada mucho…_

‒¿Quién eres y que quieres? _‒_ Fue lo primero que esta chica pronunció con un extraño pero entendible acento.

‒Y-Yo… _‒_ Su porte le hacía sentir extraña, como si su compañera fuese superior a ella de alguna manera. Su compañera frunció más el ceño.

‒¿Eres retrasada o algo?... _‒_ proclamó sin notar aparentemente que los ojos de la joven se habían vuelto índigos, cosa que a Aleana le hizo empezar a rezar por haberse confundido de habitación.

‒…Esta es mi habitación…

La chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella haciendo que la pelirroja temblase un poco del respeto y algo de miedo que la joven imponía por naturaleza.

‒¿Ah sí?, pruébalo….

Tuvo que armarse de valor para mostrar sus papeles de transferencia a la chica misteriosa, quien leyó con cuidado, sin afectarle que sus orbes volvieran a ser un par de amatistas. Tras leer el contenido de la carta, su compañera de habitación se dirigió nuevamente a su cama.

‒No toques mis cosas, quédate de tu lado y en tu cama y todo estará bien… _‒_ fue lo último que comentó antes de acomodarse entre las sábanas de su cama.

Suspiró pesadamente ante la actitud de su compañera. Tenía que admitir que esperaba algo más cálido. Entonces, recordó que no conocía su nombre, por lo que decidió sacar plática con eso.

‒Soy Aleana Pherae… _‒_ Comentó.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la alcoba en lo que la chica de ojos azules acomodó su cama para poder dormir.

‒Aqua Areia Exilion… _‒_ Comentó la otra. Esto hizo que la piel de Aleana se herizara, ¿Compartía habitación con una de las entidades más importantes de Benetnasch? _‒_ …y te pido apagues la luz…

No supo si fue inercia o lo que hubiese sido lo que la impulsó a obedecer la órden de la peli negra. Tenía que admitir que no esperaba que una Exilion terminase en esa preparatoria, siendo Gamma un continente de calidad debía haber mejores cosas allá que ahí.

‒ _Algo debió de haber visto…_

Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en su cama, siendo derrotada por su compañera en cuestiones de dominio de la habitación, aunque eso no significaba que tuviese un nuevo objetivo a pesar de extrañar su vieja vida con su madre o la actitud de Aqua: mostrar que ella también podía estar a la altura de Aqua Areia Exilion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Las ataduras le perforaban las muñecas de una forma inhumana, justo como en las condiciones en las que estaba. No quería estar ahí, solo quería volver a casa con su padre, ¿Por qué debían de torturarlo de esa manera?_

 _Sus muñecas no eran las únicas perjudicadas en la situación. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tantos golpes que había recibido en el rostro. De sus jadeantes labios, un fino río de sangre bañaba sus prendas. Lloraba como podía ante el dolor de su fracturado tobillo que desafortunadamente se encontraba limitado por más sogas._

‒ _Por favor….‒suplicaba de manera inútil ante su secuestrador, quién afilaba en esos momentos otra arma para torturarlo‒…déjeme ir, no diré nada…‒sollozó un poco aunque esto solo aumentara el dolor de su situación‒…por favor…_

 _Pero su captor solo rió malévolamente y acercó a él, tomándole con fuerza de la barbilla, sintiendo que esta también sería triturada como su tobillo._

‒ _Lo siento pequeño…‒alzó su cabeza de manera brusca, ocasionando que incluso sus jadeos se volviesen pesados y difíciles de realizar, ocasionándole un mareo‒…nos pagaron para esto…_

 _A pesar de la poca fuerza que existía en el, pudo gritar del dolor al ser torturado nuevamente por su captor. Sabía que era algo inútil ya que estaban completamente solos a kilómetros, quedando él a la voluntad de sus secuestradores. ¿No bastaba con tenerle ahí para prepararlo cuando el momento de llamar a su padre llegara?, ¿Porqué debía sufrir así?_

 _¿Qué hizo para merecer ese sufrimiento?, realmente no sabía cual era su pecado._

 _Respiró aliviado al sentir como la tortura con ese instrumento había finalizado, aunque lo que realmente le dolió más fue sentir esa pistola aplastar su cráneo contra el astillado torso de madera donde estaba inmovilizado y que le mantenía contra el piso._

‒ _Ahora…‒Gimió de dolor al sentir como preparaban el arma para hacer explotar su cerebro y lloró más al ver pobremente como colocaban su celular en altavoz llamando a su casa con el fin de meter a su padre en el asunto‒…haz lo que te dijimos o le volamos los sesos a él…_

 _Y frente a él, una imagen de aquella persona que admiraba tanto se hizo presente y agudizó su llanto…._

 _No quería…_

 _Vaya que en serio no quería…_

 **Hola nwn**

 **Antes de que me reclamen, yo se que he estado ausente mucho tiempo en esto x.x bueno, tengo muchas razones, entre ellas la típica "no encontraba la inspiración" o "quería actualizar mis otros fics" así como "cuetiones familiares y escolares" y sí, todas y cada una ocurrieron u.u**

 **Pero aquí estoy de regreso :D con dos nuevos personajes, Aleana y Aqua, a quienes la primera le pertenece a Yelai y la otra a AngelTerra133 quienes nos acompañan a este intrigante curso \non/ gracias chicas por dejarme a sus hijas aparecer aquí uwu**

 **Dos cosas antes de contestar los reviews: por primera vez en mucho tiempo actualizaré seguido este fic, solo porque todas las ideas que tuve no cupieron en un capítulo, así que lo más probable es que suba dos o tres capítulos seguidos. No prometo que un día tras otro por cuestiones escolares, pero a más tardar el lunes 1 de Marzo terminaría de subirlos uwu y dos, y de seguro la más interesante, estoy tan feliz por poder volver a traerles un poco más de "Preparatoria Nintendo" (mi primer fic que se supone debería ya estar temrinando :'v pero bueno uwu) tanto así, que los primeros 5 que adivinen que libro leía Robin en el momento que conoció a Chrom les haré un one-shot de lo que deseen uwu (pista: es mi libro favorito :D ok no xD es un clásico uwu espero con eso baste :v)**

 **Milenary: Me alegra que te guste como se va desarrollando uwu oh Life uwu amo tus comentarios tan honestos :') no cambies uwu en serio que los adoro (más el de Chrom, ese me mató de risa porque todos sabemos que es verdad :v) lamento tardar tanto, pero espero este te haya gustado :D**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: Lamento tardar xD tu sabes mucho de lo que influyó para que no lo actualizara u.u :v Chrom es Chrom, no importa que universo sea, es medio burro para algunas cosas uwu xD si :v no le gustan aunque las use mucho uwu después sabrás porque uwu :v tal vez uwu Pit es veloz, pero no creo que le llegue a los talones a Falcon o a el equipo Sega :v y si u.u es parte de las cosas que pasaron entre Marth, Link y Roy :/ xD hoy tampoco uwu**

 **Yelai: :v! Cruel! Ok no xD tengo que admitir que amé escribirlo uwu**

 **Paciencia mujer uwu todo a su tiempo :v no te mato uwu tranquila, se que es raro…akjasjjksajk RoyxGhya *^* ok no xD**

 **Aquí esta otra, ya hablé de que a más tardar el lunes termino de subir capítulos uwu**

 **Bueno, ahora si, espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	17. Capítulo 16: Hermanos

**CAPÍTULO 16: HERMANOS**

‒¿Dónde demonios estabas Link?

‒No es algo relevante Linkle…

Entonces ella le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Y es que su gemelo había quedado de ir a ayudarle en la noche con la tarea de Caineghis, dado que al estar hablando de la historia de Hyrule, quién mejor que el rubio para contarle la maravillosa aunque algo sangrienta historia de su país natal.

‒Ya, perdona… _‒_ vió como su hermano se mimaba la zona recién golpeada _‒_ …se me olvidó, ¿sí?

‒Se te olvidó… _‒_ La chica alzó la ceja, cambiando su bella mirada azulina a una escarlata por su ira _‒_ …mejor di que estabas molestando a Marth…

Esta vez Link fue quién le vio con enojo y molestia.

‒No estaba haciendo eso…

‒Me cuesta creerte, ¿sabes?

Pudo sentir como su gemelo se sentía ofendido tras la declaración de la muchacha y razón por la que se había alejado de ella. Realmente no entendía como era que su hermano había cambiado tanto durante el año pasado con Marth.

‒ _Es decir, eran grandes amigos…‒_ pensó triste dirigiéndose con su amiga Lucina quién estaba con aquella chica peli morada, Hilda si mal no recordaba y las saludó sonriente. Pensó en aquel momento en el que Link, Lucina, Marth, Roy y ella podían sentarse en la misma mesa y platicar por horas sin haber discusiones o momentos incómodos.

 _FLASHBACK:_

‒ _¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

‒ _No, en verdad hizo eso cuando tenías cinco años._

‒ _¡Linkle!, ¡No tenías que decir eso!..._

 _Las risas en el grupo aumentaron inmediatamente después de que el Hylian se sonrojara por completo tras su hermana confesar su más grande secreto: Aún le tenía miedo a la obscuridad._

‒ _No tienes la pinta de eso…‒comentó Lucina entre risas._

‒ _En verdad no…‒su gemelo peli azul comentó._

‒ _Y no han escuchado lo mejor…‒la rubia comentó divertida, ocasionando que su gemelo de ojos azules se sonrojase más._

‒ _Ah no…_

‒ _Ah sí Link…‒comentó sonriendo con malicia antes de ver a los reunidos en la mesa‒…aún duerme con su oso de peluche…_

 _Eso solamente hizo estallar las carcajadas el lugar donde conversaban los amigos, a excepción de aquel que se estaban revelando sus secretos, quién simplemente recargó sus codos en la mesa y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, negando al mismo tiempo._

‒ _Trifuerza bendita, que te hice…_

‒ _Vamos Link,… ‒comentó Marth tras relajarse de las carcajadas del momento‒…puede haber cosas peores…_

‒ _¿Cómo a ti?... ‒Ahora era la gemela del peli azul quién portaba dicha mirada, haciendo que el noble le viera con horror._

‒ _Oh, no te atrevas…_

‒ _A Marth una vez una bucama lo vistió de princesa creyendo que era yo…_

 _Las risas se volvieron a ser presentes, mucho más que la vergüenza que Linkle le hizo pasar a su hermano. Sabía que el noble era de rasgos muy finos, pero no creyó que hubiese sido para tanto._

‒ _¿Ah si?... ‒el aún rojo Marth comentó con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos hacia la princesa‒…¿Quieren saber uno de Lucina?_

‒ _Sí, si…espera, ¡¿Qué?! ‒la peli azul lo miró con sorpresa._

‒ _A los ocho años Lucina Lowell se le ocurrió-…_

 _Pero su gemela se le lanzó y tiró al piso con el fin de que no siguiera._

‒ _¡Cállate!_

‒ _¡Tú empezaste!_

 _Las risas no solo involucraron a quienes estaban en la mesa, sino al resto de la cafetería tras escuchar la pelea de los Alteanos. Linkle no se había divertido tanto , ni siquiera al molestar o regañar a su hermano. Lástima que Chrom y Robin tuvieron que llegar a separarlos._

 _FLASHBACK_

¿Por qué las cosas ya no podían ser así?, cierto que era muy amiga de Lucina y Midna, incluso Hilda le caía muy bien, podía considerarla como otra amiga. Pero era cierto que Zelda era muy amiga de ella y Roy su mejor amigo. No toleraba que tuviese que verlos en diferentes extremos de la cafetería

‒ _Como quisiera que todo volviera a ser como hace un año…‒_ suspiró pesadamente siguiendo a sus amigas _‒…donde teníamos que juntar varias mesas para poder comer juntos y no tenía que dedicar ciertos días a unos y otros a otros…_

‒¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz le hizo sonrojar, pues reconoció al dueño de manera inmediata y se giró para ver su esmeralda mirada, sonriéndole.

‒S-sí Ravio… _‒_ contestó igual de roja.

‒¿Segura?... _‒_ El Loruleano se oía preocupado _‒_ …Te ves muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

‒ _Es tan tierno…‒_ Pensó asintiendo con la cabeza _‒_ …si, no te preocupes…

Ravio suspiró pesadamente y sonrió un poco.

‒Esta bien… _‒_ comentó dirigiéndose hacia donde su hermana mayor indicaba _‒_ …vamos…

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar el desayuno con una parte de sus amigos, preguntándose aún si algún día su hermano recapacitaría sobre sus actos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Entonces, aquí es el salón de 2°D, ¿no?

‒Si Aleana, aquí es…

Roy se había vuelto más fastidioso desde que ella llegó a su escuela. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de convivir con él, pero según su padre, Eliwood, era la mejor opción para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

‒No tienes porque hablarme así, odio esto tanto como tú…

Aunque ellos no pensaban igual que su padre…

‒¿Quién te dijo que odio esto?

‒Se ve en tu cara, idiota…

‒Al menos yo tengo un rostro bello…

‒Al menos a mi no me hizo una llave una mujer…

‒¿Acaso cambiaste de género?, Porqué no es lo mismo que te haga una llave una mujer a una mujer que una mujer a un hombre…

‒Eso es porque nosotras tenemos razones y su razón era por que eres un imbécil…

‒¡La razón es que Ghya Yuken es una salvaje!

‒Pero esa salvaje es leal a sus amigos, no como…otros…

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos al oír eso.

‒¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica le imitó, luciendo igual a él, pero una versión femenina de Roy con cabello largo.

‒Sabes bien a lo que me refiero…

Una batalla de miradas se miró a cabo. No le gustaba mucho la idea el saber que su hermano era como su padre, que engañó a su madre cuando ellos eran aún pequeños y aparte reclamó la custodia de ambos, logrando solamente cuidar al chico.

La campana de la escuela sonó, dando fin y a su pelea e inicio a sus clases. El de ojos azules se alejó de la noble, con la ira en su mirar. A pesar de que conocía poco de él, sabía que le había dado a su hermano en su punto más débil, mucho más aún que un golpe en el lugar correcto…

El poco orgullo que aún quedaba de Roy Pherae…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒"I got this feeeelings for you"…Dioses, que buena canción…

A pesar de que Chrom no era alguien muy musical, esa canción lo hacía sentirse tan identificado por su situación con su amada Robin.

‒ _Pareciera que les hubiese contado mi historia de amor…_

Y vaya que lo parecía aunque solo en algunas partes.

Su sesión musical se vio interrumpida cuando una llamada entrante se hizo presente. Tomó su celular y notó que era un teléfono desconocido.

‒ _¿Quién podría ser?_

Dudó por unos momentos si tomar la llamada o no. Después recordó que Ashera solía dar sus números telefónicos de los celadores a los padres para cualquier cosa que necesitaran de ellos por lo que tomó la llamada.

‒¿Hola?

‒ _¿Chrom?, ¿Este es tu nuevo teléfono, verdad?_

La voz de aquella chica le hizo quedarse completamente en shock, ¿Cómo fue que ella consiguió su nuevo celular?

‒Lissa… _‒_ Comentó en voz baja, revisando rápidamente que no hubiese nadie al rededor _‒_ …¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?...

‒ _Eso no importa ahora…‒_ Su voz se oía quebrada, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche _‒…vuelve por favor…_

Entonces entendió lo que había pasado y sabía de quién era todo eso…

Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño con furia.

‒¿El te dijo que me llamaras, no?...

‒ _Ese no es el punto…_

‒Está escuchando todo esto, ¿no?

‒ _Eso no importa…_

‒Está ahí, ¿no?... _‒_ Tenía que contenerse para no gritarle a la chica.

‒ _Chrom…‒_ la chica parecía que estaba llorando nuevamente _‒…escúchame por favor, no es igual que hace años…el…cambió…_

Entonces supo que sí estaban hablando de él…

‒Quiero que le digas… _‒_ Estaba entre furioso y asustado, ¿Cómo lo había contactado si había vuelto a cambiar de número tras la última llamada que recibió de él?, realmente era para tener miedo _‒_ …que jamás…pero JAMÁS en la vida…¡volveré a vivir en una jaula de oro!

Y antes de que la chica le reclamara, colgó.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dedicó a respirar agitadamente, con el fin de reprimir sus gritos de frustración. Odiaba que la "molestia real" metiera a su hermana en algo que solo era de ellos, ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerle pasar por eso?, ¿De escuchar a su hermano mayor molesto cuando ella lo recordaba como su héroe?

‒ _De seguro ella me odia…‒_ comentó levantándose de su asiento para dar un par de vueltas por el edificio, aprovechando que los alumnos se habían ido a desayunar y a clases para poder dar vueltas sin razón alguna y sin que nadie le cuestionase el porqué de su caminata, tratando de olvidar la plática anterior con su hermana menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente le dolía la cabeza. No sabía si fue por el golpe que se dio en ella la noche anterior, si fue porque se le había vuelto a bajar la presión o simplemente por la falta de desayuno. Simplemente tenía que resistir un poco a las clases para poder comer algo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su dolor, su rostro permanecía completamente inexpresivo e intentaba poner atención a la música que ahora sonaba en sus auriculares con el fin de distraerle un poco. Daba gracias a los dioses que los consejos de su hermano mayor funcionaban para distraerse del dolor.

‒ _Recuérdalo Ike…‒_ En su mente resonaron las palabras del mayor _‒…el dolor es algo mental, distráete con lo que más te gusta…_

Y, como por el momento no tenía clase de matemáticas que era lo que más le gustaba, se distraía con música, aunque no fuese de su favorita, necesitaba no pensar en el dolor que ahora mismo sufría su cuerpo, importándole poco en verdad si su profesor se daba cuenta si usaba o no su teléfono.

‒ _Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, con que sepas de lo que habla todo estará bien…_

Vio entonces que todos empezaban a tomar y guardar sus cosas, por lo que suspiró aliviado e imitó a sus compañeros. Pero cuando se dispuso a salir sintió como alguien le bajaba los auriculares.

‒Gawain…

Volteó realmente molesto, más aún cuando vio que era el maestro del que se suponía no le importaba si sus alumnos ponían o no atención a la clase.

‒¿Qué? _‒_ contestó con molestia.

‒¿Tuviste un hermano aquí, no?... _‒_ A pesar de que sonaba tranquilo, su mirada era severa, como si estuviese a punto de reprimirlo.

‒Sí… _‒_ Contestó indiferente, a pesar de que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

‒Ya decía yo que conocía tu apellido… _‒_ Su maestro no había cambiado su expresión, así como él.

‒¿Y eso qué?... _‒_ Aunque no lo pareciera, sus piernas temblaban, sabía que pronto no podrían con su peso _‒…Entonces es por no desayunar…_

‒¿Cómo es posible que tú seas hermano de alguien tan aplicado como…?

Pero no terminó de escuchar la oración, no solo porque se había cerrado ante su profesor que también iba a compararlo con su hermano mayor, sino porque perdió todas sus fuerzas , tanto así que ni siquiera se quejó al golpear las diferentes partes de su cuerpo hasta caer contra el piso. Seguía consiente, pero no sentía su cuerpo, los oídos le zumbaban y respiraba con dificultad. Su borrosa vista notaba que un par de alas se lo estaba llevando lejos así como a los alumnos murmurando sobre lo que tal vez había pasado.

Permanecía fijo en que no le interesaba lo que opinaban de él, sobre todo por lo que los periódicos decían y afirmaban, pues sabía que solo unos cuantos sabían sus verdaderos condiciones y motivos.

‒ _Hermano…‒_ Pensó antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿¡Quieres que yo haga qué, Mario!?

La sonrisa del italiano se borró al escuchar al más alto hablar así.

‒Fácil… _‒_ comentó _‒_ …quiero que intentes las pruebas para el equipo de atletismo…

‒P-Pero , ¿Porqué Mario? _‒_ Luigi se oía aterrado.

‒Ya te lo dije Luigi… _‒_ respondió el mayor con fastidio por la actitud tan nerviosa del menor _‒_ …eres buen corredor y quiero que estemos juntos en este equipo y traerle el oro a la academia…

‒S-Suena demasiado optimista para tratarse contra un equipo tan veloz, ¿no crees?

La oración del menor realmente hizo sentir mal a Mario. Sabía que nunca se compararía contra el equipo Sonic, pero uno nunca iba a saber que podía pasar.

‒Solo ven, ¿sí?... _‒_ comentó vencido _‒_ …te conozco, se que eres muy veloz y que podrías obtener un lugar en el equipo y también sería algo nuestro…

‒¿Algo nuestro? _‒_ ahora sonaba confundido.

Mario asintió con la cabeza.

‒Sí, hermano, nuestro… _‒_ le sonrió un poco _‒_ …como cuando niños, ¿recuerdas?, ¿Qué solíamos ir a correr por los viñedos de nuestros padres?

‒Sí…y yo salía corriendo por alguna serpiente…

‒En realidad eran conejos Luigi…

‒¡Yo no lo recuerdo así!

‒Ya, ya pues… _‒_ Mario calmó a su hermano antes de que se alterase más y le extendió el meñique _‒_ …entonces, ¿me lo prometes?, ¿aunque no quedes en el equipo o no tengamos ninguna posibilidad contra el equipo Sega?…

A pesar de que el menor tardó en contesar, sonrió al ver como enredaba su meñique con el suyo y asentía.

‒Lo prometo hermano…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Oye Lucina, ¿Tiene algo Ike?

‒La verdad no lo sé…

‒No lo vi a la hora del desayuno, ¿estará bien?

‒Marth, sinceramente suenas a un chico enamorado.

El noble vio a su gemela frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No entendía porque tanta indiferencia hacia su compañero nuevo. Sabía todo lo que se hablaba de él, no era tonto ni mucho menos. Tenía que admitir que el también le llegó a tener miedo. Pero, al ver como casi se desmayaba y dejaba que le ayudaran, pudo entender que había otro lado que conocer de Ike "la pesadilla" Gawain.

Tristemente no todos pensaban como él y entre ellos, su hermana.

‒Dale una oportunidad Lucina… _‒_ Comentó viendo como la peli azul comía del espagueti del día.

‒¿Para que Marth? _...‒_ comentó una vez que pasó sus alimentos _‒_ …¿Para que después te traicione o te humille como Link?

‒Lucina…

‒No estamos hablando de cualquiera, Marth… _‒_ Lo interrumpió su gemela, frunciendo el ceño _‒_ …estamos hablando de alguien que es peor que Link en diversos términos…

‒No hemos oído sus versiones... _‒_ Si había algo que Marth odiase eran los prejuicios, más porque el los sufrió a menudo _‒_ …, ¿Cómo no sabes que existe otro motivo que la prensa no quiere que sepamos?

‒Por algo a de ser Marth… _‒_ Comentó volviendo a poner atención _‒_ …además, te recomendaría que te alejaras de él…

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

‒¿Porqué?

‒Por que he visto el odio y el fastidio que te dedica… _‒_ comentó recogiendo los trastos y levantándose _‒_ …el mismo con el que Link te veía antes de hacerte aquella graciosada…

‒Oh vamos, Lucina…

‒Marth, eres mi hermano, te quiero mucho y no quiero que alguien que se que es capaz de hacer mucho más que solo una simple broma te lastime de una manera cruel y despiadada…

Y sin esperar a que su gemelo contestara, se retiró tomando sus cosas.

Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que su gemela no quería que se volviera a repetir la historia de Link, pero era cierto que también tenía que abrirse a otras posibilidades.

‒ _Aunque claro, hablamos de Lucina al final de cuentas…_

A pesar de que teóricamente hablando, él era el mayor de los peli azules, era Lucina la que solía tener la iniciativa del mayor y cuidaba a su hermano de todo y para toso y, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque lo quería, sentía que a veces eso era lo que más propiciaba a las burlas de sus compañeros.

‒ _Pero sería muy desagradecido de mi parte si no la dejo ser así conmigo…_

Suspiró pesadamente antes de imitar a la gemela menor, solo para después dirigirse a los vestidores para cambiarse a su traje de batalla para el taller. Aún faltaba tiempo, pero había recibido una nota del profesor Grahim que quería verle 5 minutos antes de que empezara la clase y por eso tomaba su tiempo para colocarse cada una de sus prendas.

Al salir notó que varios estudiantes empezaban a entrar al gimnasio, por lo que dedujo que ya faltaba poco y que su profesor tenía rato esperando, por lo que se dio prisa para entrar a su salón.

Debió de darse cuenta de que había una cuerda que al pisar le hizo caer encima varios pedazos de algas marinas, esqueletos de pescados y pescados en sí frente a todos los presentes, provocando muchas risas y otros gritillos de asombro.

‒¿¡Qué pasa con ustedes?!

Por el momento no quería pensar en como su hermana se las lidiaba para reprimir a todos los que se burlaban de él, pues el de los furiosos ojos azules sabía que eso solo agravaría las burlas de los presentes.

‒¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

La voz de Chrom tampoco le inmutó a pesar de que este si lograba su objetivo de calmar a los estudiantes, junto con Robin, quienes empezaron a preguntar quien fue el responsable de esto y sin dudar, sabía que iban a decir un nombre y solo un nombre…

‒ _Link…_

‒¡Ike!, ¡Fue Ike!

Aunque claro, hasta un genio se podía equivocar…

‒ _Tal vez…Lucina tiene razón…no debí meterme con él…_

 **Nuuuuu! Todos creen que fue Ike ;n; pero ustedes saben que no y eso es bueno :v**

 **Bueno, sobre lo de que adivinen el libro de Robin, solo va uno que adivina y esa es PINKDIAMOND4000 (pueden usar Google :v no me enojo) y aquí les viene otra :v!**

 **Ike: ni si quiera han aparecido los 5 de Robin…**

 **No te estabas muriendo?**

 **Ike:…**

 **Coff coff, en fin, esta está más fácil, creo yo…¿Qué canción cantaba/escuchaba Chrom?, si, sí existe, el premio es el mismo, pero ahora será solo a las primeras tres personas :B (un one-shot de lo que quieran, para quienes no lo sepan, también pueden usar google :v)**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD si, la tiene :v supongo que no muchos uwu. XD lo sé, ella es genial así :B si uwu Angel me lo comentó uwu xD Soren no aparece mucho, pero si será importante más tarde y si ;n; Link es cruel.**

 **Yelai: Si aquí está :v a 29 de Febrero del 2016 uwu y espero subir otro mañana :v la iré aclarando poco a poco uwu tranquila**

 **Bueno, ya la viste como "hermana no cariñosa" solo falta que vea a Marth xD**

 **Psst! Usa a Google (?) :3 es que son tan beshos juntos uwu**

 **Ya veras 7w7 ya verás.**

 **Bueno, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	18. Capítulo 17: Inculpado

**CAPÍTULO 17: INCULPADO**

Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero se sentía mejor. A veces se sentía que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para terminar tan mal. Cierto era que había prometido a medio mundo, sobre todo a su hermana Mist y a su hermano mayor, que se cuidaría ahora que estaría tan lejos de Crimea.

‒ _¿Qué me dirían si me vieran ahora?..._

Su vista mejoró un poco y notó que no estaba en su habitación, sino que estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, con flores y que olía un poco a medicinas. Estaba tan familiarizado con esta clase de sitios, que ni siquiera tenía que preguntar donde estaba o que había pasado.

‒ _La enfermería…‒_ pensó acomodándose entre las blancas sábanas que le calentaban. No le importaba si había más personas o solo él, a pesar de que al saber quien era, de seguro lo enviaron a otra sala para atenderle.

‒ _Incluso en los hospitales me clasifican como "paciente peligroso"…_

‒Veo que despertaste…

Dirigió su vista al hombre que le hablaba. Ya lo había visto antes, el era el médico de la escuela si mal no recordaba. Lucía sonriente, como si quisiera hacerle sentir mejor con solo su vista, pero aún así permaneció en silencio.

‒Dormiste casi todo el día… _‒_ comentó acercándose a él para examinarle _‒_ …Te desmayaste acabando la clase del profesor Tibarn y…

‒Lo sé… _‒_ lo dijo con fastidio, lo que provocó que el peli naranja entristeciera un poco sin sentirse mal por ello. Vio como le siguió revisando, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

‒Tienes la presión un poco baja, pero dentro de lo normal, así que estarás bien… _‒_ le comentó poco después , volviendo a lucir sonriente, retirando todo su equipo con el fin de dejarle descansar más si así lo deseaba _‒_ …puedes retirarte si así lo deseas…

Se estiró y sentó en la cama, viendo como Rhys todavía guardaba sus cosas y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tuvo curiosidad…

‒…¿Cuánto dormí?

El médico le volteó a ver sin dejar de sonreír, aunque lucía bastante pensativo.

‒Veamos…era la una de la tarde cuando Tibarn te trajo, te atendí, te di tu medicamento y cuando terminé, eran casi las dos…son… _‒_ miró rápidamente a su reloj rápidamente y después le puso atención _‒_ …casi las ocho y media de la noche…llevas aquí casi seis horas y media…

No le extrañaba que llevase dormido tanto rato, hubo ocasiones en las que llegó a dormir por un día.

‒Antes de irte, debes firmar una hoja donde viene tu hora de entrada y de salida , Tibarn le llevó tus cosas a Chrom, así que no te apures por ellas…ah, y dejé un justificante a todos tus maestros para que mañana reposes y…

‒No lo necesito…

El doctor le vio extrañado, de seguro pensaba que, como cualquier chico que se enferma, buscaría excusas para faltar a clases el día siguiente. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ike era firme en su decisión, y eso pareció hacerse notar en el peli naranja

‒Bueno… _‒_ le comentó con tranquilidad a pesar de su cruel mirada _‒_ …si te sientes mejor en la mañana, ve, si no… _‒_ su sonrisa se amplió, cosa que esta vez, SI sorprendió a Ike _‒_ …aprovecha este justificante y descansa para que el viernes pues estar tranquilo en clase…

Y sin esperar respuesta del recién atendido, Rhys se fue. A pesar de que no se esperaba ese último comentario del doctor, siguió indicaciones y firmó donde se le pidió. Solo quería ir a descansar a su cama. Aunque no pareciera, notó como los estudiantes le veían como si fuese algo más que un raro animal. Tal vez uno pulgoso o enfermo o que debía de ser dormido antes de que causara estragos o enormes problemas. Inclusive como si fuese el criminal más buscado de todos los mundos…

Pero el simplemente fue a recoger sus cosas donde se le dijo y volvió a su habitación en silecio para hacer su tarea.

‒ _Tal vez tome la palabra de Rhys…‒_ Pensó abriendo la puerta de la habitación solo para dejarse caer pesadamente en esa alta cama para ponerse los lentes y hacer tarea _‒...todo depende de mañana…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Escuchaste lo que la pesadilla le hizo a Marth?...

‒Pobre, pero el solito se le buscó…

‒¿Cómo es que alguien tan inteligente como Lowell se junta con basura como Gawain?

‒Deberían de expulsarlo de aquí…

‒No debió de poner un pie en esta escuela…

Cerró el libro con frustración. Había ido a la biblioteca para poder hacer su tarea sin tener que escuchar las molestas voces de todos corriendo la voz sobre lo que ocurrió hace unas horas. Entendía que era impactante el hecho, pero no quería decir que el estudiante nuevo lo hubiese hecho.

‒ _Es decir, se que no tiene un buen historial…‒_ pensó frustrada mientras anotaba un par de cosas para poder irse a su cuarto _‒…pero, no necesariamente tuvo que ser él…_

Admiró rápidamente el recinto. Era amplio, tal vez demasiado, lucía muy alto gracias a todos los estantes con libros de diferentes formas, tamaños y temáticas. Olía a roble, de seguro por el material de las estanterías, que estaban de manera horizontal y en varias filas, dejando un pasillo central para dar lugar a varios escritorios con lámparas y varios contactos para el uso de tanto alumnos como profesores. Una sección de computadoras estaba, así mismo, al final de dicho corredizo, justo al otro extremo donde se encontraba el bibliotecario…bueno, era en realidad una tortuga con lentes.

Suspiró pesadamente al pensar que, por más silencioso que debería ser el lugar, este estaba plagado de esos molestos rumores, sin desatender la tarea de juntar sus cosas al terminar con lo que Lucina había prometido ayudarle. Sin embargo, no se molestó con ella por faltar a la cita

‒ _Es decir, es más importante que vea el caso de su hermano…_

‒Hola prima…

Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió a la twili, que sabía que venía a compartir el mismo chisme que había escuchado desde casi las 4 de la tarde.

‒Hola Midna…

‒Si supiste, ¿no?... _‒_ fue lo primero que dijo al sentarse con la Loruleana _‒_ …lo que la pesadilla le hizo a-…

‒¿Lowell?... _‒_ Comentó molesta, haciendo que los libros resonasen al poner uno sobre otro, asustando levemente a la pelirroja _‒_ …si, lo escuché…

‒Bueno Hilda, pero no te enfades… _‒_ comentó Midna con fastidio _‒_ …solo tenías que decirme que si lo hiciste…

‒Si Midna, lo sé, pero… _‒_ la princesa no dejó de acomodar todos los libros que había usado en esos momentos _‒_ …pareciera que no hay nada más interesante de que hablar, es decir, ¿Qué todo lo que importa en esta escuela es el rebelde de Gawain?

La de ojos rojos tomó varios libros hacia los estantes, sabiendo que su prima la seguía para reclamar lo que acababa de comentar.

‒Es que si supieras todo su historial…

‒Gracias a todos los chismes que corren en "El Blog Yuken" lo se… _‒_ Acomodó los libros con cuidado antes de ir por más _‒_ …por cierto, no entiendo para que me suscribiste ahí Midna, solo hablan de cosas sin sentido…

‒¡Hilda!... _‒_ vio como la ofendida twili llevaba su mano, expresando como se sentía al respecto a lo dicho por la Loruleana _‒_ …¡Me ofendes!, Tienes que estar al tanto de este muchacho y tener cuidado con él, ¡no lo conoces!

‒En realidad… _‒_ comentó poniendo aún más libros en su lugar _‒_ …tu tampoco Midna…

‒¡Claro que lo sé!...

‒Exacto, sabes quién es, pero no lo conoces…

‒¿Y cual es la diferencia? _‒_ comentó la twili con indiferencia.

Hilda frunció el ceño para después alzar la ceja con molestia.

‒A ver Midna… _‒_ empezó, tratando de no enojarse con su prima _‒_ …¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

El tono azul de la piel de la twili disminuyó un poco y se encendieron sus mejillas.

‒P-Pues…

‒¿Qué música le gusta?

‒Eh….

‒¿Tiene hermanos?

‒Supe por Zelgius que aquí hubo un Gawain…

‒¿Cuántos?

‒¿Eso que importa…?...

‒Pareces enamorada…

‒¿Ves como no lo conoces?

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre las parientes, que se cortaba de manera casual por más murmullos sobre los hechos de "Ike contra Marth". La Loruleana suspiró pesadamente antes de ir al lugar donde ella se encontraba antes de ser detenida por su prima quién le mostraba algo en su teléfono.

‒Lee esto y me dirás si hice mal en inculparlo…

Tomó el teléfono extrañada y empezó a leer las noticias. No le sorprendían las acciones, lo que le sorprendía y tal vez le aterraba era que su autor se trataba del mismo peli azul que todos culpaban de tan cruel broma. Pero no era solo de los grandes disturbios que cualquiera de su generación supiera, no, trataba también de pequeñas peleas entre compañeros que había ocasionado, de maltrato a sus "amigos" y a su familia.

Sabía que podría ser alguna clase de broma cruel de parte de algún periodista que estuviera contra el muchacho, pero ¿y si no?

Sin embargo, debía de haber algo más, algo que pudiese confirmar o negar tales acusaciones.

‒ _Pero…‒_ suspiró pesadamente regresando el teléfono a su dueña antes de retirarse de la biblioteca _‒…mientras tanto me andaré con cuidado…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró su computadora al ver la hora y se talló los ojos. Más que hartarle la tarea, era molesto tener que quitar comentarios ofensivos contra sus compañeros.

‒ _Es decir, "el blog Yuken" fue hecho para chismes, entretenimiento y comunicación en la preparatoria Nintendo, no para ofender a las personas…excepto a Link y Roy, ellos si se lo merecen por idiotas…._

Y es que le sorprendió y no el hecho de que el Alteano intentase socializar con el tan repudiado Gawain, pues su corazón era noble y era muy difícil de hacer que odiase a alguien.

‒ _A veces es demasiado amable…_

Lo que si dudaba era que alguien como Ike hiciera eso. No conocía al chico, pero sabía por los noticieros que no era alguien tranquilo y calmado, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque debía admitir que lo vio bastante tranquilo cuando Marth se lo presentó.

‒ _Quizá…‒_ pensó recogiendo sus cosas a pesar de que no deseaba volver a su habitación por su molesta compañera _‒…hasta Ike Gawain tenga sus buenos días…_

‒Disculpa, ¿sabes donde está la sección de poke….pokemones?

Volteó hacia una femenina voz con extraño acento que le hablaba y vio a aquella chica peli negra de ojos morados que había visto en la cafetería con unos audífonos negros con el fin de ignorar a aquellos chicos que venían a querer conquistar a la "bella nueva"

‒ _¿Es "la bella nueva de la que todos hablan"?, Bueno, mientras no nos salga una versión femenina de Link o Roy todo esta bien…_

‒ _¿_ Me oíste o no?

Notó que la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba molesta. Supuso que era porque no le contestaba.

‒Oh si… _‒_ le contestó sonriendo apenada _‒_ …lo lamento, pensé en algo rápido…

‒Ya vi… _‒_ contestó de una manera un tanto arrogante.

‒ _Creo que empecé mal, vamos Ghya, tu puedes…‒_ sin embargo ella le volvió a sonreír _‒_ …Están en el pasillo B…

La de ojos morados alzó la ceja.

‒¿Por qué B si "pokemon" empieza con P?

Ghya se encogió de hombros.

‒Sucede que los libros hablan de la "biología Pokemónica", por lo que se encuentran ahí…

‒Oh… _‒_ la chica calmó su semblante _‒_ …entiendo…

‒Es por eso… _‒_ comentó sonriente.

‒¿Y donde está eso?

‒Por aquí, sígueme…

Y sin esperar respuesta de la nueva, la guió por la enorme biblioteca hasta el estante que albergaba un letrero con una B casi inlegible en lo alto.

‒Increíble que no se me hubiese ocurrido buscar aquí… _‒_ la bella nueva comentó una vez llegando al estante indicado.

‒Nos ocurre a todos la primera vez, tranquila… _‒_ la pelirroja le comentó con una sonrisa. Esta vez, la chica nueva le sonrió de una manera sincera.

‒Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta…

La de ojos naranja le sonrió amigablemente y le extendió la mano.

‒Soy Ghya Yuken, por cierto…

Vio como la pelinegra vio su mano y después a ella solo para corresponderle el gesto y dar un amistoso apretón de manos…

‒Aqua Aeria Exilion…

Se soltaron las manos y se quedaron en silencio, admirando la estantería. Vio como Aqua veía todas las opciones disponibles sobre la biología pokemónica.

‒¿Buscas algo en especial?

‒De hecho sí…. _‒_ contestó la de ojos…¿índigo?

‒ _¿Índigo?... ‒_ Ghya se talló los ojos al creer ver los ojos de su compañera diferentes por unos momentos _‒_ …¿Cuál buscas?

‒Uno que me diga todos los tipos de pokemons… _‒_ la pelinegra se puso de cuclillas para continuar con su búsqueda.

Ghya le imitó, buscando aquel libro en el cual el profesor Red se basaba para las clases y exámenes, tratando de convencerse así misma de que los ojos de su compañera seguían siendo púrpura.

‒Este te puede ayudar… _‒_ le comentó a la chica una vez cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Era un libro rojo con el símbolo plateado de una pokebola , con letras del mismo tono que proclamaban: "Pokemones fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" _‒_ …de aquí saca todas sus clases y exámenes…

Vio como la chica de blancas pieles le sonreía de manera sincera nuevamente mientras tomaba el libro y se ponía de pie. La pelirroja le imitó.

‒Muchas gracias en serio…

‒No es nada…

Volteó a ver entonces el reloj y notó que casi era hora del toque de queda para los de segundo.

‒Yo, ya tengo que irme… _‒_ le comentó a la peli negra yendo por sus cosas al escritorio _‒_ …ya casi es la hora de quedarme en el edificio…

‒Para mi igual… _‒_ comentó Aqua, imitandola _‒_ …solo iré a sacar este libro…

‒Esta bien, vamos…

Después de intercambiar otras sonrisas ambas chicas se dirigieron con la tortuga a cargo y regresaron a su edificio intercambiando información sobre ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Seguro que estás bien Marth?

Parecía no importar cuantas veces le preguntase Malon como se encontrara, la chica siempre volvería a atenderle como si se estuviese muriendo o tuviese algo delicado. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, necesitaba esos cuidados para calmar sus dolidos sentimientos.

¿Qué hizo mal?, no lo sabía, ¿En serio Ike Gawain podía llegar a ser tan malvado con él?

‒ _No…‒_ Pensó mientras dejaba que la pelirroja le quitase las algas que aún se enredaban u aferraban a su azulina cabellera _‒…algo no cuadra…_

‒Sabes Marth… _‒_ escuchó que la hylian le llamó, sin dejar de atender lo que hacía _‒_ …deberías de acusar a Ike con la directora…

Eso le molestó un poco y no dudó en expresarlo frunciendo el ceño.

‒No estamos seguros de que haya sido él, Malon…

La chica de ojos azules le vio extrañada, como si llegase a pensar que el príncipe estaba loco.

‒Marth…

‒No hay pruebas suficientes de que haya sido Ike… _‒_ reafirmó poniéndose de pie una vez que la vio terminando con la tarea que ella misma se propuso tras él salir pareciendo un pescado moribundo y sin sentido de la orientación, llevándole a la cocina con el fin de auxiliarle y hacerle sentir mejor _‒_ …te agradezco tus cuidados y preocupaciones, pero simplemente reportaré esto a la directora Ashera y le daré otro posible culpable.

La pelirroja lo vio extrañado, de seguro por su mente rondaba la pregunta:

‒¿Y ese quien es?

A lo que el le dio una simple sonrisa y la persona más lógica que pudo llegar a pensar en aquellos momentos:

‒Link Ordona y Roy Pherae…

Y sin esperar más palabras de parte de la joven que le ayudó a estar limpio, se retiró de la cocina para cumplir con su objetivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Entonces, ese idiota, harto del amor y atención de Marth, lo humilló públicamente ante todos…

Zelda estaba harta de que Peach se encargase de correr la voz de algo que ni siquiera tenía toda la información. Había prometido a la rubia a hacer la tarea con ella y ayudarle en lo que no entendiera, pero a veces simplemente le frustraba el hecho de que la princesa del reino champiñón se diese a la tarea de ser más rápida que el blog de Ghya para informar a todos lo ocurrido.

‒ _Aunque debo admitir que si pusiera el mismo empeño a su tarea que a los chismes, no habría mejor alumna que ella…_

‒¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo que una chica más bella que yo?!...¡Una qué!

Al oírla así de alterada, supo que se trataba de solo una cosa: la chica nueva peli negra a la que todos se referían como "la bella nueva". No podía negarlo, era una chica que tenía razones para ser envidiada, pero…

‒¡No me importa su origen!, ¡Yo sigo siendo hermosa!, ¿Entiendes Daisy?, ¡Yo!

Y de la manera más cruel, la princesa cortó comunicación con su prima. La castaña temió por unos momentos que se dedicaría a llamar a alguien más…

‒¡No!, ¡La batería de mi celular!

…la chica se quedó sin batería…

Era su momento para hacer que se volviese a concentrar en lo que realmente importaba.

‒Bueno Peach, continuemos con cál-…

Pero ella solita se interrumpió al verla textear con otro teléfono que en la vida había visto, así como sacar su computadora y teclear con rapidez en varios aparatos.

Respiró pesadamente antes de preguntar.

‒¿Qué haces Peach?

‒Estoy viendo a ver si la boba de Ghya ya publicó algo más…

‒Creí que odiabas a Ghya…

‒La odio no solo a ella, sino todo lo que tenga que ver con ella…

‒¿Y eso porqué?

‒Duh, ¿acaso no es obvio?, es pelirroja…

‒Y eso es malo porqué…

‒Porque las rubias y las pelirrojas se pelean…

Por más bobas que se le hicieran las razones de su amiga para odiar a las pelirrojas, decidió permanecer en silencio, esperando el momento y la oportunidad de poder ayudar a su amiga, aunque ambas sabían que eso se iba a convertir en "dejame pasar la tarea".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía estar más contento. Su plan para burlarse de Marth estaba funcionando a la perfección, logrando así su otro objetivo de vengarse de la pesadilla.

‒ _Es increíble lo estúpida que puede ser la gente…_

En cierta forma tenía que agradecer a la trifuerza que hubiese llegado. Nunca se la había pasado tan bien cuando de bromas se hablaba. Aunque dentro de él, sabía que se debía más el hecho al miedo y la ignorancia de las personas por dejarse llevar por las actitudes de alguien que no llevaba ni una semana en la escuela.

‒ _Aunque debo admitir que él solito se había ganado la fama…_

Y esque nadie lo empujó a ser así, y si sí fue así, le agradecía a la trifuerza que fuera así, pues tendría en quien echarle la culpa de todos sus malos tratos hacia Marth, por lo menos hasta que la directora Ashera se hartara y lo expulsara o que se cambiara de escuela el chico.

‒ _Le doy máximo unas semanas más, ni si quiera el mes…_

Estaba realmente orgulloso de sus actos, ¿qué podía salir mal en un plan a prueba de tontos?

‒ _¡Link Ordona, Roy Pherae y Ike Gawain!, a la oficina de la directora…¡Link Ordona, Roy Pherae y Ike Gawain! A la oficina de la directora…_

Al parecer todo…

 **Buu!**

 **Lo sé, actualicé de nuevo :D es que la verdad tengo varios escritos, pero tengo que adaptarlos al nuevo transcurso de la historia uwu**

 **En fin, les recuerdo que si aún quieren adivinar cual es el libro que Robin leía o la canción que Chrom escuchaba en los capítulos anteriores, aun lo pueden hacer, ya que solo una a adivinado el libro y nadie de la canción (son 5 personas y tres respectivamente :B)**

 **Yelai: pronto los verás uwu solo te pido algo de paciencia ya amé como lo describiste ;u;**

 **xD lo tomaré en cuenta :B**

 **no :v fue Ghya, aunque me gusta la idea de Ale maltratando a su gemelo (?)**

 **xD no, Chrom no tiene hermanos :B si u.u pobre**

 **si :/ xD somos dos :v/**

 **Bien uwu si :D viva la rudeza (?) ok no xD**

 **Oo yo lo veo bien uwu**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: si u.u ambos sufren u.u xD esta bien, no hay problema :B y si u.u pobre Chrom.**

 **.31149: Me alegra que te esté gustando :D espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

 **Milenary: No pasa nada uwu**

 **Me alegra que te siga gustando** **y que siga teniendo ese estilo misterioso que quiere dejar.**

 **Si Life uwu es hermoso ;u; aunque cuando es el indicado, claro está :/ ….mmmm…. "Molestia real"…eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu poco a poco :B aunque si concuerdo contigo :/ a veces la gente es estúpida u.u yo se que si ._. en cierta forma agradezco a Naga que Aarón y Aria no estudien aquí xD ok no :B en realidad corría porque le asustaban unos conejillos por ahí :B xD y si, tranquila, Ghya se encargará de Roy :v y si :/ Ike no es tan malo, solo tiene un pasado obscuro que lo ha llevado a ser así u.u poco a poco verás que más pasó y si ¬¬ odio a los prejuicios u.u**

 **Espero también te haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	19. Capítulo 18: El peor de los castigos

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS**

Azotó la puerta de su habitación. Estaba realmente furioso por lo que acababa de pasar. No solo se le volvía a acusar de algo que no hizo, sino que, a pesar de las defensas recibidas, sería castigado como si él a final de cuentas fuese el culpable de todo. No solo eso, sino que sería humillado ante un montón de idiotas con el cerebro lavado aparte de niños inmaduros que solo se dejaban llevar por el humillar a los raros o que simplemente lucirían distintos, sabiendo que ese era el verdadero castigo que la directora Ashera quería para ellos: la humillación pública y destrozar su orgullo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, maldiciendo con gruñidos que eran sofocados por la almohada todo su odio hacia ese mundo que tanto le quería muerto.

‒ _Ni siquiera sé si mi propio padre me ama…_

Justo en ese instante, como si se le hubiese invocado, el progenitor del muchacho llamó. Sacó su celular con furia, solo para rechazar la llamada del castaño. De por si no tenía ganas de hablar ni estar con él, que le llamase en esos momentos era una completa tortura. La segunda vez que su celular entonó con el nombre "No contestes, es Greil" se enfureció más y casi, solo casi, lanzaba el aparato al otro lado del cuarto. A la tercera se enojó tanto, pero contestó, con el fin de hacerle ver al viejo lo molesto que estaba y la soledad que deseaba disfrutar en ese momento.

‒¡¿Ahora que quieres?!... _‒_ realmente estaba fúrico, lo último que necesitaba en ese pésimo día era una llamada de su progenitor. Tanto era el enojo, que respiraba con dificultad _‒_...¡¿No puedes dejar de molestar un solo día?!, ¡Solo un día!, ¡¿Es mucho pedir para a un viejo que no le importa su hijo y lo dejó en el olvido?!

No se escuchaba nada en el teléfono, solo sentía una pesada respiración golpear la pantalla del celular, extrañándole que el castaño no contestara aún y que la llamada estuviese aún enlazada. Justo cuando pensó terminar con su tortura, esa molesta voz hizo aparición…

‒ _Te has pasado de la raya, Ike…‒_ Se oía muy serio, tal vez demasiado _‒…yo solo lo hago porque me apuro por ti hijo…_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un sermón de su padre, por lo que no resistió más y lo soltó.

‒¡Si tan apurado estas, ¿Por qué demonios me alejas de todo?!

‒ _Ike, por favor…‒_ el hombre en el teléfono se escuchaba harto, tal vez de los reclamos del peli azul, pero este no había terminado.

‒¡"Ike, por favor" nada!, ¡Admite que no me quieres cerca y te dejo tranquilo!

‒ _¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, ¿quieres?!... ‒_ el adulto se oía cada vez más y más frustrado por la actitud del peli azul _‒…¡Yo jamás pensaría eso!, ¡mucho menos lo diría!_

‒¡Deja de hacerte la víctima!, ¡Tú no estuviste esa noche!, ¡Si te hubiese importado tan solo un poco hubieras llamado!

‒ _¡Basta con eso!, ¡Tu sabes muy bien que pasó esa noche y por qué no estuve ahí!_

‒¡Sabes bien que esa no es excusa!

‒ _¡¿Excusa?!, ¡oh, ahora si me hiciste llegar al límite, jovencito!, ¡Yo estoy aquí, llamándote, preocupándome por cómo estas, cómo seguías, como iba todo en la escuela, pero tú solo te ocupas de reclamarme de TODO lo que no hice aquella noche, pero no te dignas a ver lo que he hecho por ti desde entonces para intentar mejorar tu vida!_

‒¡¿A esto le haces llamar mejorar mi vida?!, ¡¿Por qué no mejor dejas que me arrolle un camión?!, ¡de seguro eso te hace la vida más sencilla!

Y sin esperar a que su progenitor contestase cortó la llamada y lanzó el móvil hacia la pared, rompiendo en su trayecto el espejo que quedaba a la par con su cama, que muchas veces le torturó mostrando continuamente su cicatriz, recordándole su oscuro pasado, por lo que no se arrepentía de haberlo roto.

‒ _Me preocupa más la pantalla de mi celular…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Es tu culpa, Marth!

‒¡¿Ahora que hice?!

‒¡¿Qué no es obvio?! , ¡me acabas de hacer quedar como un idiota!

‒Link…

‒¡¿Qué?!

‒¡Ya eras un idiota!

Roy solo se tallaba la sien con la discusión de sus compañeros de cuarto. De por sí ya tenía que cargar parte de la culpa de Link por su pesada broma, el tener que soportar una pelea entre Marth y Link de nuevo ya le hacía pasar un asqueroso momento.

‒ _¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

En realidad, sí sabía como se había metido en eso, y aún así apoyó a Link sobre Marth porque conocía más a este y hubiera sentido que le traicionó. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pues era lo bastante maduro para saber las consecuencias de tal hecho, pero, tanto él como el hylian, jamás creyeron que el Alteano se atrevería algún día a acusarles de algo. Normalmente aceptaría su parte de culpa, pero…

‒ _Esta vez yo no hice nada…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

‒ _Vergüenza les debería de dar…_

 _La mera presencia de la directora ya le causaba terror a Roy, el añadirle la gran severidad de sus palabras y el significado de las mismas hacían que sus piernas temblaran levemente. Miró discretamente a la izquierda, donde su amigo Link y Marth se encontraban. El primero parecía impactado por los recientes hechos del atrevimiento del peli azul y el segundo lucía tranquilo. No olvidaba que recargado contra la esquina de la oficina, se encontraba la pesadilla Gawain, quien portaba una mirada de furia con sus brazos cruzados, cosa que no le extrañaría a alguien con esa clase de fama._

‒ _Di-directora…‒el nerviosismos se notaba en su rubio amigo‒…y-yo…le juro que no se de que habla…¡¿Por qué no le pregunta a la pesadi…Gawain?!...¡Al fin y al cabo él es el ÚNICO de los tres quien tiene el peor historial académico!_

 _Por curiosidad volteó a ver al acusado, quien solo dejaba rodar sus ojos y soltaba una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro. Parecía ya estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, por lo que no esperaba que le afectase._

‒ _De hecho, sería raro que fuese así…‒pensó antes de dirigir la mirada al suelo._

‒ _¡Deja de hacerte idiota, Link!... ‒le sorprendió el vocabulario del príncipe. Su normalmente pacífica mirada azulina lucía como un mar agitado, ansioso por hacer naufragar al ía que le habían hecho llegar al límite‒…¡No intentes acusar a Ike de algo que claramente no pudo hacer!_

‒ _¡¿A que te refieres con claramente?!... ‒podía notar que esa forma de fruncir el ceño y encorvarse de su compañero no era natural, realmente le preocupaba que se supiese toda la verdad sobre su "travesura" ‒…¡Él es el criminal juvenil, yo no!_

‒ _¡¿Manipular a tus "amigos" te hace peor que un Ike!, ¡¿Haz visto que haya intentado algo malo en estos días?!_

‒ _¡¿Estas diciendo que manipulo a Roy?!_

 _El noble sonrió triunfante._

‒ _No Link, tu dijiste su nombre._

‒ _¡Sí serás un…!..._

‒ _¡Ya basta!, ¡Ambos!... ‒los gritos de Ashera hicieron que ambos enemigos la vieran de manera sumisa. Roy solo quedó confundido y molesto, pues era obvio que Marth manipuló la mente de su amigo para que le hiciera creer que Link, su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida le manipulaba para obtener lo que deseaba._

‒ _Pero yo no caeré en su trampa... ‒pensó cerrando ligeramente su mano._

‒ _Es increíble que a estas alturas un niño les supere en su comportamiento…‒la frialdad de Ashera le golpeó como el aire que avisa a todo que lo toca que lloverá en breve, calándole de una manera horrible hasta los huesos‒…y hablando de niños…‒sonrió con un poco de maldad, añadiéndole a su fina mirada un ceño fruncido que resaltaba el hecho de haber encontrado un castigo para los dos‒...ya se que harán ustedes cuatro…_

 _¿Cuatro?_

‒ _¡¿Cuatro?! ‒mencionaron al unísono los estudiantes. Eso realmente no lo esperaba._

‒ _Así es…‒La pelirroja no parecía estar afectada por su rección‒…ustedes cuatro: Roy Pherae, Link Ordona, Marth Lowell e Ike Gawain…_

‒ _P-Pero…‒el peli azul empezó su reclamo‒…yo soy a quien le cayeron las algas, ¡No hice nada!_

‒ _Sí, pero ni siquiera está seguro de que Pherae y Ordona hubiesen sido, cosa que es falta de responsabilidad suya por no investigar bien…_

 _Vio como el príncipe se tensaba al oír eso. Suponía que eso les garantizaría pase libre de castigo…_

‒ _Sin embargo, Ordona y Pherae…‒se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír su apellido‒…no crean que soy idiota cuando no les castigué anteriormente por todas sus barbaridades y maltratos hacia Lowell, por lo que creo que es por fin, momento de que paguen todas y cada una de ellas…_

 _No sabía si sonrojarse de la vergüenza del hecho de que Ashera sí sabía lo que ellos le hacían a su ex-amigo._

‒ _Pero, ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?... ‒prestó atención al otro peli azul, quien lucía cada vez más furioso con todos‒…es decir, Marth ni siquiera me mencionó como sospechoso, es más, hasta negó que haya sido posible que hubiera sido yo…_

 _La directora solo se encogió de hombros._

‒ _Precaución, simplemente…_

 _Esa frase hizo que la pesadilla frunciera el ceño de manera exagerada._

‒ _¡¿Precaución de qué?!... ‒la rabia se había apoderado de él‒…¡Yo ni si quiera estuve consciente hasta hace unos cuantos momentos!_

‒ _Pudiste haberlo dejado desde anoche…‒dijo con toda frialdad la máxima autoridad de la escuela‒…tu desmayo pudo ser fingido, como en tu escuela anterior…_

 _Roy podía jurar que el peli azul quería ahorcar a la señora, pero este se resistía. No sabía por qué, es decir, todos sabían de sus fechorías, ¿Por qué querer hacerse el inocente?_

‒ _Ahora, para su castigo…‒les volvió a hablar la señora‒…ustedes serán parte del primer show de bienvenida para la academia Final Fantasy, para la cual deberán cantar una canción que ya asigné…_

‒ _¡¿QUÉ?!... ‒volvieron a sincronizarse ante su sorpresa, notando un gran rojo invadir su cara._

‒ _¡¿Sabe acaso lo que esos payasos nos harán durante el torneo?! ‒comentó Link ante la furia._

‒ _¡Seremos su hazmerreír! ‒apoyó Roy._

‒ _¡Odio concordar con ellos, pero así sería, directora!... ‒complementó Marth._

‒ _Debieron pensarlo al hacerse enemigos, ¿no creen?... ‒comentó con toda calma la pelirroja a pesar de la ola de ira de los muchachos presentes‒…ustedes solo ponen en vergüenza a esta prestigiosa academia con su comportamiento infantil, por lo que herirles su orgullo no estaría nada mal…_

 _Roy no entendía los reclamos de cada uno de los estudiantes, incluidos los de él mismo. Hacía su esfuerzo para decir cosas coherentes y no quedar como un tonto al momento de querer dar sus razones por las cuales debían hacer eso. Sin embargo, solo lograron cansarse a sí mismos, sin parecer dañar en mínimo a la señora frente a ellos, quedándose en un incómodo silencio que era vagamente quebrado por los jadeos de los jóvenes._

‒ _Ahora que se comportan como gente les daré su canción y como deberán lucir…‒lanzó un disco que a duras penas el hylian reaccionó para atrapar…‒…es la canción circulada y los trajes serán los de la portada, si no tienen dudad pueden retirarse…_

 _Claramente sonrojaron al ver los coloridos los trajes del álbum "Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club band" y la canción con el mismo título._

 _FLASHBACK_

Iba a ser realmente odioso tener que pasar por eso, más aún el tener que esperar.

‒¡Oye Marth!, ¡Dile a tu maldita amiga que no nos esté haciendo publicidad antes de la gran vergüenza!

Eso volvió a captar su atención a la realidad, viendo a Link molesto y mostrándole algo desde su celular al peli azul, quien desviaba la vista con orgullo.

‒Te mereces eso y más, además, Ghya hace lo que quiera con su blog…

Esas palabras no sonaban bien…

‒¡P-pero…!... _‒_ comentó el rubio con mayor furia y desesperación, como si quisiera ahorcar al príncipe por lo que acababa de comentar _‒_ …¡Esto también te incluye a ti!

Marth solo volteó a verlo sonriente.

‒No, solo habla de ti y de Roy…

‒¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?!

‒Porque el título es "idiotas por fin son castigados"

Realmente le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo al atrevido compañero, pero gracias al documento firmado junto con esa odiosa pelirroja, no podía hacerlo.

A veces la odiaba, no sabía si la odiaba más que su hermana Aleana cuando lo avergonzaba en público o no…

‒ _Aunque si hizo que toda la escuela se enterase de lo que pasó, claramente la detesto más que ayer…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒ _Entonces, la integral de seno de y es igual a…_

‒¡Pero papi, el baile es en dos meses!

Como deseaba que ahorcar a la princesita de papi rey del reino champiñón no fuese ilegal. Ya era la tercera vez que Malon tenía que repetir su tarea por la pérdida de concentración ante las súplicas de la muchacha, quien, para variar, llevaba haciendo eso todas las noches desde que le habían cancelado sus tarjetas de crédito.

‒ _Por la Trifuerza, vaya que en serio molesta…_

‒¡Pero papi!... _‒_ los chillidos de la princesa empezaban a perforar la cabeza de la becada, quien solo resistía la tentación de tirarle una almohada a su compañera.

‒ _Y eso es siendo demasiado amable…_

‒¡No es justo papi!... _‒_ Malon sabía que pronto llegaría a su límite, por lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no escuchar los berrinches de la rubia y concentrarse en la tarea de cálculo que, vaya que le causaba muchos más problemas que los llantos de la princesa _‒_ …¡No puedo usar un vestido que ya usé!, ¡Parecería una pueblerina cualquiera!, ¡Es más, yo-…auch!

La pelirroja no tenía que investigar porqué las quejas de Peach, puesto que fue ella quien la puso a gritar así. Esa última frase de su compañera de habitación fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues era ahí cuando se notaba lo poco que la chica sabía sobre ser humilde.

‒ _De seguro humildad para Peach es una enfermedad letal…_

‒Después te llamo papi, tengo que poner a la campesina en su lugar… _‒_ Vio como Peach le veía de manera aterradora, como nunca antes la había visto _‒_ …¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lalon?!, ¡¿Qué no veías con tus asquerosos ojos azules que hablaba con mi papi?!

Malon sonrió de lado, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

‒¿Acaso estas tan idiota que no notas que tus ojos también son azules?

La princesa alzó el mentón orgullosa, pero con una horrible expresión en su rostro.

‒Pero en mi se ven bien… _‒_ Lanzó su cabello hacia atrás como si quiera presumírselo a su compañera _‒_ …todos bien saben cómo el azul se ve más bonito en las rubias…

‒¡Por Din, me hartas con tus tonterías con tus tonterías de rubias y pelirrojas, ¿es que no te sabes otra excusa para odiarme?!

‒No niña, ya tengo una principal…

‒¿Ah si, cual?

‒Eres pobre y yo no…

Eso le había ofendido, pero Malon sabía por donde seguir.

‒Al menos yo no tengo papi que me cancele tarjetas de crédito…

‒Eso es porque no tienes lo suficiente como para obtenerlo

‒Pues si tanto tienes, ¿Por qué no te compras un nuevo cerebro?, uno que no te haga copiar hasta el nombre de Zelda…

‒¡Cierra la boca!

‒No

Se sintió orgullosa al ver como la berrinchuda princesa soltó un chillido y pataletas.

‒ _Dioses, ya ni los niños de la primaria Nintendo…_

‒¡Eres odiosa!, ¡Mi papi se enterará de esto!

La volteó a ver con molestia, pues empezaba a hartarle el comportamiento de la chica.

‒¿Ah sí?, ¿y por qué habría de temer a tu papi?

‒Fácil… _‒_ contestó con astucia _‒_ …para mi papi no hay peor castigo que ser humillada por una pueblerina que huele a vacas…

En serio estaba enfrentándose al peor de los lados de Peach, debía tener cuidado, era aquí cuando la princesa sacaba sus palabras más ruines e hirientes hacia cualquiera que no fuera de la nobleza…

‒… _O Lucina, para lástima…‒_ suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar, tratando de mantenerse calmada _‒_ …¿segura que no te molesta tomar la leche que unos campesinos prepararon para ti?

‒Mientras esa campesina no seas tú, puedo dormir tranquila sin pensar que mi leche estará envenenada…

‒¡Tu sola te envenenas ante la envidia de pensar en la bella nueva y como se roba los suspiros de los chicos!

‒¡Cállate!, Esos idiotas no me han visto con mi bello vestido de gala que sobrepase a esa niñata de cuarta…

‒Ella no necesita vestidos caros para hacerse notar…

Otro gruñido junto con pataletas fueron ocasionados por Peach, quien esta vez, en medio de su rabieta, salió de prisa de su habitación. Le hubiese gustado el haber podido celebrar ante una limpia victoria contra su enemiga, pero aparte del dolor de cabeza que se hacía presente, sabía que Peach no dejaría las cosas así…

‒ _Por lo que será mejor prepararme para el peor de los castigos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué?...¿Por qué a ella?...De entre todas las escuelas que su padre le eligió, tenía que elegir una donde Informágica era obligatoria, pues aparte de odiar la materia era su punto débil y lo único por lo cual no obtenía un promedio perfecto en su boleta.

‒ _En serio que esto es horrible…_

No entendía nada. "Float se usa para esto…", "Char para aquello…", ¿es que acaso las computadoras no podían entender simples órdenes como lo hacían sus sirvientes en casa?

‒ _Y luego las mujeres somos las complicadas…_

‒¡Argh!, ¡Maldita integral que no sale!

Rodó los ojos ante las quejas de su compañera de habitación. Si había algo más que detestaba aparte de esa materia tan inservible para ella, era que la gente no viera el lado amable y perfecto de las matemáticas.

‒ _Son tan perfectas como yo…‒_ Pensó con orgullo mientras se recargaba de un costado para ver a la quejumbrosa pelirroja _‒_ …¡Oye!, si no te molesta, intento hacer algo realmente complejo…

Vio como Ale le veía con algo de temor y vergüenza, amaba que la gente le viese así, por lo que solo alzó su mentón orgullosa.

‒Lo lamento, es solo que… _‒_ Vio como suspiraba pesadamente, viendo nuevamente hacia las hojas tachadas y manchadas del grafito que maltrató tanto el papel, colocando sus codos en la mesa y su su cabeza en sus manos _‒_ …es tan difícil…

Para Aqua esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tanto así que bajó de la cama con molestia y tomó sin permiso el cuaderno de la pelirroja.

‒¡Oye!

Le ignoró todos los reclamos, mientras escribía con rapidez de manera detallada como realizar la integral que, para variar era de las primeras, de las más vagas y rápidas de resolver…

‒ _Hasta uno de primero de primaria podría con ellas…_

Cuando terminó con tan absurda integral se la dejó en el mismo lugar donde se la había arrebatado a su dueña, quien solo veía impactada la acción de la pelinegra. Ella solo volvió a dirigirse a su cama, tratando de pensar a la solución de su problema de informágica, sin dejar de sentir una incómoda mirada de parte de la otra chica en la habitación, a quien vio con odio de nuevo.

‒¿Qué quieres?... _‒_ le habló con molestia _‒_ …No pienso hacerte toda tu tarea…

Pero su compañera quería otra cosa…

‒S-Se mi tutora de cálculo…

…que para variar la hizo reír tanto que le dolió el estómago. Aunque cuando paró de reír se topó con la seria mirada de la chica de ojos azules.

‒Ah,… _‒_ comentó poniéndose seria de nuevo y con un toque de desinterés y aburrimiento _‒_ …era en serio…

Ale negó con la cabeza.

‒¿Sabes?, no necesito tanta vuelta, con que me digas que no bastaba…

‒¿Ah sí?, entonces, si no necesitabas tanta vuelta, ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda desde antes?

‒Yo no te la pedí…

Aqua alzó su mentón orgullosa, sonriendo de la misma manera, dejando soltar una leve risa.

‒Entonces no vengas hasta mí pidiendo mi ayuda ahora…

Vio cómo su compañera se tensaba ante su comentario y volvía a su escritorio, maldiciendo con los dientes a la bella del cuarto. Esta última se sintió tan bien reconstruyendo su orgullo que dejó de lado su tarea y trató de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que ahora tendría que aguantar las quejas de la chica de Pherae.

‒ _Aunque ella tendrá que resistir mi mal humor matutino…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒ _Arriba, abajo…arriba, abajo…_

Por más tonto que sonase para uno el repetir como debía ser el movimiento de los cepillos dentales, para Ravio era un alivio el no tener que pensar en las clases, tareas, sus padres, la nueva escuela y las presiones de ser el nuevo, para solo concentrarse en su salud bucal.

‒ _Es decir, no quiero volver a tener más caries o ir al dentista…_

Y es que de pequeño, el pequeño príncipe de Lorule era adicto a cualquier golosina y esto le provocó unas terribles caries en casi toda su ahora blanca dentadura.

‒ _No quiero volver a tenerla negra…_

Más que por la incomodidad que las caries le ocasionaban era por el pequeño trauma que un dentista le había dejado de niño

 _FLASHBACK:_

‒ _De Lorule, Ravio…_

 _Era él, después de una hora de tortura esperando, al fin le tocaba al pequeño príncipe ser atendido para quitarle la molestia dental, por lo que bajó de la silla, casi resbalándose de ella y tomando su muñeco de conejo con fuerzas._

‒ _¿Te acompaño, amor?_

 _Volteó a ver a la mujer que le llamaba, su bella madre de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos cortos, una versión de su hermana, pero siendo mucho más grandes y mucho más alegre que la seria princesita de Lorule._

 _Queriendo sentirse un niño grande, a pesar de su corta edad de 5 años, le contestó a su progenitora:_

‒ _No mami, yo puedo solito…_

 _A lo que la reina río con ternura, sin dejar de sonreírle a su pequeño hijo._

‒ _Está bien, aquí te espero…_

 _Orgulloso de su decisión, a pesar del terror y nervios que empezaba a sentir, el príncipe peli morado entró a la habitación del médico…_

 _Vaya error del no tener a su madre cerca._

 _FLASHBACK_

Si bien no resultó herido por descuidos del mismo doctor, el mero taladreo contra sus dientes fue suficiente para que el pequeño empezase a regular más los caramelos y golosinas que antes devoraba cual aspiradora. Mismo trauma le llevó a querer controlar a su hermana mayor cuando ingería este tipo de alimentos, recibiendo represiones de su padre que le hicieron dejarla en paz.

Escupió la saliva y dentífrico que en su boca se había acumulado, solo para salir del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, donde su miedoso compañero dormía con una pesadez notoria. Se notaba que su duro entrenamiento en atletismo había empezado y sabiendo lo que era correr como loco, le dejó tranquilo y se dispuso a descansar en su cama designada.

Aunque realmente se decía que sus puntiagudas orejas eran una bendición porque podían oír a los dioses hablarles, para él, durante cada noche desde que habían llegado a la preparatoria, se habían vuelto en su peor pesadilla, pues podía escuchar los dolorosos gritos de su compañero del piso de arriba. Lo triste es que por más que le comentaba a Chrom que investigara, este le comentaba que pasaba la noche en el segundo piso y no oía tales gritos de quejidos, cosa que le hacía dudar de dos cosas: una, de que los dioses estaban dolidos por algo y gritaban de dolor o Chrom no sabía buscar tan bien como decía.

‒ _Pero, por lo que me comentan aquí, voy más por la segunda…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jadeó despertando, casi cayendo de su cama. Ese recuerdo era cada vez más intenso y doloroso, tanto que su cabeza daba vueltas y eso que aún no había tomado sus medicinas.

‒ _Las medicinas…_

Volteó a ver al mueble donde esas aberraciones le llamaban. Le tentaban con cánticos queriendo calmarle, aunque sabía que el precio de tal tranquilidad le costaría un enorme precio de dolor y sufrimiento por unos minutos que para el serían eternos. Era como atravesar un doloroso purgatorio para poder estar en el cielo. Aunque no sabía si valía la pena con la clase de vida que estaba llevando.

¿Realmente valía la pena el retorcerse de dolor por minutos, el soportar las intensas fiebres y la pobre respiración que obtenía con sus jadeos y rápidos latidos, para después desplomarse como si nada de eso hubiese pasado y lucir como muerto por horas?

Al parecer sí, pues tomó nuevamente ese dulce tormento

 **Did you miss me? :v ok no xD**

 **Yo se que no he estado muy activa, lamento esto, pero bueno, apenas pude empezar a usar mi lap, esta empezó a fallar y después de muchos pantallazos azules, logré terminar este capítulo TwT**

 **Bueno, ¿tienen alguna duda de la historia hasta ahora? (no spoilers :v)**

 **¿Quién será el último?, ¿Tienen alguna idea? :v**

 **Axeleretta: No :v el libro que leía era otro. Sí, Chrom le dio Romeo y Julieta y era el que leía en el avión, sin embargo, en el flashback de ella viendo a Chrom por primera vez, ella veía otro libro, aunque agradezco que no hayas olvidado ese detalle que después será importante : )**

 **Sobre Danganronpa Brothers, estoy en eso :B créeme que es más cansado hacer ese fic que este xD pero igual no lo dejaré al aire :3**

 **Sheika 360: juasjuasjuasjuasjuas lo siento :3 lo amo odio :v me alegra que te guste :D**

 **Milenary: si -.- malditos chismes que perjudican al mundo :/ y si uwu la amistad es bella :3 por cierto, perdona por no pasarme por tu fic x_x apenas si he podido darme escapadas para leerlo en partes :/ aunque te agradezco poner a Tobby TwT es un halago para mi, en serio ;u;**

 **Bueno coff coff, volviendo al review (?) Life, tu si sabes :v los chismes…odiosos y no llevan a nada productivo ono, la amistad es hermosa uwu, y Zelda…bueno, aun es un poco inocente, aunque después verás que pasa :v y pues si .-. si molestas a alguien con regularidad, este sospechará más de ti que de cualquier otro que se le haga llamar "malvado"**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD, ¿segura? :v, x, yolo, nada raro (?) xD #hailAqua :v y si xD las odia :B**

 **Yelai: :v lamento matar tus esperanzas de yaoi, pero aquí no habrá uwu sorry**

 **xD pronto 7w7…ok no, no pronto xD pero después se verá, no te apures por eso ;)**

 **:v y romperá records mundiales (?)**

 **xD hoy tampoco hubo maltrato :v sorry TwT**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	20. Capítulo 19: Acepto si te callas

**CAPÍTULO 19: "ACEPTO SI TE CALLAS"**

Que odioso era que el capitán y el profesor de esgrima te siguieran a todos lados. Tenía que admitir, que lo más incómodo de todo era que se había acostumbrado a que cada mañana, a la hora del desayuno el peliazul y el extraño bufón de piel grisácea llegasen a tratar de convencerle, alardeando mil y un beneficios, de pertenecer al equipo de esgrima.

‒ _Vaya que estos van en serio en no dejar de molestar…_

‒¡Por favor!... _‒_ Había perdido la cuenta de los lamentos emitidos por el raro profesor, hincado y casi al borde de un falso llanto, con tal de pertenecer a su tonto club, destruyendo su mismo orgullo con el pequeño teatro que montaba _‒_ …¡Las competencias empiezan en una semana y nos descalificarán si no nos ayudas!...

El joven cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza de manera orgulloso, como si hablase con la escoria.

‒Ese no es mi problema… _‒_ contestó de la más fría y desinteresada manera que pudo expresarse _‒_ …y por favor, tenga un poco de dignidad y no le llore a un alumno…

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo le hizo permanecer su pie derecho pegado al piso. Cuando vio el motivo, sonrojó al ver que el entrenador era el motivo de no dejarle avanzar al engancharse a su pierna con todo su cuerpo para prohibirle la huida.

‒ _Esto es el límite…_

‒¡Por favooooor!... _‒_ Empezó a sentir todas las miradas, susurros y disimuladas risas del resto de los presentes. Sonrojó más al pensar que eso se volvería mil veces más audible y peor cuando fuese su "castigo" _‒_ …¡Por favoooooor!, ¡Nadie es tan bueno como tú!

Un fuerte "Ajam" resonó entre los presentes, Ike vio que era Zelgius, con una seria y ofendida cara de parte del comentario de su profesor.

‒¿Disculpe?... _‒_ comentó con seriedad, como si quisiera matar al docente, haciendo sonreír a Ike, pues pensaba que alguien tan serio como el capitán del equipo podría controlar la situación.

‒ _Inclusive mejor que el maestro…_

‒Bueno, bueno, Zelgius… _‒_ El profesor rascó su cabeza un poco apenado, pero aún sin soltar al alumno _‒_ …me refiero claramente de los que están ahora como equipo, sin incluirte…

El despreciar así a un capitán, para Ike era una grave ofensa.

‒ _Aunque al mismo tiempo es un halago…‒_ Suspiró pesadamente antes de dirigirse en seco al otro peli azul _‒_ Oye, ¿puedes ayudar a quitarme a tu profesor de encima?, me está empezando a cansar y llegaré tarde a biología pokemónica…

Vio como el chico alzaba la ceja y sonreía con astucia.

‒¿Cómo?, ¿Te molesta?

Le vio con fastidio.

‒¿Qué otra pista quieres aparte de que te diga que me ayudes a quitármelo de encima?

El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros.

‒Solo quería asegurarme…

Ike suspiró pesadamente, harto de todo esto.

‒Si te digo que sí, ¿me lo quitas de encima?

‒Este es el trato, tú acepta integrarte al equipo y yo te quito a Grahim de encima…

Eso le hizo enfurecer, ¿por qué a pesar de todo querían hacer con él trueques estúpidos? Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, tratando de verse imponente sobre todos, logrando inclusive callar las pocas risas que aún resonaban ante la situación.

‒¿Y qué si no quiero? _‒_ Alzó la ceja desafiante, a lo que el otro peli azul solo sonrió con astucia, enganchándose de la pierna libre del estudiante.

‒¡Oye!, ¡basta!... _‒_ intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, solo lograba perder el equilibrio mientras las risas volvían, pero esta vez eran carcajadas, carcajadas que le hacían recordar esos días tras su…incidente…

‒ _ojalá todos mueran…_

Sentía el odio y el calor acumulados en su cara, tanto de la vergüenza como del odio de que esa burla le hacía regresar a sus malos días donde era el marginado, el bicho raro, el idiota que le dejó que eso le pasara, el niño débil que no sabía defenderse.

‒ _Pero ya no más…‒_ Con su agitada respiración de por medio y su roja cara demostrando que iba a explotar de la rabia hizo que los chicos de alrededor le tuviesen miedo a seguir riendo, aunque no logró que sus captores le dejasen libre. Por lo que ensombreció su mirada y les vio de tal manera que hasta en ellos se veían reflejados el horror y la sorpresa de cómo se llevó la situación. Ike solo les habló, de una manera muy baja y oscura _‒_ …¿En serio quieren a este monstruo con ustedes?, bien, lo haré….¡Pero suéltenme ahora y cállense por el resto del año!

Sin chistar, tanto alumno como docente soltaron a su nuevo integrante y se alejaron con cuidado de él, como si fuese una bomba que con el más mínimo movimiento iba a estallar. No supo cuánto pasó, pero vio a sus alrededores, chocando con las atónitas miradas de los compañeros, quienes permanecían como estatuas a su alrededor, sin siquiera emitir el más mínimo de los sonidos. Su cara volvió a expresar ira, pues volvía a sentirse en aquella mala racha de su vida, por lo que cerrando con una increíble fuerza sus puños y volviendo a colorear su cara de rojo, se dirigió a ellos.

‒¡¿Y ustedes que ven?!... _‒_ varios gritillos de sorpresa de parte de los testigos escaparon antes de que Ike gritase su última exclamación _‒_ …¡Ya váyanse a lo que realmente les incumbe!

Nadie desobedeció la orden. Todos volvieron a sus antiguas posiciones antes de que toda la atracción fuese armada. Sabía que con eso los tendría tranquilos por un rato. Como a unos perros que no sabían que más hacer aparte de ladrar y olfatear cuestiones que no eran de ellos.

‒ _Es más…‒_ Pensó con furia tomando sus pertenencias antes de dirigirse a su salón determinado, importándole poco el no haber desayunado, pero sabiendo que no se callarían para siempre, mucho menos cuando fuese la presentación de los cuatro muchachos frente a la escuela enemiga, aunque por el momento, sería suficiente para que le dejasen solo _‒…unos perros maleducados se comportan mejor…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Vaya que en serio no sé qué esperaban…

Zelda había vuelto a poner atención a su amiga, quien no se había despegado de su computadora rosa chillante, pareciendo una desesperada buscando algo.

‒¿De que hablas, Peach?... _‒_ comentó la Hyliana tras un suspiro viendo como su rubia amiga buscaba algo en su bolso _._

‒A que no se porqué se quejan del comportamiento del idiota de Gawain si ellos solitos lo hacen estallar…¡Ash!, ¡¿En donde está?!

La castaña suspiró castañamente. Muy rara vez su amiga tenía razón y esta era de las muy pocas veces en la que su amiga utilizaba su cerebro. Si sabían que tan peligroso era Gawain, ¿para que provocarle?

‒ _A menos que tengan deseos suicidas tendría sentido…_

‒¡No!, ¡Esta tampoco funciona!

Con sus ojos azules vio como Peach jalaba de sus cabellos, siendo carcomida por la desesperación ante lo que su pantalla imprimía, por lo que la heredera al trono de Hyrule decidió asomarse a ver que pasaba con su compañera.

" _Lo lamentamos. Su tarjeta de crédito/débito no existe. Por favor, intente de nuevo"_

Suspiró pesadamente al ver en lo que su amiga estaba tratando de hacer.

‒Peach… _‒_ le habló con algo de cansancio _‒_ …¿Por qué intentas comprar vestidos si sabes que tu padre canceló todas tus tarjetas?

‒¡Porque a veces se le olvida alguna!... _‒_ comentó desesperada y enojada. Sabía que no era por ella o por la pregunta, sino porque llevaba semanas intentando con todas y cada una de sus tarjetas bancarias, inclusive aquellas que hacía años que la chica no tocaba. Vio como sacó otra, una que nunca había visto en la cartera de su amiga, pensando en cuantas tarjetas la chica podía tener en su poder _‒_ …Esta… _‒_ vio como su amiga admiraba el plástico como si se tratase de alguien quien no comía desde hace días sostenía un mísero pedazo de pan y lo adoraba antes de usarlo como alimento _‒_ …mi papi ni siquiera sabe que tengo esta… _‒_ comentó con orgullo y confianza, ingresando el número de la tarjeta "secreta" y, viendo como la página cargaba, pensando por unos momentos que la princesa lo había logrado…

" _Lo lamentamos. Su tarjeta de crédito/débito no existe. Por favor, intente de nuevo"_

…O eso creyó…

‒¡Por todos los toads del reino, no!... _‒_ Esta vez, su amiga había entrado en un estado de pánico, dándole a Zelda algo de pena ajena _‒_ …¡¿Ahora como iré al baile con alguno de mis vestidos que todos vieron?!

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, precensió como su amiga giraba su cabeza de manera macabra, acompañada de una diabólica sonrisa. Sin tener que preguntar que pasaba por su mente, puso una cara horrorizada ante la ya conocida petición de la rubia.

‒Oh no…

‒Oh sí… _‒_ contestó ella, sin dejar de lucir peor que un demonio. Sabía que Peach podía manipular muy fácil a la gente, y lo que le iba a pedir era algo muy delicado para ella _‒_ …vamos Zeldita, sabes que te pago…

A pesar de que ahora parecía más dócil, pacífica y tierna, la princesa hyliana sabía a lo que se enfrentaba: una princesa desesperada por un bello vestido en oferta.

‒Peach… _‒_ suspiró pesadamente antes de proseguir _‒_ …sabes que mi padre me la dio en caso de una emergencia…

‒¡Pero esta es una emergencia!... _‒_ exclamó la rubia, zarandeando a su amiga, quien no tardó en adquirir un pálido tono en su cara _‒_ …¡El baile es en una semana y si no voy hiper, mega,ultra, super fabulosa moriré!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!...

Este se había vuelto en uno de los más grandes revuelos que Peach le había creado desde que eran amigas. Le debía mucho, por lo que era muy mal visto que no le ayudase con algo tan importante para ella como cuando para Zelda se le hizo muy difícil hacer amistad alguna tras el escándalo entre Ghya y Roy, siendo la princesa del reino champiñón la única quien la invitó cálidamente a comer con ella y sus amigas. Por otro lado, si su padre se enteraba que usaba su crédito para comprar un vestido completamente innecesario para un evento que para el cual, en verdad ambas muchachas tenían vestimentas, pensaba que su castigo sería mil veces peor que el de su amiga.

‒ _Vaya que es peor que cuando el maestro Red nos deja elegir una pokebola…_

‒¡POR FAVOR!

Volvió a la realidad tras ese horrible chillido de Peach, así como darse cuenta que ahora ellas eran el nuevo escándalo de la cafetería. Teniendo que decidir entre volver a quedarse sola o recibir el peor castigo de su vida por su amiga…

‒¡Bien, bien!, pero solo si te callas…

…se arriesgó por su amistad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Cómo te va con la dichosa presentación, Marth?

Dirigió su atención a su hermana gemela, quien le traía una bandeja del desayuno del día, consistiendo en un plato de frutas con yogurt y almendras, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja grande y un pedazo de bolillo con mantequilla y azúcar.

‒Gracias, Lucina… _‒_ El Alteano sonrió y cerró su portátil paraprestar atención a tan delicioso manjar y no pensar en rastrear los trajes para su presentación de una semana, sintiéndose feliz de que estaba a menos de un día, gracias a una recomendación de su amiga Ghya de esa tienda donde le preparon trajes tan complejos como los que Ashera les pidió en esta manera _‒_ …Ya tenía hambre… _‒_ Y sin decir más empezó a digerir sus alimentos.

‒De nada… _‒_ escuchó a su hermana responderle y sentarse a su lado. Empezaron a comer juntos como casi todos los días. De vez en cuando, Marth veía de reojo a ver si localizaba a su pelirroja amiga, pues lo más común era que el trío compartiera sus alimentos.

‒¿Ocurre algo Marth?... _‒_ su gemela le llamó un poco preocupada al ver que no le ponía atención del todo a la comida _‒_ …¿Buscas algo en especial?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

‒A Ghya, nada en especial…

En cuanto terminó de decir el nombre de la pelirroja, veía como su hermana le veía de forma extraña, a lo que decidió alzar la ceja antes de preguntar:

‒¿Por qué esa cara?

‒Parece que el clavo sacó al otro clavo, ¿no?

Sonrojó al entender al porqué de la mirada rara de su hermana: creía que le gustaba su pelirroja amiga, cosa que para variar era falso.

‒¡No me malentiendas!... _‒_ negó con sus manos, completamente alterado por el malentendido causado por la peli azul en cuestión de su relación con Ghya _‒_ …¡Ghya es solo una amiga!, ¡No me gusta!

‒Sí…claro…

Pero claramente su hermana solo le seguía el juego. No sabía que hacer, parecía que su hermana no podía entender que una buena amistad entre hombre y mujer si era posible aunque ella no lo pensase así.

‒Lucina… _‒_ se talló la cara con frustración, sin saber como hacerle entender sus ideales _‒_ …Ghya lleva siendo mi amiga desde hace años, no me atrae para nada…

‒Ah, conque sigues loco por e-…

‒¡Hola, Marth!

Pero el peli azul calló a su gemela porqué vio a la pelirroja acercándose de manera alegre con una bella chica pelinegra. Ya la había visto por los pasillos, pero lucía cada vez más hermosa mientras más se les acercaba, sonrojándose un poco al ver por qué se le apodaba "la bella nueva". Sintió un par de codazos de parte de su hermana, quien le veía de nuevo con mirada de cómplice, sabiendo que ella iba a guardar ese ligero gusto de su hermano si él accedía a ayudarle con sus tareas.

‒ _Sobre todo de matemáticas…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Roy!, ¡Estoy hablándote!

El pelirrojo por fin reaccionó ante los llamados del celador, quien le había llamado para preguntarle un par de cosas sobre el castigo de Ashera, más que nada sobre la planeación de la presentación. Pero es que estaba tan cansado de haber estado la noche anterior practicando con Link, Marth y la pesadilla la canción y el baile, terminando siendo dos horas de discusiones y 15 minutos de práctica donde terminaron golpeándose unos con otros tratando de hacer los pasos, para finalizar con otros 15 minutos de discusiones.

Y como si fuera poco, Chrom cada viernes tenía que estar evaluando su progreso y, naturalmente, este era mínimo, apenas si llegaban a la mitad de la canción medio coordinados y sin revolver la letra de la misma.

‒ _Eso sí, los golpes mutuos persisten…‒_ Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder al celador, quien le veía impaciente _‒_ Si Chrom, perdona… _‒_ se talló los ojos para volver a ver al peli azul _‒_ …, ¿Qué decías?

Esta vez quien suspiró pesadamente fue el hombre frente a él.

‒Te preguntaba como les fue en el ensayo de anoche…

‒ehmmm… _‒_ ¿Cómo decirle que apenas habían avanzado unos segundos más? _‒_ …¿bien?

Esta vez fue más un quejido de parte de Chrom, quien aparte pellizcaba el final de sus cejas, en modo de frustración extrema.

‒¿Les cuesta tanto sacar esto?... _‒_ lo vio con molestia, un estado que parecía empezaba a ser normal en el señor _‒_ …¿En serio es tan pesado para ustedes trabajar juntos?

Eso hizo molestar a Roy, pues si era tan evidente, ¿para que gastaba las palabras y se las restregaba en modo de regaño?

‒¡Yo no pedí esto Chrom!... _‒_ Alegó, a lo que tristemente el peli azul le respondió.

‒pues cada vez que hostigaban a Marth empezaban a buscarlo ustedes solos…

‒Me refería a la humillación pública…

‒ojo por ojo, ¿no crees?

‒¿Qué dirá de mí Ghya?

‒Nada diferente, de seguro…

‒Haré el ridículo frente a ella…

‒¿Y desde cuando eso te molesta?

Esas palabras le hicieron reflexionar un poco, aunque la respuesta debió de ser "nunca me ha importado lo que esa tipa tonta piense de mí, la verdad si le molestaba y le dolía cada comentario negativo sobre él en su página.

‒ _No es posible…¿o sí?_

‒Te sugiero de que, a menos de querer seguir haciendo el ridículo en frente de quien te gusta, empieces a comportarte…

Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, ¿Por qué demonios decía eso?

‒¡No se de que hablas!... _‒_ espetó furioso _‒_ …¡No me gusta para nada esa loca!

Chrom solo sonrió de lado con estas palabras.

‒Entonces dime porque te importa tanto su opinión…

Además de rojo, quedó callado. No sabía que responder ante las palabras del peli azul. Es decir, Ghya era linda, pero no tanto, era lista, pero eso no le importaba, era una chiquilla molesta, de eso no había duda, le molestaba mucho lo mal que escribía en su blog y lo bien que hablaba de Marth, sí, pero eso le pasaba a cualquiera…¿no?

‒ _Pero si fuera así, hasta a Link le molestaría…_

Y esque con el hylian era diferente, a él le importaba poco o nada lo que la amiga de Marth dijera sobre él…

‒ _entonces, ¿Por qué a mi sí?..._

‒¿Ves como no sabes que contestar?

Solo bajó la vista ante las presiones del peli azul, pero oyó como este claramente reía un poco, de seguro sonreía porqué conocía una nueva manera de motivarle a sacar bien el baile.

‒Escucha, me encargaré que esto no llegue a oídos de Ghya, pero deben mejorar esta noche…¿va?

Suspiró pesadamente a manera de afirmación, lo bueno era que Chrom no iba a ver el asco de coordinación que se llevaría a cabo durante el ensayo, así que su posible secreto estaba a salvo…

‒Quiero ver mejoras cuando llegue…

…o no…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Entonces, ¿con quien irás al baile Midna?

Aunque realmente no le gustaba la plática entre Linkle y Midna porque sabía el desenlace de esta última, Samus no podía en ese momento encontrar alguna excusa viable para esfumarse entre sus amigas, por lo que no le quedaba más que escuchar a la twili decir lo más obvio y odioso del universo.

‒Pues,… _‒_ dejó escapar unas risitas coquetas antes de responder ese nombre que la rubia esperaba que dijera _‒_ …con Zelgius, claro esta…

Samus rodó los ojos discretamente al ver la emoción de la otra rubia presente.

‒¡Lo sabía!, ¡le gustas!

‒Claro que le gusto… _‒_ comentó de manera orgullosa la princesa.

No odiaba la conversación porque no se sintiera feliz por la twili. Es solo que la chica, quien conocía a la noble desde que iniciaron la preparatoria, sabía tanto de ella como para saber que a un grandioso partido como Zelgius lo iba a terminar botando cuando a esta le diese la gana.

‒ _No me sorprende de ella, me sorprende de Zelgius que, sabiendo lo que Midna hace, salga con ella…_

‒En fin chicas… _‒_ escuchó a la peli naranja comentar mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba de su asiento _‒_ …ya me voy, quedé de verme con Zelgi 5 minutos antes de la clase, ¡Adiós!

Y sin esperar respuesta de ambas acompañantes, la twili se fue, haciéndole sentir gran alivio a su compañera de habitación…

‒Que romántica historia, ¿no Samus?

Esta simplemente vio con una cara de odio puro a la otra rubia por el simple hecho de volver a abordar el tema que empezaba a hartarle.

‒¿Lindo?, ¡¿Lindo?!... _‒_ comentó fastidiada nuevamente _‒_ …Espera a que Midna se harte de Zelgius, a ver si se te sigue haciendo lindo…

En ese momento, la cara de Linkle se tranformó rápidamente de una sorprendida a una pícara, haciendo sonrojar a Samus.

‒¿Q-Qué?... _‒_ comentó sintiéndose un poco abrumada por esa rara mirada _‒_ …¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

Sin embargo, la chica solo seguía viéndola raro, cosa que empezaba a incomodarle.

‒Sabes Linkle, empiezas a dar miedo…

La gemela de Link solo se acercó a ella y le susurró de manera acosadora:

‒Vamos…yo se que te gusta Zelgius…

Mayor malentendido no pudo haber hecho que la rubia sonrojase más. A ella no le gustaba el capitán de esgrima, era solo que se le hacía tonto que conociendo a Midna el joven quisiera intentar algo serio con ella y no con alguien quien buscase algo formal, alguien de cabeza fría y de ideales establecidos, como…

‒ _Alguien como yo…_

‒¿Ves como si te gusta?...

La fastidiosa voz de Linkle le volvió a perturbar. Era aterrador darse cuenta de esa manera que te gustaba el novio de tu amiga, pero no iba a emitir ni un comentario al respecto. Solo vio como Linkle se reía disimuladamente mientras le decía:

‒No le diré nada a Midna si tu me ayudas con la tarea hasta que ellos terminen…

No supo porqué, pero ella no supo decir que no a tal negociación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Mario!, ¡Basta!, ¡Esto es horrible!

‒¡Pero Luigi!, ¡No llevas ni media vuelta!

‒¡Eso es porqué es enorme!

Mario suspiró cansado. Su hermano era poco apto para esta tarea cuando encontraba excusas perfectas para no querer correr como cuando creía ver un fantasma en su hogar. No entendía a veces como diablos su hermano logró pasar las pruebas del equipo hace tiempo.

‒ _Tal vez porque vio a la pesadilla y quiso alejarse de ella…_

‒¿Cómo vamos, Mario?

Volteó a ver al alado alumno que venía a ver la práctica de su nuevo integrante. Cómo le hubiera encantado al italiano de bigote decir que estaban completamente listos, pero solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

‒No quiere recorrer más, porque le cansa… _‒_ explicó con ese característico acento, realmente harto de poder influenciar a su hermano a ser más rápido _‒_ …realmente no logro hacer que cambie de parecer al respecto de sus prácticas matutinas…

Pit le imitó el suspiro, pues no era la primera vez que el menor de los Marios no quería entrenar de mañana, como el halcón les había recomendado por la hora en que serían los juegos. El de cabello negro se rascó su cabeza, pensando en alguna clase de motivación para hacer que Luigi quisiera correr en círculos por bastante tiempo.

Podía entender el porque su hermano menor no quería entrenar tan temprano, es decir, se dormía menos, sudaba uno mucho, se llegaba más cansado y desanimado al desayuno y a clases, si es que llegaba a tiempo a estos, mayor era el reto de llegar oliendo bien al salón. Pero debía enseñar a su hermano que si se compromete a un equipo, debe de adaptarse a esa nueva decisión, pues era la primera vez que el chico experimentaba algo así y era natural que no entendiera del todo la cuestión de los sacrificios.

‒ _Sobre todo, dejar de hacer cosas cómodas…_

‒¡Mario!, ¡Se me ocurrió algo!

Los ojos azules del italiano brillaron al ver la sonrisa astuta del ángel, pero se apagaron al ser revelado su maligno plan.

‒¡No!, ¡No haremos eso!... _‒_ exclamó con molestia al capitán _‒_ …¡Prefiero mil veces perder los juegos a que mi hermano se lleve esa clase de sorpresas!

‒Oh vamos… _‒_ comentó el ángel sin mayor problema, como si la reacción del peli negro fuese exagerada _‒_ …no será nada grave, solo para hacerle correr un poco más…

‒Dije que no… _‒_ el mayor de los chicos le dio la espalda al capitán, cruzándose de brazos. No podía creer que Pit le pidiese algo tan aberrante como eso. De ninguna manera iba a traicionar a Luigi de esa manera solo para ganar un trofeo.

‒¡Por favor!

Pero no contaba con el intento de manipulación del capitán, quien se encontraba de rodillas, rogándole como si con él quisiera casarse, cosa que le hizo sonrojar.

‒¡¿Pit, pero qué…?!

‒¡Por favor!... _‒_ el chico le rogó _‒_ …¡Es la primera vez que me toca ser encargado de algo tan importante!, ¡¿Sabes lo que eso me hará?!

‒¿Un idiota llorón?

‒¡Me hará destacar como buen capitán del equipo!, ¡Y llamaré la atención de la chica más bella de toda la preparatoria!... _‒_ Lucía sincero, pero empezaba a hartarle, incluso esa sonrisa suplicante y ojos llorosos que le veían como si el fuese a asesinarlo y su último deseo era que tuviesen piedad de él _‒_ …¡Por favor Mario!, ¡No suplicaré nada más mientras sea capitán!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!...

Fue gracias a la centésima vez que Pit le rogó que Mario aceptó a las desesperadas súplicas del ángel, con tal de que se callase para que su hermanito no lo escuchara, tratando de apartar de su mente que era una mala idea espantarlo el día que le tocase correr a la meta.

‒… _o por lo menos, pido que lo entienda…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒Entonces, si intercambias el denominador, se simplifica la fra…¿Ravio?, ¿si quiera estas escuchando?

Pero su hermano menor se había dormido…otra vez. Hilda suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que su hermano pequeño tenía problemas para dormir, pero no sabía que eran tan graves.

‒ _Es decir hasta con los maestros que mis padres enviaban se dormía…‒_ suspiró pesadamente antes de sacar su arma maestra _‒_ …Ravio, despierta o mamá te llevará al dentista cuando volvamos…

Y como arte de magia, el noble Loruleano despertó, aunque claramente bastante aterrado.

‒¡No, no!, ¡Dile que hago tus labores por un mes, pero que no!... _‒_ Hilda tenía que evitar reír ante las reacciones del menor, aferrándose al tenedor como si este le fuese a salvar del terrible destino. Cuando este le vio extrañado, no pudo aguantar más en no dejar escapar sus risas, logrando solamente que su hermano negase con la cabeza y dejase el utensilio en la mesa _‒_ …¿sabes hermana?, hay mejores maneras de despertar a alguien que amenazarlo con su peor pesadilla…

‒Sí, sí… _‒_ contestó la heredera al trono, limpiándose unas lágrimas de la risa _‒_ …pero de otra manera no estarías del todo despierto, Ravio…

No pudo evitar reír de nuevo alver como su hermano menor quiso reclamar pero simplemente no pudo. Una vez recuperado su control, se concentró una vez más en las tutorías con su hermano.

‒Hilda…

Pero el chico de ojos verdes le veía con angustia, por lo que, como buena hermana mayor, cerró los cuadernos y le prestó toda su atención, realmente asustada de que algo malo le pudiera pasar al otro peli morado.

‒¿Qué pasó?

El menor jugó con sus manos unos momentos y miró al piso, como si se hubiese arrepentido de molestarle, cosa que llevó a Hilda a fruncir el ceño y hacer que su hermano le viese directamente a los rubíes que llevaba como ojos.

‒Ravio de Lorule… _‒_ le habló de manera dura, como lo llegó a hacer su madre cuando estos se portaban mal _‒_ …dímelo ya…

Y tras un enorme suspiro su hermano le habló sobre todas las malas noches que había pasado en la academia, pero lo que la aterró fue el hecho de como le describió los gritos de la víctima.

Era algo muy serio y que no se encontrase a tiempo podía ser algo realmente muy malo para quienquiera que fuera el adolorido. Debía hacer algo, debía comprobar por sí misma el tipo de quejidos, pues si venían de arriba, quería decir que era alguien de segundo o incluso de tercero y con esto, podía pedirle ayuda a su prima. Pero el verdadero problema era que solo era en la noche…

Aunque la astuta sonrisa de Hilda revelaba que tenía el plan perfecto a seguir…

‒Oh no… _‒_ Habló su hermano al reconocer esa mirada.

‒Oh sí Ravio… _‒_ contestó volteándolo a ver _‒_ …te ayudaré, pero solo si prometes mantener la boca cerrada…

Sabía que su hermano, con esto, solo podía decir que sí…

 **¡19 servido!**

 **Les recuerdo que la idea es llegar al capítulo 20, como modo de compensación de todo este tiempo que no he escrito mucho de este fic que me había propuesto acabar a inicios de este año :'v igual espero lo estén disfrutando y que este capítulo les genere las dudas y algunas respuestas que debió haber hecho :3**

 **Bueno, explicaré brevemente, ya pasó un mes desde el castigo, esto es ya en octubre y ya pronto empezarán las competencias contra la escuela de Final Fantasy, donde nuestros chicos harán su presentación :v juasjuasjuas.**

 **Si la escuela, mi trabajo y mi lap me lo permiten, haré un especial de Halloween en su debido tiempo para esta novela, sin dejar de lado su historia :B no es nada seguro, pero espero se pueda y les guste :3**

 **Recuerden que estoy abierta a explicar algún detalle de la historia SIN HACER SPOILERS porque de aquí en adelante se volverá crucial que hayan entendido todo lo que ha pasado para entender lo que viene que ya es un poco más revoltoso, pero que si despejaron sus dudas y ponen atención a la lectura, no habrá problemas :3**

 **Milenary: Por fin me pude sentar a leer un poco y, bueno igual lo diré en un review, sigo amando tu forma de narrar :3 y como va el desarrollo de la historia, sobre todo lo que le pasa a Life u.u ya vi que subiste D: tratare de leer más a prisa xD aunque igual espero pronto dejarte ese review :3**

 **:v y eso que aun no es el capítulo, Life :B , si bueno, Ashera cree que era la mejor manera de calmarlos a todos de una vez por todas, pero si, fue un poco muy extremista. xD esque la hartó :B (aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu Life :v no le darían ganas de meterse conmigo otra vez -u- )**

 **¿No?, no es bonito, yo debería ir por unos frenos…y bueno, henos aquí con tres colmillos en un solo lugar :/ xD tu muy bien**

 **Espero les haya gustado :) trataré de no tardar para el capítulo 20 :3**

 **LinkJS: Gracias :D me alegro que te gustara el cap uwu, mmm…si respondo a eso, podría llegar a ser spoiler de la historia xD ya verás porque :B (aunque supongo que con esto te contesté de manera (?) )**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v creo que cualquiera xD si lo pensé, pero no, ya verás que lo que viene tiene estilo B) mmmm…mejor te dejo sorprenderte xD ya era hora que Malon se la pusiera fintita uwu y si :v arriba el rojo…ok no xD. #HailAqua :v es muy lista uwu y esa parte le gustó a su creadora, que es importante :B es decir, si a ella le gusta quiere decir que no estoy tan perdida xD uwu oh ¿si? :v ya veremos (?) Chrom siendo Chrom :B nada raro hasta ahora xD**

 **Yelai: xD ¿ahora cuantos fueron?**

 **Solo un poco (?) :v oh! Yo tengo que ver eso….espera (?)**

 **xD! Me encantó, me mató de risa :B cada que ponen esa canción me acuerdo :v y aun así bailan mejor que yo TwT pero no, ya veras cual será (?)**

 **No fueron 84...¿o sí? :O!**

 **En fin, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	21. Capítulo 20: El proyecto pokemon

**CAPÌTULO 20: "EL PROYECTO POKEMON"**

Estaba molesta, furiosa a decir verdad. ¿Por qué, de entre tantas escuelas prestigiosas, su papi tuvo que inscribirla en donde daban clases de informágica?, ella no iba a vivir de eso, una Exilion orgullosa no iba a trabajar programando computadoras y eso su papi lo sabía, ¿Por qué hacerla llorar con los códigos de programación? Y, como si fuera poco, todos sus profesores la felicitaron por las calificaciones del bimestre, la más alta de los promedios de cada materia, obteniendo calificaciones entre 95 y 100, a excepción de…

‒ _¡Informágica!... ‒_ Pensaba furiosa, tomando con fuerzas el celular que era testigo de esa horrenda nota de 58 y con la que iba a arreglar en ese momento con su profesor-máquina _‒…esto es una verdadera burla hacia mi…_

Durante el camino, se topó con un tipo al que se le cayeron varias anotaciones, pero le ignoró, como a todos los muchachos que solían voltear a decirle algo. Y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado oír el alago hacia su persona, llevaba prisa, tanta que ni siquiera había notado que había dejado a su amiga la Alteana atrás.

‒ _Pero bueno, de seguro entenderá…_

Tras un laberinto de pasillos que sus ojos índigo revelaban a instantes, la chica logró llegar a la sala de profesores, ignorando el letrero de "no alumnos admitidos" , entrando como si el lugar fuese de su propiedad.

‒¡Oye!... _‒_ escuchó de parte de una de las dos ancianas que enseñaban pociones, sin importarle quien era en verdad _‒_ …¡Niña, ¿Estas ciega?, no se permiten alumnos aquí!

Ignorando a ella y a su hermana que se acababa de invitar sola a la discusión, buscó entre todas las divisiones a ese patético robot que era arremedo de profesor. Se sentía a veces como las oficinas donde papi llegó a llevarla de niña para que conociera la compañía que un día heredaría y dirigiría como toda buena Exilion, luciendo estas un poco más diversas por los diversos decorados que los mismos maestros habían colocado, según su clase impartida, origen y gustos, no era tarea difícil encontrar a la única máquina que servía como excusa para no pagarle el sueldo a nadie más.

‒ _De seguro su salario son latas de aceite viejo…_

Por fin vio al maldito, estaba abriendo una lata para poder disfrutar su…¿merienda?, la verdad no le importaba, iba más que nada a reclamar el asco de imitación de clase que impartía, por lo que se acercó a él con furia, ignorando al resto del personal e hizo que el robot voltease a verla, cosa que no fue difícil, pues la máquina con esfuerzos alcanzaba sus caderas. Aclaró fuerte la garganta para que el atolondrado maestro le viera con esos feos ojos de fondo de botella y le prestase toda la atención a pesar de que este lucía más apurado por su lata derramada.

‒¿Señorita Exilion?... _‒_ comentó con cierta confusión en su robótica voz _‒_ …¿Qué la trae por aquí en un área de solo maestros?...

Aqua alzó su mentón, completamente orgullosa y luciendo superior al docente que dócilmente hablaba…o eso parecía…

‒Quiero saber cómo demonios saqué esto…

E indignada, mostró desde su celular la horrenda fotografía que le causaba su deshonra en su historial académico. El robot no tardó en dirigir a la estudiante hacia su división que consistía de varios cables, circuitos y alambres, así como de una impresora que no disponía de computadora. El maestro jaló una pantalla blanca para después dirigirse a una rampilla para quedar a la altura de la peli negra que esperaba impaciente, pero sentada elegantemente. Vio unos cuantos códigos pasar por los ojos de la máquina para después girar en dirección de la pantalla y de estos proyectaba el desglose de su evaluación, siendo realmente incómodo que al lado de su bella imagen hubiera tal aberrante calificación.

‒Pues mire señorita Exilion… _‒_ volvió a hablar con su artificial voz _‒_ …las calificaciones de sus tareas no llegan ni a 50, dándole un promedio de 16 de 40 puntos que estas le ofrecían y en su examen obtuvo 25 respuestas correctas sobre 60, lo que le da una calificación de 41.66 más los 16 puntos de sus trabajos y tareas, nos da un total de 57.66, lo cual se redondea en automático a 58…

Sintió una patada en el estómago por cada palabra emitida por el docente. Sabía que lo había hecho mal, pero, ¿en serio era para tanto?

‒ _Ya ni el peor de los alumnos obtiene tan aberrante calificación…‒_ suspiró pesadamente, intentando mantenerse en calma antes de preguntar una solución a su nota tan miserable _‒_ …¿hay alguna manera de aumentarla?, ¿Algún trabajo extra, presentación o tarea?

Para su mala suerte y mal humor que tenía en esos momentos era un verdadero milagro que el robótico profesor no estuviese ahora hecho mil trocitos al momento de negar con su cabeza.

‒Lo siento, señorita Exilion… _‒_ comenzó con ese tono que a la chica tanto empezaba a fastidiarle _‒_ …pero el reglamento lo tiene prohibido…

Eso le hizo llegar al borde de su paciencia, ¿Cómo es que ese profesor tan mediocre y poco apto para enseñar le decía algo que era cuestión de vida o muerte para ella?

‒¡En el reglamento no viene algo tan absurdo!

Vio como la máquina parpadeó un par de veces y tras volver a correr algunos códigos extraños por sus ojos, los dirigió a su pared nuevamente pareciendo proyector. Lo que más le molestó fue leer lo siguiente:

" _No se permitirá que los profesores acepten trabajos, tareas, presentaciones o cualquier otro medio con el querer justificar el subir su nota a una que sea aprobatoria"_

Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza en el escritorio del maestro. Estaba perdida. En serio que no se le ocurría nada para poder aprobar el siguiente parcial, pues por más que intentase en serio no entendía nada de lo que el profesor explicase.

‒Lo que sí puedo ofrecerle, señorita Exilion… _‒_ Vio de nuevo al robot, quien le veía con detenimiento, tal vez sin entender del todo sus extrañas reacciones _‒_ …Es un tutor…

Maravilloso, lo único que le faltaba. Un idiota que de seguro se creía superior que ella por pasar una materia que ella no y que de seguro intentará hacerle sentir como una idiota.

‒ _Aunque de eso me encargaré yo…‒_ suspiró pesadamente aunque con orgullo al final _‒_ …no quiero que sea un cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien apto para enseñar la materia y que no tenga malas calificaciones…

La máquina se limitó a asentir.

‒Puedo asegurarle señorita Exilion que el alumno que elegí para usted es el mejor académicamente hablando, con un promedio casi perfecto, de 99.98 para ser exactos, obteniendo solamente un 99 en teoría mágica estelar…

Alzó la ceja al oír eso. En verdad detestaba que uno de sus compañeros le tuviese que enseñar sobre programación, siendo que debía ser el maestro quien debía tomar cartas en el asunto y no un alumno al que de seguro le importaba poco o nada su situación académica.

‒Si es todo lo que tiene que hablar conmigo señorita, le pido de la manera más cordial que se retire… _‒_ indicó la máquina, cosa que hizo que el humor de Aqua empeorara _‒_ …yo hablaré con el alumno y le diré que la vea en el área de cómputo después de clases, ¿de acuerdo?

No, en verdad no estaba de acuerdo, por lo que sin mayor opción salió de la sala de profesores con la rabia y el orgullo apoderándose de ella. Ella, una digna Exilion, ¿siendo tutelada por un alumno cualquiera con buenas notas?, vaya que eso era de matar su reputación…

…Tristemente, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no aceptaba esas clases de tan "perfecto alumno" estaría perdida en la siguiente evaluación de esa materia.

‒ _Solo…‒_ respiró hondo mientras buscaba a su amiga pelirroja _‒…piensa que son clases particulares…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mantenía alejado del resto de su grupo, intentando ignorar a Marth, quien de nueva cuenta trataba de socializar con él, a pesar de las caras e indirectas de su gemela de que dejase en paz a la pesadilla. Suspiraba pesadamente y no contestaba a las preguntas del Alteano, teniendo la ligera esperanza que este entendiera y se callara.

‒ _Es más terco que Zelgius y Grahim juntos…_

‒¡Ejem!, ¡Estoy nombrando lista!, ¡Pongan atención!

Vio con molestia como nadie se tomaba en serio las palabras del…¿profesor?...Bueno, digamos que la joven edad de 13 años del castaño de ojos miel, el profesor Red, quien dejó su ciudad de Kanto tras atrapar a los 151 pokemones de su región, y de seguro una maravillosa y única oferta de enseñar todo lo que sabía en la más prestigiosa escuela del mundo, tenía como consecuencias el que los alumnos, la mayoría más grandes que él, no le tomasen demasiado en serio.

‒ _Debería dar clases en un kínder…_

‒¡Chicos!, ¡Falta para todos si no me prestan su atención!...

Entre todos empezaron a apagar lentamente el ruido de sus propias voces. Ike vio como el joven entrenador suspiraba pesadamente mientras anotaba las asistencias conforme eran nombrados.

‒¿Saben chicos?... _‒_ comentó tras anotar la última de todas para cerrar su libro y verlos de manera severa _‒_ …luciré como un niño, e incluso seré menor que ustedes…pero quiero que recuerden que mientras ustedes veían si eran admitidos en esta escuela, yo ya había sido nombrado campeón pokemón de Kantos, atrapado a todos los pokemon de la región y el primer maestro menor a 21 años que ha dado clases en el mundo…

‒¿Y eso de que me sirve?... _‒_ comentó Link a manera de burla, haciendo reír a su pelirrojo amigo y a otros cuantos compañeros que pensaban de esa manera. El peli azul vio como el profesor sonreía de manera astuta y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

‒Que yo no necesito pedirle dinero a mi mamá para lo que yo quiero comprar…

Esa simple oración hizo que todos aquellos que pretendían burlarse se sonrojaran y callaran al instante. Ike sonrió ligeramente al ver como ante un golpe de realidad, los rudos lucían como los perdedores que eran.

‒¡Bien chicos!... _‒_ comentó el docente como si nada hubiese pasado _‒_ …Ya todos saben sus calificaciones, por lo que ahora les dejaré lo que será su proyecto para el resto del año…

El peli azul no pudo no sentirse igual de confundido con los demás. Más aún cuando un anciano hombre de blancos cabellos y ojos cafés entraba al salón, con una mesa considerablemente grande cubierta por unas cuantas sábanas viejas. Se sintió como todos al ver que dejaban escapar murmullos que intentaban descubrir lo que habría ahí adentro, aunque los intensos zumbidos de diferentes voces y conversaciones empezaban a hacer que le doliera la cabeza, por lo que esperaba que fuese rápido esa clase de estúpido anuncio que el profesor iba a realizar.

‒¡Ah, profesor Oak!... _‒_ comentó con alegría el joven maestro castaño, saltando de su alta silla hacia el recién llegado _‒_ …justo a tiempo… _‒_ después volteó a verlos a todos, de seguro para dictarles las instrucciones _‒_ …¡Alumnos, ha llegado la parte del año en donde ustedes se volverán maestros pokemon!

Los murmullos volvieron, pero esta vez parecían emocionados por el anuncio del maestro, haciendo que Ike se encajase las uñas en sus manos y mordiese sus labios, con el fin de no permitirle a su cuerpo desmayarse.

Red tomó una pokebola y la alzó un poco para que todos vieran mejor donde tendrían a su criatura.

‒Durante lo que resta del año, deberán criar, cuidar y entrenar a sus pokemones… _‒_ comenzó _‒_ …se les evaluará según su avance por cada parcial y al final del año… _‒_ respiró hondo para contener su éxtasis _‒_ …¡Los mejores entrarán en la liga pokemon que se organizará al final del ciclo escolar, y el ganador no solo se llevará el estar exento de la materia o llevar el título de "maestro pokemon de la preparatoria Nintendo", si no que se le llevará durante sus vacaciones a visitar las seis regiones donde los pokemones están presentes: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos y la más reciente, Alola!

Esta vez los gritos de emoción, aplausos y golpes de las mesas fueron las causantes de que el dolor de Ike se hiciera más y más presente, deseando simplemente callarlos de una buena vez por todas. Dio gracias a los dioses cuando el profesor pidió silencio total y se le concibió de inmediato.

‒Pasarán de a uno en uno en filas de atrás a adelante y podrán salir a preparar su estrategia, por lo que empezaremos con…Gawain, pasa…

Eso fue música para sus oídos y su cabeza, por lo que rápidamente tomó sus cosas y sin importarle realmente el aspecto de la pokebola tomada, salió con prisa a sus dormitorios, ignorando todos los quejidos de aquellos que empujaba ligeramente para llegar a su destino.

‒ _No es mi problema que se pongan en mi camino…_

Llegando a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama a relajar su mente, terminando por quedarse profundamente dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así y en verdad no le importaba el faltar a clases. Al fin y al cabo no eran difíciles materias.

Al despertar vio el reloj. Sabía que salió a las 10 de la clase de pokemon, y al ver que eran las 12:40, pudo deducir que solo quedaba una clase, pero al no sentirse de ánimos, decidió faltar también.

‒ _Al fin y al cabo,… ‒_ pensó acomodándose en su cama _‒…nunca he faltado…_

Sin embargo, al terminar de acomodarse se sentía observado, pero lo aterrador, es que además de todo sentía como si alguien pudiese ver dentro de él, por lo que se giró de espaldas rápidamente, para toparse con una curiosa y profunda mirada de un pequeño pokemon de enormes ojos rojos, largas orejas y piel azulada, aunque sus manos y pies eran negras. Por su estatura y viendo que las orejas estaban caídas, Ike fácilmente supo que clase de pokemon había elegido.

‒… _Un Riolu…_

Veía impactado como la criatura no apartaba la vista de su amo, quien estaba seguro que le hacía sentir incómodo. Sabía que los Riolu podían sentir el aura de las personas, así como sentir sus verdaderas emociones y conocer sus más oscuros secretos. Tenía que admitir que hubiese preferido tener un animal que no fuese tan analítico, pues no quería en verdad que nadie supiese su verdadero ser, más que nada…por aquella vez…

Pero a un pokemon de su especie no se le podía engañar. Sabía que estaba leyéndolo como si fuese un indefenso libro abierto, por lo que no le extrañaba que la pequeña criatura durase viéndole por mucho rato. El solamente se mantenía quieto, sabía que en algún momento este iba a terminar de analizar la vida de su amo y, estaba seguro que no querría estar con una persona como él, que le dejaría solo, como todos los demás. Pero tuvo que admitir que no pudo evitar sonrojar al sentir el abrazo del pequeño pokemon y como este frotaba su carita contra su pecho, así como una clase de ronroneos, como si el pequeño estuviese triste por lo que acababa de ver.

Ike, aun sin corresponder el abrazo, suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos con tristeza.

‒Se muy bien lo que has visto… _‒_ comentó acariciando un poco la cabeza del pequeño que se negaba a soltarle _‒_ …por eso te sugiero que te vayas…no me voy a enojar, búscate un mejor amo…uno que su pasado no te haga llorar…

Pero la criatura se negaba a soltarlo, cosa que realmente le extrañaba a Ike. Era el segundo ser viviente que no se apartaba de su lado.

‒ _Siendo Marth el primero…_

Sintio entonces como si el pokemon le volviese a ver fijamente, como esperando que lo viera a los ojos. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir como si el pokemon le estuviese dirigiendo las siguientes palabras:

‒ _Yo no me iré, amo…‒_ el Riolu inclinó la cabeza con respeto, para después ver a su dueño que empezaba a perderse en esa penetrante y sangrienta mirada _‒…yo cuidaré al amo como yo se que el cuidará a Riolu…‒_ Por primera vez Ike sentía que esta vez no se le dejaría abajo, más aun cuando el pokemon le volvió a abrazar, esta vez más entusiasta _‒…¡ya verá amo!, ¡Seré el mejor pokemon!, y pasaremos bonitos momentos que opaquen sus pesares, señor…_

Una calma dentro de Ike empezó a sentirse al escuchar al pokemon transmitirle ese mensaje de manera telepática, solo había una cosa que le molestaba…

‒Solo dime, Ike, ¿sí?, amo es demasiado superior…

El pokemon le soltó y para Ike pareció sonreír, emitiendo un sonido como si un gruñido raro se tratase. Acto seguido, Riolu se dirigió al maletín de Ike.

‒Riolu, ¿Qué demonios haces?

Sin esperar mucho, la criatura se acercó a él, con una pelota en sus manos luciendo como un pequeño cachorrito que quería que su humano jugase con el.

Ni siquiera alguien de tan cerrado corazón como Ike podía negarse a tal propuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Grandioso!, ¡Oye, Roy!, ¡Red tenía razón!

Roy volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia su amigo, siendo que estaba tan cómodo echado a las raíces de los árboles que estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero aún con todo y sueño empezando a escapar de él, el pelirrojo dirigió su vista al hylian.

‒¿Qué pasa, Link?

Este señaló entusiasmado al pokemon de acero que esperaba frente a él, parecía una extraña versión de una tortuga de acero blanca de ojos azules, que meneaba la cabeza ansiosa en órdenes de su maestro. Sin embargo el rubio solo sonrió y se dirigió a su criatura.

‒¡Aron!, ¡Usa fortaleza!

‒¡Aron!... _‒_ Acto seguido, el pokemon pareció reunir energías, pues brillaba de una manera única. Al cesar esto, el pequeño animal lucía más fuerte y resistente contra cualquier cosa que le golpease. Esto simplemente hizo que el hylian sonriera más.

‒¡Nunca creí de verdad las palabras de Red de que este pokemon hacía esto!, ¡Es el mejor pokemon de la historia!

Le gustaba ver a su amigo emocionado por algo más que molestar a Marth y que aparte de todo le beneficiaría en cierta manera en su calificación de manera positiva.

‒ _Aunque tarde que temprano querrá usarlo en contra de Marth, tristemente…_

‒Bueno Roy, voy con Zelda, quería enseñarme a su pokemon o algo así, nos vemos…

Y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo, el rubio metió a su pokebola a la criatura y se dirigió con la castaña que lo esperaba fuera del jardín. Estiró los brazos pensando en que podría dormir otro rato, por lo que acomodó su mochila como su almohada. Sin embargo, no tardó en sentirse incómodo por un artefacto que resaltaba entre los demás. Se apoyó en sus codos para investigar que era lo que afectaba a su comodidad. Su respuesta fue la pokebola que tomó de la clase de Red. La curiosidad empezó a invadirle hasta que se hizo insoportable y apretó el botón para que esta revelase a su compañero de la clase.

Lastima que su animal no era lo que esperaba.

‒¡¿Un magikarp?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto!

‒¡Pichu!

La pelinegra vio cómo su amiga acariciaba y jugaba con su pokemón. Era un animal bonito, claro, por algo Pichu era de los pokemones que sus compañeros más buscaban con desesperación y el que muchos le intentaron quitar cuando se enteraron que ella era su poseedora. Pero, el pokemón de la Exilion era mil veces más hermoso.

‒ _Es decir, ¿quien se resiste a la ternura de Eevee?..._

‒¡Eevee!

Sintió como el pequeño animalito de pelaje café y esponjado, de enormes ojos negros y cola grande rasgaba un poco su pierna, queriendo llamar la atención de su dueña. Esta volteó a verlo, sonriendo sin poder evitar hacer unas cuantas muestras afecto a la criatura, quien tenía en su boquita una pequeña rama, mientras movía la colita con ánimos de jugar con la Exilion. La chica no pudo no expresar su ternura y tomar el objeto que su bella Eevee le ofrecía, haciendo que esta moviese la cola más animada.

‒¡Ve por él nena!... _‒_ y lo lanzó lejos, viendo con ternura como su pequeño animalito iba por el objeto. Siempre le habían encantado los animales, más aún cuando eran tiernos y juguetones como su Eevee. Recuerda que de niña, cuando veía con su papi los desfiles y concursos de belleza de pokemón, le apostaba a los Slyveon, una de las tantas evoluciones de Eevee, pues eran bellos pero muy fuertes.

‒ _Justo como yo…‒_ pensaba con orgullo, viendo como Eevee traía de regreso la ramita que ella misma había traído, con muchos ánimos para seguir jugando. Desde que vio a la pequeña, el asunto de Informágica había pasado a segundo plano, siendo un tema que le incomodaba menos, ya que la pequeña le había alegrado su día. Le había tomado un cariño rápido al pokemón, así como Ghya lo había tomado con Pikachu a quien no tardó en pedirle por internet unas galletas especiales para pokemón, pidiendo ella a su vez para su Eevee. Quería que estuviera sana y activa, no solo porque la quería, sino también para demostrarles la belleza letal que podía convertirse un tierno y juguetón pokemón, teniendo la fuerte ambición de demostrar lo mucho que sabía de ellos así como manteniendo un alto reconocimiento y orgullo para la familia Exilion.

‒ _Aunque eso signifique pelear contra mi amiga…_

‒¡Hola chicas!

Volteó a ver a la peli azul que en la mañana le habían presentado. Aquella princesa Alteana que solía comportarse más "varonil" según toda la escuela.

‒ _Aunque si a esas vamos, Ghya tampoco sería una chica…‒_ suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar _‒_ …Hola…

‒Hola Lucina… _‒_ respondió un poco más animada la pelirroja, quien seguía mimando a su animal _‒_ …¿ya pasó el profesor Red por tu salón?

La noble asintió contenta con la cabeza, cosa que le hizo pensar a Aqua que había obtenido un buen resultado.

‒Sí, y miren quien me tocó… _‒_ Lucina sacó la pokebola de su mochila y presionó el botón solo para revelar un pequeño dragón naranja, de rostro tierno y que su sonrisa mostraba un poco sus colmillos. Su cola no era muy larga, pero si tenía una pequeña flama del mismo tono que su cuerpo, así como unos enormes ojos azules que poseía el dragón.

‒¡Es un Charmander!... _‒_ comentó con muchos ánimos la peli azul _‒_ …¡¿No es genial?!

‒¡Char-Char!... _‒_ Exclamó el pokemón.

‒Lo es, en verdad… _‒_ comentó la otra Alteana, aún sin soltar a su querido pokemón.

‒¡Pika-Pika!

A pesar de lo entusiasmada que estaba por ver a una de las clases básicas que daba origen a una de las evoluciones más poderosas, fingió no tener interés, respondiendo con un simple:

‒Sí, sí, ajá…

A lo que ambas chicas no les pareció incomodar, como si ya estuviesen acostumbradas a la actitud de la peli negra. Ella solo sonreía triunfante por dentro, pues…

‒ _Quiero ver su reacción cuando mi Eevee evolucione a Sylveon y derrote a su dragón como si nada…‒_ pensó con orgullo, tomando a su pokemón entre sus brazos para mimarlo un poco _‒…Para que vean que la belleza no es siempre lo que parece…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Muy bien señores. Silencio!

Aleana no podía culpar que su grupo no se mantuviese callado ante las exigencias de Merlon, pues todos estaban emocionados del proyecto del profesor Red de criar y entrenar pokemones durante el resto del año, cosa de la cual no quedaba excenta.

‒ _Sobre todo con el pokemon que me quedó…_

‒¡Tor-Tor!

Esos pequeños cantares resonaron un poco entre todos los ruidos, siendo claramente el pequeño pájaro naranja que le había tocado criar. Era realmente pequeño y precioso, parecía delicado, pero por sus estudios en pokemones de fuego, sabía que esta ternurilla podía lanzar bolas de fuego de más de 1000 °C. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo puso en su escritorio, solo para acariciar la garganta de la criatura, quien dio su punto aprobatorio con su dulce cantar.

‒ _En serio es muy bello…_

‒Supongo que no quieren conocer sus calificaciones…bien, me voy…

Esa simple oración hizo a todos callar, dando inicio a el listado de calificaciones que el profesor tenía preparado…

‒…Pherae, Aleana…53…

Eso fue suficiente para derrumbar sus ánimos en menos de dos segundos. Más que estar molesta con ella, estaba enfadada con su compañera, Aqua, ¿acaso era demasiado explicarle sus problemas en cálculo integral?

‒ _Parece ser que si…_

‒Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse…

Y tal era la desesperación de sus compañeros por salir, que parecía una estampida, por lo que protegió a su pequeño Torchic para que no le hiciesen daño, esperando a que terminara con el fin de pedirle ayuda a su profesor con su pequeño problema.

‒¿Señor Merlon?... ‒le preguntó temerosa, dejando al avecilla en el suelo para que la siguiera en lo que se acercaba a su maestro‒…¿Puede decirme a que hora da asesorías?

El maestro azul la vio, un poco extrañado por su pregunta, ella solo trataba de sonreír, tratando de conseguir una respuesta positiva de parte del docente.

‒Usted es nueva, ¿verdad?

Eso la hizo borrar su sonrisa, pues no sonaba como algo bueno.

‒Si, ¿por?

El profesor se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

‒porque la directora Ashera no desea que este semestre demos asesorías…‒comentó. A Aleana le iba a dar un ataque, ¿Cómo era posible que la más alta autoridad de la escuela no le importase la comprensión de sus alumnos?

‒… _Eso no tiene lógica…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente‒ _…tal vez este viejo se confundió…_

‒Pero…puedo asignarle a uno de los mejores alumnos en la materia…

Supuso que eso era mejor que nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Dices que siguen los gritos?

‒Así es directora, Ravio volvió a reportar los gritos, describiéndolos como dolorosos…como si estuviesen matando a alguien…

Vio como Ashera se mantenía en una seria expresión y reflexiva. Chrom por fin esperaba que esta le concediera el permiso de investigar más a fondo, poniendo micrófonos de manera muy discreta en cada puerta del segundo piso, con la finalidad de saber por fin quien era el alumno que necesitaba ayuda para proporcionársela la manera más rápida posible.

‒ _Es imposible negarse por el bien del alumno…_

‒Es una propuesta interesante Chrom…‒el peli azul estaba listo para recibir la autorización de parte de su superiora para llevar a cabo la operación‒…pero tendré que negártela…

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y cambio a una expresión completamente confusa y molesta.

‒¡¿Pero porqué?!... ‒comentó en sus arranques de ira‒…¡¿Acaso quiere que el chico muera?!

La directora le mandó silenciarle con un elegante gesto de su mano antes de hablar.

‒¡Chrom, no puedo arriesgarme a que los alumnos lo descruban y se quejen con sus padres, demandándome y haciendo que todo el prestigio que esta preparatoria ha tardado años en recolectar se derrumbe en menos de dos minutos solo porqué TU no propones buenas soluciones a estos problemas!

Tenía que admitir que eso era lógico. Además de que era razonable que la pelirroja se enfadase tanto por tan asquerosa solución.

‒B-Bueno…‒se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero tono rojizo‒…no había pensado en eso…

‒Lo se…‒comentó Ashera con molestia. Cerró su libro y vio a Chrom como si quisiera quemarlo con su ardiente mirada, ocasionándole un miedo singular al hombre‒…así que te sugiero que en lugar de proponer cosas absurdas, ¡Hagas tu trabajo!, ¡Ahora ve!

Y sin querer más problemas con la mujer, el peli azul salió con prisa de su oficina, tropezando con el laguz halcón.

‒Vaya…no sabía que Ashera le gustaba jugar al golf con sus empleados…‒comentó de manera humorística el profesor, cosa que a Chrom no le dio mucha gracia.

‒Ja, ja, ja, cuanta gracia…‒comentó el celador viendo al laguz con cierta molestia‒…mejor ayúdame, ¿no?

‒Ya va, ya va,… ‒comentó aun entre leves risas Tibarn y de un solo tirón levantó al peli azul‒…no te portes tan delicado…‒y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

‒S-Si…‒el hombre retiró la mano del profesor y aclaró su garganta, caminando con él a su edificio‒…Bueno, ¿Qué haré ahora?... ‒le comentó cambiando de tema‒…Ashera no aprobó mi propuesta…

‒Fue lo que te dije, ¿no?... ‒comentó con tono burlesco Tibarn, ocasionando que el celador sonrojase de nuevo.

‒Si, bueno…‒aclaró su garganta antes de continuar‒…necesito una manera de detectar de donde vienen esos gritos…

‒¿Por qué no usas la lógica, Chrom?... ‒esa frase hizo parar en seco al chico, viéndolo incrédulo. El laguz se encogió de hombros.

‒Si los gritos provienen de la habitación justo sobre la de Ravio de Lorule, ¿Por qué no ves cual es la que esta ahí?

Se sintió como un completo idiota cuando su profesor de hace años le dijo algo que era lo más lógico del mundo. Creía que un golpe de un Geodude era más blando que esa realidad que le acababan de plasmar en su cara, por lo que se dirigió con velocidad a sus registros de la computadora, pero al ingresar los últimos dígitos de su computadora…

" _Usuario y contraseña no válidos. Hable con un superior"_

Parecía el peor momento para que Ashera le quisiera jugar una broma de actualización de seguridad.

 **Por fin :D**

 **Si, tenía ganas de subir esto antes, pero escuela salvaje apareció -.-!**

 **En fin, ¿Qué tal les pareció el proyecto de Red? :B yo si me metía a esa escuela :v…ok no xD**

 **Bueno, decidí poner a los pokemones básicos para que se vea como evolucionan junto con sus amos uwu por eso el Riolu en lugar de Lucario y Pichu en lugar de Pikachu. Pero bueno :B**

 **Otra cosa, se que el capítulo se llama "el proyecto pokemon" y aun así toca temas que no van con eso, quiero que sepan que son más importantes para la trama futura...y si...tambien los pokemon :p**

 **Yelai: y ahora?:v ok no xD**

 **pronto, pronto uwu ya estamos a unos capítulos :3 tal vez (?)**

 **xD yo se que no :v pero ya verás uwu**

 **todas :v! ok no xD**

 **Milenary: me alegra que te alegrara (?)**

 **TwT gracias, eres de las pocas que aún esperan mis fics u.u, xD mira nomas, yo soy terrible para primera persona :B por eso uso tercera persona (?)**

 **Pues los irás conociendo más Life :B xD no la tenía, tuvo que desarrollarla :B ya verás porque.**

 **A mi también me desagrada y si, a veces hay que tener el valor de decir "No".**

 **Si, son situaciones feas, pero ya verás que pasará con ellos.**

 **xD si :v me mató escribir eso, y más te matarás al ver lo que sigue :v**

 **Yo disfruto mucho de tu fic, ya casi te alcanzo TwT**

 **Espero les haya gustado : )**

 **Touhouist: :O ya se te extrañaba xD**

 **Ah bueno xD esta bien.**

 **:v y espera a que llegue ese capítulo.**

 **Tal vez (?)**

 **:O! Felicidades \nOn/**

 **Bueno, creo que ya sería todo :B**

 **En fin, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	22. Capítulo 21: Tutores

**CAPÍTULO 21 "TUTORES"**

Realmente le molestaba que ese robot inútil no diera más opciones para ayudarla que enviarla con un ñoño cuando podía recomendarle unos buenos libros o páginas de internet.

‒ _Digo, si tan tecnológico es, ¿Por qué no usar esos medios?_

‒Eevee…

El lado bueno es que su amado pokemon, Eevee, podía acompañarle, ya que no había restricción alguna de que estos estuviesen en los salones con sus respectivos entrenadores. Vio como el animalillo le seguía a trote veloz, pues sus patitas eran cortas, pero aun así, se mantenía al lado de su dueña peli negra, con el mentón un poco alzado, haciendo a Aqua sentirse orgullosa de lo inteligente que era, pues con solo unas horas a su lado, la criatura ya empezaba a aprender uno de los rasgos más característicos de la Exilion.

‒ _En serio es un pokemon muy inteligente…_

Tras un rato de buscar los números del salón que se le había asignado, tanto a ella como a su tutor, logró dar con el aula LC:05, la cual, según lo que su amiga alteana dijo, era exclusiva para este tipo de situaciones. Respiró hondo y volteó a ver al pequeño pokemon que la veía, como si esperase a que esta abriera la puerta para revelar por fin quien iba a ser quien le ayudase a mejorar en esa horrible materia.

‒Bien…ahí vamos…

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con cualquier idiota con babas y lentes rotos que le ayudaría con tan horrenda asignación…

‒Eres un buen Riolu…

…Sin embargo debía admitir que le sorprendía de verdad que su tutor fuera nada más y nada menos que "la pesadilla" Gawain…

‒ _Debe ser una broma de mal gusto…_

Observó como el joven parecía muy contento con la compañía del pequeño pokemon, pero lo más sorprendente era que, el Riolu en cuestión parecía no querer separarse del muchacho, ya que ellos podían sentir el aura de las personas y era raro que este permaneciera al lado de alguien "malévolo" por voluntad.

‒ _Eso si que es interesante…_

‒¿Qué quieres?

No pudo evitar dedicar su peor mirada al ahora grosero joven que no dejaba de mimar al pokemon, quien le veía con fijeza. Aqua podía sentir como la adorable y poderosa criatura veía su interior, de seguro para asegurar que no era una amenaza para su entrenador. Lo curioso es que este tenía un ceño fruncido muy parecido al de su amo.

‒ _Bueno, es obvio que también aprenden cosas de sus dueños los Riolu…_

‒Te hice una pregunta… _‒_ vio al joven quien a pesar de que parecía que su pokemon le había dicho que no eran malos, seguía molesto y con el ceño fruncido _‒_ …¿Qué quieres?

Ella simplemente le vio de manera orgullosa, no iba a rebajarse de esa manera ante un alumno que no necesitaba de nada para explotar.

‒Tu sigue con tus juegos con Riolu, yo esperaré a mi tutor…

‒Pobre de él, el tener que soportar a una niña rica como tu…

‒Pobre de quien te tenga que aguantar, ahora sé porque tu familia te envió para acá…

Esperando que el chico se enojase y se fuera, sonrió orgullosa…

‒No sería un caso muy diferente al tuyo…

…Pero no esperaba que siguiera contestando.

‒ _¿Cuánto necesito para que deje el área?... ‒_ Empezaba a impacientarse, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esa manera. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le doliera, algo que le diera en ese orgullo tan inflado que tenía.

‒¿Si sabes que no asustas a nadie, no?

‒No me interesa… _‒_ Y eso parecía realmente, pues el chico le daba la espalda y le prestaba mayor atención a su Riolu, quien le mordía juguetonamente los dedos. A Aqua se le acababan las ideas, ¿Qué necesitaba un matón para que se fuera del lugar?

‒Ah, mira, un pobre infeliz que lleva muchos libros…

‒¿Y?

‒…¿No irás por él?

‒Mira… _‒_ el joven la vio mas molesto que nunca, haciendo que ella se limitase a igualar su mirada _‒_ …No se qué piensas que voy a hacer o si quiera si piensas, si quieres que me largue no lo haré. Si mi presencia te harta, ¿Por qué no te vas e intentas correr a otro idiota que te encuentres por los salones?, anda, que tengo asesorías y no debe tardar.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta. Aqua notó que molestar al chico le divertía, aunque eso hiciera que Eevee se esponjase del enojo por como le hablaban a su entrenadora. Por lo que acarició un poco a su criatura y la tomó en sus brazos, antes de volverse a entretener con el peli azul ante ella.

‒Así que reprobaste,… _‒_ empezó _‒_ …no me extraña de un chimpancé como tu…

Escuchó como el joven suspiraba pesadamente y la veía con mayor ira que antes.

‒¿Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a tu papi, princesita?, y para tu información… _‒_ Ike se puso de pie, indicándole a Aqua que estaba llegando demasiado lejos _‒_ …Yo voy a dar las asesorías, y realmente me molesta que solo me fastidien y no lleguen a nada importante, así que te pido que te largues antes de que me enoje de verdad…

No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto, pero pudo observar mejor a "la pesadilla". Sentía una lástima por ese lindo tono azul de sus ojos porque solo detonaban odio. Pero hubo algo más en él, que, a pesar de lo mucho que le llamó la atención, no iba a decir nada por el momento.

‒Pues que bajo ha caído esta institución para que los gorilas den tutorías…

‒No más bajo que a quien le daré clase, te lo aseguro…

Aqua fue simplemente detenida por un brazo metálico de contestarle al joven, a quien también se le vio detenido por un miembro similar. Vio con odio al robótico docente, quien simplemente les negó con la cabeza.

‒Deberían estar estudiando, no peleando, y usted, joven Gawain…‒vio específicamente al peli azul, quien le veía como si quisiera darle un puñetazo con toda la ira que había acumulado‒…le recuerdo que la directora accedió a que le diese clases a la señorita, pero una sola mala conducta y se le iba a expulsar sin rechistar…

Entonces Aqua entendió: había estado provocando al único alumno que estaba capacitado para ayudarla.

‒ _Esto será un dolor de cabeza…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más nerviosa no podía estar. Era realmente lógico estarlo, pues iba a conocer a su tutor de matemáticas, cosa que le intrigaba mucho porque era un alumno de otro salón que, lo único que sabía de él era que era de los promedios más altos de la escuela, habiendo empatado con otro alumno el promedio de 99.98, lo cual era bueno en el sentido que sabría explicarle, pero…

‒… _puede ser un asco de ser viviente…_

De por si para Ale no era sencillo ser nueva, y no creía que esa era la mejor manera de conocer nuevas personas, pero, ya que estaba ahí, tenía que pasarlo lo más ameno posible, ¿no?

‒ _Solo trata de ser agradable…_

Tras tomar un enorme suspiro giró la perilla para por fin conocer a su misterioso profesor. En cuanto lo vio, su corazón no pudo no acelerarse para colorear sus mejillas de un fuerte tono rojo. El muchacho peli azul de lentes que anotaba ejercicios en el pizarrón era simplemente hermoso, perfecto, no muy alto, tampoco bajo. No muy musculoso, ni en los huesos. Y esos lentes que se deslizaban por su nariz, ayudando a ver a sus preciosos ojos azules…

…Simplemente era el hombre de sus sueños…

‒ _Creo que me voy a desmayar…_

‒Ah, tu debes ser Aleana, ¿no?

Trató de disimular su sonrojo y sus ganas de devolver sus alimentos al escuchar tan angelical ser hablarle y sonreírle de manera tan amigable, mostrado su blanca y reluciente dentadura.

‒Yo soy Marth… _‒_ comentó, ella simplemente usó su cabello, igual de rojo que su cara en esos momentos _‒_ …y voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites de cálculo integral…

‒…Y-Yo…‒Si le hablaba se desmayaba, si no le hablaba quedaba como una grosera, ¿Qué debía hacer?, esto confundió tanto a su cabeza que al final de cuentas perdió la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Pero profe, porqué!

‒Peach, por favor, era un trato: o pasabas tus materias de primero o repetías el año…

Era increíble. Según ella, su papi se había encargado de que no hubiera problemas y poder seguir con sus amigos, ¿Por qué la directora le amenazaba con repetir el año?

‒Mi papi se encargó de hablar con usted…

‒Estoy al tanto, pero en esa charla quedamos que debías pasar todas tus materias con 6 de promedio final y tienes un…‒la mujer de cabellos flameantes sacó un pequeño papel blanco, con las notas de la princesa‒…5,89 de promedio en este primer parcial en ambos grados…

‒Pero directora, el sistema cuenta esto como un 6…‒replicó.

‒Yo estoy por encima del sistema, señorita…

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada legendaria, sin realmente encontrar una buena objeción.

‒Pero, tampoco soy un ser desalmado…

Esa pequeña frase hizo que sus azules ojos brillaran unos instantes. Tal vez la había juzgado mal…

‒Te asignaré un tutor para que pases las materias en un examen de segunda oportunidad…

…si…era peor de lo que ella esperaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¡Si!, ¡me salvé de las asesorías!

Zelda no sabía si alegrarse por su novio. Es decir, le gustaba verlo conto por pasar las materias de la escuela, pero en el fondo sentía que en realidad no aprendía bien. Es decir, tantas veces que le vio complicarse con cosas que debía saber desde hace años que pensaba que lo mejor para el eran unas asesorías.

‒Me alegro mucho, mi vida…‒comentó con una sonrisa algo forzada. Vio como Link le correspondía dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, ya que era parte del reglamento el no mostrar afecto tan evidente como un beso en los labios, por lo que no le replicó. Sin embargo, había algo que le incomodaba, o mejor dicho, apuraba y era el hecho de que Link no podía seguir tan mal en la escuela, sobre todo porque era muy probable que su padre no tardase en enterarse de tan pobres calificaciones y menos aún para que este tomase cartas en el asunto sobre la educación del Hylian.

No, no podía dejar que su padre siguiera pensando que Link era un vago bueno para nada en la escuela y que Linkle era la única que pensaba en su futuro.

‒ _Aunque para eso no se necesita la trifuerza de la sabiduría…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a dirigirse a su novio‒…Pero…¿Qué harás cuando tu padre se entere de esto?

Le extrañó realmente ver que sonreía ante un tema que normalmente le era muy molesto.

‒Tu tranquila, que ya me encargué de eso…

Aun con el beso en la mejilla que su novio le dio como despedida, no calmaba las ansias de la princesa, pues solo significaba una cosa:

‒ _Le enviará calificaciones falsas…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‒¿Ravio?, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Le molestaba de sobre manera la clase de historia. ¡Es tan aburrida, por las diosas!, además de extraña, ¿Por qué enseñarles el pasado si se supone están preparándose para el futuro?

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que su hermana le apoyaba aún cuando su agenda estaba muy apretada últimamente entre las clases, el club de magia y el entrenamiento de su pequeña Eevee.

‒ _Ahora que lo pienso, debería ver si mi bulbasur no se comió al pequeño Shirio…_

‒¡Ravio!, ¡Por la trifuerza!

Se sobre saltó al oír como su hermana empezaba a impacientarse por su falta de atención, mirando como su mirada parecía fuego queriendo abrazarle por completo para quitarle todo su oxígeno, a lo que solamente logró sonreír nervioso y encogerse de hombros. La mayor suspiró pesadamente.

‒Ravio, se que detestas esta clase…‒comenzó con una profunda seriedad‒…pero te agradecería mucho si te tomases la molestia de mínimo escucharme…

El príncipe le imitó.

‒Perdona, pero tú sabes cómo me aburre, y el profesor Caineghis podría dormir a un Jigglypuff…

La peli morada no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

‒En eso te doy la razón…‒era raro que su hermana le diera la razón…‒…aunque sigue siendo tu profesor…

…sí, típico de ella.

‒Eso no me ayuda…‒ahora fue él quien habló con seriedad, a lo que ella respondió con unas risas un poco más fuertes, aunque se notaba como se contenía por las estrictas reglas de la biblioteca.

‒Lo que sí creo que te puede ayudar es que una amiga te la explique de una manera…diferente…

Eso si que extrañó a Ravio.

‒¿Cómo así?

La chica solo sonrió de lado.

‒Ya verás…

De verdad no le gustaba esa respuesta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No solo estaba molesto porque Zelda le había arrebatado la capitanía del equipo de magia, sino porque aparte de todo, los profesores le pedían que fuera tutor de otros alumnos. Y aun así aceptaba.

‒ _Supongo que los puntos extras en gimnasia lo valen…_

 **Pues por fin pude escribir algo que me gusta :B y es que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero la historia ha dado varios cambios a lo que realmente tenía ya planeado, por lo que me tardé más de lo normal…Eso y otras cosas más -_- pero bueno.**

 **Touhuist: xD pensé lo mismo cuando lo leí :v**

 **TwT**

 **:v solo necesita cariño uwu y si Ashera es malvada :v**

 **Milenary: a mi me encanta que te encante :) lamento si este cap no fue tan largo como el anterior, pero espero te siga gustando. Y también lamento la falta de actividad T_T, pero bueno.**

 **:v me encantó esa parte xD creo que nunca me había reído tanto mientras escribía :v si uwu Riolu entiende a Ike y le podrá ayudar :B y si…Roy y el Magikarp la pasarán mal :v**

 **Lanaieru: xD no iba a dejarse de sus alumos :v**

 **Fue bella uwu..y no se por quien me siento mas mal, si por Roy o el Magikarp :v**

 **:v me alegra que te guste uwu**

 **Emperor92: Hola : ) me alegro que te este gustando mucho la historia hasta ahora TwT y me alegra que ya reconozcas a varios personajes : )**

 **:v Escribir el romance de Chrom y Robin es de las cosas que me gustan del fic :B en serio? :o creo que me daré una vuelta :B**

 **Espero pronto poder volver a actualizar TwT (escuela+trabajo=casi no hay tiempo :,v)**

 **Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a mi historia TwT**

 **Igualmente, buen día.**

 **En realidad creo que no hay mucho que decir hoy :B solo que espero les haya gustado el capítulo, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias :D**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
